Control Alt Delete (BH6 sequel to When Stars Collide)
by Marie Thompson
Summary: What was the command for a restart? Hiro knew he should know that one. What was it again? That's right. Control. Alt. Delete. All at the same time. Sometimes the sequence had to be repeated before a restart occurred. He mentally saw himself pushing those three keys over and over again. Why wasn't the darn thing restarting? Oh. Right. Wrong operating system.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up!

**Chapter One: Wake up!  
**

 _ **(Quick note: This is the sequel to When Stars Collide. It would help if you read that one first. Yes, the Doctor will be in this story, eventually. But this focuses primarily on Hiro. Warning: Major Character Death. Continue at your own risk.)**_

The first thing that registered in Hiro's mind was the pain. He gasped as his chest seemed to explode, pain ripping through his entire body as he flew backwards, his arms and legs flying out behind him, like they couldn't quite keep up with the rest of him. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. This wasn't how they were supposed to go at all. How had it gone so wrong?

"Hiro!"

He gasped, choking on his own blood, unable to keep the gurgling cough at bay. How had this happened? Why did the world seem so dark? His eyes were so heavy. Why were they so heavy? And why did the air feel so thick? Why couldn't he focus?

Footsteps sounded in his ears, stopping abruptly. The momentary silence was followed by the sound of shuffling, rustling fabric. How could he hear all that and not be able to see or breathe?

"Come on, buddy. Don't do this to us."

Was that Fred speaking? He wasn't sure. His body felt so heavy. He could feel the life draining from the hole in his chest. Who had shot him again? Oh yeah, that one guy who'd threatened to blow up the hospital. Why hadn't he made his suit more bulletproof? There were obviously parts that needed some serious attention in that area.

Hiro reached out a hand, his vision swimming as he tried to open his eyes. Was this what it felt like to die? Part of him felt completely at peace with the idea, while another part of him struggled against the shock his body was going into. Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Come on, Hiro! Wake up!"

He felt a slap to his face but couldn't respond. His mind was in turmoil, the voices growing fainter as his energy drained. This was not supposed to happen. Things weren't supposed to happen like this. Why had it happened again?

He gave up trying to open his eyes, not liking the dizzying images he'd seen through the slits. It was so hard to breathe. Something liquid gurgled up in his chest.

Who was he again? Hiro. His name was Hiro. Hiro Hamada.

"Come on! Breathe!"

But he couldn't breathe as liquid filled his lungs. His mind seemed to spiral and shatter into a million pieces. His world continued to grow darker, his body dissolving into the floor beneath him, reminding him of the one time he'd fallen asleep on the beach, the waves silently creeping up on him.

"Hiro!"

Weakly, he tried to wave a hand to ward off the sudden feeling of pressure against his body but couldn't. His fingers barely left the ground. Was someone pushing on his chest? Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Let him sink into the floor and become one with it?

Something forced his mouth open, tilting his head back as air forced its way down his throat. How many times had that happened? Once? Twice? Ten times? Maybe more. He couldn't remember. Maybe not being able to remember was a good thing. Then came the pressure on his chest again, pushing down, making his heart move, even if sluggishly.

Then his body convulsed and he was coughing, violently coughing up blood and who knew what else. Only it wasn't blood.

Hiro gasped and choked, more liquid spewing up from his lungs, lungs that burned like fire. It hurt. A lot. His fingers scraped the ground, fists filling with fine grit, though he had no idea where it had come from. Hadn't he just been shot? Wasn't he bleeding out on the hospital tiles? What was going on?

"It's okay. I've got you."

The coughing continued, but not as roughly as before. Most of the liquid had come up now and he felt someone turning him onto his left side. Why did it feel like he was lying in wet sand? There hadn't been any sand at the hospital. What was going on? Where was he? Had he moved? Or was he just dreaming, remembering that one time at the beach?

"I think he's coming around but we should still wait for the ambulance. I think he might have a concussion."

Who was that talking? The voice was vaguely familiar; though Hiro was sure he hadn't heard it in a long time. Who did that voice belong to again? His brain felt like someone had put it through the blender on the highest setting.

He opened his eyes just a crack. The light was blinding and he winced against the sudden brightness, groaning. Everything hurt, his chest, his arms, his legs, like he'd taken a tumble instead of getting shot. Oh, and his head hurt too, like someone had beaned him with a lead pipe or something similar. Throb. Throb. Throb. Why did it hurt so much?

"How did this happen?"

Hiro wondered the same thing. But wait. Wasn't that Aunt Cass asking the question? What was she doing there? She should be at the café, not anywhere near the hospital, let alone in the middle of Big Hero business.

"I didn't exactly see what happened," the familiar yet not familiar voice answered.

Hiro still couldn't see who was talking. His head was facing the wrong way for that. All he saw was a wide expanse of sand, with a low wavy line of bluish-green that seemed to keep moving, getting slightly larger than smaller.

Now he remembered. He'd made a wish, one unrealistic wish as he'd felt his lifeblood seeping from his body. And now, now he wasn't so sure his wish hadn't come true, because he was beginning to remember why that voice was so familiar. "T-tadashi," he croaked, regretting speaking the moment it was out of his mouth. His throat burned even saying just one word.

Hiro felt someone ruffle his hair lightly, almost as if they were afraid to be rough. Even that small amount of contact sent his head aching all over again. And it made him that much more dizzy.

"There he is," Tadashi smiled. Hiro could hear it in his tone. But how was that possible? Tadashi was dead. Unless he was dead too.

"Am I dead?" he asked before he could even think about what he was saying. There was definitely something wrong with the idea, though he wasn't entirely sure why just yet. He made to roll back over onto his back but something prevented him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tadashi said, firmly holding Hiro in place. "You took quite a tumble down the embankment and I'm not really sure what kind of damage you've done to yourself just yet. I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

Hiro managed to open his eyes further, realizing that just a short ways away sat a cement ramp leading down into the blue-green horizon. It took him a moment to realize that the blue line was actually moving water, probably the ocean.

Vague images of him stumbling over something at the top of the ramp filled his mind, along with the spinning sensation of rolling down the cement incline. He wanted to shake his head to clear the images but didn't dare move. "I don't feel so good," he groaned, his throat feeling like he'd swallowed fire then burped it back up.

"No duh, bonehead. You probably knocked your head a good couple of times, along with your arms and legs. It's unfortunate you ended up in the water after you lost consciousness. Good thing I know CPR."

Wait. Had Tadashi given him mouth-to-mouth? He shuddered at the idea. It was a silly thing to worry about, especially once he realized it was probably the only thing that had brought him back to life. The question remained though. Why was he at the ocean when, only moments before, he'd been at one of the area hospitals trying to negotiate with a madman with a gun and a bomb?

"Why... we... here?" He didn't dare try managing any more coherent sentences. Not with his brain feeling like mush. Even those three words made him ache even more. He suddenly felt more drained than he had first waking up.

Tadashi's sandaled feet came into view, probably having walked around Hiro's body. "We were all taking a day off," he explained as he settled onto the sand, a pair of Bermuda shorts covering his legs from the knees up.

Hiro blinked a few times, trying to determine if he was seeing things or if what his brain was processing was real. He hadn't seen his brother wearing any kind of swimwear since- well since they were kids, if he was being honest. He didn't know Tadashi owned such an item, let alone in such outlandish colors. It was almost painful to look at, nothing like he'd imagined his brother to wear. Why were there palm trees on the fabric?

"I closed the café for a day," Aunt Cass chimed in, still on Hiro's other side. And if he knew her, she was anxiously scanning the area above them for the expected emergency vehicle.

"Why….you do that?"

His question seemed to cause a tense moment of silence. Had he said something wrong? He could see Tadashi's calf muscles tense up, but only because he was looking right at them.

"We were trying for an intervention," Tadashi finally answered, a decided sigh in his voice. Apparently he was blaming himself for what had happened, though Hiro still wasn't sure what exactly had happened.

"An intervention? For what?" Speaking was become a bit easier, though it didn't hurt any less. He still didn't dare move, though; realizing one of his arms had been placed above his head, the other down by his side. What was that position called? Recovery, right?

Tadashi leaned forward, looking almost like he was going to give him a knuckle sandwich, but pulled back before making contact. "For you, knucklehead. You and your bot fighting."

Again, images filled Hiro's head. He was storming away from Tadashi, Aunt Cass trailing behind with that worried expression on her face. But he hadn't been in the mood to pay it much heed. Tadashi had crossed the line and he was decidedly upset about it. He just hadn't watched where he was going. And since he'd been moving at a rather fast pace, he hadn't been prepared for the rock that twisted under his foot, sending him careening down the cement slope.

"Oh," Hiro managed. He winced as he moved with the spoken word. One hand went to his head, invoking more pings and ripples of agony. But he hadn't been bot fighting, not for a long time. Not since Tadashi... It hurt too much to think about it.

The older Hamada leaned back as he sat down, his hands pushing against the sand as he propped himself in a semi-reclining position. "Obviously things didn't go quite as planned," he admitted.

The sound of sirens came from the distance, gradually growing louder as the emergency services requested came closer. Tadashi looked up sharply, returning to a more upright position. "Oh good. They're here."

Wait. What? Had they really called an ambulance? They weren't just joking about that? Hiro tried to surge to his feet but was almost immediately stopped by Tadashi lunging forward to keep him on the ground.

"Stop moving," his older brother ordered. "You're only going to make things worse. Please try not to be a baby about this, okay? You've got both Aunt Cass and me pretty worried. We just want to make sure you're okay. Okay?"

It took too much effort to resist so Hiro didn't end up putting up much of a struggle before flopping back down on the wet ground. He panted, the particles of saltwater still in his lungs irritating his bronchial tubes enough to bring on another coughing fit.

"What did I tell you?"

Hiro could hear the resigned yet worried tone in Tadashi's voice. Was it really all that bad? It was hard to tell, since he didn't seem able to catch a decent breath. Not even when he curled his legs up against his chest. He rolled into his back without thinking. No one seemed inclined to stop him this time.

Sand flew up as two paramedics entered the scene, kicking up the small particles in their hurry to reach their patient. Aunt Cass waved to direct them to the right location, calling out to them as she half ran to meet them.

In no time at all, Hiro felt another set of arms holding parts of his body while the other paramedic began checking his vitals. When he couldn't stop coughing, he felt an oxygen mask being slipped over his nose and mouth, which seemed to help. At least he didn't feel as short of breath with it forcing oxygen down his throat.

Between the poking and prodding, Hiro heard Tadashi give a hurried explanation of what had happened. His brother was concise in his report, giving details in an almost technical manner. It somehow reminded him of Baymax.

The image of soft vinyl filled Hiro's mind, the oval head looking a bit like a shrine bell. And those large arms that were great for giving hugs. A part of him ached for such a hug right at that moment. Instead, he tried to not wince as the sore spots on his body were prodded. He almost gagged when a neck brace was put in place, his head jarring at the motion.

And then the world moved as he was slid over onto the gurney. That was not fun at all. "I'm going to be sick," he announced from behind the mask, trying to turn his head. The neck brace kept him from moving, which was just as well. Despite his threat, nothing came up. He was already empty. But the effort of his body heaving made him feel oh so tired and he felt his eyelids drooping again.

Just as before, the world seemed to swim, his body growing heavier with each passing moment. His breathing sounded raspy, but at least his lungs didn't feel like they were filling with liquid. He closed his eyes and his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Pout

**Chapter Two: Don't pout  
**

Bright light forced itself into Hiro's eyes and he tried to ward off whatever was trying to blind him. His arms flailed, individual pangs spreading up and down as the bruises manifested unpleasantly. His pulse quickened, breathing accelerating.

"Just calm down, bonehead," Tadashi said as he placed a reassuring hand on his brother's arm. "No one's trying to hurt you."

Hiro blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change in lighting. He was lying on a hospital bed, one of those heart monitor things clipped to his finger, with more wires coming from his chest. And one of those canola things up his nose. He could feel the pressure of the air forcing its way up his nasal passages. Just how many things did they have him hooked up to, he wondered. He thought he saw someone retreating, a thin cylinder in the medical practitioner's hands.

"I shouldn't have to wake up to this," he groaned, realizing that part of the reason his arms hurt was because there were bandages pulling with his movements. Apparently he'd managed to scrape the skin off of at least part of his lower arms and elbows. And his knees. He could feel the same pull around his knees. And his head still hurt.

Eyes more or less adjusted to the indoor lighting, Hiro put one hand up to his head, feeling a bandage on his cheek as well. "I hate hospitals," he declared. Maybe it was the antiseptic scent, or the lack of any defining features, like they wanted to suck the life out of you while healing you. Maybe it was something else entirely. But that didn't matter right now.

Tadashi moved into view, smiling at that declaration. "Have you ever liked them?" He let out a brief chuckle, probably more than aware the answer would be no. "But the visit was more than warranted. Luckily, you didn't break anything. No cracks or fractures, so that's a good thing. The doctors did say you have a concussion though, so they're keeping you a bit longer, just to be safe."

Hiro struggled to sit up at that idea. "Not happening," he argued. "I'm not staying here another minute." It was only at that moment that he realized he was already wearing a hospital gown, the scratchy sheets pulled up to his chest. And his entire body was stiffer than a board, making it hard to move.

Tadashi pushed him back down. "Hiro, you pretty much just drowned. And you have a concussion. I think a little observation is warranted. And so does Aunt Cass. You're staying."

The boy dropped back against the pillow, folding his arms as he pretty much pouted. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He distinctly remembered events unfolding in a much different manner.

What had he done, exactly, that had warranted an intervention? Okay, there had been the bot fights, but that was way back before-before Tadashi'd died.

Hiro's eyes went wide as his brain finally made the connection. He'd done it. He'd actually managed to do it. He wasn't sure how just yet, but he'd done it. He'd gone back in time, to before the time when Tadashi had died.

The real question was just how far back had he gone? The current events were decidedly not familiar, so something had to have already changed. But what had changed? And how far back had he actually gone? Tadashi didn't look that different from when he last remembered seeing him. Thinking about it only made his head hurt more though, so he decided to set that thought aside until later.

Unless this was all just a dream, a hallucination brought on from physical and psychological trauma. Getting shot did tend to do that to a person. But if that were the case, why did he seem to have memories for both existences? Even if the current one seemed rather murky?

"Don't pout," Tadashi admonished, tweaking Hiro's nose. "You'll get wrinkles before your time. Besides, it's only one more night."

Something in what Tadashi said struck Hiro. What was it? Only one more night? Wait. "Just how long have I been in here?" He braced himself for the answer.

Tadashi moved to sit closer to the bed, pulling a chair from somewhere. "Since yesterday," he answered, looking a bit relieved that his brother wasn't going to try and bolt again. Though he did look ready to restrain Hiro again if necessary.

Hiro managed to control himself. He really wanted to jump up but knew he wouldn't get far. Instead, he settled with a heavy sigh. "That long, huh."

"Yep." His brother elongated the vowel, popping the P sound at the end. Then he smiled affectionately as he ruffled Hiro's hair, careful to not jostle him too much. "I'm glad you've accepted the fact. Now if only you'd quit the bot fighting and try to be more social, we'd be golden."

Hiro's brain encountered an error. Be more social? He blinked a few times as he tried to process that. Had the intervention attempt been more than just about bot fighting then? Sure, he'd been rather anti-social back in the day, but had their actions really been warranted? Okay, maybe. But still. That wasn't the point. What was the point again?

"I'm really tired," Hiro announced, suddenly wanting to be alone. Even though he loved his brother, he suddenly found his presence oppressive, an almost harsh reminder of what he'd previously lost. And he had to have time to process that because his brain seemed to be living in two realities, one in which his brother was alive and well, and one where his brother had been dead for over a year. The two realities were decidedly clashing and it made his head hurt even more.

Tadashi stood, bending to ruffle Hiro's hair once more. "Get some sleep," he said. "I'll let Aunt Cass know you were awake." He gave a little wave as he walked out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

But Hiro didn't sleep. Despite his announcement at being tired, his brain wouldn't let him just drift off. No, it had to evaluate every little thing that had just happened, well, that he remembered happening. Everything was still just a big jumble in his head. Whoever had thrown that blender switch had done a thorough job of scrambling things up in his mind.

The end result was that Hiro felt even more confused than before. Part of him knew this wasn't his original time line. There was absolutely no way it was. After all, he was a Hero, part of the Big Hero Six. He'd helped save countless lives, both human and otherwise. And he'd been in the middle of saving even more when he'd made the mistake of diverting his attention for just one second. That's all it took, he guessed.

On the one hand, he distinctly remembered waking up several mornings ago to Tadashi badgering him to get dressed while the older Hamada wore the most outlandish beach attire he could imagine. Then, once dressed, Aunt Cass had driven them all to the beach, the cooler in the back of the truck as if for a picnic. He'd been suspicious and finally confronted his brother about it the moment they all got out of the truck.

Put to the press, Tadashi had folded like fresh laundry, confessing that they'd only brought him out there to get him out of the house. They were worried about him, going out at all hours to bot fights, staying shut in when he wasn't, refusing to meet anyone new. That's when he'd had it, accusing them of getting into his business. In an irrational bout of temper, he'd stormed off. And, well, the rest, as they said, was history.

Then there was the other reality, the one where he should be lying on a hospital floor, bleeding out because he'd been so absolutely stupid. Why did he have to be so stupid sometimes?

But such realities couldn't both be true. Either one was a dream, or he'd really done it and gone back in time. If that were the case, he had a second chance to make sure Tadashi stayed with him this time. But the details were all rather hazy and he wasn't sure how to go about any of this. It almost felt like someone had placed a fog over the parts of his life that extended into the current future, or what should be the current future. If he really had gone into the past, they were his past and his future.

In a way, that made sense, especially since things were already different. It would make things a bit hazy, especially if something had already changed. The main question, however, was why had his aunt and brother decided to interrupt the expected flow of events? What _had_ changed?

* * *

By the time morning came around, Hiro felt even more exhausted than he had the day before. His thoughts hadn't let him sleep more than a few winks here and there. He'd pretended, though he wasn't sure if he'd fooled anyone. He vaguely remembered both Aunt Cass and Tadashi sitting with him for brief spells, before slipping back out. Maybe he'd fooled them. They hadn't said anything to him, though they'd whispered to each other. Unfortunately, Hiro didn't have a clue what they'd said.

Now the doctor was prodding him all over again, replacing old bandages with new ones. Forcing his eyes open to check them. Listening to his lungs and heart. Then, finally, telling him he could go home. After giving him some strict instructions about limitations, taking things easy and other things Hiro had no intention of following through with. Though the painkillers they'd given him were a nice gesture.

Aunt Cass drove the truck, Hiro riding silently next to her the entire drive home. Tadashi hadn't joined them due to classes, but he met them back at the café, where he carried Hiro up to their shared room, despite his brother's protests. He could walk on his own, thank you very much.

Hiro still felt decidedly tired, his head aching. All he wanted was to lie down, pop a few pain pills, and sleep. But such was not his luck. Instead of setting him on his bed, Tadashi put him down just in front of his swivel chair, moving to block his way to the mattress.

Alone in their shared room, Tadashi looked less than likely to let the boy have what he so desired. Instead, he continued to block the bed, almost forcing the boy to walk around him to get to it. "Hiro, I need to ask you something."

Not sure what was going on in his brother's head, Hiro warily turned to face him as he abandoned his attempts to reach the mattress. Maybe he could settle with the chair. He'd slept in it before. "What?" Keep it simple, he told himself. Everything from here on out was unknown territory, and he didn't need to step on any landmines.

Tadashi settled on the edge of Hiro's bed, patting the spot next to him. "While you were in the hospital, you talked in your sleep." His voice was cautious, almost as though he wasn't sure how his brother would take what he had to say next, so he took a moment to carefully calculate how best to say it.

Now more than a little hesitant, Hiro sat on the spot his brother had indicated, waiting for the inevitable trap. "People say all kinds of things when they're out of it. I can't be held accountable for anything I may or may not have said while not in my right mind."

His comment brought a slight smile to Tadashi's lips, and he moved to ruffle Hiro's hair. "You're right," he agreed. "But I still want to know. You were calling out to someone, begging them not to go somewhere. Do you remember anything about that?"

Hiro blinked, his face showing incredulous disbelief. "I told someone not to go somewhere in my sleep?"

"Begged is more like it." Tadashi rubbed at the back of his neck, a sure sign he wasn't telling Hiro everything. "Never mind. Just forget it." He moved to stand.

Oh no you don't! Hiro thought. He reached out and grabbed his brother's arm before he could move out of range. "Hey, don't dangle me like that!" he complained. "You can't just ask me something like that and not explain why you want to know!"

"It's nothing," Tadashi insisted, removing Hiro's hand from his person. "Like you said, you weren't in your right mind at the time. It was probably just a bad dream." He slipped out of the room before Hiro could grab him once more.

Hiro scowled at his brother's back, flopping against the covers once he was out of sight. It would take too much effort to go after him and make him explain. Besides, he felt oh so tired. Without realizing it, Hiro dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

**Chapter Three: Just a dream  
**

It was hot and the air felt thick. It was heard to breathe, like something was covering his head. But he couldn't break free. Everything was tangled; his body feeling like someone had wrapped him up in a damp mass of fabric. Was he sinking? Or was someone restraining him?

Hiro thrashed, his arms and legs trying to break free. But then he was falling, thrown back by an explosion that was so blindingly bright he couldn't think let alone process what was going on. And he couldn't see his brother. He'd been there just a moment before, hadn't he? Where was Tadashi? He tried to call out to him, only to have hot ash flow into his lungs. He coughed, trying to disperse the embers, but couldn't. They burned, turning his body into a spasming mass of flesh as he tried to clear his airways.

He gasped, choked, and swung his arms, as if that would help. Was someone pouring the ashes into his nose and mouth? He couldn't see. Everything was dark, like he'd been blinded by the explosion. And it hurt. Everything hurt.

"It's okay."

He felt arms hold him down, making him want to struggle all the more. But they were too strong for him. Tears leaked from his eyes and he wished he could see but wasn't able to open his eyes.

"It's okay," the voice repeated. "I'm right here. You're safe. I'm safe. Nothing's going to happen to either of us."

It took a moment for Hiro to realize he was no being held down someone's arms but was actually cradled _in_ them. His eyes fluttered open to dim lighting. Despite that, he recognized the outline of Tadashi's broad shoulders. "Tadashi!" he clung to the fabric of his brother's flannel pajamas.

Tadashi tried to smooth Hiro's hair. It was something he'd used to do when Hiro was younger. "I've got you," he reassured. "You're not in a fire and no one is burning. I'm right here."

Hiro sobbed, images of flames dancing out of the corners of his eyes. Had he dreamed of fire? He must have. And if he thought about it, he could just see the burning building, his brother running inside-

"No!" He pulled back from his brother's arms, scabs protesting, along with the bruises and abused muscles. "You died! You're dead! I saw you run into the fire!"

Taken a bit aback, Tadashi blinked in surprise before pulling Hiro closer, now just holding him in his arms like a small child. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not dead. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

But Hiro shook his head. "No. You died in the fire." Tears trickled down his face, his head feeling funny. Why did he still feel so tired? It didn't make sense.

"It was just a dream," Tadashi continued, using the same soothing voice as before. "No one's going to die. Not in a fire. Not anywhere. It's okay. Promise."

Hiro looked up, his eyes blurry from tears. He let out a hiccup, feeling rather small. "You're not dead?"

"No, bonehead. I'm not dead."

The boy seemed to settle more securely into his brother's arms. "That's a relief."

It took Tadashi a moment to realize Hiro had fallen back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The next time Hiro woke, he actually felt refreshed. Opening his eyes, he realized it was daytime. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he moved to sit up.

His blankets were all over the place, partially twisted around his body. That explained the feeling of being trapped, he supposed. He vaguely remembered Tadashi's voice, soothing away nightmares. Only there was a part of him that knew they weren't just nightmares.

Yawning, Hiro dangled his legs over the side of the bed. He felt stiff, blaming that on the tumble at the beach. He'd jarred a great many things, after all. It took a little more effort to get the blanket away from his middle.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Tadashi greeted as he rounded the landing from the stairs. "Or should I say afternoon? You must have really been worn out."

Tadashi's words made Hiro do a double-take. "Afternoon?" He glanced at the clock. Sure enough, the digital display clearly showed they were in the PM section of the day. "What!" Hiro jumped from the bed, muscles pinging in protest. He had to grab the swivel chair for balance before making his way to the bathroom to attend to some rather urgent business. When he returned, Tadashi had taken up residence on his swivel chair.

"Your scabs and bruises look a lot better," Tadashi commented, making the chair move gently from side to side.

Hiro looked down at his knees and elbows. The dried blood was beginning to peel at the edges. "Uh, yeah," he replied, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Aunt Cass left you some lunch downstairs," Tadashi continued. "Only it's more like dinner at this point." He glanced at the clock for confirmation.

At the mention of food, Hiro was more than willing to head downstairs to the second level of the house. From the second flight of stairs leading down, he could hear the telltale sounds of the café's early dinner rush.

Tadashi reheated his brother's food while Hiro sat down at the table. He served up some for himself as well. "After you're finished eating, I have something I'd like to show you," he declared as he set a filled plate in front of the younger Hamada.

Hiro only paid half attention to that comment as he dug into the stir-fried rice and veggies. After all, it had been very twenty-four hours since he'd last eaten. And the last thing he remembered eating was hospital food. Gross!

Tadashi shook his head, eating at a more sedate pace. "You might want to slow down there," he admonished. "You're going to choke."

Setting his chopsticks down, Hiro let out a hearty belch. "I'm hungry."

"Excuse you," Tadashi said, giving him a reproving look. They'd both been taught better manners, though Tadashi was the more likely of the two to exhibit them.

Hiro gave a half-hearted apology before polishing off his plate. Still a bit stiff, he made his way over to the sink, where he rinsed off his dishes. "So, what did you want to show me?" He looked expectantly at his brother who was still eating.

Tadashi gave a slight shake of his head as he let out a sigh. "Just wait until _I'm_ done, okay? You're not the only one who's hungry."

* * *

Ten agonizing minutes later, Hiro sat behind Tadashi on his moped. The older Hamada had insisted they wash their dirty dishes, citing that their aunt had enough on her plate to do without them adding another chore.

With Tadashi's spare helmet on his head, Hiro almost relished the drive in the open air. That is he did until he realized where they were going. Up ahead, the oddly shaped Ito Ishioka Lab building shone like a beacon in the failing light.

Hiro smacked Tadashi on the shoulder, causing the scooter to swerve just a bit. "What are we doing at your nerd school?"

Parking his moped, Tadashi removed his helmet. "Relax, you big baby. We're here so I can show you that thing I promised."

A red flag seemed to go up in Hiro's mind. Those words were vaguely familiar but somehow different from what he'd been expecting. He couldn't fathom why though.

With a sigh, he got off the scooter and followed his brother up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

A short elevator ride later brought the Hamada brothers to a long hallway. "I need to grab something," Tadashi announced as he headed towards a set of double doors and pushed one open. "You coming?" he looked back to make sure his brother hadn't wandered off.

Hiro fumed. This wasn't what he'd had in mind. A tour of the labs wasn't on his agenda and he made that abundantly clear with the expression he shot back at Tadashi.

Unfazed by the glare, Tadashi only smiled. "We'll be in and out. Promise. Besides, you haven't seen my lab yet."

Hiro rolled his eyes, a vague image of the rectangular room filing his mind. There was a large round window at the far end, but that's where the image faded. "Oh great. I get to see your nerd lab," he snarked as he followed his brother through the double-doors only a few seconds after his brother.

"Head's up!"

A blur of black and yellow flashed past Hiro before coming to an abrupt stop. A rather short woman swung off the yellow bike she'd been riding, lifting the vehicle onto a specially designed hook.

There was definitely something familiar about that, Hiro decided as he hesitantly walked towards the girl but she'd wandered off before he reached the bike. Without thinking, he passed his hands through the empty space between the wheel and the frame. "Whoa."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he experienced the strongest sense of déjà vu he could remember. He was so focused on this sensation that he didn't realize the bike's rider had returned.

"Who are you?"

Like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, Hiro froze. "I uh…"

He was saved from sounding like a complete and total idiot when Tadashi came up behind him. "GoGo, this is my brother."

The girl took off her helmet and popped her pink bubble gum. "Welcome to the nerd lab."

Despite the obvious sarcasm on her part, Hiro managed a nervous laugh. "Yeah." He paused to run his hands through his hair. "Nice bike."

GoGo moved towards the back wheel, giving it a spin. "Electro-mag suspension. Zero resistance, faster bike. But," she paused to remove the wheel, throwing it into an already mostly full recycling bin, "not fast enough. Yet."

Tadashi was grinning like the cat that ate the canary as he leaned against the nearby workbench. Seeing that expression, Hiro knew something was up. His brother looked too pleased with the whole situation.

Almost warily, Hiro began to back up. But before he got too far, he heard another familiar yet not familiar voice.

"Whoa! Do not move! Behind the line, please!"

Hiro leapt to obey, his heart pounding a mile a minute when he realized he'd crossed a striped yellow line. He looked up as Tadashi came up behind him once more.

"Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro." Tadashi was decidedly still smiling. Hiro could hear it in his voice. Was he having fun with this?

"Hello, Hiro," Wasabi said, though whether he looked at the boy or not was left to others to figure out because Hiro had turned to make sure he wasn't just hearing that sense of satisfaction coming from Tadashi. "Prepare to be amazed."

Those words brought Hiro's attention back like someone had cracked a whip. He looked up just in time for Wasabi to call out "Catch!" before tossing an apple through the induced plasma Hiro somehow knew was there.

Something was decidedly wrong. Without thinking about it, he caught a paper thin slice of fruit as he backed up, his heart pounding once more.

"Excuse me!"

A cheerful voice alerted Hiro to the need of applying his brakes, ASAP. He managed to stop just in time to avoid being run over by a giant ball of tungsten carbide as it rolled by. A rather tall girl came right behind it, her lab coat flapping behind as her high heels clacked on the tiles.

Almost as if he couldn't help it, Hiro followed behind her. He almost had a heart attack when she settled the giant ball on a spot in the ground, leaning backwards over it. "Tadashi!"

Hiro put a hand to his chest to make sure his heart hadn't actually tried to leave its customary cavity. All the same, he could feel it pounding against his ribcage like it wanted out.

"Evening, Honey Lemon," Tadashi greeted, apparently oblivious to his younger brother's physical and emotional status. He leaned casually against the workbench set against the wall, arms folded in an almost smug way.

"You must be Hiro!" the Latino called out as she rounded on Hiro, her face up in front of his as she planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. "I've heard so much about you!" She paused to pull out her ear buds, then beckoned him over. "Come here! Come here! You're going to love this!"

But Hiro wasn't about to play this game. Not with his heart trying to rip itself out of his body, his lungs trying to explode, and his head pounding. There was absolutely no way. So, instead, he turned to run away.

Only to run right into a giant lizard.

Hiro let out a half exclamation-half scream as he rapidly back-pedaled. "Tadashi!"

Tadashi's laugh only served to confuse Hiro more. Then the lizard seemed to shed its skin, only it wasn't a lizard. Instead, he found himself staring into a rather long face with a bulbous nose attached, and long hair that probably needed a good wash.

Heart still pounding, Hiro backed up even more, then turned and ran before the guy could open his mouth.

"Sorry, Fred," Tadashi called out to the mascot as he turned to go after his brother. "I gotta stop him before he does something really reckless and hurts himself."


	4. Chapter 4: A Kaleidoscope of Images

**Chapter Four: a kaleidoscope of images**

Hiro ran out of the doors of the shared lab and into the hall. Things were suddenly just too- he didn't even know if he had the words to describe it. Everything was in turmoil. He knew these people but he knew he didn't know these people and that made it even more unnerving. He headed for the first place his mind grabbed onto, somehow managing to bypass the security lock on the door before slipping into the familiar yet not familiar lab.

Once inside, he came to an abrupt halt. Two images overlapped each other, one with high shelves and other equipment in one place, the other with lower shelves and similar equipment arranged in other areas. And somewhere near the window sat a red case that shared space in both images.

Sucking in heaving breaths, Hiro placed hands on knees as he stared at that familiar red shape. It acted as an anchor, somehow calming him. This was something consistent. He knew it existed in both realities running in his head. And he knew what was inside.

The sound of the door opening behind him served as a reminder that he'd acted like a complete mental case out there. Tadashi had just, in essence, introduced his best friends to his little brother and Hiro had to go and ruin it by having a near panic attack. Shame filled his mind as he willed his heart to stop pounding.

"Hiro, what has gotten into you?" Tadashi asked as he cautiously entered the room. Forget the fact that his brother had somehow managed to get into his private lab space, knowing which one, without having been "shown" this time around.

Breathing a bit more under control, Hiro felt his legs wobble a bit, possibly from the unaccustomed exertion after not being active for several days. Or maybe it was just the overall shock of everything. Somehow he knew he'd lived through these events before, or at least something similar, though he wasn't sure how or why. Everything was still a big jumbled-up mess in his brain and he really just wished he could piece it back together. But how did someone reset something that had clearly turned into unset jelly?

Hiro's legs finally gave out from under him, more than ready to turn into the same jelly his brain had become. "Ow," he uttered as his knees hit the hard floor with a resounding thud on the tiles.

The red case near the window seemed to come to life, with the telltale sound of beeping. Then the red top folded over out of the way and the white vinyl inside became visible. With a soft whoosh of air, the vinyl inflated, revealing a giant marshmallow that was all too familiar.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

Hiro looked up at that announcement, his hair partially hiding his eyes. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared, not sure if he was seeing things or not. He blinked a few times, feeling like his brain had somehow tried to reboot and failed.

"You have fallen," the robot observed as he shuffled closer, bypassing the swivel stool that should have deterred him long enough to try and set it aside. In fact, the robot should have started forward, moved the stool, and then introduced himself. But, for whatever reason, he hadn't.

Tadashi moved around Hiro, circling the room to stand behind Baymax. "This is what I wanted to show you," he said, holding his hands out to indicate the walking balloon. He gave a half smile to his brother, possibly hoping to get some kind of reaction, but it didn't happen.

Hiro was too busy nursing his re-bruised knees to worry about what Tadashi was or was not doing. It hurt. Maybe not as much as when he'd managed to get hit by a rock thrown from a bullet's ricochet, but it still hurt. And thinking about that, he wondered where that image had come from. He resisted the urge to clutch his head between his hands as his brain threatened to leak out his ears.

"I will scan you now," Baymax announced as he stopped in front of the boy, his head moving fractionally up and down. "Scan complete. You appear to have suffered a recent concussion. I detect minor contusions to both your knees. Also, your heart rate and respirations are higher than normal. This indicates that you are distressed."

Oh gosh. How was he supposed to explain that one? It was obvious, really, his distress, but he could no more explain it than he could the additional set of memories that kept creeping up in his mind.

Hearing that, Tadashi seemed to give Hiro a second look-over, realizing something was indeed amiss. "Hiro, everything okay?"

Still sitting on the floor where he'd landed, Hiro wanted to shake his head vigorously and yell that no, no everything was not okay. But part of him knew that wasn't a good idea. One, his already aching head would hurt worse. Two, Tadashi might want an explanation as to why, and it was one he was decidedly not prepared to give. And three… what was three again? Oh yeah, everything just felt wrong. That and he didn't want his brother to think he was crazy.

Hiro looked up into Baymax's hyper-spectral camera eyes, almost feeling like there might be more behind them than either he or Tadashi realized. But he dismissed the idea. It was just his mind playing tricks on him after all. But just in case, he didn't want anything else to come out of the woodwork. That might complicate matters more than they already were. He was still trying to figure out just what was going on anyway. "I'm fine. I am satisfied with my care," he said, not thinking of what repercussions that would have.

Almost immediately, Baymax turned around and headed towards his charging station. He stepped inside and decompressed as Tadashi stared at Hiro with an incredulous look on his face, but Hiro didn't have time to notice as he climbed painfully to his feet as the lab door opened. He didn't even look over to see who was there, not registering the sound as he tried to suppress the pain he felt inside.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

"Oh, hey professor."

Almost as if witnessing the first collision of known matter, Hiro's brain seemed to explode all over again at the sound of that voice. He hesitantly turned to see the one man he knew he shouldn't know but did. Subconsciously, he felt his chest tighten, making it suddenly really hard to breathe. He _knew_ that man. And with that realization came a kaleidoscope of images that threatened to engulf him.

 _Professor Callaghan putting on the hustle to get him to enroll into SFIT._

 _Professor Callaghan confronting Krei in front of him at the showcase._

 _The showcase fire._

 _Professor Callaghan dressed as Yokai as he used Hiro's own invention against him._

 _Professor Callaghan confessing tat he didn't care two cents about Tadashi's death…_

Something squeezed painfully around Hiro's heart. He was so caught up in these images that he didn't realize the professor had addressed him by name, telling him he'd heard a lot about him. Bot fighter, wasn't he?

When Hiro didn't respond, both Tadashi and the professor seemed to do a double-take, their eyes filling with concern.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called out, a bit hesitantly. "Hey, you okay? You look really pale."

To his credit, Hiro tried to rally. He really did. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't. It had grown too large. He tried to calm his racing heart, the blood draining from his face at the realization of who this man was and what he planned on doing. And he really tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't.

"I…" Hiro licked his lips, black spots forming in front of his eyes. His limbs suddenly felt like, not jelly, but water. "I…" he tried again, but nothing else came out. His legs folded under him and he went down.

"Hiro!"

* * *

His world was a void of inky blackness. And floating in that blackness were fragments of Hiro's life. It was almost as if the kaleidoscope from earlier had burst open, scattering its bits and pieces of broken memories all over the place. Thinking about it, the analogy reminded him more of a magic eight ball that had shattered, the inky liquid inside spreading to engulf everything around it, the white pieces of plastic that should have held words, instead holding the only images visible. And none were connected or made any sense he could fathom. They were just there, like shattered shards of glass, scattered at random.

Hiro heard someone call his name again. Was that GoGo's voice? Fred? Wasabi? No. That was Tadashi.

With an effort, he swam back towards consciousness, realizing someone was chaffing his wrists. He groaned, feeling as though his limbs were somehow pinned.

"Looks like he's coming around." Tadashi seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as his younger brother's eyes fluttered open. "Just take it easy. Professor, could you help me straighten his legs? I don't want the circulation cut off."

Oh. So that's why his limbs felt funny, Hiro realized. He'd somehow managed to land all akimbo. The circulation had already started to cut off. Strong hands grabbed his legs, unfolding them as he winced, feeling the pins and needles sensation as the flow was restored. His vision still seemed cloudy though, like a microscope out of focus. There was probably not helping that until his eyes decided to track together once more.

"You're going to be okay," Tadashi soothed as Hiro whimpered again. It was something he did subconsciously, because Hiro knew he hadn't told his vocal chords to make that sound.

Hiro's head ached. Had he hit it again? He wasn't sure. The room spun and he had to close his eyes. He felt sick, his dinner tumbling like laundry in the dryer.

"Should I call for an ambulance?" Professor Callaghan asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

The younger Hamada weakly waved one hand. "No ambulances," he protested. "Not going back to the hospital."

His statement seemed to create a moment of thought as everyone was silent for several very long seconds. "That's okay, professor," Tadashi finally said. "Hiro has a bit of an aversion to doctors and we've already made one trip there this week when he took a tumble down a cement embankment."

The sound of hands clapping lightly against fabric announced that Callaghan was dusting himself off. "I see. All the same, I would suggest having someone check on him, just to be sure. I don't know if he hit his head or not."

Why? Why did Callaghan sound so concerned? The man didn't even know him yet! Hiro wanted to open his eyes, to confirm whether or not the man truly felt that way or if he was just shamming, but he was afraid doing so would only make the nausea worse.

"I'll make sure he's taken care of," Tadashi assured.

Hiro felt his brother gently scoop him up into his arms. Not good, he thought as his stomach lurched. It was only through sheer willpower that he managed to force the bile back down.

"At least let me get the elevator."

Tadashi began to move forward, thanking his teacher for his help, the lab door closing behind him. He paused at the elevator while the other man pressed the button, then stepped inside the empty car.

"It was really nice to meet you, Hiro," Callaghan said, holding the elevator doors open. "When you feel up to it, why don't you consider applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue."

Moving to settle Hiro more securely in his arms, Tadashi nodded in thanks. "I'll remind him once he's more coherent," he promised.

"Take care," Callaghan said, releasing the door. The elevator closed.

"Let's get you home," Tadashi said, looking down at Hiro's miserable face. "Callaghan's right, though. We should probably have someone look you over."

Hiro resisted the urge to shake his head. That would definitely make matters worse. "No," he managed through clenched teeth. "Home."

"Okay! Okay!" Tadashi said quickly. "We'll go home, but I'm going to keep a close eye on you. And if any other symptoms develop, I'm taking you to see a doctor."

It was fair, Hiro supposed, but he wasn't about to let his brother know that. Besides, he still didn't like the idea of being poked and prodded all over again. That was never fun.

* * *

The trip back down to the front entrance of the Ito Ishioka Lab building was relatively quick, all things considered. Tadashi had to trigger the handicap option on the doors with one foot, further jostling Hiro, but they made it outside.

"Down!" Hiro commanded once they'd cleared the stairs. He squirmed as his stomach gave another lurch he knew would not be swayed.

Tadashi almost dropped him as he wiggled out of his arms. "Hiro! Stop it! You're going to make me drop you! We're going home, just like you wanted!"

But Hiro didn't care as he lunged for the nearest bushes, noisily losing his dinner in their branches as he managed to drop to his knees. It wasn't pretty but he didn't care.

It took Tadashi several seconds to realize what was going on before he, too, dropped down, one hand supporting Hiro's back so he wouldn't overbalance and fall into the brambles. "You could have said something," he admonished lightly. "There were any number of bathrooms we could have stopped by inside."

Hiro knew his brother was right about that. He _did_ know that building like the back of his hand. Or at least he felt he should. But that wasn't the point. The point was now that he'd shown his full deck of cards, Tadashi might insist on taking him to the hospital once more. And he definitely didn't want that. He wasn't really sure hitting his head again was to blame. After all, his brain was still filled with incredible turmoil, and he attributed his upset stomach to that.

When Hiro finally finished, Tadashi helped him pull back, wiping his face off with a handkerchief he kept in his back pocket. "I really should take you to the hospital," he told his brother. "You might have exacerbated your concussion."

Hiro shook his head. "Not the main reason," he protested. He couldn't explain the whole incident away, though. And knowing it was brought on by recollections of the future, or his past, didn't help matters. He knew if he told Tadashi about that his brother would think he was crazy or that he'd done himself more serious damage than they'd realized when he'd taken that tumble.

Tadashi sighed. "You'll do anything to avoid seeing another doctor, won't you?" He stood up, brushing off his pants.

"You know I don't like them," Hiro pointed out as he also got to his feet, just a bit more shakily. Baymax would likely tell him his blood sugar levels were low, which wouldn't be too surprising, all things considered. "Besides, I'll probably be fine in the morning so don't tell Aunt Cass, okay?"

The older Hamada stared at his brother in disbelief but followed him when he headed towards the red moped. "I can't do anything with you, can I?" He rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly frustrated, but not unwilling to play along with Hiro's wishes. "Okay, I promise. But if you throw up again, I'm breaking that promise."

Hiro flashed him a somewhat confident smile as he slid a helmet over his messy hair. "Deal." He had no intentions of throwing up again, no matter how much his stomach complained.


	5. Chapter 5: Microbots

**Chapter Five: Microbots**

Hiro woke to the sound of purring. Feeling more than a little disorientated, he couldn't at first figure out why he heard and felt that vibration. But, upon opening his eyes, he realized Mochi, their pet cat, had decided to take up residence just above his head. The feline was so close, in fact, that the cat was sitting on Hiro's hair. The messy mop actually got pulled as the boy tried to move.

"What the-?" Hiro exclaimed as he moved his head to release his hair.

That's when the sound of quiet chuckling met his hears.

"Tadashi! That's not funny!"

Hiro's older brother slapped his thigh, a grin plastered across his face. "You should have seen your face!" he said, wiping away a few laughter tears. "It was so worth it."

Understanding dawned as Hiro pushed off his blankets and got out of bed. "You know I hate it when you do that," he protested.

"Oh, I know," Tadashi replied, controlling himself as he sat down on the bed. "I was just trying to lighten the mood after last night."

Oh yeah, Hiro thought, resisting the urge to smack himself in the noggin. He'd managed to not throw up again, which meant Tadashi hadn't taken him back to the hospital, though his head still hurt. "S-speaking of last night, I didn't get the chance to ask you how long I was out. I mean when I... you know…"

His half question sobered Tadashi, who rubbed at the stubble on his face. "I admit I was a little surprised by that, and more than a little worried," he confessed. "But, you weren't out for more than a minute. Any longer and I probably would have activated Baymax."

Hiro breathed a silent sigh of relief for that intervention. He didn't know why, but he somehow didn't want Callaghan to see that his brother's project was almost complete. Maybe it was a pride issue. Or, maybe it was the fear that he'd try to somehow use Baymax in ways he was not intended to be used.

Thinking about that brought up memories of the microbots and the showcase. Thanks to last night's shaking, he'd come to the realization that the showcase had been the real inciting incident leading to Tadashi's death. And if he was going to keep Tadashi alive, he had to somehow figure out a way to change that event. But unless he entered a project, there was no way he was going to have a chance to do that.

"I was thinking," Hiro said, moving to his chair to fiddle with the soldering iron on his desk. "A-about what your professor said last night."

Tadashi seemed to tense, though Hiro wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was still uncertain about the decision to not take Hiro back to the hospital as the professor had suggested. Anything was possible.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think through what he was trying to say. After all, even though he'd remembered those events, his brain still felt like melting jello. "W-what I mean is I was thinking of applying to your nerd school. Is there like a showcase or something where I can present an idea or two and maybe get in?" He looked up hopefully, his expression almost wistful with a hint of uncertainty.

His older brother blinked a few times, almost as if he had to reboot his brain after hearing Hiro's plans. "You want to apply to SFIT?" He turned to more fully face his brother, his eyes showing surprise even as the corners of his mouth turned up. "Hiro, that's wonderful!"

The next thing Hiro knew, he was being enveloped in one of his brother's giant bear hugs. "Can't…breathe…" he protested, legs dangling in the air until his brother set him back down again.

Tadashi spun as he let Hiro go. "Mom and dad would be so proud of you! I know I am." He gave his brother a rather large smile as he ruffled his hair.

Hiro gave a rather forced laugh, his expression not matching the supposed happiness in his voice. "Yeah. I have a few ideas already but I might need some help." He glanced casually at the calendar, realizing he was technically a few days behind schedule from what he remembered.

"Of course," Tadashi grinned, probably resisting the urge to pick his brother back up and spin him around. That was something Hiro definitely wanted to avoid. The boy was still not quite back to normal after last night, or the past few days, if he was being honest. "I can ask the gang if they'll help you out."

Hiro paused like a deer in headlights at that suggestion. Would it upset the course of events? Was it even a factor in the events that led to Tadashi's eventual death? He wasn't sure but shrugged it off. If he was ever going to bring back the Big Hero Six, he had to befriend them all over again. "Sure," he shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

The garage looked pretty good, all things considered. Hiro had his holographic computer in one corner, two others at the opposite end. Then there were the workbenches and the 3D printer. He stared over his domain in satisfaction before heading to the holographic computer, where he began to draw up the schematics.

Since he'd done this already before, creating the blueprints for his microbots wasn't quite as hard as it had been last time. And he'd needed no shaking from Tadashi while hanging upside down from his shoulders to do it. He still wasn't sure he hadn't hit his head again at Tadashi's lab and felt a sense of reprieve for the small favor of actually knowing what he was going to make.

"Microbots," Tadashi commented as he leaned over his brother's workstation. "Interesting idea, little bro." He gave Hiro a light tap on the shoulder. "I brought my friends so just let us know what you need us to do."

It took Hiro a second to realize what his brother meant. Last time, Tadashi had been there for moral support only, watching from the worn sofa near the back of the garage. As for the gang, they'd brought pizza and other goodies to help keep him going, offering support and the occasional distraction so he didn't burn out staring at a computer all day.

"Um…" Hiro turned around to see the four expectant faces peering into the open doorway of the garage. Okay, GoGo looked her usual self, gum popping and all. Fred looked excited, though they still hadn't officially been introduced in this time line. Honey Lemon looked hopeful, and Wasabi, well, he was his usual self.

"I think you've met most of them," Tadashi said, now that he had his brother's attention. "You've already met GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. This guy," he pointed at Fred, "is Fred. You made a mad dash before he could properly introduce himself. Guys, this is my brother, Hiro."

Fred moved forward to shake Hiro's hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Sorry if my suit scared you last night. I'm the school mascot, day and night. That and I really like to wear the suit. I'm still hoping Honey Lemon will create a formula that will allow me to change into a fire breathing lizard at will, but she keeps telling me that it's not 'science'." He applied air quotes to the word "science."

"It's really not," Honey piped up, her hands clasped in front of her.

Fred didn't seem deterred though. "What about that shrink ray I asked Wasabi to make me? Don't tell me that's not science too."

"Nope," Wasabi commented, arms folded. "Please, just don't even get started. We're here to help Tadashi's little brother, okay?"

Fred gave a somewhat sad face before quickly bouncing back. "Fine. What do you need us to do, little fella?" He leaned towards the computer display, trying to read the design schematics. "What are those?" He pointed at the holographic model.

Hiro let out a smile. He couldn't help it. It felt nice to have the gang there, even if they didn't have the same memories he did. "Microbots," he announced. "I plan on controlling them with this neuro-cranial transmitter." He pointed at the specs for the headband.

"Nice," Fred replied, squinting to get all the details. "So, how does it work?"

Wondering how to explain it without making Fred's geek radar go through the roof, Hiro spun in his chair to face the crowd of people around him. "That device translates my thoughts into commands for the microbots. Whatever I want them to do, they'll do it. I just have to think about it."

"You mean like telekinesis?" Fred was obviously getting excited and Hiro had to resist the urge to smack himself in the head.

Wasabi moved closer. "I don't think that's what he meant at all," he reprimanded. "I think Hiro's trying to use his brain as a giant computer, but since the signals his brain gives out aren't compatible with technology, he's created a way to help translate his commands into something the robots can understand. Am I right?"

Hiro gave a finger snap. "Right on the button," he replied. "No telekinesis required."

Fred pouted. "Well that's no fun." Then he perked up. "Hey, I know! If you get in, because you're totally getting in, why don't you make me a lizard suit that breathes fire?"

Laughing, Hiro shook his head. He'd missed this, the back and forth banter. It just wasn't until that moment that he'd realized it. "Yeah. Maybe."

Fred pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! That's good enough for me! So, how can we help out?"

They'd finally gotten back to the initial point, but Hiro didn't mind. "Wasabi, can you calibrate the 3D printer? Microbots are tiny and if the printer isn't fine-tuned enough, they might malfunction. Um… Honey Lemon, could you make sure I have enough material for the printer to make something the size of a small boat? I'll probably need at least that much material if I'm going to make a big splash."

Pausing, Hiro glanced up at Tadashi, wondering how he saw his younger brother at that moment. After all, he hadn't ever really been the take-charge type. His brother was smiling though, so he let out a slight sigh of relief.

"What do you want me to do?" GoGo asked as she popped a pink bubble.

Why was it always pink gum, Hiro wondered, not for the first time. "I'd like you to make sure the work tables are order. I'm going to have to do some sensitive work and need a clean place when I put the transmitter together."

Fred jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! What about me?"

Hiro's smile grew bigger. He knew Fred was decidedly not as dumb as he pretended to be, but his mind didn't tend towards the mechanical. It was best to give him a safe task. "I need you to be in charge of food and snacks. Pizza sounds really good about now. And maybe some gummy bears?" He glanced hopefully at Tadashi. "Like just a handful to keep me going?"

Before Tadashi could protest, Fred was out the door. "Got it!"

"Gummy bears? Really, Hiro?" Tadashi admonished. "You know you don't need all that sugar."

Hiro merely shrugged. "Hey, I'm probably going to pull a few all-nighters getting this together. I could use the energy."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Okay. Then what do you want me to do?"

Hiro spun away from the computer. "I'm going to need storage bins to put the finished microbots in, the more the better."

"You got it," Tadashi said, ruffling Hiro's hair.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. And, despite a few deviations, they passed in a similar manner to the first time Hiro had done this. The main differences were that Tadashi made him sleep more due to his recent injuries. That and, thanks to his 'new' friends' help, he finished a day early.

Despite the slight breather, Hiro only felt more nervous when the actual day of the showcase arrived. He couldn't make himself eat breakfast and almost didn't eat any lunch. But when Tadashi gave him that one look he forced down a sandwich.

After hours of nervous pacing, the showcase finally began. Hiro was more than happy to have his old/new friends help him wheel in the large blue bins, setting them around the exhibits at random. It was more likely to draw people in that way.

"How you feeling?" Tadashi asked as he glanced at his brother while pushing one of the twelve bins.

Hiro rather thought it was more of a double-edged question than anything, but it was hard to hide the fact that he was about to fly apart at the seams. He tried to wave aside the sudden butterflies flying around in his stomach and head. He hadn't really thought things through, he realized. Hundreds of different scenarios had run through his head the last few days, each as implausible as the last.

"Oh, he's so tense," Honey Lemon spoke up, her tone almost motherly as she smiled at both Hiro and Tadashi.

"No I'm not!" Hiro protested, hoping his brother wouldn't think anything weird because of that comment. After all, he'd mother-henned him the entire time he'd worked on the project. Tadashi'd even gone so far as to check Hiro's eyes for dilation and so on. Several times, in fact.

"Relax, Hiro," Honey Lemon added, her smile meant to be encouraging. "Your tech is amazing! Tell him, GoGo."

GoGo looked bored as she chewed her gum. "Stop whining. Woman up."

"I'm fine!" Hiro protested, wondering if he had time to make a sudden mad dash to the facilities he'd seen down the hall.

"It's okay, little fella. You have nothing to fear," Fred piped up.

They were approaching the stage area now so Hiro's friends parked their bins.

"What do you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

Oh crap! Hiro'd forgotten about this part of the conversation. There was no way he wanted a repeat of Fred's unusual underwear habits.

"Underpants?" GoGo asked with an air of disbelief. "You need some serious help."

Hiro glanced around in increased agitation. He couldn't handle this. Not this. But how could he get out of it? Breathe, he told himself, focusing on the essential task, trying to calm his heart and stomach.

"Hey, Hiro, are you sure you're okay?" That was Tadashi saving the day again. His concern changed the course of the whole conversation, at least giving them a reprieve from Fred's underpants comments.

Hiro swallowed. "I feel a little sick," he admitted.

Before he could say anything else, Tadashi had his hand on Hiro's forehead. "You don't feel warm. Maybe a little clammy though."

"It's probably just nerves," GoGo said in a bored tone.

Hiro was more than willing to jump on that theory. "Yeah. Just nerves."

"Next presenter, Hiro Hamada."

The words seemed to echo in Hiro's head like a warning bell. He couldn't do this. He hadn't thought everything through. He was forgetting something important, he knew it. But what, he had no idea, and it was driving him crazy.

"Photo! Photo!" Honey Lemon called out as she gathered everyone together, her phone held high as she snapped the picture.

Hiro's smile was decidedly forced and he felt a sudden sense of desolation when his friends moved away to place the final bins before joining the spectators.

"We love you, Hiro!"

"Don't mess it up."

"Science! Yeah!"

Breathe, Hiro told himself again. Maybe he really _was_ going to be sick.

Tadashi moved to stand in front of his brother once more. "You sure you're okay?" He searched Hiro's face for any signs of distress.

Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just… I don't want to let you down," he confessed, sure his brother didn't understand the double meaning behind his words.

Tadashi smiled affectionately. "You're not going to let me down. You've got this. Okay?" He ruffled Hiro's hair once more, giving him an almost absent-minded kiss on the forehead.

Taking as deep a breath as he dared, Hiro straightened his shirt. "I got this," he said, trying to sound confident as he ascended the stage, the bright spotlight almost blinding him.

"Hello. My name is Hiro, Hiro Hamada."


	6. Chapter 6: No Fire

**Chapter Six: No fire...  
**

With the final bow, Hiro couldn't help but grin. He hadn't been sick. He'd flubbed a bit at the beginning of his presentation, but his confidence had grown when the audience took an interest in his project, just like it had the first time.

On a wave of euphoria, Hiro tossed the neuro-transmitter down while his friends stormed the stage. He'd forgotten how awesome it had felt the first time around, but it wasn't hard to remember now. The microbots were a huge hit and he couldn't wait for what he knew was going to happen next.

"You did it!"

"Not bad."

"They loved you! That was amazing!" Honey Lemon exclaimed once Hiro and Tadashi had finished their ritual fist-bump.

It felt nice to have his pseudo friends cheering him on. He hadn't had that growing up, and having it now meant the world to him. It was the best feeling in the world, being accepted and congratulated for doing something good.

And then came the part Hiro wasn't prepared for, even though he knew it was coming. Alistair Krei walked over, interrupting anything else Honey Lemon was about to say.

"Yes. With some development, your tech could be revolutionary."

It was almost as if someone had hit a pause button. Everyone froze. Then, one by one, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred slunk away, as if realizing this was a showdown between Hiro and Krei. The only support that remained was Tadashi, steadfast as ever. And Hiro was more than grateful for that.

"Alistair Krei." Hiro felt his heart thud. He'd almost forgotten about this part. But he wasn't entirely unprepared. He clenched the single microbot in his pocket, as if that would give him courage.

Krei reached out a hand. "May I?" His smile was charming but Hiro wasn't having any of it. He knew what lay behind it, and what would happen if he gave over the small bot. The businessman would pocket it and try to walk off without a second thought.

"I'd rather you didn't," Hiro replied. He made a mental note to retrieve his transmitter once this was over. "I want to work on them without worrying about others trying to copy my work. Besides, Tadashi said he'd help me apply for the appropriate patents."

"That's probably not a bad idea," Professor Callaghan said as he walked over. He gave Krei a dirty look. "It's better to not let them fall into the hands of someone who only worries about their own self interests."

It was easy to feel the animosity coming off of Callaghan as he glared at Krei. It was almost palpable, like Hiro could cut it with a knife and serve it up with coffee and dessert.

"Robert, I know how you feel about me, but that shouldn't affect—"

Callaghan cut him off with a wave of his hand. "This is your decision, Hiro. But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners, ignoring sound science to get where he is."

Not to be put off, Krei tried again. "That's simply not true."

Hiro had heard enough. "I'm sorry," he interrupted, "but I've already made up my mind. My microbots aren't for sale. I made them so I could get into this school and don't intent to let them out of my sight."

Tadashi stepped forward, approval radiating from him as he put a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Callaghan smiled. "Well, I can certainly help with that," he said as he took out a white envelope and handed it to Hiro with a flourish. "I look forward to seeing you in class."

Hiro couldn't help but look down at the seal on the white paper, his heart lifting like the corners of his lips. He'd done it. He'd passed the first real hurdle. And he'd managed to cut short the confrontation between Krei and Callaghan. It was a win-win situation.

Getting the intentional snub, Krei straightened his sleeves in a bit of a huff. "Robert." And then he stormed off, his assistant following behind him.

"Yeah!" Fred yelled, coming out of the woodwork. "Good job, little man! We should totally go celebrate! Come on!"

It was hard to not get caught up in the excitement, making Hiro forget about his mental memo to grab the transmitter. That and his friends swept him forward before he had a chance to think about it.

Aunt Cass joined them as they rounded the stage, her excitement more than evident at the announcement that Hiro had passed. The euphoria carried them outside the building where Cass made an enthusiastic decision. "Everyone, back to the café! Dinner is on me!"

Hiro put one hand into his pocket as they headed down the stairs; suddenly realizing he'd forgotten something. Crap!

"Hey, Aunt Cass, we'll catch up, okay?" Tadashi put a hand on Hiro's shoulder before he could so much as move back towards the showcase building.

Cass smiled. "Sure." She moved to give each boy a hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! Both of you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

Hiro felt his heart sink as he watched the group head on down the stairs. Tadashi had started to steer him towards the bridge, but he ducked out from under his older brother's hand.

"Hiro! Where do you think you're going?"

But Hiro didn't stop as he turned back to the main doors. "Forgot something!" He rushed inside, passing the crowds of people still admiring the various exhibits, running at full speed.

"Hiro! Wait up!"

Crap! Crap! Crap! Tadashi wasn't supposed to follow him. But there wasn't any time as he raced around those in his way. Finally, he reached the stage, breathing a sigh of relief to see the neuro-transmitter still there.

Hiro made a flying leap up the stairs and snatched his device from the ground, almost biffing it in the process.

"Hiro!" Tadashi admonished from the ground floor, a bit out of breath from chasing his younger brother. "That was dangerous! You could have gotten yourself or someone else hurt!"

But it was okay because Hiro had the transmitter. Yokai couldn't get it. "I forgot something," he said meekly as he sauntered back down the stairs.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Tadashi protested. "They do lock the place up at night you know. No one is going to steal anything."

Hiro shook his head, knowing Tadashi was wrong. But he couldn't say that. "I just feel better knowing I have it back home with me," he defended.

Tadashi shook his head with a sigh. "Come on, knucklehead. Aunt Cass and the others will be waiting for us."

Hiro smiled. No transmitter to steal, no fire. No fire, no dead Tadashi. "Sounds good," he replied, letting his brother lead the way home. He totally spaced that if he hadn't gone back inside the building, his brother would have given him a meaningful moment about making into the school. Oh well.

* * *

The sound of newspaper ruffling woke Hiro the following morning. He emerged from his cocoon of blankets, hair more mussed up than usual. "What's the deal?" he complained as he realized Tadashi had plunked himself down on the edge of his bed.

Seeing that his brother was awake, Tadashi tossed the folded paper his direction. "You should have a look at this," he said, his tone serious.

Gingerly, Hiro took the corner of the paper and smoothed it out in front of him. When he looked down at the headline, he just about had a heart attack.

 **SFIT Showcase Arson**

"What!" Hiro almost bolted from the bed to head towards the building in question right then and there.

But Tadashi had moved to sit in his way. "Calm down a moment and read the article, bonehead," he admonished.

 _SF-Late last night, San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology caught fire, following the opening of the school's technology showcase. The fire began around ten pm, when most attendees had already left for the evening._

 _The fire engulfed the entire showcase building. Massive explosions were reported, possibly due to various experiments housed inside the building. Sources say no one was inside at the time of the explosions as they had all evacuated prior to the engulfing episode._

 _Several attendees recalled seeing a man dressed in dark clothes wandering around the showcase only minutes before the fire erupted. Thanks to the quick thinking of one of the Institute's professors, the public was alerted to the fire before anyone could be hurt._

 _Fire Chief Brandt indicated there would be an investigation following the initial report of possible arson and sabotage to several of the housed experiments._

 _No student projects are reported to survive this episode, causing many to lose years' worth of work. In light of this development, SFIT has promised to extend any and all resources needed by its students to recover from this devastating blow._

Hiro looked decidedly pale as he set the paper down. Despite not leaving the transmitter behind, Yokai had struck anyway. Why? It shouldn't have happened. There wasn't anything worth stealing.

Then Hiro's mind ground to a halt as he realized that despite having his transmitter, the microbots had still been stored inside the showcase building. That meant they were destroyed. The only good point was that Tadashi hadn't died in that fire. He'd won. But there was something wrong with that. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Hiro?" Tadashi reached out a hand, possibly to shake Hiro out of the shock, or maybe just to ruffle his hair. Either was possible.

But wait. What had the Professor had said all those months back, before he'd woken up on the beach? It struggled to come into his mind. What was it? He'd said it in response to a comment Hiro'd made. What was it again?

 _The explosion... You died...  
_

 _No. I had your microbots._

Hiro paled even more. No. This wasn't over. The microbots were impervious to fire. He'd designed them that way on purpose the first time around, and he hadn't altered that this go around. They had to be durable. Which meant they hadn't been destroyed in the fire. The news article had lied. Unless….

"I gotta go to the showcase building," Hiro suddenly announced as he threw himself off the bed.

Tadashi grabbed his arm before he could get too far though. "Hiro, be reasonable. They're still investigating the fire. Besides, the building was completely destroyed, along with anything in it. What could you possibly hope to find there?"

Hiro pulled away, using his momentum to break free from his brother's hand. "No. You're wrong. My microbots can't be destroyed by fire. They have to still be in there. I can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

The look on Tadashi's face was almost a slap to Hiro's. "It wasn't just an explosion, Hiro," the older Hamada tried to reason. "There were several explosions, remember? Any number of them could have destroyed your microbots. Besides, you can't just march over into an active investigation!"

But Hiro shook his head. "I know they're not gone," he insisted. "They're impervious to heat. I made them that way. I have to find them." He began to rummage through the dresser, pulling out the first set of clothes he could find, a khaki pair of cargo pants and a red t-shirt with a robot design on front.

Looking more than a little alarmed now, Tadashi stood from the bed and blocked Hiro from the rest of the room. "I don't know who you think could possibly want to steal your microbots, but I'm sure they were destroyed in the fire. I'm not going to let you become a delinquent with a permanent record just because you have this fanciful idea that something is wrong."

Hiro growled in frustration as he pulled his clothes on. Tadashi obviously didn't get it. But how could he? He didn't know what had happened last time. He didn't know that Yokai had used his microbots to escape the fire that first go around. So maybe the lunatic couldn't do that this time. All he had to do was wheel a bin away before the fire got too big. Or, he could wait until the fire died down. Either was possible. But Hiro felt sure he had them.

"Are you seriously going to try and stop me?" He looked up at his brother with an incredulous look.

With hands on his hips, Tadashi stared him down. "Yes I am. You've been acting very strangely ever since you hit your head at the beach. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed. What's going on?"

Hiro tried to duck around him but failed as Tadashi grabbed him by the shoulders, picking him up and placing him squarely back on the bed. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers. Is this latent teen rebellion? Just tell me what's wrong."

Resisting the urge to scream, Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, almost pulling out a handful or two in his frustration. They didn't have time for this! He had to go down there and make sure his project hadn't fallen into the wrong hands! Every second wasted meant he was less likely to get them back.

"It's nothing like that!" Hiro finally protested. "I just need to know, okay? I realized after the showcase that my microbots could be used for ill intentions. I don't want that to happen. That's why I grabbed my neuro-transmitter. But I have to make sure they were actually destroyed in the fire before I can feel any measure of calm. Is that okay with you?"

Shock scrawled across Tadashi's face at Hiro's harsh tone. Yes he could be rebellious at times, but he hardly ever pulled out that tone and Tadashi knew it. "You really feel that way?"

"Yes." Hiro turned up the venom in his glare as he folded his arms so he wouldn't pull out every strand of hair on his head. "We don't even have to go inside the building. I just need to get within a hundred meters of the place and I can use my transmitter to see if they're still there."

Hearing that, Tadashi seemed to relax just a little. His brother didn't intend to actually go inside the building. Doing so would only put him at risk of either serious injury or jail time, neither of which was acceptable. "You promise you won't go anywhere near the building?"

Hiro let out a sigh. "I promise. You can come too, just to make sure I don't." He didn't really mean that last part, but hoped it would win his brother over.

Tadashi seemed to consider that for a moment. "All right, then," he finally agreed. "But I _am_ going with you, just to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble. You do tend to be reckless and not think things through. Someone has to keep that tendency in check."

While his brother turned to get dressed, Hiro chewed on the inside of his lip. Tadashi was one to talk, running into that burning building in the first place. He was the reckless one. Well, okay, Tadashi was right about Hiro not always thinking things through. He should have seen this coming.

His thoughts were interrupted with a call from Tadashi moments before he tossed him the spare helmet. "Come on, slow poke," Tadashi admonished as he grabbed his own helmet off the small hook near the stairs. "Let's get this over with."

Swallowing down his trepidation, Hiro grabbed the neuro-transmitter and his hoodie before following his brother down the stairs and out of the café.


	7. Chapter 7: A Total Loss

**Chapter Seven: A Total Loss  
**

A flood of activity met the two Hamada brothers as Tadashi drove his moped onto the SFIT campus. Just as he'd thought, the fire-ruined showcase building was still under active investigation. Though there were no fire trucks on scene, there were plenty of firemen running around, along with a long police line cordoning off the area.

"See. What did I tell you?" Tadashi said to his brother, giving him a gentle smack on the arm.

Hiro shook his head. From what he could see, the building was a total mess. Shattered glass lay all around, with the blackened metal frame making an almost gaping maw where various people in uniform kept entering and exiting. He couldn't help but let out an exclamation of surprise.

Tadashi continued to drive around the area, heading towards the Ito Ishioka lab. "If you want to have a chance of even getting close enough to try and attract your microbots, we're going to have to walk over. I don't think they'd take too kindly to my parking in the middle of everything."

Luckily, there were plenty of spectators milling around, trying to figure out what was going on and what had really happened. And not all of the spectators were from the local media. Students stared in silent misery, probably mourning the loss of their creations. Or so Hiro figured from their downcast faces. Some were even crying, friends holding them in comfort.

"I have no problem walking," Hiro said as he slipped off the bike the moment his brother had parked. Looking around, just to be sure no one was watching, he slipped the transmitter band onto his head, hoping his hair would hide it from prying eyes as he ran towards the ruined building's back side.

"Hiro!" Tadashi had to run to catch up, grabbing him by the shoulder to slow him down. "You promised you wouldn't get too close," he admonished, making sure they were well enough back to not get in the way or catch any undo attention.

At his brother's insistence, Hiro slowed down, stopping as they came within fifty odd meters of the building. He reached up to switch the transmitter on, willing any nearby microbots to come to him. His pocket began to shake, then the small bot inside flew out and into Hiro's hand. But no more microbots showed up. Either Tadashi was right about them being destroyed in the fire or Yokai had taken them out of range. He let out a sigh of frustration.

Tadashi placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulders. "See? What did I tell you? They were probably destroyed in the fire. We should get back to the café. Aunt Cass will have breakfast soon. You know how she worries when we don't check in."

But Hiro didn't hear him. He tried to concentrate harder, willing any microbots within range to do something, anything. His face almost turned red with the exertion. But nothing came of it. Finally, he took off the metal headpiece, deactivating it. "I was really hoping you were wrong," he confessed as he held the circlet loosely in one hand, his shoulders sagging.

"Come on," Tadashi said, steering him gently back towards the lab building. "Let's go back. We can talk about it over breakfast, okay?"

Hiro's shoulders sagged even more. He didn't want to talk about it. There was no way Tadashi could understand what was going on. It was impossible for his microbots to be destroyed. He knew that, which meant Yokai had them. He had to have them. But there was no real way of finding him now.

Last time, he'd had the microbot to help him. It had been attracted to the others because they were still connected to the transmitter, which had been in Yokai's hands.

Wait. Hiro dug in his heels at the sudden realization. If Yokai had them, he'd probably go to his base of operations like before and start replicating them. It might take him a day or two to get the schematics down, but he'd do just that. And Hiro already knew where that base of operations was, the warehouse. He just had to figure out a way to go there without Tadashi knowing about it or following him.

"Hiro," Tadashi called again, finally breaking into his thoughts. "Come on. We need to go before someone starts asking questions." He firmly took Hiro by the hand and began leading him, once more, back to the moped.

This time Hiro let him. He had a lot of thinking to do. If he could get photo proof of the theft, he could convince Tadashi and the cops that Callaghan had started the fire. If he could do that, maybe he could end this whole mess before anyone got seriously hurt. Part of him knew he was forgetting something important, but he pushed that notion aside. He'd think about it later. Right now he had to come up with a way of getting out of Tadashi's radar so he could go down there and see if his theory was correct.

* * *

When they returned to the Lucky Cat Café, Hiro was quiet. Perhaps too quiet as he thought out his latest plan. Tadashi didn't comment on it, though Hiro was sure he'd noticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tadashi asked as he parked his moped.

Hiro had already jumped off and was about to disappear around the corner when Tadashi's question stopped him in his tracks. He turned around a bit sheepishly. "To the garage," he hedged, grasping his neuro-transmitter in one hand.

Strictly speaking, what he'd just said was true. He was headed to the garage, though he didn't plan on staying there long.

"I'll come with you," Tadashi said as he took off his helmet. "They've cancelled classes for the day. Might as well find something to do."

Hiro did a double-take at that. "They did?" Why was he only hearing about this now? Bad Tadashi! It wasn't fair. How was he supposed to slip out now?

Almost dutifully, Hiro strode to the garage. He struggled a bit to open it from the outside, until Tadashi helped him flip the door open. He hated being short!

Tadashi walked inside, pausing near the middle of the open space. Only yesterday, twelve blue bins had housed almost all of Hiro's microbots as they sat waiting to go to the showcase. Now there was nothing except swept concrete.

Thinking about the stark contrast, Hiro slumped into his swivel chair, dejectedly putting his transmitter on the computer desk in front of him. It wasn't hard to pretend his negative emotions. Everything was going wrong anyway. He let out a deep sigh to add texture to his mood.

"Hey," Tadashi said as he walked over and cuffed him lightly on the shoulder. "You can always rebuild them. You still have your transmitter. It's not like it's a total loss."

Hiro gave a weak smile at that. "Yeah." And it was true. It wasn't a total loss. Tadashi was alive. He had the transmitter. But with Callaghan still at large? Everything could change. He had to fix that. But he couldn't if Tadashi was going to watch him like a hawk. And, knowing him, he'd stick to Hiro like glue, just to make sure he didn't do anything reckless.

The boy let out another sigh as he made his chair spin. Life was so not fair! He'd been trying so hard to keep his brother safe! And he'd only managed to possibly make things at least more complicated. But Tadashi hadn't died in the fire, he reminded himself once more. There was that at least.

"So, what are _you_ going to do?" Hiro asked his brother as he stopped his chair to face the older Hamada.

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know," he admitted. "I didn't lose anything so I guess I could go back to my lab, but it doesn't feel right leaving you alone, knowing you lost so much because of that fire."

That confirmed it. Tadashi was feeling guilty about something he didn't need to feel guilty about. "It wasn't your fault," Hiro protested. "It was that guy in black. I'm sure of it."

Hiro's announcement made Tadashi snort. "Oh you are, are you?" He ruffled the boy's hair. "I suppose it does seem suspicious. But whoever he is, he's probably long gone by now, especially since he hasn't stepped forward to claim responsibility."

That wasn't something Hiro expected to hear and he sat up. "What do you mean? Why would he do that? Don't most arsonists want to stay out of the lime light?"

Tadashi shook his head. "I somehow don't think this was a case of "most arsonists"," he replied. "If you had been paying attention on campus, there's speculation that he might be some kind of terrorist. If so, he should have come forward with a group protesting something or other. Something like experiments on animals or similar. But he hasn't."

This was news to Hiro. In a way, Callaghan could be considered a domestic terrorist, but not until much later. Not unless he succeeded in getting the portal up and running again, placing it in the middle of the city. Hiro shuddered at that idea.

"Come on," Tadashi suddenly said, moving towards the door leading to the living level of the house. "We should probably grab something to eat before it gets too late. You know Aunt Cass hates it when we skip a meal."

Hiro's stomach rumbled in response. He'd completely forgotten about breakfast in light of news of the fire. But, now that he thought about it, he was actually quite hungry. "Yeah," he agreed. Food was good. It was a nice distraction, and maybe, with a full belly, he could find a way to convince Tadashi to go do something productive so he could do something productive, like tracking down Callaghan.


	8. Chapter 8: A bit of motivation

**Chapter Eight: A bit of motivation**

It wasn't until late afternoon that Hiro finally convinced Tadashi all was well with the world and that he wasn't going to go and do something stupid. It had taken some doing, including emotional manipulation on his part, but he'd done it. Tadashi had gone back to the school to work on Baymax, leaving Hiro to his own devices.

As a pretext, he'd gone back down to the garage and started working on some random project, allowing himself to get lost in it until Tadashi was satisfied he wouldn't get into any trouble. But the moment Tadashi was out of sight, Hiro dropped the act like a hot potato.

He'd had a lot of time to think things through while he and his brother had played video games, something they hadn't done in a long time. He'd felt a bit childish about that, but it was fun to beat Tadashi over a fighting game. After all, he did have the edge only bot fighting could give him.

And now, well now Hiro prepared himself for battle by putting on his favorite dark blue hoodie, stuffing the neuro-transmitter inside the deep pocket. He could use that to call the microbots back, making it impossible for Callaghan to use them. Then, he would destroy them so no one could use them. It was a simple plan really. The expected success rate was high. And, if he did things right, he could be home in time for dinner.

Making sure no one was following him, Hiro made a mad dash down the street, following in the same footsteps he'd used over a year ago when chasing down Baymax over his "tiny robot". The memory made his heart squeeze just a little, as it was one of the major milestones towards becoming a super hero, but he didn't have time to think about that. At least he'd thought about bringing a lock cutter with him, remembering that last time there had been a lock on the warehouse door.

After a trip that seemed to take forever, Hiro finally made his way to the abandoned warehouse where Yokai had originally set up his lab to replicate the microbots. The place looked just as deserted as before, the mesh fencing open in one area in front of the two-story building. If he was going to think things in a technical manner, the last time he'd been there had been right before the asteroid had exploded in the sky. That had been a trip, one he didn't want to think about at the moment. It threatened to bring back the massive headache he'd had at the time.

Hiro made a quick check of the perimeter. Being a super hero for about a year had taught him a few things. Sure there was no one around, he pulled out the lock cutters and snipped the expected lock on the door. That took a bit more effort than he'd anticipated, but then he hadn't had the same physical experiences as the previous timeline. And there was no way he could climb up to reach the window Baymax had boosted him through the first time there either.

But the lock snapped and he was in. It was all so easy. Maybe too easy. Taking a moment to calm his pounding heart, Hiro removed the chain from the door and pushed it open.

Up ahead, Hiro could see the basic outlines of a lab coming together. Callaghan hadn't had enough time to really get thing going yet. After all, it had only been a day. But he could confirm that at least one blue bin had been moved to this location because he could see it standing a good dozen or so meters inside the building.

Moving as cautiously as possible, Hiro slipped inside. Yokai didn't have the transmitter yet, which gave him some confidence. There would be no surprise attack from the microbots. But maybe, just maybe, if he came across Callaghan, he could reason with him, let him know his reason for doing all this was flawed, that his daughter was still alive. And maybe convince him to let him help him get her back.

Okay, so he'd only thought about telling him that after he'd realized the man had gone through with the theft anyway. Hiro wasn't perfect, nor could he think everything through. But he was trying. His brain did still feel a bit mushy inside.

Moving more cautiously now, Hiro tiptoed further in, realizing the clean-lab he'd been expecting hadn't been set up yet. The plastic sheeting was there, as were the frames, but they hadn't been put together. These things took time, as Hiro was well aware.

The building looked momentarily deserted. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hiro let his guard down. There was nothing in the shadows. If he really wanted to he could use his transmitter to call the microbots out and be on his merry little way. It would be just that easy, right?

Hiro put a hand in his pocket and clasped the thin metal band, ready to pull it out when something changed. Was it a sound? Was it something else? He wasn't sure, but the hairs on the back of his neck prickled like someone was watching him. After only a year of doing super hero work, he'd started to develop certain sensitivities to danger, and the alarm bells were going off in his head right now.

Slowly, Hiro turned to face the door he'd foolishly left open. As he did, he realized a long shadow stretched towards him from that open area as a figure blocked the light from outside. Two figures, actually. One stood right in front of the other, slightly offset. But it wasn't until they moved closer that Hiro realized who they were.

"Tadashi!" Hiro took half a step forward before stopping. There was something decidedly wrong with this, aside from his brother being there. The other person was Professor Callaghan, and he had Hiro's older brother at the point of a gun.

Hearing his brother's voice, Tadashi looked up in shock. His arms were pinned behind him, probably tied with something, and Callaghan's gun was pressed against his ribs. The look of betrayal and hurt in his brother's eyes almost tore Hiro's heart into a million pieces. "Hiro," he began but was cut off when the gun pressed more firmly against his rib cage, probably causing a deep bruise by the look of things.

"Keep moving," Callaghan said. He was dressed in an outfit that was far too familiar, black with more black. Yokai. The only difference was that he wasn't wearing the kabuki mask yet.

Hiro grit his teeth, his expression going hard as he stared at the one man who had taken everything from him in another time, and who wanted to do so again. "Professor Callaghan," Hiro spat with all the venom he could muster. "Let my brother go."

Tadashi stumbled on some debris on the floor but managed to maintain his balance despite his hands being out of commission. "Hiro!" He looked directly at his brother. "Don't play the hero!"

Behind the hurt and betrayal, Hiro could see fear in his brother's eyes. Tadashi was afraid. Hiro did a double-take. Tadashi wasn't supposed to show fear. He was the older brother for crying out loud! He was supposed to be the one protecting! But part of Hiro knew that was wrong because he'd set out to protect his brother from all of this. And he'd failed.

Callaghan shoved Tadashi to the ground. Hiro could hear his brother's knees collide with the cement and it sounded like hammer blows in his head. This was wrong. On so many levels, this was wrong. "Tadashi!" Tears laced his voice as he stared at his big brother, realizing just how much he relied on him to be his rock of strength. As long as Tadashi was on his feet, as long as Tadashi was okay, Hiro could do anything.

"I want that transmitter," Callaghan said in a gruff voice, bringing Hiro back to the present. "It wasn't there at the showcase. I know you have it."

Hand still in his pocket, Hiro gripped the cold metal with a white-knuckled fist. "Callaghan, you don't have to do this," he called out, his voice a bit shaky. He was so not prepared for this! "It's not what you think! There's another way!"

But Callaghan didn't seem to soften at all. In fact, his face seemed to harden. "I want that transmitter, Hiro. Give it to me or your brother is going to die." He released the safety on his gun, sliding the action back to chamber a round.

Hiro gulped. He couldn't help it. Tears started to leak from his eyes. He looked down at Tadashi, who looked up at him. His brother's brown eyes were steady, despite the swell of emotion inside them. He suddenly realized there wouldn't be enough time to put the transmitter on before the man pulled the trigger and all his work would be in vain.

"Why?" Hiro rasped, the tears thickening his throat. "What did we ever do to you? It was all Krei. You know that!"

Callaghan nodded, not even shocked that Hiro seemed to know this fact. "That's right. It _is_ all about Krei. You and your brother have nothing to do with this. If it hadn't been for the fact that Krei showed an interest in your project, I'd probably have left it alone. But, no, he had to stick his finger into the pot, tainting it. And whatever Krei touches must be destroyed, just like he destroyed my life."

"Professor-" Tadashi tried to speak, only to have the gun slammed into his shoulder, making him go down again. He grunted in pain.

Hiro could imagine the growing bruise that had caused, wincing at his brother's discomfort. Things were definitely not going how he'd planned. How did he get out of this one? "It doesn't have to be like this!"

Callaghan took a step forward, coming even with Tadashi's sprawled body. "You're right," he said, looking directly at Hiro. "Give me the transmitter and I'll let you both go."

Sweat had broken out on Hiro's forehead. He knew Callaghan wouldn't let them go. Call it a gut instinct or experience. He knew the look in the man's eye. It was the same look that madman in the hospital had given him before he'd taken aim and fired with his armor-piercing rounds. How the man had gotten them was beyond him, but that didn't matter in the present. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can," Callaghan replied, his voice going as cold as his expression. "In fact, I'll give you a bit of motivation." He aimed the gun at Tadashi's leg and fired.

Tadashi cried out in pain as the bullet penetrated his thigh, somewhere near the kneecap. The sad thing was that he couldn't wrap his arms around the injured limb because of the ropes binding his hands behind his back.

Even though it was a bad wound, one that might leave his brother lame, Hiro knew it wouldn't take his life if he could get things to the point where he could stop the bleeding. All he had to do was stop Callaghan.

Maybe the professor saw something of a plan beginning to form in Hiro's eyes, or he just recognized obstinacy when he saw it. It didn't really matter, but he aimed the gun again and shot Tadashi through the shoulder, adding to the student's agony. Blood pooled on the ground, now from two locations.

"Stop! Just stop it!" Hiro shrieked. If he didn't give in, admit defeat, Tadashi was going to die. But if he did, a lot more people were going to die instead. Lots of innocent people. But wasn't this what he'd wished for? A chance to save Tadashi? It was his dying wish. He made his decision.

Hiro slowly pulled the neuro-transmitter from his pocket, holding it up so Callaghan could see he had it. "It's right here," he announced, his whole body trembling as he saw his brother wreath in pain, the blood draining out of him through the unstaunched wounds. "Let my brother go and I'll give it to you."

"Hiro! No!" Tadashi called out, his voice washed in pain. "Don't do it!"

Callaghan smiled at that, but gave Tadashi a kick with his booted foot, causing him to roll to one side. Something snapped, possibly one of the older Hamada's bones, causing a new cry of pain to escape the inventor's lips. "Bring it to me nice and slow and I'll contemplate it."

Hiro had been about to take another step closer but stopped at this development. "No. Let Tadashi go first and then you can have it." His voice was more commanding this time. His decision had been made. So long as Tadashi lived, he didn't care if he made it out or not.

"Give me the transmitter!" Callaghan snarled, striding forward, gun aimed at Hiro's chest.

But Hiro was ready for that move. He knew the building. He'd been in it a few times before. He also knew he wouldn't have time to put on the transmitter and call the microbots to protect himself, not if Callaghan really wanted to hurt him. It felt like the scenario in the hospital all over again, only he didn't have his team to back him up. Nor did he have the extra protection of the bulletproof vest laced with meteor metal.

Pulling up the information from his memory, Hiro bolted, heading towards the labyrinth of old equipment and pillars further in.

Callaghan gave a growl of frustration, then took after him. The boy was too cocky for his own good. He didn't bother placing the safety back on the gun, still holding it ready as he played a game of cat and mouse with his prey.

Hiro narrowly dodged a bullet aimed for his shoulder, ducking at the last possible second. The bullet rammed into the concrete pillar he'd been standing next to, causing him to skitter across the ground for several meters before regaining his balance and nerve. The transmitter flew from his hands, sliding under one of the shelves. Callaghan didn't seem to notice, too intent on his moving target.

That was close. Too close. Abandoning the idea of retrieving the transmitter, he wove around some old crates, hoping to lose the man in them. Callaghan was fit, but Hiro was small and he squirmed between the spaces of two boxes that a grown man wouldn't be able to fit between.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Callaghan called as he made himself slow down. There was no way he would lose to a kid.

Hiro rapidly ran through calculations in his head. If he could slip past the professor, fake him out a little, he might be able to get to his brother and get them both out of there before anything else happened. He had his cell phone on him. All he had to do was call 911 and hope they'd figure out what was going on. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the device, momentarily letting his guard down.

"Got you!" Callaghan fired another round, clipping Hiro's phone, sending it spiraling out of the boy's hands.

In an almost panic now, Hiro forgot all he'd learned as a hero and simply ran. He wasn't Big Hero Number One anymore. He was a scared fourteen-year-old boy running for his life. Another bullet ricocheted off a pillar in front of him and he changed course.

Callaghan was herding him like a wild animal, using his bullets to send Hiro where he wanted him. And where he wanted him was back where he could see his brother. If he saw his brother, he'd give in. He fired another round.

Realizing what the older man was doing, Hiro couldn't help but put on the speed, hoping he'd at least be able to get out of the building to find help, even if it meant leaving Tadashi behind. Chances were good Callaghan would go after Hiro and leave Tadashi alone. But such was not the case.

The sound of the gun firing once more filled the air. Less than a second later, Hiro felt the hot metal pierce him through the back, shattering his spinal column as it sped through his heart. He had time to blink once in confusion before the world went black. For the briefest of seconds, he thought he heard Tadashi scream.


	9. Chapter 9: Can you hear me?

**Chapter Nine: Can you hear me?  
**

Hiro couldn't move. It was if his entire body had become a block of concrete. Except everything hurt. The pain started out as a gradual sort of throbbing that slowly spread throughout his entire body as his brain registered the pain it should have felt the moment his spinal cord had snapped. But that was impossible. If his spinal cord _had_ snapped, he shouldn't be feeling anything at all. At least nothing below the waist, which he did.

He clenched his teeth, fighting against the urge to cry out. What was it with people shooting him? And what exactly was going on? Where was he? Had he died again? Was this heaven? Hell? Limbo? Or a construct of his own mind? Those who experienced a great deal of trauma sometimes made up a virtual reality in their heads to escape reality. But if that was true, this wasn't right either.

With open eyes, Hiro couldn't identify anything he saw. It was almost as if he were back in the inky darkness he'd fallen into after the concussion last time. But he hadn't suffered a concussion. He wasn't even sure what he'd suffered from. All he remembered was the hot burning of a bullet passing through his body moments before everything had gone black.

What he was sure of was that he was, once again, alive, despite all odds. Apparently he was being given a second chance. Maybe. He wasn't sure just yet. He had wished things had turned out differently the moment he realized he was going to die for a second time.

Something caressed his face, though he couldn't see anything. Was it just his imagination? Possible. Of course, it was also possible he _was_ still dead and just floating in the ether. He'd never really thought about what it would be like after he'd crossed over to the other side. And he'd never bothered to ask anyone else. He knew what his culture said that those who have passed on become guardians to the next generation, though there really wasn't going to be another generation if he was dead. At least not on his family line.

And didn't dead people feel at peace? He seemed to remember something about that, how people who had near death experiences said they'd felt a sense of peace. Well, if that were the case, he definitely _wasn't_ dead because there was no way he was at peace, not with every fiber of his body firing off pain receptors. Nope. Sorry. No way.

But, now that he thought about it, the sky around him wasn't all that dark. There were little pin pricks of light. And the more he focused on them the brighter they became, until it seemed like they were streaming towards him, or he towards them. Actually, judging from the way they were now slanted, he rather thought he was falling towards them. And if that were the case, he'd eventually have to run into something.

That realization sparked an intense reaction in his brain and he fought to move his body, sure there was some kind of impact looming in the not too distant future. After a bit of an effort, he was able to move his arms, but by the time he did, he realized a dark mass was fast approaching and he wouldn't have time to even try and change his course before running smack dab into it. All he could do was put up his hands and hope it wouldn't make him hurt too much more than he already did. He wasn't sure if it would or not, mostly due to the fact he felt sure he'd never felt this much pain before.

Without thinking, Hiro let out a cry of shock and pain, his arms flung up to cover his eyes as the inevitable loomed closer and closer, traveling faster than the speed of light. It would happen at any second. Any second now. He would hit whatever it is and be shattered into a million pieces, like his brain had been last time. Any moment now... And then…

Thud!

His breath rushed out with a vengeance as he lay there on the ground, unable to breathe from the impact. But he could see, now that his arms were akimbo at his sides, thrown apart by the impact. And what he saw made his heart pound despite the short term lack of oxygen, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

The night sky flickered overhead, with the occasional star visible, which meant he was outside and probably still inside the city. And if he looked towards the corners of his field of vision, he could see walls rising up around him, well at least behind him. From this, he deduced he was in some kind of alley, though why was beyond him. But wait, wasn't that a street light just around the bend of brickwork? And dork shadows his brain refused to understand.

The sound of three men laughing filled his ears. He knew he'd heard them before, but his brain wouldn't access the necessary memory to place their voices. Once more, his brain felt like someone had placed it in a blender on the highest setting. Or maybe it was inside a wood chipper. Didn't matter. The point was he couldn't process and that was disconcerting. His brain seemed permanently stuck on the blue screen of death, and that wasn't good.

"You heard him! Teach him a lesson," one harsh voice said and he felt someone kick him in the ribs, which only served to make breathing even harder.

Despite this, Hiro let out a faint groan, using up the last bits of oxygen in his lungs. He saw stars fill his vision as another kick followed. Those stars had nothing to do with the sky, but white light seemed to fill his mind at the impact. This one was closer to his hips but on the other side. Then it didn't matter where the blows came from because there were too many to really distinguish between them. The only good point was that he at least managed to gasp in a bit of air during the whole process. Even with that, his vision swam with the lack of sufficient oxygen and he clenched his teeth and fists in frustration.

It wasn't fair. He'd just come back from the dead, after being shot, _again_ , and now he was going to be pummeled to death by a bunch of thugs for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom. Because, just like before, he couldn't remember what had supposedly transpired before he got there. Maybe it would come to him, if he lived long enough to make it that far.

The pounding continued and Hiro knew his assailants' efforts were making his body skid across the ground, even if he couldn't feel the individual wounds that was sure to cause. Even with his eyes closed, some blows made his eyes open, sending the realization that his body was indeed no longer in the same spot he'd landed in only moments before. Or was it only moments before? He wasn't sure. He'd lost all sense of time. Was it minutes? Seconds? Hours? Years? He didn't know, nor was he sure he cared, so long as it stopped.

Then another sound filled the air, though it was a bit difficult to pick out as his body tried to shut out any exterior senses in a bid to defend itself. Was that the sound of a moped stopping abruptly? He wasn't just hearing things, was he? For all he knew, it could have been the skidding tires of a car in a drag race a couple blocks down. Those things got loud.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Something warm washed over Hiro at the sound of that voice. It seemed like forever since he'd last heard it, and yet only seconds ago at the same time. He wasn't sure, just yet, whose voice that was, but knowing he knew it was enough. And the fury and indignation in it was more than enough to make him want to cheer. If he hadn't been in so much pain, unable to move.

There were a few cries of surprise. And then the kicking and hitting stopped, but the sounds those actions made didn't. Instead, they were punctuated with the occasional cry of "hya", followed by a grunt of exertion. There might have even been a few girlish screams involved. Those sounds were followed by three loud thuds as something heavy fell onto either the ground or into the surrounding walls. That was followed by the sound of the three voices from before moaning. But Hiro couldn't see as he'd had to close his eyes against the pain coursing through him. It was that or feel like he was going blind from the continual white light his vision showed him.

The next thing Hiro remembered was hearing a moan of dismay. "Hiro, can you hear me? Can you stand?" Then he felt arms gently picking him up before placing him on a somewhat hard seat. Even with the gentle care this individual was taking, he couldn't help but grunt in pain.

Somehow Hiro managed to answer the question, feeling as though his rescuer was waiting just for that, though it was in total opposition to how he actually felt. "Yesh." And somehow he managed to stay upright, maybe because his muscles had tensed up against the further infliction of pain. Or maybe because he was leaning against the strong chest of his rescuer. He at least managed to open his eyes a bit, though that didn't help his vision any. He was too oxygen deprived to see straight, not that there was much to see except for a pair of handlebars and a dark alley.

"You look like a total mess. Let's get you home."

Then the sound of a moped revving filled the silence, which was punctuated with the occasional groans from whoever had hit the dirt. And then they were moving, only Hiro was too far gone to realize it.


	10. Chapter 10: It wasn't your fault

**Chapter ten: It wasn't your fault.  
**

"What were you thinking, knucklehead?"

That was the first thing Hiro heard as he groggily clawed his way back to consciousness, followed by what was probably meant to be a gentle tap to the shoulder but felt more like someone had clubbed him. But it was Tadashi's voice, which was the best sound in the whole world. "Dashi," he managed to croak out, his entire body feeling rather... well, numb, if he thought about it. That and it was hard to breathe. He had to blink a few times to make his eyes work properly, but when he did, he realized what he'd heard had not been an illusion.

Tadashi leaned over his brother with an alcohol wipe, which he swiped across the younger Hamada's cheek. The motion caused Hiro to suck in his breath sharply, trying to evade the disinfecting cloth. But Tadashi wasn't having any of that and held him still with his other hand. That sharp intake of breathe hurt more than the alcohol did.

"That hurts," Hiro complained, still not quite with it. Had he just mentally clocked out? Or had he really been out of it? And if so, for how long? And had Tadashi even noticed he'd not been among the land of the living? "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

The older Hamada shook his head, a look of concentration on his face as he continued to dab at his brother's cut cheek. "If you're going to be stupid enough to pick a fight with one of the biggest back alley bot fighters in the city, the least you can do is suck it up and be a man when I clean up your mess."

Was that what had happened? Brief images of sitting down in front of a giant reddish-pink circle filled Hiro's brain. And across from him sat a giant of a man with a balding head. Who was that? Yama, right? "Oh." But still, when had Tadashi ever told him to "suck it up and be a man"? Never. At least not that he could remember.

Tadashi let out a heavy sigh. "Now it all comes back to you," he admonished. "Next time you get yourself into a scrape, don't expect me to come looking for you. In fact, next time I might not be able to. Hopefully getting beat up by that guy's men taught you a much needed lesson. Bot fighting is dangerous and I wish you'd stop doing it."

So that's what had happened. Hiro thought he vaguely remembered those chuckling voices. Only, the last time he'd encountered them, two lifetimes ago, he'd managed to escape a sound beating when Tadashi had come just in the nick of time. So why had he been late this go around?

"Why?" Hiro managed to get out as Tadashi moved to inspect some of Hiro's more colorful bruises. Well, at least the outwardly visible ones on his legs and arms. The boy had to resist the urge to cry out when his brother touched the more sensitive ones.

Somewhat distracted with his ministrations, Tadashi didn't even look up. "Why what?" His voice still reflected hints of anger and frustration.

Hiro had to choose his words carefully, but each prod from his brother's fingers only served to send stabs of fresh pain throughout his body. Man, they must have given him a real good beating to cause that kind of damage. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Pulling back, Tadashi ran a hand through his hair, making Hiro realize, for the first time, that he wasn't wearing his customary hat. Maybe he'd lost it somewhere, or had just taken it off. Either was possible. Just how long _had_ Hiro been out of it? "Believe me when I say I tried," Tadashi admitted, his face falling a bit, as if Hiro getting beaten to a pulp was his fault instead of Yama's men.

It cut to the quick that Tadashi thought Hiro's condition was his fault. Of course, Hiro had been taken off guard by events, now that he could think a bit about it. The memories were slowly coming back, as if integrating a different past with his present self. Was that how it had happened last time? He couldn't remember.

"It wasn't your fault," Hiro admonished, finally realizing he was lying on his bed back at the café. That, of course, meant they hadn't been arrested, which meant Aunt Cass likely didn't know anything about said events just yet. That was a relief.

Tadashi sighed as he eased up Hiro's shirt to look more closely at the worst of the injuries, probing around the ribs where the discoloration was worse. "Sorry," he said when Hiro winced, but he needed to make sure his brother hadn't broken anything. "Like you said, I should have been there sooner," he continued, using another alcohol wipe to wash off the worst of the visible grit from Hiro's exposed belly. "That way I could have talked some sense into you and maybe we could have avoided this whole mess."

Hiro knew that likely would not have happened. He'd been quite the rebellious one, before deciding to give up bot fighting all together. But, since this was starting back at square one, he couldn't fault anyone. Tadashi had probably been at his lab, like in the original timeline, and had come home to excitedly tell his brother about how he'd gotten Baymax to work, only to find Hiro gone and his computer screen on, the browser open to the bot fight he'd just been at.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble," Hiro winced as Tadashi's probing fingers found another tender spot. He tried to not pant, because panting hurt. "I'm just a nuisance to you, aren't I?" He didn't even have the energy to sit up and inspect himself, let alone do anything but lie there like a dead thing on his own bed.

Now that he thought about it, the individual pings of pain were coming back into focus, even without Tadashi's prodding. It was almost like something had soothed away the worst of the pain until he was conscious enough to deal with it. While it was a nice sentiment, it totally sucked on the other end.

Hiro's last comment seemed to give Tadashi pause as his fingers hovered over a rather nasty bruise near his brother's side. Where had that come from? True, Hiro was always getting into trouble of one form or another, but he'd never considered him any kind of nuisance.

"You're not a nuisance," Tadashi countered. "I just wish you'd think things through before you did something reckless. One of these days, it's going to get you killed."

Little did his brother know, Hiro thought. Then Tadashi pressed a little harder on one sore spot than the others and he almost flew off the bed. Scrambling, Hiro pulled his shirt down. "Okay, that's enough poking," he complained. "I'm fine. Besides, you don't need to be quite so rough!"

Pings of pain punctuated his movement as Hiro tried to get away from his brother's reaching hands. Already, he could feel his body stiffening up from the unexpected beating. Why did it always have to hurt when he came back to life? And why was there always a good reason attached to it? First, rolling down an embankment and drowning; now getting beat up for "cheating" at a bot fight, something he hadn't really done. The cheating part, not the bot fighting. Life wasn't fair.

"Hiro, get back here," Tadashi admonished as his brother managed to evade him. "I haven't finished cleaning out all of your cuts and bruises. If I don't, they might get infected!"

But Hiro wasn't listening to any of that. Enough was enough. "I'm fine," he lied as he limped towards the bathroom to assess the damage for himself. At least they'd left his face alone, aside from the one cut Tadashi had already cleaned. Maybe it was some kind of code of conduct. Go for the parts no one will see because of clothing. Leave the more visible parts alone. Only the victim would see the remnants of the wounds inflicted, unless he or she went to a doctor. And Hiro had no intention of doing that if he could avoid it.

Hiro turned on the bathroom light and closed the door, locking it behind him in case Tadashi tried to barge in. He wanted to do this on his own. Wincing, Hiro lifted his shirt, realizing Tadashi was right. They'd don't a real number on him. Not only were there multiple bruises, but a lot of areas where the skin had been rubbed raw, probably from his moving around from the blows on the concrete. Those needed to be cleaned, though he didn't like the idea. There was a lot of grit in those. And his chest just felt tight, making breathing rather hard. No wonder he felt faint.

Having assessed that damage, Hiro moved to his arms and legs. He had to drop his pants to see his thighs, which mostly held bruises, no cuts or scrapes. There were a few red welts from friction, but that was about it. All in all, it could have been much worse.

Tadashi pounded on the bathroom door. "Hiro, let me in," he demanded. "Those abrasions are going to get infected and you're going to wish I'd done something sooner. It's that or I take you to the hospital."

The look on his older brother's face was almost worth it when the lock clicked and Hiro opened the door. Tadashi hadn't expected him to give in quite so easily. This was Hiro, after all. He hated all things hospital related. But more than that, he was stubborn.

On his way out of the bathroom, Hiro stumbled on the corner of the carpet, jarring his body. He let out a gasp as his ribs constricted, one arm going to hold the front of his rib cage, as if that would keep it from flying apart. Doing that, though, made it feel worse.

Tadashi put out his hands as if to catch his brother but didn't make contact. He had his suspicions, and if he was right, doing so would only inflict more damage on his already broken little brother. "You really should go to the hospital," he sighed, knowing he would fight a losing battle on that point.

"No," Hiro cut him off, bending over as he tried to catch his breath. He let out a growl as the pain threatened to engulf him. Tadashi was right but Hiro was stubborn. Besides, there really wasn't all that much they could do that Tadashi couldn't do at home. Or so he hoped.

"You can barely stand upright," Tadashi pushed, hoping his brother would see reason. But he wasn't surprised when his brother made his way back to the bed, sitting down on the edge while he tried to catch his breath.

"No hospital," Hiro insisted, trying to sit up straight to relieve the pressure, hands pressing against the mattress.

Tadashi sighed. If Hiro was unwilling to go to the hospital, he'd have to do the next best thing. "Okay fine. No hospital. But you're coming with me." He moved towards his brother, took him by the shoulder, and pulled him to his feet.

Despite the gentle motion, Hiro hissed from the contact. "Can't I just stay here? No one has to know."

Rolling his eyes, Tadashi continued to lead his reluctant brother towards the stairs. "Come on, you big baby. If you won't go to the hospital, I've got to do the next best thing. And that means you're coming with me. Or do you want me to tell Aunt Cass you were bot fighting again?"

That seemed to get through Hiro's head and he jerked back at the idea, immediately wishing he hadn't. "Fine," he growled. There was no way he wanted their aunt to find out he'd been doing something illegal, mainly betting on the bot fights, not that she'd see the difference. Back alley bot fights were rough business.

Tadashi gave a slight shake of his head as he put a helmet over Hiro's crazy hair, retrieving his own from the shelf. "Let's go, before she catches a break in the café then. I think it's poetry night so the crowd will be decent-sized."

That's all it took to convince Hiro. He knew once the crowd dispersed, their aunt would close shop and head up to check on the boys. He definitely wasn't ready for that just yet.


	11. Chapter 11: It pays to be prepared

**Chapter Eleven:** **It pays to be prepared.**

The rumble of Tadashi's moped filled the silence as they drove towards the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It only took Hiro a moment to realize where they were headed, though the greater part of him was too distracted to protest. At least it wasn't the hospital. Or anything resembling one.

"What does your nerd school have to do with treating my injuries?" Hiro asked. He seemed to realize the answer almost as soon as he'd asked it and fell silent.

Tadashi pulled up in front of the Ito Ishioka lab as smoothly as possible, parking the scooter. "You'll see soon enough," he replied, a slight smile on his face as he anticipated his brother's reaction. "Come on. I'll help you up the stairs."

If Tadashi was taking him where he thought he was, chances were good he might run into the gang, which meant he'd have to be reintroduced all over again. He knew it would have to happen eventually. Hiro wasn't sure he was ready for that just yet, especially not in his current condition. So he was very relieved when Tadashi bypassed the open lab area in favor of his private work space.

"In here," Tadashi beckoned as he slid his key card and opened the door. "I was hoping to show you this under different circumstances, but it can't be helped." He flipped on the lights as he entered the room, moving towards a swivel stool at the back of the room. "Sit," he instructed his brother, sounding more like he was giving an order than a request. He sent the stool across the floor with what was possibly meant to be a gentle push but had more energy behind it than was absolutely necessary.

The stool ran into Hiro's legs, causing the bruises there to flare up. "Ow!" he complained as he took the offered seating and moved to park himself on it. Tadashi didn't sound like he was playing around and he definitely didn't want to press his luck that his brother would change his mind about the hospital issue. That and the strength he'd used to push the stool said all he needed to know about his brother's current mood.

A telltale beeping sound came from over by the round window, the circular light on the red case sitting there lighting up before the thing unfolded and the robot inside inflated. Once properly activated, the robot stepped free of the case, waddling forward, unhindered by the stool that would have been there if Hiro weren't sitting on it. He came to a stop a meter or two from the injured boy. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

Tadashi dispensed with the usual theatrics he'd employed the previous two times around with this introduction, for which Hiro was thankful. He was having a hard enough time as was just keeping his lungs going without making his ribs hurt too much. In fact, he was so focused on this aspect that he didn't give his brother's creation the proper attention.

The older Hamada was, admittedly, a bit disappointed when Hiro didn't seem to react to the greeting, though he supposed he couldn't blame his brother for it. "Baymax," he said to the robot, "my brother, Hiro, has managed to bang himself up pretty badly. I need you to scan him and let us know what we're dealing with."

Baymax seemed to contemplate his creator for a moment before turning back to Hiro. "I will scan you now," he announced, performing the function in less than a second. "Scan complete. You have sustained multiple contusions across eighty percent of your body, primarily focused on your chest and legs. You have also sustained multiple abrasions, which need to be disinfected and have an antibacterial substance applied to reduce the risk of infection. I also detect multiple fractures to your rib cage. These injuries have occurred to three ribs on your left side and two on your right."

An outline of a human body had appeared on Baymax's stomach from an internal projector as he spoke, each injury appearing on the outline as he announced it. The image looked far from pretty, making almost the entire outline fill with red.

"I thought as much," Tadashi said as he let out his held breath with a heavy sigh. He stepped forward, glancing back at Baymax. "Suggested treatments?"

Baymax blinked as if he were thinking for a moment. "I suggest disinfecting all abrasions, then applying an antibacterial spray before covering with suitable bandages."

Hiro gave a half glare at Tadashi's direction. "You could have warned me," he protested, though he rather suspected the rib injuries after all of the evidence had manifested. All the same, it was good to know, though he wasn't sure how he'd conceal that from his aunt when push came to shove.

"I also recommend ingesting some form of painkiller to manage the pain," Baymax finished, one hand in the air, finger pointing up as he made his point.

Tadashi gave his brother a knowing look. "See? Now if you'd just stop being such a big baby, I can finish cleaning out those cuts and scrapes and we can get you bandaged up."

Hiro looked around, realizing he'd never really thought much about what was in his brother's lab. They'd cleared it out after his death, the first time, so he wasn't entirely sure what all was in there. He hadn't, understandably, been there the first go around. "Clean me up with what, exactly?"

Not to be deterred, Tadashi moved over to the desk and pulled out a first aid kit. "With this, bonehead," he replied, opening the good-sized container. Just like the one back home, this one was as well stocked, if not better so, than a paramedic's bag. "It pays to be prepared and I knew I'd need this one day."

Hiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Surely his brother didn't intend to clean him up in the middle of his robotics lab when just about anyone could come crashing in. Well, okay, not just anyone. The door was key-coded from the outside. You had to have a card to get in. But that didn't totally negate the possibility of someone coming in at the least convenient moment.

Tadashi moved back to Hiro's side. "Okay, little bro, hands up so I can take off your shirt. I can't see what I'm doing if you're wearing it."

"Would you like some assistance?" Baymax inquired as he watched the older Hamada help his brother out of his red t-shirt, followed by his white undershirt, revealing all his injuries in full Technicolor. And they were just as pretty as advertised.

Smiling at his creation, Tadashi nodded. "Many hands make light work," he said as he held out a hand for Baymax to proceed.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" The last word came out as more of a yelp as the robot applied a disinfecting spray to Hiro's back. He bit back a scream as he almost jumped out of his chair. "Son of a-" he cut off whatever else he was going to say at an admonishing look from Tadashi.

Moving back to the med kit, Tadashi pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Baymax, would you mind holding Hiro so he can't bolt while I clean the grit out of those cuts?" He pulled out more antiseptic and a box of cotton swabs.

Hiro had to look over his shoulder to see what Tadashi was doing as his swivel stool had moved so he was facing the door. "What are you doing?" he asked a bit nervously as Baymax moved to face him, placing firm vinyl hands on his shoulders.

"The patient has been secured. Please begin treatment," Baymax announced as he seemed to look into Hiro's eyes. "I would ask that you please try to remain still and relax while the treatment is administered."

Tadashi moved back over with a dripping cotton swab. "Now, remember, you only have yourself to blame for this," he told Hiro as he prepared to clean his brother's wounds. "If you'd just agreed to go to the hospital, they could have used some kind of local anesthetic so you wouldn't feel this. As things stand, I'm sorry in advance for this."

With that, Tadashi applied the alcohol-soaked cotton to the boy's back, causing Hiro to hiss in displeasure, unable to rise from his seat because of Baymax's restraining hands.

* * *

Some ten or twenty, or who knew how long really, minutes later, Hiro gasped in relief as his brother applied the final strip of tape to his chest, securing the bandages in place. The antibacterial spray Baymax had applied had cooled the pain somewhat, which helped, but the pressure of the tape on his ribs definitely did not feel good. He knew his brother wasn't trying to be mean, but it still felt like there might be a hint of vindictive pleasure involved. Or maybe that's just how he'd feel if their roles were reversed.

"Almost done," Tadashi said, sure his brother was more than ready to put his shirt back on. "Good thing you won't have to drop your pants here," he joked.

Hiro turned his head to give his brother a withering glare. "Ha ha," he said, his expression decidedly not friendly. "Like that would ever happen." There was no way he was going to risk anyone but his brother seeing his underwear, especially not when he recalled that they should be getting a somewhat unwelcoming visitor sometime soon.

With more than a little help, Hiro wiggled back into his shirts, settling the fabric back in place with a sigh. It took too much energy to resist much of anything and he felt more than a little worn out by the end of it.

"Okay," Tadashi said, closing up the first aid kit. "I think that's going to about do it. I can finish everything else back at home."

A few bandages already covered parts of Hiro's legs, the parts that didn't require him to drop his drawers. Thankfully, he'd convinced his brother going that route could wait. His knees, after all, had the worst scrapes of his lower body. And he rather thought he could take care of his thighs without help.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax said, seeming to realize the treatment was done. If he had his way, he would keep a close eye on his patient, though, just in case.

Hiro leaned forward, supporting himself by pressing his hands against his sore knees. Breathing was decidedly harder with tape on his chest, even if it wasn't meant to be restraining. He had to take shallower breaths or risk more pain ripping through him. "I am... satisfied with my care," he managed with his limited breath.

Baymax blinked once before turning to waddle back to his case. The red top folded back into place just as the door knob turned from the other side of the room. Right on time, Hiro thought, too distracted to give much thought to the implications that might mean.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

Professor Callaghan stood there, looking a bit confused when he saw another person in the room, one who looked a bit pale, if he was being honest. He blinked a few times, his expression unsure.

"Oh, hey professor," Tadashi called out as he stowed the first aid kit out of sight. "I was just finishing up."

Then understanding dawned on the professor's face as he turned his attention back to the boy in the room. "You must be Hiro. Bot fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, bot fighting was all she wanted to do."

It was at that exact moment that Hiro realized he didn't have Megabot. He resisted the urge to look around frantically, knowing Yama had his small robot in custody. That, of course, left him one of two options. Either he went after Yama to get his robot back, or he initiated the auto destruct option he'd built into the thing in case something like this happened. He let out a sigh, knowing there was no way he could go after Yama. Not after what had happened.

"Uh..." Hiro managed as he looked back up. He tried to reconcile himself with the multiple images of Callaghan that he'd gotten the past... well, two lifetimes, he guessed.

"Have you thought about applying here?" Callaghan continued, obviously having said more while Hiro had zoned out. "Your age wouldn't be an issue."

Tadashi moved back around from the desk. "Oh, I don't know," he answered for his brother, "Hiro's pretty set on a career in bot fighting." He gave his brother a wry look as he passed him to stand closer to his professor.

Hiro scowled. That was a rather low blow, all things considered. "No I'm not," he protested as he awkwardly got up from the stool.

"Glad to hear it," Callaghan said as the boy moved to join his brother. "Too many people get hurt at those events. You'd be much better applying to go here. It's much safer that way."

 _Tell me about it_ , Hiro thought as he rolled his eyes at Tadashi's knowing look.

"We press the boundaries of robotics here," Callaghan continued as they all exited the lab, the door closing behind them. "Our students go on to shape the future."

They'd reached the elevator now, the professor pushing the call button. "But, if you'd rather an easy ride, my program's not for you," he added, making Hiro wonder just what his brother had told him about him.

But, before he could ask the man, the doors slid shut between them, the elevator car sliding back down to the ground floor.

"So, what do you think?" Tadashi asked. "After all, you did just meet Robert Callaghan, your idol."

Oh yeah, Hiro realized. He'd idolized the man. At least he had until he'd met him and realized just how bitter and twisted he could be. After that, all respect for him had gone out the window. But that was another lifetime. Maybe in this one, things would be different. After all, he had some new information that might help on that end. "I uh..."

Tadashi looked at him expectantly until the elevator doors opened on the first floor. "Is that all you have to say?" He smirked a bit, probably thinking Hiro was simply too dumbfounded, or possibly in pain, to give a proper reaction. "It's okay," he assured. "It'll take some getting used to. Come on. Let's get home before Aunt Cass closes up shop."


	12. Chapter 12: This sucks

**Chapter Twelve: This sucks.  
**

 **(Just posting an extra chapter this week, early on, since it's my birthday and I can.)**

Morning came fair more quickly than Hiro was ready for it. In light of his injuries, Tadashi had insisted he sleep, not in his own bed, but on the giant bean bag chair closer to his side of the room. The boy had had to have some help getting down, but, after a pseudo-night's sleep, he supposed he could see the logic. Unfortunately, it meant he also couldn't get back up without help. He'd probably have the same problem with his own bed but decided to not dwell on it.

It had taken three very strong painkillers to take the edge off last night, enough that he could at least doze off. And Hiro rather thought Tadashi had watched him for at least another hour after he'd drifted off, just to be safe. His brother looked more than a little tired when he finally came around the screen that separated his part of the room from Hiro's.

"Morning," Tadashi greeted with a yawn as he ran a hand through his hair. His flannel pajamas made a soft shushing sound as he moved. He came around to where his brother was and crouched to be at eye level. "How did you sleep?"

Hiro pouted. There wasn't any other way to describe the look on his face, if he was being honest. The truth was he hadn't slept well at all. He'd dozed off and on most of the night. Every time he tried to turn, a sharp stab of pain punctuated through his entire body. And once the painkillers had worn off, well, it had made sleeping even more difficult. But he wasn't going to complain. He was _not_ going to complain. "I should ask you the same question," he said instead, hoping to avoid the inevitable.

Tadashi gave a slight chuckle as he pulled over Hiro's swivel chair and sat down. "I suppose you should," he agreed. He'd probably had just as hard a time sleeping as his brother had, waking at all hours of the night, debating on whether or not to check on his younger brother or just let matters lie. "Just look at us," he sighed. "We make quite the pair."

In the small hours of the night, when the pain had been the most bearable, before the painkillers had worn off, Hiro had managed to do some thinking. It was inevitable that Aunt Cass would eventually find out about his late night activities. It would be neigh on impossible that she wouldn't find out, especially since she was rather fond of giving her nephews hugs. Hiro didn't even want to contemplate how much that would hurt.

"I guess we should tell Aunt Cass, huh," Hiro said rather despondently as he idly walked his fingers over the raised lip of the bean bag chair. He already knew what his aunt would say to that, at least he fancied he did. The outlook wasn't promising.

Tadashi contemplated him over the back of the chair, his legs wrapped around the frame so he was sitting on the thing backwards. "I suppose it would be the best course of action," he agreed. "After all, Aunt Cass is pretty good about finding out things, especially when it comes to injuries. She'll find out one way or another."

"Yeah," Hiro said, his face falling even further as he contemplated it. Of course, Aunt Cass finding out about his little injuries was the least of his worries. For the present, Tadashi was alive. That might change in the foreseeable and unforeseeable future. He had to figure out a way to change that. But how?

"Come on," Tadashi said as he got up from the chair, making it spin. "It's probably better to get this over with than to keep waiting for it to happen." He reached out a hand for Hiro to take.

Wincing, Hiro took the offered hand. He let out a sound like a drowning elephant as his brother pulled him to his feet. His entire body felt like it had molded itself to the bean bag and decidedly didn't want to move. His muscles pinged and creaked as he got to his feet. "This sucks," he complained once he was finally upright once more.

Tadashi nodded. "Oh, I agree. It definitely sucks, but it will suck even more if we don't get this over with before Aunt Cass opens the café."

Hiro knew his brother was right so he followed him towards the stairs, suddenly remembering something from the night before. "Hold on a sec," he called out and made his way stiffly towards his computer. "I gotta do something."

Standing in front of the keyboard, Hiro bit his lip. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. He could always rebuild Megabot, but the idea of killing off one of his creations, simply because it had fallen into the wrong hands, wrenched him in ways he'd never thought possible.

"Hiro?" Tadashi walked over to see what he was doing, recognizing the pensive set of his shoulders and knowing it wasn't from physical pain.

The boy pulled up the remote access program for his fighter bot and typed in the one code that would kill it deader than dead. It would fry the internal circuitry to a crisp, making it impossible for anyone else to copy his design. With a heavy sigh, he hit the enter key, sending out the signal.

Somewhere, he imagined a pop and hiss as the insides of Megabot incinerated. He hoped Yama had been holding it at the time, and that he got a nice jolt for his troubles. It would serve the thug right.

"What was that all about?" Tadashi asked as Hiro turned away from the computer, turning off the monitor as he went.

It hurt Hiro to admit it, but his brother deserved an answer. "I lost Megabot," he confessed. "I didn't want him to fall into the wrong hands so I fried his circuits with a kill switch I built in."

"Ah," Tadashi nodded in understanding. It probably cut his brother up, knowing he'd had to destroy one of his prized creations. And on top of everything else too. But, it was just as well. It meant Hiro couldn't participate in any bot fights for at least a good while, if ever. And that, though saddening in some ways, was probably for the best in the long run. "Come on. We've delayed the inevitable long enough."

Arms hanging in total dejection, Hiro followed his brother back to the stairs and down to the next level.

* * *

Aunt Cass had been as livid as Hiro'd expected. Maybe more so. She'd gone on about how she couldn't understand how such a thing had happened. Maybe she should have gotten a book on parenting or something. Anything that could have helped prevent this from happening. All the while, she'd stuffed a muffin or two with the excuse of stress eating, scolding the boy with every bite.

But, she'd decided his current punishment was just, especially when she found out he'd been beaten to a pulp, more or less. They didn't give her all of the details. Grounding was unnecessary, especially since she knew Hiro wouldn't be going much of anywhere regardless. More than anything, she felt relieved that her nephew had probably finally learned his lesson.

Hiro sat at the table, stirring his eggs around his plate. Things weren't supposed to be this hard. Why did they seem to keep getting harder with each incarnation? Breathing was hard. Moving was hard. Thinking was hard. But at least Aunt Cass didn't know about the broken ribs, just the bruises and scrapes. They didn't tell her about the cracked ribs. That could wait until later. Knowing about the bruises were enough.

"Try to stay out of trouble," his aunt admonished as she breezed past him with a hurried kiss as she moved towards the stairs. It was time to open the café, which would keep her mind busy on other things. At least for a while.

Tadashi moved from his chair to take his dishes to the sink. "Hey," he said, cuffing his brother lightly on the shoulder, momentarily forgetting the bruises there. "It could be worse."

Hiro winced at his brother's touch. "Ow," he uttered as he let his fork drop from his fingers. The tape around his chest constricted against his ribs as he tried to suck in a deep breath. If nothing else, Tadashi and Baymax had done a really good job with that.

"Sorry," Tadashi apologized as he rinsed off his plate and put it aside for later washing. "I forgot."

Hiro let out a snort of disbelief. Then he sighed. Okay, maybe his brother _had_ forgotten. Then again, maybe not. "Today's going to suck," he commented as he picked up his fork once more. "Sure she didn't ground me, but it basically comes down to the same thing."

Coming back around the counter, Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair. "Hey, it could have been worse," he admonished. "But if it would make you feel better, you can come with me back to the lab. Besides, I'd like you to meet my friends. I'm sure Aunt Cass won't mind, so long as you're with me."

Something in Hiro's heart tore. _My friends_. That's right. They weren't Hiro's yet. He hadn't technically met them this go around. And even if he did, things wouldn't be the same. They were Tadashi's friends, not his. And that idea made his chest squeeze painfully.

"Hey," Tadashi said again, looking more than a little concerned. "You okay? You look a little pale."

Hiro had to swallow a lump in his throat. "Yeah," he rasped, willing the tears to stay from his eyes. "I'm just in a lot of pain."

Hearing that, Tadashi went to their aunt's medicine cabinet to get him some more painkillers. "Here. Take these and then we'll head out. The gang's anxious to meet you. Besides, it would probably do you good to meet some new people."

Dutifully, Hiro swallowed the pills, finishing his eggs so they wouldn't upset his stomach. Finished with that, he had to have Tadashi help him up before they headed out once more.


	13. Chapter 13: You are a caring brother

**Chapter thirteen: You are a caring brother.  
**

The ride back to the Ito Ishioka Lab was a lot less stressful this time around. One, Hiro knew where they were going. Two, he knew, for the most part, what to expect. And three, though probably the most important point, he'd already had his run-in with Professor Callaghan.

Despite knowing this, Hiro couldn't help but feel some trepidation. He'd met his brother's friends twice now. The second time hadn't allowed the same kind of bonding as the first. He had no idea what to expect this time around. Things definitely wouldn't go in the same manner as last time, or the first time for that matter.

"I'm going to leave you in my lab for a bit," Tadashi explained as he led his brother slowly up the stairs to the main entrance of the star ship-shaped building. "I've got some classes before lunch so I'm going to ask you to stay there until I can come back for you." Tadashi paused at the look his brother gave him. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to leave you alone," he defended. "You'll have Baymax for company."

Hiro wasn't sure how to take that. He knew Tadashi only had his best interests at heart, but it kind of felt like his brother intended to use the robot as a babysitter. If that were the case, he'd have been better off just staying home. "I don't need a babysitter," he protested as they stepped into the elevator. If he'd stayed home, he could have at least played video games or something.

Tadashi pushed the button for the appropriate floor, then ruffled Hiro's hair. "Of course you don't," he agreed. "I just thought you'd have more fun at my lab than you would just sit at home doing nothing. If it makes you feel better, you can tinker around, maybe rebuilt your robot."

The younger Hamada knew his brother was only trying to make him feel better. It wasn't like he could do any real tinkering with his chest feeling like it wanted to squeeze the life out of him at every turn. But it was a nice sentiment.

In no time at all, Tadashi was holding open the door to his lab so Hiro could enter without jostling anything. "Password for the computer is Hamada7," he instructed as he turned it on. "There are a few snacks in my desk if you get hungry before I get back."

Hiro sat dejectedly on the same stool as the night before. Thankfully, he'd thought to grab a fresh notebook from home, though he anticipated hours of boredom. At least the notebook gave him something to do.

Tadashi moved over to the red case by the window, saying the one word sure to activate the robot inside. Once Baymax had inflated and begun his usual introduction, Tadashi waved him to silence. "Baymax, I need you to keep my brother company while I'm in class. Make sure he stays out of trouble." His words confirmed Hiro's sentiments about babysitting but it was too late to change anything.

Baymax blinked at his creator, then contemplated the younger boy. "Of course, Tadashi," he agreed.

"Thanks," the older Hamada said as he patted one vinyl arm. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that, he exited the lab, making sure the door shut securely behind him.

Baymax stared at Hiro, or at least seemed to. His eyes didn't so much as blink and the boy wondered what he saw. "Hello, Hiro," the robot finally said.

Those two simple words caused tears to well up in Hiro's eyes. They brought up memories of the day he'd finished rebuilding Baymax after losing him in the Portal. It brought back a piece of him he thought had somehow gone missing.

Baymax shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around Hiro's shoulders in such a way so as not to apply unnecessary pressure on his ribs and bruises. He raised one hand to pat the boy on the head. "It will be all right. There. There."

How had the robot known Hiro needed that contact? They'd only just met the once in this time line. That meant he hadn't yet downloaded a database on personal loss. So how had he known Hiro need physical reassurance?

Hiro's arms moved to encompass as much of Baymax's round belly as he comfortably could. "I've missed you," he breathed, trying to stem the flow of tears. He knew he'd feel ashamed of them if Tadashi had still been there. It would ruin his carefully cultivated image.

Baymax blinked at that declaration. "It has only been ten hours since our last encounter," he informed, sounding slightly confused.

The look on Hiro's face was wistful as the robot released him from his embrace. "Yeah," he replied. "It was. It's just been a crazy ten hours."

The robot tilted his head to one side. "Your neuro-transmitter levels are low. This indicates you are feeling depressed. Would you like to talk about it?"

Hiro pushed the stool towards the desk, setting his notebook down. "Not really," he admitted. He turned to the first blank page of his book and began idly sketching.

"Talking about ones' feelings helps to bring understanding and clarity," Baymax continued. "You have not hesitated to talk to me about your feelings before."

Hiro almost jerked from his chair. The sudden jolt, however, reminded him of his recent injuries and he had to take a moment to recover himself. It took even longer to get his breathing under control. "Baymax, you remember more than just this timeline?" He stared in incredulous disbelief.

The robot tilted his head to one side. "Of course. The alien entity we encountered with the Doctor told me you needed a companion."

Excitement coursed through Hiro, pushing all of his aches and pains to the background. "Does that mean they really did grant my wish? But how?"

"I do not know," Baymax admitted. "I was told you must make a choice."

That dampened Hiro's spirits just a bit. "What kind of choice? I don't understand."

"I do not know," Baymax said again. "They told me you would figure it out."

Hiro sat back down, slowly letting out his breath. Why couldn't things be simple or easy? And what was he supposed to figure out? The obvious answer was that he needed to figure out a way to save Tadashi. But what if there was more to it than that? His first attempt hadn't gone well.

"How many chances do I get?" Hiro finally asked. "And do you remember the last one? If so, why didn't you say something?"

Baymax shuffled closer. "I do not know. I have no memory of any other timelines prior to this current one and our original one."

Well, there went that idea, Hiro thought. But at least he didn't have to start completely over. "Okay," he said. "In that case, I'd better fill you in on what all happened last time so you can help me reason out whatever it is I'm supposed to figure out and we can get past all this."

And with that, Hiro launched into as detailed an account of his previous adventures as possible. He brushed over the less important details, going back over a few Baymax questioned. But, for the most part, he felt he'd gotten everything out in the open. It felt good to tell someone else, someone who wouldn't think he was crazy.

* * *

When Tadashi returned to his lab, he found Hiro sound asleep in Baymax's arms. The robot was sitting on the floor, Hiro cradled against his massive belly. He blinked a few times at the unexpected sight, the doors shutting quietly behind him as he entered the room.

"Hiro is sleeping," Baymax announced in a quiet voice. "I detected earlier that he had not received the recommended allotment of REM sleep. Please do not disturb him."

Tadashi smiled at his creation. He'd rather suspected something like that was the case. Pain was a wonderful deterrent for a lot of things, sleep being one of them. "Thanks, Baymax," he said as he set his school books down on the desk. He paused when he saw Hiro's open notebook, a half finished sketch on the pages. "What's this?"

Not moving, lest he disturb his patient, Baymax merely blinked. "That is the notebook Hiro was sketching in before he fell asleep."

The older Hamada scrutinized the drawing, a strange mix of emotions scrawling across his face. "Have you seen this?" He held it up, indicating the box-like object penciled onto the page. It had a very distinct look to it, like a very tall wooden crate with a door on one half of the front. And above that door was a partially scrawled script that read "Police Public Call Box".

"I fail to see the significance of this drawing," Baymax replied.

Tadashi shook his head, putting the notebook back down as he rubbed at one eye. "Never mind. It's probably not important."

Baymax seemed to contemplate his creator, filing away that tidbit for later. Apparently it was important, at least on some level. But if his creator chose not to dwell on it, neither would he. "I detect that you also did not receive the recommended amount of sleep," he said instead. He watched as the older Hamada rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes looking a little dark underneath.

"I'd be lying if I said I had," Tadashi sighed. "It's just I get so worried about my brother. He gets into so many scrapes and is sometimes just so reckless that I-" He put his hands up in a helpless gesture. "I stayed up most of last night to make sure he was still breathing. Does that make me an overprotective brother?"

The robot tilted his head to one side, contemplating the man in front of him even more. "No," he finally answered. "This behavior means you are a caring brother."

Tadashi flopped down onto the swivel stool, his shoulders sagging a bit. "Thanks, Baymax. It's just that sometimes I feel I'm overdoing it. Ever since our parents died, I've done my best to take care of him, make sure he's okay. I sometimes think I worry about him just as much as our parents did. And I'd do anything to protect him."

"You are an excellent older brother," Baymax informed him. "I do not believe Hiro thinks you are intrusive."

The scientist shook his head. "I don't know about that," he disagreed. "There are times when he decidedly pushes me away, like I'm smothering him."

Baymax raised one arm, finger pointing upward. "This behavior is not uncommon for a young adolescent blossoming into manhood."

That put a smile back on Tadashi's face. "You're right. I keep forgetting he's hit that difficult age. Mine came a bit earlier. I guess it's not really unexpected." It was just that Tadashi had gone about puberty in a completely different way and he totally felt out of his element with Hiro. He let out another sigh. "Just what am I going to do with him?"

Since Baymax wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or not, he opted to err on the side of caution. "You can love and protect him."

Tadashi's eyebrows lifted at that one, wondering where that had come from. But decided to let it go. "Hiro didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"On the contrary," Baymax informed, his arm returning to support Hiro so he wouldn't slip to one side and jolt his already sore person, "Hiro has been most informative."

Ah, so that's where the odd ideas had come from, Tadashi thought. He knew he hadn't programmed Baymax with anything about brotherly love. "Anything I should know about?" He wasn't serious in asking, but hoped to know all the same. It might give him some insight into what his brother was thinking.

Baymax looked down at the sleeping boy. "Hiro has asked that I retain in confidence anything said while you were gone."

Tadashi chuckled slightly at that. "Smart kid." He glanced affectionately at his brother, then decided it was probably best to get back to work until the boy woke up on his own.


	14. Chapter 14: Protecting Hiro is my job

**Chapter Fourteen: Protecting Hiro is my job.**

Hiro woke to hushed voices whispering around him. Groggily, he moved to stretch and yawn, wincing as he was forcibly reminded of his earlier adventures. "Ow," he uttered under his breath as he wrapped one arm around his torso.

"Sorry." Honey Lemon's voice filtered through the fog in Hiro's brain. "Did we wake you?"

When Hiro opened his eyes again, he saw the Latino staring worriedly at him, her knees bent so she was at his level.

"Hey, Tadashi," Fred called out, "your little bro's awake."

Looking rather like a deer in headlights, Hiro stared in shock, feeling more than a little disoriented. "What? Where am I?" He wrapped his other arm around his middle to try and control his suddenly accelerated breathing.

Tadashi came into view, along with Wasabi and GoGo. "Morning, sleepyhead. You're still at my lab at school. You just dozed off for a while. Need a hand up?" He held out his hand for Hiro to grab.

Various timelines tried to align inside Hiro's head as he stared at the familiar faces around him. It made his head hurt. Even after talking to Baymax about them, he was still having a hard time reconciling everything. He was no closer to understanding how to make things work out to the desired end than he had been before. And his dreams didn't help any either.

Without thinking, Hiro took his brother's hand and slowly stood up, wincing as his muscles protested. It took him a moment to realize he'd been sleeping on the floor. "I need to stop doing that," he said as he turned to look back at the robot behind him. "Definitely not the best place for a nap."

Baymax wobbled to his feet, then stood to attention. "I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care," he said.

That announcement brought a moment of panic for Hiro. He stared at Baymax like he'd gone crazy, but the robot merely blinked at him. It was a subtle reminder that the others didn't need to know he retained memories from other lifetimes. At least not just yet. With some misgivings, he said the words necessary to deactivate the robot. "I am satisfied with my care."

"These are my friends I was talking about," Tadashi said, diverting Hiro's attention from watching the giant marshmallow return to its case. "Everyone, this is my brother, Hiro."

Hiro gave an almost pained smile and a shy little wave as Tadashi's friends all chimed in with a "hello" all at the same time. "Uh, hi." Not sure what else to do, he located the stool from before and sat down. Sitting was easier than standing, especially with his muscles protesting. At least he had his breathing under control once more.

Honey Lemon was the closest to him and started things off. "I'm Honey Lemon," she introduced. "I was hoping to show you some of my experiments but I guess that will have to wait until later, but I know you'll love them!"

GoGo stepped forward next, popping her gum loudly. "Name's GoGo." She had her arms folded. She didn't offer to shake hands. Instead, she gave him a somewhat curious but detached look, which was just fine with Hiro.

Fred moved closer. "I'm Fred," he began.

"School mascot, right?" Hiro interrupted, feeling it was time to have a little fun with this whole time travel thing.

Fred seemed totally floored Hiro knew that. "Whoa! How'd you know that? You psychic or something, little dude?"

Hiro resisted the urge to laugh. Laughing was not a good idea. Instead, he tried to keep a straight face. "You just seem the type. You know, dressing up in a cool costume, maybe a lizard or something similar."

"That's totally right!" Fred was almost jumping up and down in excitement. "I've always wanted to become a fire-breathing lizard that can transform at will. I've asked Honey Lemon if she could make me a formula to do just that but she keeps telling me that it's "not science"." He let out a wistful sigh.

"It's really not," Honey put in. Hiro could hear in her voice that this was already a long standing argument she was more than ready to be done with.

Tadashi steered Wasabi forward, which didn't surprise Hiro. The physicist wasn't one for confrontation. "And this is Wasabi."

"Hello, Hiro," Wasabi greeted. He seemed less confident without his laser-induced plasma to show off. But Hiro knew the man was always more in his element when he could show something he knew would work out or when he really knew the person. That, of course, had changed once they'd become superheroes.

Hiro waved. "Hi." His expression, however, changed to more wistful, just like Fred's. Was it possible for them to still go down that road? To become superheroes? He wasn't sure. And the idea they might not be able to tore something even more deeply inside his chest.

Realizing something was amiss, Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He looked at his brother with big worried eyes.

"Something wrong, little man?" Fred piped up, almost bending double, hands on his knees as he stared at Hiro.

When everyone else seemed to do the same, minus GoGo, Hiro felt more than a little overwhelmed. He tried to take a deep breath, immediately regretting it. "Ow," he managed, massaging his ribs again. "It just hurts."

"Everything okay, Little Hamada?" GoGo asked from her position several meters back. She'd moved out of the way once she'd introduced herself.

Tadashi straightened up. "Hiro had a bit of an accident the other night so he's not up to his usual self," he explained.

Boy was that an understatement! Hiro thought. Things were going to continue to suck, especially since he had to deal with this for at least three to six more weeks. He'd asked Baymax for a general idea of how long it would take for his body to heal and the robot had been more than happy to answer.

"Oh!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, looking rather like she might give Hiro a big hug.

Sensing the impending physical contact, Hiro put out a hand. "No touching! I'm already sore enough without that. Thanks though. The sentiment is appreciated."

Honey Lemon stopped mid-step, her expression filled with compassion and concern. "It must have been pretty bad," she commented instead.

Despite his nap, Hiro was just tired, and that was a bad combination when it came to telling the truth. "If you consider five cracked ribs bad, then yeah," he quipped before thinking. Then he mentally pulled back. Crap! That had come out of nowhere!

The Latino's eyes went even wider at that announcement before she turned to Tadashi. "That's a lot more than just an accident," she said, her eyes saying she was trying to figure out just what had happened.

Hiro knew Tadashi would try to come up with an excuse to cover for him but he was too worn down to care. "It could have been worse. But that's what I get for participating in illegal bot fighting." He said the last bitterly. "Not only did they take my fighter bot, but they beat me to a pulp."

That seemed to elicit expressions of shock and dismay from everyone in the gang. It almost made Hiro feel empowered, but he simply didn't care. What he'd said was the truth and if they didn't like it, well, that was too bad. GoGo did look mildly impressed.

"I wouldn't have put it quite that harshly," Tadashi commented. "I got there in time to prevent something that drastic from happening."

Hiro merely tried to shrug but stopped when it made his ribs hurt. "I just told it how I saw it. Yes, it could have been much worse. It also could have been much better."

Tadashi frowned, rubbing his hand over his face, effectively muffling his words. "Are you trying to punish me? It's not like I haven't been beating myself up because of last night, wondering if there wasn't something more I could have done to prevent this."

Honey Lemon moved to put a comforting arm around Tadashi's shoulders. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Hiro," she soothed. "You couldn't have known-"

But Tadashi shook his head. "Protecting Hiro is my job."

"I never asked you to do that," Hiro interjected.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw Wasabi edge towards the exit. "I think I'm just going to let you guys work this out," the non-confrontational student said as he opened the lab door.

Hiro instantly felt bad. "No," he protested mildly. "Don't go. I shouldn't have said that, okay? I'm sorry." He hung his head.

His apology seemed to make Tadashi do a double-take, but he smiled. "Hey, it's okay, bonehead," he said as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Just try to remember to keep those kinds of things where they belong, okay?"

"Yeah," Hiro agreed, looking up in time to see Wasabi take his hand off the door handle, mirroring the sigh of relief he heard coming from Honey Lemon.

GoGo took up residence on the swivel chair near the computer, her arms resting on the back as she sat in it backwards. "So, now what, genius?" She popped her gum.

"I don't know about you," Fred spoke up, "but food sounds really good about now. It is lunch time after all."

Almost as if in response to the otaku's suggestion, Hiro's stomach growled. He gave a nervous sort of laugh as all eyes turned to him and the really loud noise his tummy had made. "Uh, hi." He gave a hesitant wave.

"I could go for some food," GoGo announced.

Feeling more comfortable, Wasabi moved closer to the group. "How about pizza? I know this really great place."

"Great idea!"

"Who's paying?"

"Maybe we should go Dutch?"

All the chatter left Hiro feeling overwhelmed. He only managed a weak grin when Tadashi looked his way. He slipped off the stool and went to get his notebook, realizing he'd left it open to the TARDIS sketch. It wasn't in the exact same place he'd left it in either.

"Sounds good to me," Tadashi agreed as he got his jacket and headed towards the door. "Coming, Hiro?" He turned back to make sure his brother was following.

Hiro closed the notebook. "Coming!" he called as he followed his brother out. It might mean nothing that the notebook had moved. Then again, maybe not. He rather thought Tadashi might have snuck a peak but wasn't sure. Either way, he vowed to keep a better eye on his belongings in the future.


	15. Chapter 15: Socially Awkward

**Chapter Fifteen: Socially Awkward**

The pizza place Wasabi led them to a familiar sight, despite it being a bit more out of the way. The gang had gone there many times after defeating various bad guys. Seeing it now felt like a blow to Hiro's body and he stumbled back outside the entrance while the others of his old group went inside.

Tadashi braced his brother by the shoulders to steady him. Through his contact, he could feel Hiro's heart thudding and his breath coming in shorter, faster spurts. "You okay?" he asked while the door swung shut behind Fred.

Hiro stared rather blankly ahead as he licked his lips. He hadn't expected this turn of events and part of him wondered if the future he remembered was still even remotely possible. "I'm fine," he finally managed, coming out of his shock. "It just hurts."

Completely misunderstanding what his brother meant, Tadashi moved to push the door open. "We'll stop by the drug store on the way back for some painkillers," he promised. "I should have remembered to get you some earlier."

Hiro let out his breath before heading inside. "It's okay. It's not your fault." There was no way he could tell his brother the real reason for his pain. He'd think he was crazy or something.

Inside the pizza place, it was just as noisy as Hiro remembered. Booths filled with college students provided about a third of the noise. Loud music and arcade games made up for the rest of it. Fred had always gone for the video games.

Luckily, GoGo had found a decent-sized booth that would fit them all. Ironically, it was their usual one, with an extra chair added to the open end. She claimed to have fought off a few high schoolers for the spot.

In light of Hiro's injuries, everyone insisted Hiro sit in the middle, away from the possibility of being bumped by careless patrons or staff. He felt, admittedly, a little small when put between Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Both insisted on sitting next to him to keep an eye on him.

Idle chatter filled their table as they debated on what to order. In the end, they chose to go with a pepperoni, a veggie, and a supreme, all large. Breadsticks were added when Hiro mentioned liking them.

Once the order had been placed, the boy genius just sat back and listened to everyone talk. It was a little weird to see this side of his pseudo friends as they bantered back and forth. Even Tadashi teased the others with his good humor. It reminded him of the first time they'd helped with his microbots. Okay, "helped" wasn't the right word; more like distracted him so he didn't go totally mental on them. Same idea. But it was also different, because they weren't bantering with him so much as with each other.

When their order came, plates were passed around. Tall glasses of various sodas were handed around. Hiro had never felt more socially awkward in his life, at least not as far as he could remember.

No matter how much he thought he knew them in a different lifetime, Tadashi's friends were now strangers to him. They shared stories about classes and teachers he didn't know. They teased and made jokes. And while it was fun to watch, Hiro couldn't help but feel a bit left out.

A leg brushed Hiro's under the table. Well, more like his foot, but it still felt weird. It had to be coming from Honey Lemon. Had she purposely invaded his space? Or was it just an accident?

Hiro watched the chemist closely as he nibbled on warm garlic bread. The blond was decidedly not paying attention to where her feet were going, or so he observed. She was animatedly talking to Wasabi about who knew what class. Blah. Blah. Blah. He didn't really care.

Her leg brushed past his foot again. Only this time, he felt another leg touch his other foot as Tadashi's leg seemed to reach for Honey's. Were they trying to play footsie under the table? Even though he was in the way? Or were powerful magnets inside their shoes that drew them together?

Glancing up at his older brother, Hiro saw a rather odd smile on his face, even though he was answering a question GoGo had asked him. Gross! Hiro put his bread stick down and tried to not look at the two feet just below him, pulling his own feet out of the way.

"Everything okay over there, little fella?" Fred asked, looking pointedly at Hiro. He'd joined them sometime before the pizza arrived. Apparently the video games hadn't entertained him for long.

Hiro felt his ears go red. He suddenly felt as though all eyes had turned his direction. At least Tadashi and Honey Lemon had opted to separate their feet. But still!

Like a deer in headlights, Hiro couldn't help but stare at Fred's general direction. "Uh, yes?" On either side of his body, he could feel both Tadashi and Honey Lemon tensing. And if he looked out of the corner of his eye, he felt sure both were blushing just a little.

"Okay," Fred replied with a shrug. You're totally quiet over there. Just wanted to make sure."

Hiro let out his held breath and took a rather shaky sip from his soda. "I'm good," he assured. "Just listening." Leave it to Fred to notice something was off.

"You know," Tadashi spoke up, "I was thinking of bringing Baymax home for a while." He glanced at Hiro, the blush already fading. "What do you think? He could keep an eye on you and make sure you don't overdo things while I'm in class. That way he can also get more practical experience. Of course, once finals come around, I'll need him back to show my professors."

Blinking a bit at that, Hiro let his straw slip from his lips. He'd thought about "borrowing" Baymax, but had discarded the idea when he'd realized there wasn't a feasible way to do so. It wasn't like he could crawl through any windows in his current state. Nor did he find the idea of just waltzing in and out with the big red case all that appealing. "Uh, sure."

GoGo gave Hiro a nod. "Speaking of school, think you'll apply? I'm sure your brother won't mind, and I could always use someone shorter than me around." There was an implied message there. Perhaps she meant to use his height as a teasing point.

Hiro decided things were decidedly getting more complicated. Part of him wanted to say yes. Another part of him clamored to say no. If he didn't enter the showcase, there wouldn't be any microbots. No microbots, no interest from Krei. No interest from Krei, and Callaghan would leave him alone. There wouldn't be a fire and Tadashi wouldn't die.

Hiro knew there was something flawed with this logic, but he couldn't put a finger on it. But the others were waiting for an answer. "Uh, I'll think about it," he said, hoping that would stave off any further questions.

He was forgetting something again. What was he forgetting? It made his brain hurt trying to think about it.

Absently, Hiro picked up a bread stick and chewed on it. Everyone else went back to their previous conversations, which was just fine with him. What was he forgetting though? It would bother him until he figured it out. He knew it would.

* * *

After lunch, Tadashi decided it would be best to take Hiro home. Everyone seemed a bit disappointed at that, but knew it was probably for the best. After all, Hiro did look a bit pale and worn out.

On the way home, Tadashi made a quick stop at the drugstore as promised. And he made sure Hiro took the purchased painkillers before leaving. "I'll bring Baymax by later tonight," he said as he climbed back on the scooter in front of his brother. "I'll have to ask Aunt Cass if I can borrow the truck since I don't think he'll fit on my moped."

Hiro nodded. By that point he really _did_ need the painkillers now swimming in his system. And he was more than ready to head home. "Sounds good," he said as he clung to his brother, despite the uncomfortable pressure it placed on his chest. He had a lot of thinking to do.

In no time at all, Tadashi pulled up at the café and turned to glance back at his brother. "Need me to walk you up?" he inquired, seeing the look on Hiro's face.

Gingerly, Hiro climbed from the vehicle, wincing as his body was momentarily jostled when his leg wouldn't quite go over the seat without a hitch. He took a moment to control his breathing before looking up. "I'm okay," he insisted. "Just a little winded. I'll be fine."

Not convinced, Tadashi set the parking brake and climbed off his scooter. "I need to get the keys to the truck anyway," he reasoned. "Might as well make sure you make it inside."

Getting no argument from his brother, Tadashi helped Hiro up the stairs, supporting him by holding his elbow as he climbed the first flight, then the second.

The exercise took more out of him than Hiro tried to let on. Not having the same capacity he was used to with his diaphragm, he felt more than a little breathless by the time he settled on the swivel chair in front of his computer. This sucked!

Looking more than a little worried, Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm going to head out now," he said. "But I'll hurry back. And maybe if you're still awake, we can play some video games or something."

Hiro rather felt he understood what an asthmatic felt during an attack as he focused on taking shallow breaths. "Yeah," he managed before refocusing his efforts.

Tadashi moved towards the stairs, looking back once more before heading down them. He shook his head slightly, running one hand through his hair. Hiro certainly seemed to always catch the rough end of the stick, and he hoped to help change that. All he had to do was convince him to enter the showcase in the hopes of joining the Institute.


	16. Chapter 16: That doesn't look good

**Chapter Sixteen: That Doesn't Look Good.**

With Tadashi gone, Hiro closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair's back as he faced away from his computer. The day had given him plenty to think about and he wasn't sure he liked where his thoughts were going. Too bad Baymax was still at his brother's lab, he thought. It would help to have a sounding board.

Deciding it would be better to be productive than to not be, Hiro decided to turn on his computer. His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he stared at a blank word document. Did he really want to type out all that had happened? Even just the highlights offered their own set of problems. It wasn't that he thought is brother would invade his privacy, but there was always the possibility. It wouldn't be the first time he'd accidentally left the monitor on.

Thoughts of Tadashi's soul, spirit, whatever, telling him the only reason he'd known where to find Hiro that one night of the bot fight filled his head. He'd known because Hiro had stupidly left his computer screen turned on. But that small moment had changed so much. His brother had swooped in to save him from a sound beating, one he'd gotten during this lifetime.

Had he left his monitor off this time around? He couldn't remember. It was possible. And because of that small change, he'd had his hind end handed to him in the most painful and embarrassing way imaginable. And it would continue to hurt for weeks. It was amazing how something as simple as forgetting to leave his monitor on had changed circumstances.

That got his brain really thinking. If he changed other things, how would that change the outcome? He'd already tried cutting off Krei and Callaghan's argument and getting Tadashi out of the building before Yokai could set fire to it. That had ended in his getting shot, again, when Callaghan had taken matters into his own hands to get the microbots.

Without thinking, Hiro pulled out the notebook he'd sketched the TARDIS in. He flipped to a new page and began drawing. And the design that came to light was that of his microbots. The process was so familiar that he didn't even have to think about it. He already knew it would work. Part of him knew Tadashi would press for him to join SFIT. He might as well be ready with a design, and the microbots were the first thing that came to mind.

He was so absorbed in sketching out the technical specs that he didn't realize the passage of time. Hiro was hard at work, leaning towards the desk as he wrote out some complex calculations when he heard something heavy being set on the ground. He jerked up without thinking, letting out an exclamation of pain as he tensed his body.

"Sorry," Tadashi apologized as he moved into view. "I didn't mean to startle you." He moved closer to look over Hiro's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Hiro hurriedly pulled the notebook to his chest, ignoring the pings his body sent out at the rough movement. "N-nothing," he lied with a stutter. His expression, however, said it all.

Tadashi frowned, looking more than a little hurt at his brother's reaction. "I brought Baymax," he said, indicating the red case with a gesture, trying to downplay the incident. It didn't work.

Realizing his actions had caused the brother he'd looked up to a moment of hurt, Hiro mentally berated himself. "I mean, it's nothing much." He looked up hopefully as he closed the notebook and set it down. "I'm just not ready to show it to you yet."

Tadashi's expression cleared at that explanation. "Okay," he said, back to his usual easy-going self. "But I would love to see it when you're done."

Hiro let out a haphazard laugh, mindful of his injuries. "Sure." He wasn't sure if he wanted to share the design or not. After all, he still wasn't sure if he was going to try and rebuild them, using them in the showcase once more. It was decidedly something he had to think about very carefully before implementing. After all, the first time had gotten Tadashi killed. The second time had gotten them both killed. Or so he assumed. Since he hadn't survived being shot, he only had his logic to go on.

"Oh, did you still want to play video games?" Tadashi gave his brother a rather inquiring look, dismissing the topic of sketches and so forth. "I can set up one of your favorites if you like."

Without thinking, Hiro went to scratch at one of the many scrapes along his lower ribs. He'd almost forgotten they were there due to the constant pain of his cracked ribs. But now he was reminded as the skin itched. Well, burned would be more like it. He'd somehow managed to keep that on the back burner until now. He dug his nails in, remembering halfway through that it was probably not a good idea. "Ow."

His one word activated the robot in the red case. In no time at all, Baymax was standing only a few meters away, introducing himself as he always did upon activation. "I heard a sound of distress," he continued. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Only Hiro was too busy to really answer. He carefully lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal a red stain on the bandage covering the abrasion he'd tried to scratch. The others were covered over with the tape his brother had used to secure his bandages the night before. "Crap," he uttered in a low voice.

Before he could so much as lower his shirt, Tadashi moved in and lifted the fabric higher. "That doesn't look good," he announced. "I should have remembered about those." He turned to the robot. "Baymax, would you scan Hiro please?"

Performing the requested function, Baymax shuffled closer as an image appeared on his stomach area, projected from inside. "Hiro's injuries appear to be infected. I suggest removing the bandages for further evaluation."

"Good idea," Tadashi agreed. He bit his lip as he stared at his miserable brother. "Hold that thought for a moment while I go get the first aid kit." He calmly walked to their shared bathroom, coming back with a kit similar to the one he had in his lab at school.

Hiro hadn't moved during the whole minute his brother had been gone. His shirt had slid back down, however, now that his brother wasn't holding it up, but he hesitated to do anything about it. He knew, from experience, that seeping wounds were not a good thing, even if he'd been the one to make it bleed all over again. That and it stung like nobody's business now that he was paying attention to it.

Tadashi set the medical kit on the bed and instructed Hiro to move his arms so he could easily pull off the boy's shirt. That accomplished, he had Hiro move to the corner of the bed where he didn't have to fight with the chair. "This is going to hurt a little," he apologized as he reached for the first piece of tape.

Hiro braced himself, tightening his muscles in anticipation. The first few pieces of tape didn't actually hurt, but they caused a rather uncomfortable sensation as they pulled at the bandages beneath. However, the closer to the bottom layer, Tadashi got, the more sensitive Hiro's skin became.

The boy gasped, digging his nails into the palms of his hands as his brother tried to remove the last few strips of medical tape, along with the bandages over the all too sensitive skin. He resisted the urge to cry out as his skin felt like it was on fire when exposed to the air. He had no desire to look down at the mess he'd made of himself.

Tadashi sucked in his breath as he looked at the damage. "That doesn't look good," he understated. "I should have taken these off earlier to make sure nothing had gotten infected. After all, no treatment is perfect. I probably didn't get all the grit out."

Hiro resisted the urge to whimper. Knowing Tadashi, he was probably beating himself up over this, which was completely wrong. "It's not your fault," Hiro said through clenched teeth. "None of it's your fault. You know that, right?"

Tadashi ignored his comments though as he contemplated the dilemma before him. He had one hand cupping his chin, the other holding his elbow so it wouldn't slip as he evaluated his options.

"It would be wise to disinfect the wounds using a strong astringent," Baymax suggested, confirming Hiro's fears that the worst was yet to come.

Sighing, Tadashi had to agree. "You can still back out," he said to Hiro, dropping his hands down to his sides. "I can always take you to one of those emergency clinics. They'll have some kind of anesthetic to numb the pain. I don't have anything like that here. Not to mention they'll probably want to give you something to stave off further infection, which I think would be a good idea."

The boy looked back and forth between Baymax and Tadashi. His brother's face was somewhat puckered with concern, but he knew the decision was truly his to make. When he glanced at Baymax, he didn't see much besides blinking eyes that seemed to consider his mood.

Baymax lifted one finger into the air. "What Tadashi said is true. I cannot prescribe the necessary medication to reverse the infection you are experiencing. A doctor's aid would be advisable."

Still torn, Hiro weighed out the options before him. Excruciating pain at the loving hands of his well-meaning brother, without knowing whether or not the infection would be countermanded, or going to a hospital where they could at least numb part of the pain and give him something for the infection. It was a tough choice. Okay, who was he kidding? There really wasn't a choice, but he wouldn't let them know he'd come to that conclusion willingly.

"Fine," Hiro sighed. "I'll go." He gave a resigned look that said he wasn't at all happy with the situation.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Tadashi admitted as he pulled out a roll of gauze to wrap around Hiro's broken skin. "I'll just cover you up to keep out anything else and we can be on our way."

With that, he carefully wound the gauze around his brother's chest, then helped him pull on his blue hoodie, zipping it up over the bandages. He didn't bother with the shirt, reasoning that it would take too much effort to keep from hurting his brother more. That taken care of, Tadashi placed the spare helmet on his brother's head. He wasn't about to borrow his aunt's truck again, making her worry even more. He'd told her he'd taken care of things and he was going to make sure he did.

"I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care," Baymax said, reminding them both that he was still there.

Realizing it wouldn't do to have the robot just sitting there, waiting while they were gone, Tadashi gave the customary phrase to deactivate Baymax. He waited for him to fold back into his case before leading Hiro back down the stairs.

* * *

The emergency clinic wasn't quite as horrible as Hiro had thought it would be, though it was still pretty awful, all things considered. The hoodie had helped protect him from the wind kicked up by their movement, but Tadashi couldn't control every jolt they encountered on the way there, though he did try. All the same, Hiro was more than ready to be done with the whole mess by the time they arrived. He was also glad for the small mercy of not having to have his shirt cut off, knowing the doctors would have done just that had he worn it there. As things stood, he had a bit of a hard time taking the hoodie off without assistance from sharp and pointy objects.

It didn't take long for a doctor to see him, clucking over the visible injuries, but he'd at least reserved judgment, taking a professional stance to simply look at the problem at hand. And, instead of taking the boys' word for it, he made Hiro get x-rayed all over again, which was less than fun, mostly because they hadn't given him any painkillers yet. He had to pose several different times to make sure they didn't miss anything, a lead-lined apron covering his lower body.

Thankfully, once the x-rays were finished, a nurse gave him some kind of narcotic that distanced him from the pain, though he still couldn't help but jump when the doctor and nurses tried to clean his wounds. Tadashi had been right; he'd missed some debris from the alley, though it wasn't entirely surprising.

With Tadashi holding his hands, Hiro was able to stay seated on the examination table, though it was a near thing, until the painkillers kicked in. After that, he needed someone to hold him upright because the drugs kept making him want to slump over like a drunkard.

In the end, they opted to give him a tetanus shot, just to be safe, along with a prescription for pain pills, and an antibiotic to take orally starting in the morning. They also gave him an antibiotic cream to put on his scrapes at least twice a day, along with a bunch of fresh gauze to use every time they changed the dressings, also twice a day. Thankfully, the tape they used didn't constrict his rib cage like Tadashi's previous job had done.

When asked about that, the doctors told him they didn't want him catching pneumonia due to pooling liquid inside his lungs. And he was told to practice breathing deeply several times a day to stave off potential lung infection. The ribs would heal in time, but constricting them wasn't going to do anyone any favors.

After what felt like forever, but was only a couple hours, Hiro was discharged from the capable hands of the emergency doctors and nurses. They were kind enough to fill his prescriptions for him so he didn't have to wait until the morning to find an open pharmacy, which made the trip back home easier. Tadashi didn't have to make any detours on the way home. All the same, they had to come up with an excuse to keep Aunt Cass from worrying.


	17. Chapter 17: Shaken Confidence

**Chapter Seventeen: Shaken Confidence  
**

Safely back at the café, Hiro slumped against the swivel chair in his room, more than glad for the rest. Even though Tadashi had had him ride in front on the moped, he'd felt a need to hold himself as upright as possible, something that had made his back hurt. The released pressure was a relief so intense he closed his eyes, not realizing his brother had left the room until he came back.

When Hiro looked up, he noticed Tadashi was holding out an ice pack. Not only that, but Baymax was observing him carefully from several meters away. He supposed he must have momentarily dozed off or something, maybe because of the narcotics still running rampant in his system. They had made him feel rather loopy.

"Make sure he keeps the ice on for twenty minutes," Tadashi instructed Baymax as he wrapped the pack in a towel before placing it on Hiro's chest. "Forty off and twenty on until he goes to bed."

Wait. Wasn't Tadashi going to stick around? "Where are you going?" Hiro asked, coming back to his senses as he realized he was holding the ice pack in place without having thought about doing it.

Tadashi moved to grab his helmet. "Although Baymax is my main project, I do have other things to work on," he admonished his brother with a ruffle of his hair. "I've got a lot of homework to catch up on and a group project waiting on me." He paused at the look Hiro gave him. "Don't worry. You're in good hands. I'll be back before you know it." With that, he headed down the stairs.

Once his brother was out of sight, Hiro discarded the ice pack, tossing it on the bed. Even though he was still a bit loopy, he had things to do as well so he pulled out his notebook, which he'd stashed safely in a drawer before adventure number two had begun.

"I highly recommend reapplying the ice pack," Baymax said. "The inflammation will not easily go down with it its help."

But Hiro was already too distracted to give it much thought. "Uh huh, sure," he mumbled as he grabbed a pencil and continued to sketch out the schematics he'd been working on earlier. He wasn't even sure he knew why was doing it, other than that it was something to do. At least it kept his mind off of other things.

Baymax shuffled closer to look over his shoulder. "Are you planning on rebuilding your tiny robots?" he inquired, recognizing the designs.

Hiro sighed, putting the pencil down. "I don't know. It just came into my head. Part of me wants to say no, but another part says yes. Either way, I can't do it on my own. You probably heard Tadashi give out instructions on my 'continued care'." He said the last part a bit bitterly. "I'm not supposed to do any kind of heavy lifting. In Tadashi's mind, I'm sure that means nothing over three kilograms. That and I'm 'supposed to' take it easy anyway."

He spun the chair to face the room in general, running one hand idly along the edge of the work table to one side, more for something to do than for anything else. He'd always liked to keep moving, even if it was just a finger brushing something. It meant he was at least doing something, though there were the rare occasions when it was easier to just flop down on the bed and do nothing. The last time he'd done that was after Tadashi had died in the first time line.

Thinking about that incident made his chest constrict, his heart to beat just a bit faster. Here he was, given yet another chance to make things right, and he was in no condition to do much of anything about it. But wait. "That's it!" Hiro called out excitedly. "If I don't do anything, Tadashi won't die in the fire because there won't be any reason for him to be there! If I don't enter the showcase, there won't be any microbots for Callaghan to steal so there won't be a fire even if he does go to the showcase."

Baymax seemed to observe Hiro's changing moods. "Are you certain you do not wish to enter the showcase?" he finally asked. "Joining your friends at the university was a major milestone in our previous timeline. Is it wise to try and undo that?"

That gave Hiro pause, because, deep down, he knew Baymax was right. Being accepted into SFIT was a big milestone for him. He'd been well on his way to getting his degree. Not only that, but he'd advanced his knowledge in ways he'd never thought possible. Of course, what he'd learned still stuck with him, but it might call into question from those who didn't know his circumstances, which meant everyone. That wouldn't work either.

Not to mention that the achievement would feel a bit hollow, with the dynamic of his friendship with the others being different. He wasn't sure if it was worth the effort or not.

"I don't know," he sighed again. "Just when I thought I'd figured out a way to make things work last time, Callaghan kidnapped Tadashi and shot us both. I guess I could go back and reevaluate what happened to see what I did wrong, but I'm not sure how well that will work either."

Baymax picked up the ice pack and placed it back on Hiro's chest. "You are not alone," he reminded. "Something will work out."

Hiro patted Baymax on the arm, not bothering to remove the pack once more. It wasn't worth the effort. "I hope you're right, buddy."

* * *

By the time Tadashi returned home, Hiro was sound asleep. The older Hamada was a bit surprised to see the bean bag chair had moved to replace his brother's pillow, but decided it was a good arrangement. It kept Hiro upright but comfortable, with little risk of slipping to one side or the other. Part of him wondered why he hadn't thought of doing that the night before.

Tadashi let out a rather tired yawn, glad to see his brother actually sleeping. "That's a relief," he said to the air. He'd half expected to see Hiro absorbed in whatever project he'd been working on before the doctor visit. Thinking about that, he wondered just what it was. He'd only caught the briefest of peeks before Hiro'd hidden it away.

"Hello Tadashi," Baymax greeted softly from his charging station, causing the college student to jump a little. He blinked at the inventor. "I did not mean to startle you."

Hand to his heart, Tadashi slowly turned to face the robot. "I almost forgot I'd left you here," he admitted. He rubbed tiredly at his face, feeling the stubble growing. "I need to shave," he groaned.

A glance at Hiro's clock confirmed it was well after midnight. "Maybe I'll wait." Instead of heading to the bathroom, Tadashi moved to tuck in the covers around his brother. The quilt had slipped a bit and he didn't want him to catch a chill. He resisted the urge to check the bandages, knowing Baymax probably already had. "He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

Without waiting for an answer, Tadashi reached to turn off the bedside lamp, pausing as he saw the open sketch book. Almost gingerly, he picked it up and looked at the open page. He knew he was snooping, but it had been left out in the open. "What's this?" he wondered as he looked at the detailed schematic.

Baymax stepped from his charger and waddled over. "That is Hiro's tiny robot," he said as he peered over Tadashi's shoulder. "I believe he is debating on entering it into the school's showcase."

Tadashi's eyes seemed to light up at that. "That would be wonderful! I've been trying to get him to apply for months."

Tilting his head to one side, Baymax seemed to consider Tadashi's rising excitement. "I suggest using caution when addressing this with Hiro. Recent events seem to have shaken his confidence."

For the briefest of moments, Tadashi wondered just how Baymax had deduced that, then chose not to dwell on it. He _had_ programmed him with the ability to access all kinds of data and figured the robot must have tapped into some database. That or Hiro had been messing around with things he shouldn't again. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied as he set the book back down and turned off the lamp.

"You appear to be tired," Baymax observed. "I recommend attempting to sleep before pursuing any further activities."

Moving away from Hiro's bed, Tadashi gave the robot a pat on the shoulder. "I'm just about to head to bed," he assured. "You know what? You're going to make a wonderful companion for my brother." With that, he headed towards his side of the room, pulling the screen closed behind him.


	18. Chapter 18: Don't you trust me?

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't you trust me?**

Morning came far earlier than Hiro wanted. Sunlight streamed down through the window he'd forgotten to cover the night before, waking him. In his defense, he had been rather loopy at the time. And it had been late.

Hiro groaned, more out of protest than from pain, though everything still throbbed dully. The medicine he'd taken last night hadn't worn off just yet, which he thought a blessing. But his skin itched under the bandages and he had to resist the urge to scratch. It was a sign of healing, he'd been told countless times over the years. And if what had happened last night was any indication, scratching them again was not a good idea.

"Good morning, Hiro," Baymax greeted from across the room. He'd returned to his charging station once he was sure Tadashi had gone to sleep. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" His stomach lit up with the ten faces that went from happy to agony.

Rubbing at his eyes, Hiro moved to sit up. He didn't have far to go, but it still took more than a little effort. "Four?" his throat felt a little gravely, though whether from sleep or something else was still up in the air.

Baymax stepped free of his case and shuffled towards the bed. "If you feel the need, you may take more pain medicine now." He indicated the prescription bottle on the computer desk next to the bed. "It is also advisable for you to take your antibiotics. You should take them at the prescribed intervals to insure maximum recovery."

That announcement brought another groan from Hiro's lips. They'd given him more than enough pills. Admittedly, part of him wished they'd given him the liquid form, though the taste probably wouldn't have made up for the difference in texture. "You take them," he grumped.

"I cannot take medicine," Baymax protested in a somewhat confused tone. "I am a robot. It would be more effective if you ingest the prescribed medication with food. Shall I inform Tadashi or your aunt that you are awake?"

That question seemed to get Hiro moving. 'No," he protested. As per usual, his body was stiff. Maybe it was because of the painkillers he'd been able to sleep, he realized. "I'm up. I'm up. I can make something to eat without their help. I'm not an invalid." To stave off Baymax's further concerns, he took one of the antibiotic pills and swallowed it dry, making him gag a bit. It threatened to stick in his throat, but, once he'd worked his mouth a bit, he managed to produce enough saliva to make it go down.

Baymax shuffled after Hiro as he made his way down to the second floor. He made sure to grab Hiro's other medicine before following the boy. He noticed Hiro had forgotten to take it with him. At least he'd used the banister for support, taking each step one at a time, instead of flying down them as he might have had he not been in pain. That was an improvement.

By the time the robot made it down the stairs, Hiro had made his way to the kitchen. He was halfway inside the fridge when Aunt Cass came into the room. "Morning," the woman yawned.

Not expecting anyone up just yet, Hiro almost jumped out of his skin, and _that_ hurt. He swung around, the fridge closing as he braced himself against the counter, one hand to his chest as he tried to control his sudden heavy breathing. He clenched his teeth against the sensation, willing it to stop.

"Oh, Hiro! I'm so sorry!"

Before he knew it, his aunt had him by the shoulders and was gently steering him towards the nearest chair. She paused when she saw the giant inflatable marshmallow standing near the stairs.

Baymax gave a small wave. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. It is nice to meet you, Ms. Hamada."

Cass blinked, not realizing Hiro had slid down into the chair she'd steered him towards. She gave a half-hearted wave in return. "Hello. Where did you come from?"

"Your nephew, Tadashi, made me," Baymax informed. "He brought me here to keep an eye on Hiro."

"Oh." Cass seemed to chew on that thought for a moment, then shrugged it off. "Well good. He needs someone to keep an eye on him."

Hiro groaned in protest, still trying to get his pain under control. "Thanks a lot." He shot Baymax a scathing look as he clenched his teeth.

The robot shuffled forward and placed the prescription bottle on the table. "You forgot to bring your medication with you," he admonished the glaring boy. "Proper recovery requires you to take your medication at the appropriate times. Not only will it help you manage your pain levels, but will stave off further infection."

Grabbing the edge of the table, Hiro ground his teeth. Anything else he could add to that, be it protest or not, would only grab his aunt's attention even more. And he certainly wasn't happy with the information the robot had just leaked to his aunt already. Yes, they'd told Aunt Cass about the incident, but she didn't know the extent of the damage. "Shut up," he muttered, hopefully quiet enough that his aunt didn't hear.

"Infection?" Cass paused mid-turn at that, hand halfway to a cupboard door.

Crap! Why had Baymax opened his big, non-existent mouth? He'd forgotten that his aunt, though often distracted, had the ears of a fox and the eyes of an eagle when it came to trouble. Well, close enough to count.

"Yes," Baymax continued. "Hiro sustained many injuries that require the use of an antibiotic, as well as heavy painkillers."

Hiro's scathing look turned into full out glare, mixed in with a healthy dose of "you're so dead", directly aimed at the robot. What in the world was Baymax trying to pull?

Aunt Cass gave both the robot and her nephew a funny look. "He didn't mention anything about that," she admitted, clearly intending to inquire further.

Still ignoring Hiro's expression, Baymax plodded on. "Along with five cracked ribs, Hiro sustained multiple contusions and abrasions across his hips, chest, and thighs."

Hiro's knuckles were white. He somehow wished he had some kind of cutoff switch that would make Baymax shut up. At least the robot hadn't brought up his little projection of the human body to illustrate his point. They obviously needed to have a discussion about patient-doctor confidentiality. All the same, he just wanted him to stop, though the damage had already been done.

Wait. Now that was an idea. The tension in Hiro's shoulders relaxed as his fingers let go of the table, his mind suddenly on other things. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice his aunt gingerly lifting the corner of his pajama shirt to look at the dressings underneath.

A cutoff switch might possibly solve his problems, Hiro thought. Baymax was right about him joining SFIT. It was a defining moment for him. And what better way to get in than the tried and true? After all, if it wasn't broke, why fix it? The showcase itself wasn't the problem. It was Yokai.

But he'd have to make a few changes to his microbots. Instead of keeping the transmitter with him, he'd allow it to remain behind. But he'd install a kill switch, just like he had with Megabot. The next problem, of course, was how to keep Tadashi from getting killed. That notion put a roadblock on his mental train tracks, giving his brain enough room to realize someone was poking his wounds.

"Hiro," Aunt Cass's voice sounded strained. "Just what did you do to yourself?"

The boy winced as her fingers found a particularly painful bruise. He moved to pull his shirt back down. "Why does everyone keep poking me?" he complained. "I'm not a pin cushion!"

Cass pulled back. "When you and Tadashi told me you had a little run in with some bot fighters, I had no idea just how bad it was. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiro could see the hurt in her eyes. Guilt swam up like a living thing. "Because...we didn't want to worry you?" he finally answered, giving her one of his half puppy dog/half guilty looks.

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say. He knew the moment he saw her bite her nails. "Don't you trust me, Hiro?"

It was like a blow to his body. He felt the air rush from his lungs. Images he hadn't thought about in a while rammed themselves into his vision.

 _"What? Don't you trust me?" GoGo asked in that all too familiar tone. It was one third sarcastic, two thirds disbelief._

 _And, after all the times they'd spent together, it was a good question. Did he really trust them? The answer, of course, was yes. Yes, he did. With his life. But what she was talking about doing was more than dangerous. Someone could get hurt, would get hurt. In fact, many people might get hurt._

 _GoGo's plan was simple. Storm the hospital and take out the gunman with a solid clunk to the head using her discs. She was fast, but the mad man might be faster. All it took was a quickly executed phone call and it would be all over. One button on speed dial was all it took._

 _"I want to try and talk to him," Hiro countered. "Maybe he'll back down."_

 _GoGo let out an exasperated sigh. "Who do you think you're fooling? Not everyone is going to back down once they see the errors of their ways. Callaghan proved that."_

 _"He would have if Krei hadn't opened his big mouth," Hiro protested._

 _She glared at him, hands on her hips. "You're going to get yourself killed."_

 _"What? Don't you trust me?" Hiro echoed at her as he settled his helmet in place. He had this. He knew he did. "If my plan doesn't work, we'll use yours as backup."_

"Hiro?"

The boy blinked, coming back to the present. His aunt was staring at him like she wasn't sure what to think. A mix of concern clouded her eyes and she moved to feel his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of out of it. Is it because of the pain?"

"I'm fine," Hiro protested as he evaded her touch, albeit awkwardly. "I need to go-" he headed towards the bathroom, his aunt trailing behind him. But he cut her off with the closing of the bathroom door, locking it behind him.


	19. Chapter 19: Open the door

**Chapter Nineteen: Open the door (Note at the end)  
**

Hiro sat on the edge of the bathtub and tried to control his roiling emotions. If only he'd listened to GoGo back at the hospital, before all of this craziness began, things would have gone much differently. Chances were good he would still be with them, instead of shot in the chest, dead, just like she'd warned him would happen.

If he were thinking logically, it would have made more sense to go with her plan. But he hadn't. He'd been so sure things would work out, that the man would just back down once he saw reason. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe it would have been better to do as she'd suggested. Except he wouldn't have had the weird opportunity to change things and bring Tadashi back. But he couldn't cry about that. Crying would hurt. A lot. Because it wouldn't be just a few silent tears he'd shed, but great heaving sobs.

Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, fists following the same example. If he had listened to GoGo, would he have the opportunity to save Tadashi? Probably not. It seemed worth it though. And he never thought he'd actually get his wish. That was a miracle in of itself. If it could be called a miracle. So far he'd done a bang up job of saving his older brother. Universe Two, Hamada zero.

He knew he was still forgetting something, though. Something important. What was it? Going from one chance to the next messed with his head. He couldn't see things clearly. And there were a few odd things he should think about, like Tadashi's behavior the night before.

Where had his brother gone after dropping him back off at the café? He'd said something about having other projects to work on, but Hiro couldn't remember any mention of such things from his previous time lines. So just what was Tadashi up to? Or had he been telling the truth and Hiro just hadn't paid attention the first time around? He wasn't sure. It was getting harder to think straight.

Aunt Cass knocked on the door. "Hiro? You okay in there? You've been in there for a while now."

Hiro closed his eyes, ignoring his aunt's inquiry. The painkiller was wearing off and he hurt, in more ways than one. And his skin itched. Not just where the bandages were either. He probably needed his dressings changed, the tape irritating the skin around it. But he wasn't ready to face anyone just yet. There was too much going on in his head. It reminded him of a fun house at a carnival, where all the shattered images are reflected back at the viewer over a hundred fold. He wasn't sure which images were real and which weren't.

Maybe trying to get into SFIT wasn't a good idea. But then what was? He kept going back and forth on it. Sure, he could put in a kill switch on the microbots. That would solve one problem. But Callaghan would still try to steal the them, setting a fire that Tadashi would likely try to go into to save people who didn't need saving. People trapped-

That's what he was forgetting. He'd almost forgotten the last time too. Callaghan's daughter. He grabbed onto the thought like a lifeline. She was trapped inside the portal. Maybe if he could convince the man that his daughter was alive, he'd stop trying to destroy other people's lives. But, then again, Hiro had seen the man's raw emotions on that matter. Chances were good he couldn't be reasoned with, in any time line. Which left him back at square one.

"Hiro? Open up!"

The knocking on the door was more pronounced this time as Tadashi joined the party. Just how long had he been sitting in there anyway? Hiro wasn't sure. He didn't have a watch on him and his aunt didn't keep a clock in the bathroom. That and his sense of time seemed to be malfunctioning. Had it been minutes? Hours? Days?

"Come on, Hiro. Open the door!"

Hiro rubbed at his forehead. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Why did figuring everything out have to be so hard? He was beginning to doubt his own ability to cope with everything. His throat felt thick, as if with tears, but when he tried to clear it, it felt raw. That was new. It _had_ felt a bit gravely earlier, but this... this was painful, and thick. Why did it feel thick? Like his airways were trying to close off on him.

"You'd better open the door, Hiro! Or else!" The threat was followed by more pounding as Tadashi abused the wood from the other side.

Or else what? Why did Tadashi keep insisting he open the door? It wasn't like there was only the one bathroom in the house. There was the shared one upstairs, after all. Not to mention the one down in the café. Thinking about the café reminded him of food. Was he hungry? Had he eaten yet? He couldn't remember.

His stomach hurt, now that he thought about. That wasn't good. Why did his stomach hurt? Was it because he was stressing out too much? Or from something else? He hadn't eaten in a while. At least he didn't think he had. Maybe that was the reason. But he also felt a bit dizzy too. That wasn't right. Why did he feel dizzy?

There was something else he was forgetting. Now what was it? Spots began to dance before his eyes. Why was that happening? Oh yeah. He was forgetting to breathe.

The bathroom door suddenly crashed inward, the hinges protesting as Tadashi's foot hovered in the air. Hiro was coherent enough to register that much before he felt himself slipping off the edge of the bathtub, falling towards the counter. Man, this is going to hurt, Hiro thought just before blacking out.

* * *

Tadashi almost didn't catch Hiro in time. He lunged forward, arms outstretched the moment he realized what was going on. Without thinking of what further damage his actions might inflict, he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest, pulling the boy back just in time to keep him from hitting the edge of the counter with his head.

With Hiro's head safely against his chest, Tadashi noted a blue tinge to Hiro's lips. His brother's skin had also started to break out in red splotches that could not be explained away as infected abrasions. "Aunt Cass! Call an ambulance!" he yelled in a panic. "Hiro's not breathing!"

Cass ran for the phone, dialing the emergency number with trembling fingers. She'd thought he looked off at the table. And not just because he was nervous about her discovering the extent of his injuries. There had been something niggling at the back of her mind that wasn't quite right. Was it his pallor? His unusual level of distraction? What was it?

Baymax shuffled forward when Tadashi frantically called his name. "Hiro is having an anaphylactic reaction," the robot announced after scanning the younger Hamada. "Suggested treatments include epinephrine and immediate transport to an emergency medical center."

Despite trying to stay calm, Tadashi felt his heart give a lurch. The only allergy they'd know Hiro to have was a mild allergy to peanuts. It was mild enough that the doctor had never prescribed epinephrine, just an over-the-counter antihistamine. "I don't have any!" he called out frantically.

Baymax moved closer. "I recommend immediately transporting the patient to the nearest emergency medical center."

At that moment, Aunt Cass reappeared in the doorway. "The ambulance is on its way. They said give it five to ten minutes."

Tadashi looked up at that. "Hiro may not have five to ten minutes. We have to leave. Now."

Cass grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs, frantically dialing her usual afternoon help. When she didn't get an answer, she scrawled a hasty note, which she stuck in the window next to the "closed" sign, thankful she hadn't opened shop yet.

The café taken care of, Cass pulled the truck around front, ready to leave by the time Tadashi came down the stairs, Baymax shuffling behind them. She let the engine running as she opened the door for her nephews and a rapidly deflating healthcare robot.

With clenched teeth, Cass Hamada redialed the emergency hotline to let them know what was going on as she jumped into the running truck and peeled out.

"I don't understand what caused this reaction," Tadashi said as he propped Hiro up to try and open his airways, using Baymax as a support. "I didn't think he was allergic to anything but peanuts."

Baymax blinked at that. "Perhaps it is a less common allergen," he surmised. "The only thing Hiro has ingested this morning is the prescribed antibiotic."

Loud honking sounded as Cass ran through a red light seconds after it had changed. "They better not give me a ticket for that," she muttered as she sped around a corner. Her cell phone sat on one shoulder, her head tilted to keep it in place as she continued to advise the emergency dispatcher of their progress.

"Come on, buddy," Tadashi encouraged, trying to get Hiro to breathe. When words alone didn't work, he had Baymax hold his brother while he began rescue breathing.

Sirens blared behind them but the truck didn't so much as slow down. Cass still had the phone pressed to her ear. "That had better be an escort to the hospital," she warned as she blew through another red light. Thankfully, no one was coming the other way. Maybe it was because of the sirens following her. Either way, she was just glad no one was there to stop her progress.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the emergency room sign beckoned like an oasis in the desert. A team of doctors met them as Cass pulled in with screeching tires. One doctor administered epinephrine while another checked vital signs. All the while, they rapidly pushed the gurney they'd put Hiro on, taking him out of sight behind a set of swinging double doors.

An emergency room nurse steered both Tadashi and Aunt Cass towards a small waiting room, instructing them to fill out the necessary forms for Hiro's care. Even with the necessary consent forms signed, they were not allowed back into the treatment room. Thankfully, none of the cops who'd followed them seemed inclined to press charges either, though they did request a statement before leaving.

Cass paced the waiting area while Tadashi stared at the doors Hiro had disappeared behind who knew how long ago. A thousand different scenarios ran through his head as his usually calm demeanor shifted to stoic silence, his arms straight at his sides, as if he could will Hiro to pull through. He refused to believe any other outcome possible.

Had it been too long? Had they gotten there in time? Had he managed to get enough oxygen into his brother's starved lungs to make a difference? A thousand scenarios ran through his head, each worse than the last. "Please, just let him pull through!" Tadashi begged the air. "Please!"

After what felt like years, but was only a dozen or so minutes, a familiar-looking doctor came back through the swinging doors, removing gloves as she moved towards the waiting area. She entered the waiting room and walked straight towards Aunt Cass who watched with large eyes as she bit her nails. The doctor's expression was one mixed with exhaustion and sadness as she put a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, giving the distraught woman a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Tadashi stared at the doctor in disbelief. "Where's Hiro?" His body visibly shook as he stared the doctor down, as if that would change the answer. "Where's Hiro?" he asked again, only more slowly. He walked the few steps towards his aunt and the doctor with rather unsteady feet.

"I'm sorry," the doctor repeated as she turned her focus towards the towering Tadashi. "We did everything we could but he was too far gone. He didn't make it. I'm sorry." She placed her hand briefly on his arm near the elbow, then turned and left the room.

Tadashi's legs went out from under him the moment those words registered in his mind and he crumpled to the ground. His hands formed fists as his forehead rested against the cold tile, knees bent, back parallel to the floor. "No!" One of his fists slammed against the tile in denial, his eyes squeezed shut against the tears that spilled out anyway. "NO!" Anguished sobs wracked his body as he succumbed to his grief.

 **(Okay, I admit I cried when I wrote this chapter, but I wanted the audience to have a chance to see what would happen to Tadashi if the tables were turned, in a manner of speaking.)**


	20. Chapter 20: Just hang in there

**Chapter Twenty: Just hang in there.  
**

Hiro felt as though he was floating in a pool of inky black again. Only, unlike last time, he felt every ache and pain from the first moment he realized he was breathing again. Just like before, his world was dark, even when he thought he'd opened his eyes. But there were no stars to shine on him from above, and no sense of falling either.

His body burned with an unquenchable fire that brought both pain and the most uncomfortable itching sensation. He gasped like a fish out of water, a little surprised his ribs didn't scream in protest. weren't they broken? But oxygen did enter his lungs, despite his brain trying to tell him his airways should be restricted. Why would they be, though? He couldn't remember.

It was hot. Why was it so hot? He would smother in that heat, burn up like a piece of paper under a magnifying glass positioned just so. But that wasn't right. Someone who'd been shot shouldn't be burning up. Unless he'd failed. Unless the madman had activated the bombs shortly after shooting him. Or maybe at the same time. Or Wasabi had failed to find and disarm them. Anything was possible.

Hiro coughed as if thick smoke filled the room. It was a phantom room though. A construct of his mind. He would go out at any moment, just another ash cinder on the ground. But coughing still hurt, even if his mind told him it shouldn't. Why shouldn't it again?

Then the pain began to change. And along with it, everything else.

"Hiro?"

Was that someone calling him? But how was that possible? Everyone else should have died in the explosion. He should be dead because of that explosion, even if the gunshot hadn't killed him. They'd been told there was enough C4 packed into the building to send a rocket to the moon and back again. There was no way he could have survived that, let alone anyone else.

"Come on, Hiro. Don't do this to me."

There was something wrong with that logic, though. Why was there always something wrong with the logic? He was forgetting something again as he swam in the inky void. Wait. Was that Tadashi calling him? What was he doing there? Wasn't he dead? Hadn't he burned up in the showcase fire? Or was it from bleeding out on the concrete of the warehouse? Where was that image coming from?

A cold hand caressed Hiro's face, wiping away sweat. But whose hand was that? What was going on? Why was it still so dark? And so hot? Had he gone into the blazing fire too? What was going on?

With that, Hiro opened his eyes, realizing he was lying in someone's arms. Tadashi's arms, to be exact. And Tadashi was carrying him down the stairs. He blinked in confusion, feeling small and helpless and totally out of his element.

His entire body still felt like it was on fire. And it was hard to breathe properly. He felt dizzy, oh so dizzy. He had to close his eyes against the sight of the pictures on the wall as they slid past him. The occasional bump as they went down stairs did not sit well, making his entire body feel like someone was punching him over and over again. Wasn't that was Yama's men had done to him?

Wait.

"Hey," Tadashi said, a slight hint of relief in his voice as he saw Hiro's eyes open. "You're awake."

Pain flared up on Hiro's right side, shooting from somewhere between his hip and navel. "It hurts," he complained through clenched teeth, almost whimpering. It almost hurt more than being shot or pummeled to a pulp. This pain was sharp and throbbing. He couldn't help but close his eyes against it.

Why? Why? Why?

Tadashi paused at the second-floor landing. Hiro could hear the sound of keys rattling and opened his eyes again to see Aunt Cass coming up the stairs from the lower level.

"I've locked up," Aunt Cass said. "I had to persuade a few last minute customers to leave by giving them a free coffee, but we should be good to go. How is he?"

Hiro tried to turn to see his aunt as she moved to grab her purse but couldn't. It hurt too much. "I don't feel so good," he croaked in misery.

Cass moved back into view, gently caressing his face with what felt like fingers made from ice. "It's going to be okay, sweetie," she promised before heading back down the stairs. "The truck's already pulled up in front," she called over her shoulder.

"Where's Baymax?" Hiro asked as Tadashi moved once more, following their aunt. "I want Baymax." He had to cling to his brother's jacket as the dizziness welled up once more, hissing from the sudden movement of Tadashi's more hurried movements down the stairs. Did he have to jump from one level down to the next?

Tadashi strode through the door Aunt Cass held open for him, then waited patiently by the truck as she locked up and came around to open the truck door as well. "Shh," he crooned. "It's going to be okay. You can see Baymax when we get back." He was obviously more set on comforting his distraught brother than on anything else. His expression was tense, as was the rest of his body, like something had gone horribly wrong. But what?

Hiro cried out as Tadashi settled him on the bench seat, sliding in next to him while Cass got in on the driver's side. His brother moved him so his head could rest on his lap, but just that movement was more than enough to send pain shooting up through his abdominal cavity. He couldn't help but cry out.

"Sorry!" Tadashi apologized as he tried to smooth his brother's hair, now damp with sweat. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just hang in there."

Hiro's stomach rebelled and his entire body heaved. Fortunately, he hadn't eaten anything since the night before. However, there was still enough of something to come back up that he made a small mess on Tadashi's shoes as he leaned to one side in an attempt to not get his brother. He panted from the effort. Was this a side-effect from breaking his ribs? Or getting shot? Or drowning? Or... Where were those ideas coming from?

Tears leaked from Hiro's eyes as Tadashi took out a handkerchief and wiped his face, waving off any apologies his brother tried to make. "It's okay, bonehead," the older Hamada repeated. "They can be washed. It's not like that's the first time it's happened."

Hiro zoned out. For a blissful span of time, the only thing he felt was the throbbing pain below his stomach. It was a nice change to the constricting pressure he'd felt on his ribs. He floated in the ether, more than happy to not feel the burning sensation of inflamed skin, the tightness of throat he'd felt before losing consciousness in the bathroom. Then something pressed against the sensitive part of his abdomen.

Hiro's eyes flew open as he gasped out a scream. But the pain continued as someone kneaded his right side, closer to his hip. He tried to push the probing hands away, but they were too strong, another set holding his hands to keep him from pushing the other set away. That and someone pressing his shoulders back against the rough pillow he felt behind his head.

"Stop that, knucklehead. Can't you see they're trying to help you?" Tadashi reprimanded. "Don't be such a baby."

Hiro's eyes went wider as his older brother's frame blocked out the sight of the emergency room. He was the one holding his shoulders down. "T-Tadashi?" He felt a familiar pressure as his older brother moved to hold his hands, taking the place of the nurse who'd held his arms so she could do other things. "But, you're dead! I saw you die!" Tears trickled down his flushed cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous," the older Hamada retorted as he continued to hold Hiro's hands away from the ones probing his stomach.

Were they pressing some kind of scanning device against him? Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw the doctor nearest him give an odd look. At least they'd stopped probing his belly. But it still throbbed like someone had thrust a hot poker through it.

Hiro blinked, still not sure if he could believe his eyes. Everything was mixed up inside and he wasn't sure what was up or down or left or right. Was he dreaming or was this reality? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

And then there was Aunt Cass standing in front of Tadashi, closer to his head. When had she gotten there? Had he dozed off again? What was going on? Had his brain glitched? Had he experienced a mental train derailment and just hadn't realized it?

One of the doctors approached. "Mrs. Hamada? Can we talk out in the hall?"

"Ms," Cass corrected as she followed the man. For the briefest of moments, Hiro saw his aunt through the swinging door leading out of the room where he lay. Then she moved out of sight as the door stopped moving. He stared at that door, almost as if fixated by it.

"Hey. You're not zoning out on me again are you?" That was Tadashi again. But he couldn't possibly be there. He couldn't. It just wasn't possible. He was dead. Wasn't he?

"Tadashi, what's going on? I don't feel good and I'm scared." Hiro suddenly felt much smaller than he was, like he was only eight years old instead of...what was it? fourteen? Fifteen? Somehow, his hands now lay at his sides, though he couldn't remember moving them. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?" He felt tears leaking from his eyes again. He thought he saw the doors open once more, hoping it was his aunt, but he was disappointed when another nurse entered the room to check on something out of sight instead.

"Come on. You're going to be fine. Just hang in there, okay?" Tadashi squeezed his brother's hand in comfort, using his usual calming voice in an attempt to keep him from losing it. That wouldn't end well.

The doors opened again. This time Aunt Cass came back in, followed by the doctor. "Hey, Sweetie." She gave Hiro a wistful smile as she approached the bed, moving to stand near Tadashi on one side.

Were those tears in his aunt's eyes? Hiro couldn't be sure. Someone, maybe the nurse from before, moved into his immediate view. She hung a small bag of fluid on a pole, next to a larger one already there. She attached it to some tubing at the top. It was only at that moment that Hiro realized he was covered in wires and tubes. Little pads stuck to his chest and someone had removed his clothes, exchanging them for a hospital gown. At least from the top half down. He couldn't see past the sheets covering his lower extremities. But there was some tape pulling at his left wrist where they'd stuck an IV catheter. He'd seen enough of those to know in his lifetime to what it was.

"Aunt Cass," he rasped, his throat feeling as dry as a desert. "Am I sick?"

Cass moved to his other side, brushing the hair from his sweating face. She then grasped his other hand, the one Tadashi wasn't holding. "Yes, Sweetie. You are. But you're going to be okay. They're going to fix you up, okay?"

He wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself. All that mattered was that the pain stopped.

"They're just about ready for him upstairs," a nurse announced. Another nurse made sure the last of the liquid from the smaller of the two bags had emptied down the clear lines and into Hiro's body. She then announced he was ready to go.

Hiro blinked and found he was moving again. But Aunt Cass was by his side. Or was it Tadashi? Whoever it was, they were still holding his hand on either side. "I'm scared," he said again. He had no idea what was going on or why. Maybe they'd told him and he just couldn't remember. He wasn't sure. It was hard to concentrate. Had they given him something that messed with his reasoning?

"It's okay, honey," Cass replied as she squeezed his hand. "You're going to be fine."

"You've got this," Tadashi said as he let go.

The world stopped moving and another adult moved into view. He wore scrubs and a funny looking hat. There was a surgical mask pulled down near his chin. "Hello, Hiro," he man said. "We're going to give you something for the pain. Just take some deep breaths. Okay?"

Hiro nodded weakly, more than ready for some relief. He felt his aunt's fingers slip from his own. Someone else moved into view with a syringe. But before he could protest, they'd injected the serum into his IV line. The world began to swim again and his mind went blank.


	21. Chapter 21: It's going to be okay

**Chapter Twenty One: It's going to be okay.**

Cass Hamada paced the massive waiting room while Tadashi sat in one of the many chairs. Part of her wanted to be in there with Hiro. Another part of her knew that wasn't possible. But he'd looked so small and vulnerable on that bed! And his face had been so pale. It reminded her of the first years she'd had him in her care. He'd so small and defenseless even back then. She just wanted to wrap him up in her arms and hold him.

What the doctor had told her made her heart lurch. How had this happened? Weren't there usually warning signs? Didn't it take a while before things got to this point?

She chewed on her fingernails, a nervous habit she'd tried to break. Pacing wasn't helping either.

"You're going to wear a hole into the carpet," Tadashi admonished gently. He was just as worried as she was but knew pacing wouldn't help. "He's in good hands." Somehow, he managed to exude a sense of calm, even though deep down his emotions were roiling just as frantically as hers.

Cass chewed her nails as she paused. "How can you be so calm? You're brother's in there on an operating table and he might not wake up!"

Tadashi knew she didn't mean to be sharp, but it still cut like a knife. "I know. I know," he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was there, remember? Acute appendicitis, with the possibility of his appendix having already ruptured. They won't know for sure until they go in because the ultrasounds wouldn't give a clear picture."

Unable to take it anymore, Cass turned to her oldest nephew, who had stood from his seat to comfort her. She fell into his arms and sobbed. "How did this happen? They can't take Hiro away from us!"

"No one's going to take him away from us," Tadashi soothed, gently rubbing his aunt's back. She was more tense than he was. It was very likely she was flashing back to the car crash that had taken his parents' lives. "It's going to be okay. I know it is."

His sense of confidence seemed to soothe her more than any other words or actions could. "Thank you, Tadashi. You're right. He'll be okay. He has to be okay." She balled up her fists in determination as she looked up into Tadashi's face.

Tadashi gave his aunt a kiss on the forehead. "There. See? Why don't I go get you something? Maybe some coffee?"

Cass nodded as she sank down into a chair, exhausted. "That would be nice." Maybe it would soothe her frazzled nerves. That, or make them worse. She wasn't sure which would occur. But anything was better than the current state she found herself in.

Glancing back just once, Tadashi followed the signs pointing to a small hospital café. It wouldn't be the same as her brew but would have to do. And it would allow him some time alone as well, to come to terms. Just in case.

* * *

Cass almost jumped when Tadashi returned some time later. She'd somehow managed to doze off in his absence. It took her a moment to realize what was going on, but when she did, she almost leaped from her chair.

"Here," Tadashi said, handing her a Styrofoam cup, looking rather apologetic. "It's not as warm as it was earlier, but I had to make a few phone calls. I hope you don't mind."

Gratefully, Cass took the cup and sipped. Tadashi was right. It wasn't hot anymore, but she didn't mind. Looking up at the patient progress board a nurse had pointed out earlier, she almost spilled her coffee. The information on the board had changed. She quickly pulled out the slip of paper with the Patient ID they'd given her for her nephew and compared it to the numbers on the screen. Recovery. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Hiro was in recovery. After all this time, something good had finally happened.

Tadashi gave her a squeeze as he noticed the change on the status. "See? What did I tell you? He's going to make it."

Cass hugged her nephew. They'd made progress. And, hopefully they'd soon get the phone call giving them a room number where they could go meet her nephew. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to her deceased brother, the boys' father; sure he'd somehow had a hand in everything.

* * *

Hiro's eyes flew open in what had to be record time. Pupils dilating wide, he felt a sense of panic fill him. He didn't know where he was. Everything seemed an off-white color no matter where he looked. Strange sounds filled the air, along with the strong scent of chemical cleaners.

His hands found the railing of the bed he lay in, grasping the metal so hard his knuckles turned white. His breath came out in short gasps as his heart raced. What was going on? Where was Aunt Cass? Where was Tadashi? Anyone? Where was he and why was he there?

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe."

Was that Aunt Cass's voice? Or did it belong to someone else? He wasn't sure. Everything felt out of sync and the resulting panic was far from helpful, constricting his chest in a rather painful manner. "Where am I?" His words came out in a frenzy of alarm while his mind was unable to understand how he'd gotten where he was, or where that was to begin with.

"It's okay," the voice said again, soft and soothing. "You're going to be fine. Just try to relax."

Hiro's throat felt raw, like someone had thrust something down it then pulled it back out. And his body still felt heavy. The weight of the blankets would surely crush him. But without them, he knew he'd be shivering violently. "I want Aunt Cass," he rasped, heart still racing in a panic. "Where's Aunt Cass?" He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by gentle but firm hands.

"We'll get her for you. Just try to rest quietly."

Not Aunt Cass then. But who was that talking to him? Who was trying to reassure him? The panic welled up even more. What was going on? Why did he feel so funny? He felt light headed, like he wasn't getting enough oxygen, or maybe he'd forgotten to breathe properly.

"Deep breaths," the voice encouraged. "Just try to relax. You're doing great."

Tears leaked from Hiro's eyes and he realized his mouth felt like cotton, his limbs like straw. "I want Aunt Cass," he sobbed.

There was something tickling his nose and he reached a hand to push it away, only to have his hand taken gently aside. A tube pulled at his hand and the sight nearly sent him into another spiral, only moments after his mind had told him to calm down. Why was that there? And who had put it there to begin with? Why couldn't he remember? Whatever the reason, panic wasn't going to help him. The woman was right. He needed to try and relax.

Something had been attached to one of his fingers. It felt like a clamp, only not tight enough to really hurt. To distract himself, he looked at the small device, realizing it was some kind of monitoring instrument. Thinking about anything else threatened to make the panic swell once more. He tried counting to one hundred in his head.

"Hiro?"

 _That_ was Aunt Cass. It was definitely her voice. Then it was her face close to his, only behind a medical mask. But those were definitely her eyes and he felt a sense of relief flood through him so intense he couldn't help but sob uncontrollably. "Aunt Cass, I want to go home!"

His aunt leaned carefully over to hug him, mindful of the tubes and wiring coming out from under the blanket. "I know, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here. You're going to be okay."

Tears fell on Hiro's face and he instinctively knew his aunt was crying. Why was she crying? His own vision was so blurred he couldn't see beyond the liquid that obscured them.

More sounds came to his ears as he took in the smell that only Aunt Cass could have, coffee mixed with a bit of chocolate and good old-fashioned cleaning supplies. It smelt like heaven. But the extra noises pulled him from that thought with the beeps of more than one monitor at work. He somehow knew that, just beyond the curtains around his bed, there were others out there. How many, he didn't know. But each one likely felt the same sense of panic he had. Probably.

"I want to go home," he repeated. Home was safe. Home was quiet. Home was familiar.

Cass continued to cry as she cradled Hiro's head in her hands. "I know. I know, sweetie," she repeated. "But it's going to be okay. Soon they'll move you to a room for a little while to make sure everything's fine, and then we'll go home. Okay?"

No, it wasn't okay, but Hiro's tongue felt thick again and he couldn't get out the words. The world was spinning again and he felt nauseous. "I think I'm going to be sick," he warned and his stomach promptly heaved at the threat.

His vision blurred again and Aunt Cass's face was replaced with an unfamiliar one, though he couldn't make out any features. He thought he saw someone insert another needle into the tubing leading to his arm, but he wasn't sure. Whatever they'd put in there made his head swim and his vision blur even more. And he felt tired, oh so tired...

* * *

Tadashi stood waiting near the hallway Cass had disappeared down at the call of a nurse. Hiro wanted to see her. His aunt had hesitated, knowing how close Tadashi was with his brother. But when the nurse had told them Hiro had only asked to see her, he urged her to go without him. They'd only let one family member back at a time anyway. The older Hamada seemed to release a sigh of relief when he saw her coming back with a different nurse.

Cass had taken a moment to dash the tears from her eyes, though she knew Tadashi wouldn't judge. They'd all been waiting on tenterhooks for any news. She ran a hand through her messy hair, taking in a deep breath before reentering the waiting area.

"He's going to be okay," she said before Tadashi could ask any questions. She just wasn't sure if she was saying that to reassure herself or because it was the truth. She hadn't been given any real answers yet. But the sight of Hiro in that bed- he'd looked so small and defenseless! And his sobbing. That's what had really been her undoing.

The nurse who had summoned her back hadn't given any details; just that she'd been requested. At the time, a million scenarios had swum through her mind, each worse than the last. But the nurse in charge had reassured her that Hiro just needed someone to calm him down, that he'd requested her by name. She still didn't know when they'd move him to a room, or to which one.

"How does he look?" Tadashi asked, partly wishing he could go back and see his brother as well.

The café owner moved towards a chair and sat down. Seeing her nephew like that had taken a lot out of her. Sure, she'd seen him pre-op, but she'd not seen him look that vulnerable in years, and it broke her heart. "Out of it," she finally answered, not sure how else to explain it. "He's still coming out of the anesthesia and had a bit of a panic attack, but they assure me he'll be fine. He probably won't even remember it."

Tadashi moved to give her a comforting hug, this time coming from behind and wrapping one arm around the woman's small shoulders. "Most people don't," he agreed, remembering some of the research he'd conducted when working on his project at school. "When can I go see him?" he asked.

Cass shook her head. "I don't know. He's asleep right now. They want to monitor him for a while longer, make sure everything's okay before they move him to a room."

That was fair, he supposed. And if Hiro had calmed down, he probably didn't need to see the face of someone he thought was dead to send him back into a tizzy. At least not until he was a bit stronger. The words Hiro had said back in the emergency room filled his mind.

 _T-Tadashi? But you're dead!_

He didn't know where that notion had come from. Maybe from feverish dreams. Hiro did have a decent fever at the time. That and he was in a lot of pain. Pain did strange things to people.

Both nephew and aunt sat in companionable silence, waiting for the phone on the receptionist desk to ring, telling them the room number for Hiro. Finally, it rang and Cass rang to answer it. She nodded a few times, grabbed a piece of paper conveniently placed there for such a purpose, and scribbled the information onto it. Then she hung up the phone.

"He's in a room in the pediatric wing," she breathed when Tadashi looked his way. "We can go over there now and he should be waiting for us."

Tadashi nodded, wondering what would await them once they arrived.


	22. Chapter 22: I'm right here

**Chapter Twenty Two:** **I'm right here.**

The room Hiro woke up in was dimly lit. A TV was turned on in the far corner, hanging from the ceiling. Someone had turned it to some cartoon channel he didn't recognize. And there was a curtain pulled across part of the room, screening off what he thought was the door to outside, but he wasn't sure. The walls seemed to be painted in light pastel colors, with little cartoon figures added at random.

The bed he lay in felt huge, not that he wasn't used to using a large mattress, but it had been years since he'd needed guard rails to keep from falling out of bed. And there were guardrails on this one, shiny with metal and white plastic. And the sheets were scratchy. But he was somehow propped up, despite there only being one pillow.

A low beeping sound filled the air. At first he couldn't figure out what it was or what it meant. Then he realized there were wires trailing out from under his odd pajamas. When had he changed into those? He couldn't remember.

But there was more. His nose felt funny and he moved one hand to inspect the area. Someone had put a canola up his nostrils. Now that he thought about it, he could feel the air being forced up his nasal cavity, almost forcing him to breathe. That wasn't pleasant.

Tape pulled at his skin and he realized something was sticking into his arm, an IV. He blinked, his pulse quickening. What was going on? Where was he? Where was Aunt Cass? Where was anyone? He reached around frantically, not sure what he wanted, just that he didn't like being alone.

Movement from within the deeper shadows caught his eye and he forced himself to calm down. Someone was there. He wasn't sure who, just yet, but someone was there. He wasn't alone.

"Hello?" His voice came out all funny sounding, his throat as dry as a desert.

"Sweetie?" A shadow moved towards the bed.

Relief flooded through the boy as he recognized the voice. "Aunt Cass," Hiro croaked as he weakly reached out one hand. "I don't feel so good."

And it was true. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt small. His stomach felt funny. His head felt funny. Everything felt funny. And not in a good way.

"Shh," she said, moving to caress his face with a gentle finger. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. You just got a little sick is all."

Why did her voice sound strange? Had she been crying? It was hard to tell with the dim lighting, but he thought he caught the reflection of too much moisture in her eyes. "Have you been crying?"

The far door opened and a tall figure moved inside. Wait. Was that Tadashi? But how could that be Tadashi? He was dead. His heart skipped a few beats before returning to a somewhat normal rhythm.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro rasped, letting his hand drop back to the sheets. "Am I dead? Because I think I'm seeing a ghost."

His aunt was crying for sure this time. "No, sweetie," she soothed. "You're not dead, and you're not seeing ghosts."

Then Tadashi moved further into the room. He looked rough, Hiro thought. Then again, that could have been the dim lighting. "You're not dead?"

Tadashi smiled, though his eyes held a hint of distress. "What gave you that idea, bonehead?" He affectionately ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm right here. I never left."

Hiro blinked in confusion, groaning as he shifted positions. "But I saw you die," he insisted. Then he coughed lightly. "Ugh. So thirsty. Why am I so thirsty? Feels like I've been eating sand."

Cass gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll go ask the nurse if you can have something," she said as she released his his fingers from her own. Giving one last worried look, she headed out the door.

Tadashi took up her vacated position. "Hey. Why don't you tell me how I died?" He ran a hand over Hiro's forehead, feeling for signs of a fever. Chances were good he still had one. If not, the drugs were obviously to blame, messing with his sense of perception. That or the fever before they'd realized what was going on.

Hiro had to close his eyes. He was so tired. "You ran into a fire," he answered, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"And why would I do something like that?" Tadashi's voice was patient, his hand reassuring.

The younger boy tried to swallow. "You thought someone was still in there." Why did he feel so tired? And why did the scene in his head feel so wrong? Wait. Tadashi hadn't died by fire. He'd bled out after being shot in the leg and shoulder.

Groaning again, Hiro put a hand to his head. Everything felt just as jumbled up as they had the moment he'd woken up on the beach. Maybe more so. But had that really happened? Or waking up to be pummeled by Yama's men? What was going on? Was he losing his mind?

"I'm so dizzy," Hiro confessed. Had Jack managed to convince him to drink sake after all? Was this all just a drunken hallucination? Had he really met Jack Harkness and the Doctor all those months back? Or had it all just been a fever-induced dream?

"Hey," Tadashi said, realizing his brother's fever was still very much present. Maybe it was getting worse.

What had the doctors told them before they'd been allowed into Hiro's room? Oh yeah. Hiro's appendix had fallen apart in the surgeon's hands. There had already been signs of infection inside his abdominal cavity from some leakage caused by the inflamed organ. They'd decided to leave in a tube to try and drain it out.

Chances were good they had Hiro on some heavy duty antibiotics. That might account for some of his being out of it. At least they weren't taking any chances. They still had him attached to the various monitors. Tadashi knew those monitors would relay their information up to the nurse's desk for careful observation.

Hiro turned a groggy-looking face towards the direction of his brother's voice. "Hey what?" His eyes drooped, like he didn't have enough energy to keep them open.

"Try to get some rest," Tadashi admonished with half a sigh. "We can sort this all out later when you're feeling better, okay?"

Hiro nodded weakly. "Kay." Then his head lulled slightly to one side as he stopped fighting off sleep.

* * *

Tadashi quietly closed the door to Hiro's room as he entered the hallway. He saw Aunt Cass coming down the hall as he leaned against the door's frame with a sigh.

Cass carried a cup of ice chips in one hand but paused as she saw the expression on her nephew's face. "Everything okay? I know that look." She placed one hand on her hip as she looked him up and down.

Tadashi momentarily closed his eyes as emotional exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him. "He thinks I died in a fire," he reported. "The only fire I can think of is the one that claimed our parents when they crashed. The fever must have confused him. He's sleeping now, though, so who knows for sure?"

His aunt placed a hand on his arm, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sure we'll figure it all out when he's feeling better."

Tadashi took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. "I need a shower." Despite trying to clean up his shoes earlier, they still smelled. And he just felt gross in general. It _had_ been a rather long day.

"Want to take the truck?" Cass dangled the keys. "Someone should be here when he wakes up again or I'd drive you."

The keys jangled as Tadashi accepted them. "Maybe I'll go work on my project for a bit while I'm at it. Clear my head." He couldn't forget Hiro's mentioning Baymax by name when he'd carried him down to the truck earlier that day. The question, however, was how had Hiro known about the healthcare robot? He hadn't shown him to the boy yet, though he'd planed to later that day. At least he had until Hiro's appendix went south.

"Don't take too long," Cass urged. "Even though Hiro's a bit confused right now, he still needs you."

Tadashi gave his aunt a kiss on the forehead. "I won't," he promised.


	23. Chapter 23: Over Before you know it

**Chapter Twenty Three: Over Before you know it.**

When Hiro woke again, the room was lighter and he could distinguish the pattern on the curtains, both the ones covering the windows and the one by the door. They were brightly colored in squiggles that looked like little worms. He thought it was a horrible design. Whoever had created it should be made to stare at it for hours on end until they lost their minds, just like Hiro was.

He turned his head towards an armchair he'd somehow missed the first time around. Maybe he'd missed it because it was dark, or he'd just been too out of it to notice. Part of him expected to see Aunt Cass sitting there. Instead, it was Tadashi. And he was sound asleep. Maybe that was just part of a dream and Hiro was the one who was still asleep. He wasn't sure.

Hiro turned to look back up at the television. Some superhero cartoon was playing. Pangs of memory gripped him as images of Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and GoGo filled his mind. And Baymax. He couldn't forget Baymax in his red armor. They were the Big Hero Six, or so they'd been dubbed. But now? Now they were nothing, just a figment of his imagination.

During sleep, bits and pieces of Hiro's memory filtered back into place. He'd died. Again. The last time had been so unexpected that he hadn't even realized it had happened until now. Anaphylaxis was not a fun way to go, he decided. He could vaguely remember hearing Baymax announcing he was having an anaphylactic reaction before everything had shut down.

But here he was again, given another chance. Just how many did he have? And did the last one count since he hadn't had the opportunity to actually do anything? Again, he wasn't sure.

The door opened and a nurse bustled into the room, parting the curtain covering the entryway. "Ah, you're awake," she said as she moved to take Hiro's temperature. She frowned at the thermometer. "Still a bit too high," she mumbled to herself before checking his blood pressure. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Sore," Hiro responded automatically. His belly felt like he'd done a hundred crunches, though there was an odd sort of pressure coming from that region as well. "Thirsty." His tongue still felt thick and sticky.

The nurse pulled back the blankets and lifted Hiro's gown to check his incisions. There was a tube coming from underneath the dressing that showed faint traces of blood, the collection bag attached to it partially filled with an oddly murky red liquid. "There's still a fair bit of bleeding," she observed as she noted it down. "I'll have the doctor come check on that."

The tube pulled uncomfortably as the nurse readjusted Hiro's clothes and pulled up the covers. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain this morning?" She indicated a chart on the wall that reminded him a lot of the one Baymax used. Tears leaked from his eyes. "Physical or emotional?" he asked in a suddenly more hoarse voice.

The nurse looked up sharply at his tone. "Why don't we start with physical," she said after a slight pause.

Hiro swallowed to try and clear his throat. "Four," he managed, then winced. "No. Make that six." Moving hurt. "Can I have some water?"

The nurse picked up a cup Hiro hadn't realized she'd brought in. "I have some ice chips. Just suck on them though. Don't chew. We don't need you to break your teeth or choke on them."

With a press of a button, the bed moved to a more upright position as Hiro gingerly accepted the cup with a spoon. The moving part wasn't fun but the ice was cold and wet, which was all that mattered. The first chip tasted like heaven, slowly melting on his tongue. He closed his eyes to savor the sensation.

"Look who's awake," Tadashi said, causing Hiro to open his eyes once more. "Hey there, little bro. How you feeling?"

Tadashi was standing right next to his bed, ruffling his hair again. Hiro blinked in confusion. "Weren't you asleep? I saw you in that chair-" he nodded towards the recliner.

"At least you don't think I'm dead this time," Tadashi teased. "I woke up when the nurse came in but kept my eyes closed in case she had thoughts of chasing me out."

Hiro sat up a little, realizing the nurse was gone. "Oh. Where's Aunt Cass?" How long ago had that been? He had no idea. He was having a hard enough time keeping track of things as was. Then he decided it probably didn't matter.

Tadashi pulled up a chair, probably the one they'd used last night, Hiro realized, and sat down. "She's back at the café. As much as she'd love to just sit around a hospital all day, she had to make sure everything was running smoothly. After all, she'd already closed shop for one day."

That comment made Hiro hang his head. "S-sorry," he apologized.

His older brother leaned forward, instantly looking for signs of distress that might make Hiro's condition worse. If nothing else, he wanted to make sure his brother remained calm. "What do you have to be sorry about? It's not like you could control when your appendix decided to clock out."

Hiro's eyes widened at that comment. "Is that what happened?" He ran a hand through his hair, the one that didn't have an IV coming out of it. Sometime between closing his eyes and opening them again, his cup of ice chips had disappeared, then he realized they were sitting on the small removable table next to his bed, only they were halfway melted.

The expression on Tadashi's face was a mix of disbelief and confusion. "I thought someone told you," he confessed. "I mean, in the emergency room, or even after-"

"No," Hiro said, cutting him off. "No one told me. At least I don't remember anyone telling me." But that explained so much, why his stomach felt funny, why he was in a hospital, because he definitely would not have gone to one without some serious persuasion. It also explained why he still felt a bit loopy. Pain medication tended to do that sometimes.

What it didn't explain was why he was still there. From what he remembered, most people only stayed in the hospital for a day, maybe two, before being discharged. Despite being out of it, he rather thought more time had passed, though he could be wrong about that. There was one way to find out. "How long? How long have I been here?" he corrected, just in case his question was misinterpreted.

Tadashi scratched at the back of his head, making Hiro wonder if he was going to tell him the truth or try to soften the blow. "Three days," he said after careful consideration. "There were a few complications during surgery, mainly infection. They've got you on some heavy duty antibiotics."

At the mention of antibiotics, Hiro's mind rewound to his previous incarnation. He'd died from anaphylaxis, an allergic reaction to something. The only thing he could have reacted to was the medicine he'd taken prior to coming down the stairs. There was no way he'd come in contact with any other possible allergens. After all, Aunt Cass didn't usually keep anything with peanuts in the house. So it had to be the antibiotic they'd given him. What was it called again? Bactrim?

"What did they give me?" Hiro asked, coming out of his thoughts. "I might be allergic to some of them, something called Bactrim?" He didn't sound at all certain about the name.

Tadashi pulled back slightly at that. "What makes you think that?" He took a moment to assess his brother, noting his worried expression. "Still, better to be safe than sorry." He moved around to the IV pole and read off the label on the smaller of the two bags there. 'Nope. Looks like they've got you on Piperacillin Tazobactam. You should be in the clear."

That caused Hiro to heave a sigh of relief. "Good," he said, ignoring Tadashi's initial question. There would be no repeats of his past timeline. That would have totally sucked. Even though he wasn't really sure what either of those were. He'd have to look into it when he got back home, just to be safe. "When can I go home?"

Tadashi rubbed at the back of his neck again, making his hat move. "That's a difficult question to answer," he hedged. "I don't know. They think you still might have some infection in there so you've got a tube stuck in your gut to drain any out. They'll have to remove it in a day or two, once things clear up, but I don't think they want you moving around much until they do."

"What!" Hiro almost bolted off the bed but didn't because of Tadashi's restraining arms.

Bracing against the possibility his brother would continue to try rushing out of bed, Tadashi grit his teeth. "Try to calm down a little, will you?" he admonished. "If you make too much of fuss, they'll kick me out for riling you up. Besides, you'll only displace the drain, which means they'll have to open you up again to put it back in place. Do you want that?"

Hiro sank back against the pillows. "No," he sulked, his heart beat returning to a more normal rate. "It's just—you know I hate hospitals!"

That brought a smile to Tadashi's lips. "Don't I ever. I remember back when you were four and had to have your tonsils removed. You were so mad Aunt Cass made you stay that you refused to talk to her for days."

"Did not!" Hiro protested, not that he could remember that far back, though.

Tadashi rested his chin on the bed's railing. "Hey, cheer up. It'll be over before you know it."


	24. Chapter 24: You still here?

**Chapter Twenty Four: You still here?**

In the end, Hiro had to wait three more days before he was released from the hospital. They removed the tube on the next day but kept him an extra two days when his fever refused to go down to a more acceptable range. But, finally, it did.

And he wasn't idle while he impatiently waited. Tadashi brought him a fresh notebook and a stash of pencils so he could at least do something. That and the nurses kept making him get up and walk around every couple of hours once the tube was out. He hated that part, bending over like an old man for the first day of it, but they were firm. And Tadashi was firm as well.

But finally! Finally! The doctor came in to give Hiro his last checkup, checking his incisions and vitals before telling him he could go home. They prescribed pain pills, more antibiotics (not the same as when he'd cracked his ribs), and orders to take things easy and rest, with no heavy lifting. He was also charged to come back in a week's time to make sure everything was healing correctly. That didn't sit well but couldn't be avoided.

Aunt Cass pulled up to the main entrance of the hospital while Tadashi walked down with Hiro. The going was slow, but then Hiro had insisted he not go out like an invalid. And the nurses agreed. Walking would help displace the air they'd had to pump into his abdominal cavity so they could remove his appendix, not to mention the remaining tubing.

"Why can't I ever seem to catch a break?" Hiro complained as he leaned against his brother. At least Tadashi was carrying his bag of stuff, and they'd thought to bring him appropriate clothes so he didn't have to go out in his pajamas. All the same, the exercise more than winded him, especially since they had to come down from the pediatric wing, which was on the far side of the hospital. Life wasn't fair.

Tadashi looked down fondly at his little brother. "I don't know," he seemed to smile. It was true. Hiro _had_ had a rather rough go of things, though it wasn't unexpected. Graduating high school at thirteen was no mean feat, and had come with all kinds of difficulties, including bullying. It really wasn't a wonder that he was an introvert.

But Tadashi completely misunderstood what Hiro meant, mostly because he didn't know about the repeating timelines. Or his brother's bid to save his life, against all odds no less. But what he didn't know just might save him so Hiro kept his mouth shut on that point. For now. Time would tell if it stayed shut.

* * *

Hiro must have zoned out after getting into the truck because the next thing he remembered was Aunt Cass parking outside the café and Tadashi helping him inside. He stumbled up the stairs to the second floor, feeling more than a little out of breath. Maybe the doctor was right to tell him to take things easy. After that, Tadashi carried him the rest of the way up, setting him on his bed.

"Looks like this took a lot out of you," Tadashi stated unnecessarily as he sat next to his brother on the mattress. "If you want, I can stick around instead of going to class."

But the boy knew his brother had already neglected going to school on his account for more than one day. "It's okay," he drawled as he lay back against the pillows. "I'll probably just sleep."

Tadashi set the bag from the hospital down on the desk next to Hiro's bed. "Okay. If you're sure. I don't mind staying." He didn't sound certain about this plan, probably wanting to keep an eye on his brother for at least another twenty-four hours. Or until he was sure Hiro wasn't going to relapse or anything.

Looking up from his resting position, Hiro nodded. "Yeah. Watching me sleep might not be as boring as some of your classes, but I'm sure it'll get old real fast."

Tadashi had to chuckle at that. "You're probably right. Call me if you need anything." He mimed dialing on a phone to emphasize his point.

Hiro smiled tiredly. "Yeah. I'll do that."

"And don't forget to walk around every once in a while to help move the air around," Tadashi admonished. "You don't want to be stuck with gas in your gut."

"Sure," Hiro said with an absent wave of his hand. All he really wanted was for his brother to leave so he could pull out his notebook and work on it some more. A plan had begun to form in his mind while he'd been in the hospital and he couldn't work on it if his brother was hovering over him.

Tadashi smiled. "When you're feeling up to it, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, somehow knowing that would come up eventually. After all, he had to re-meet the gang at some point. He just wanted to be ready when that did happen. "Got it. Rest. Walk. Meet people. You still here?" He peeked up at his brother to see if he'd taken the hint.

Tadashi laughed at his brother's dismissing tone. "Okay, I'm going. You got this. I'll see you later." He ruffled Hiro's hair one last time before heading out.

* * *

Once Tadashi was gone, Hiro pulled out his notebook. Sketching out plans for the microbots had been a breeze. He'd finished that before leaving the hospital, which was sort of a miracle. Between resting, walking, and being pocked and prodded, he hadn't had as much time as he'd hoped, but it had been enough, which was just as well. What he was working on now was decidedly not something he wanted his brother to see.

Hiro opened the book to a sketch of Baymax. He knew the parts intimately. He'd had to study Tadashi's notes when he'd rebuilt the robot after the portal incident. But that had allowed him to draw up the technical specs for the healthcare companion without any trouble. He'd even penciled in a few improvements he'd made from his rebuild. Those, of course, could wait until later.

On the next page, he began to draw out the designs for the Big Hero super suits. Unfortunately, he didn't have any of the cool space rock to reinforce them with, but he could get down the basics. And who knew? Maybe he could use those designs later, rebuilding the team. Once he'd saved Tadashi's life. First things first, after all, though it never hurt to be prepared.

He was so busy sketching he didn't hear his aunt enter the room until she spoke up. "Hey, sweetie," she said, carrying a plate and cup of liquid.

It was only at that moment that Hiro realized just how long he'd been absorbed in his designs. His stomach growled as his aunt set the plate down near the window. She set it down in the same place she'd set his meals after Tadashi had died the first time, on the window awning across the room. "Thanks, Aunt Cass."

Cass moved towards his bed as Hiro close the notebook. "Don't forget you're supposed to walk around every couple of hours," she reminded. They'd stressed the importance of low impact movement to help his body heal faster. That, and he still had a lot of trapped air that needed escaping.

"I won't," Hiro replied as he set his notebook on the desk. He dangled his feet off the edge of the bed. At least it shouldn't be too hard to get on and off of the mattress, he thought. There were advantages to being gangly, and to having his bed a little higher off the ground than usual, he thought.

"Call me if you need anything," she said as she gave him a quick hug and headed back to the café downstairs. They were still serving lunch, though that would end soon. She still needed to get ready for the mid-afternoon rush.

Hiro slid bare feet to the floor and moved towards the plate. How had his aunt known he hadn't gotten up in a while? Okay, dumb question. She knew him all too well. Her tactics were far from lost on him though, as he picked up the plate and carried it back over to his desk.

Aunt Cass had prepared a simple meal of white rice, chicken, and snap peas. She'd also remembered to include his medicine on the side, along with a cup of juice, which he had to go back for.

Once Hiro had finished eating, he made himself walk around the room a few times before settling down for a nap. The exercise wore him out more than he'd realized and he slept heavily until Tadashi came home from school. After that, they played video games until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Several days passed in a similar manner, with Hiro eventually venturing downstairs to the garage, against doctor's orders. They'd told him not to go anywhere without supervision, just in case. Without anyone there to look over his shoulder, he meticulously put in the specifications of his designs, mindful to be back in his room before Tadashi came home, or Aunt Cass came looking for him. After all, it wasn't just microbots and super suits he was designing, but a way to save Tadashi's life.

On the fourth day, Tadashi came home in a fantastic mood. "Get dressed," he ordered his brother as he changed his shirt. "We're going out."

Hiro scowled at that. He was already dressed, thank you very much. After all, he couldn't risk café-goers seeing him in his pajamas. But he did bring his hoodie, remembering the evenings were still chilly due to the spring weather. He also rather thought he knew what was coming and that made his heart thud like a jackhammer. Was he really ready for this? He'd been through this three times already and wasn't sure how a fourth time would go.

Tadashi tossed his spare helmet Hiro's way. "Come on," he admonished. "Day light's burning."

Hiro settled the helmet over his messy hair. Moving had gotten much easier over the last few days. And he'd be lying if he'd said getting out of the house wasn't a nice change. He _was_ starting to go a little stir crazy after all. He followed his brother down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25: There are ways around that

**Chapter Twenty Five: There are ways around that.**

The anticipated ride to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab was pretty quick, all things considered. And Hiro didn't complain once the entire ride there. "Is this where your lab is?" he asked the moment Tadashi parked his moped. He had to remind himself he hadn't been there yet in this timeline. That and it never hurt to stoke his brother's ego just a little.

"Yep," Tadashi replied with obvious pride. Hiro had struck the right note there. "They gave me a private space so I can finish my senior project without interference. I'll show it to you when we get up there."

Mindful that his brother was still recovering from major surgery, Tadashi watched Hiro like a hawk as they climbed the stairs to the front doors. But there wasn't anything to cause concern so he shrugged it off and headed towards the elevators. His brother was just a bit slower than usual, which wasn't unexpected.

Hiro tried to look impressed. The effort was, admittedly, a bit harder than he'd thought it would be, especially since he knew the building like the back of his hand, but he tried. His halfhearted attempts at complimenting, however, came out flat and he only hoped his brother would attribute that to still being in recovery mode.

When Tadashi led him to the open lab area, he took a moment before following him, just in case GoGo was trying out her bike. When he felt sure he'd given it enough time, he followed his brother inside. After all, all the previous times he'd done this had resulted in his almost being mowed down by the cycle.

GoGo was already making adjustments to the streamlined frame of her bicycle. Helmet sitting on top of a 3D printer, she popped her gum as she stood back to inspect her work. She had a wrench in one hand, making it easy for Hiro to imagine her wearing a bandana over her hair to keep it out of her face.

Tadashi beckoned Hiro over from near the workbench of GoGo's space. "GoGo, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my brother, Hiro." He said the last part as Hiro nervously came into view.

"Hi." Hiro gave a half-hearted wave, his heart running laps around his rib cage. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so nervous. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd done this. He should be a pro by now. "Electro-mag suspension, right?" He moved to wave a hand at the yellow vehicle. "Zero resistance, faster bike?"

GoGo raised a brow at him. "Right." She popped her gum again, clearly not looking impressed. "But not fast enough. Yet." She took off the back wheel and tossed it into the recycling bin like it was trash. And with that, Hiro knew this introduction was over.

Not ready to repeat some of his previously mistakes, Hiro turned to go around the partial wall separating GoGo's space from her more meticulous partner's area. His shoulders sagged just a little, until he remembered that his initial introduction to GoGo hadn't exactly gone that smoothly either.

As expected, Wasabi was making a few adjustments to his screen of laser-induced plasma. Since Hiro hadn't even come close to crossing the caution tape line marking out the safe zone, he didn't look up until Hiro cleared his throat.

"You must be Wasabi," Hiro said when the man in question looked up. He hoped he'd struck the right tone but wasn't sure. "Laser induced plasma, right?" He pointed at Wasabi's creation.

Wasabi blinked in surprise as he flipped the switch that would make the parallel lines visible to the naked eye. "How did you know? I haven't even shown it to you yet."

Hiro looked a bit wide-eyed at that, hedging an answer. "Well, I uh—"

Tadashi came to save Hiro from an awkward explanation, or sounding like a complete know-it-all. "Because my brother's a genius," he teased, cuffing Hiro's ear. "Wasabi, this is Hiro."

The OCD freak moved around his project to shake Hiro's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Despite being mild-mannered, he did have a good grip and Hiro had to shake his fingers out a bit afterwards. After the handshake, he turned back to his project, pointedly ignoring the younger Hamada. Like with GoGo, this introduction was over. And he had no reason to believe it could be salvaged.

At that moment, Honey Lemon breezed by with a large ball of tungsten carbide. "Excuse me!"

As in times past, Hiro couldn't help but follow behind her, Latin music leaking out of the earbuds she wore. And, as before, Honey Lemon gave him a kiss on each cheek as she realized who he was. "It's nice to finally meet you! Come here! Come here!"

Still trying to play it cool, Hiro had forgotten how the chemist would pull him along to show off her skills until it was happening all over again. "Heat it to 400 Kelvin and-!"

He followed her as she sprayed the giant marble of metal, and then threw a switch, making it turn solid pink. But instead of waiting for her to touch it, he reached forward with a hesitant hand and pressed a finger against the surface.

A cloud of pink dust erupted in his face, coating both him and Honey Lemon. Thankfully, he'd remembered to close his eyes at the last second. "Whoa!" He'd never actually had the chance to do that before. And it was just as cool as it had looked. Then he looked up at Honey Lemon, a chagrined expression on his face. It was, after all, her project.

But instead of being mad, Honey Lemon was beaming. "I know, right? Chemical Metal Embrittlement!" She took off her glasses to clean them as she spoke. Clearly she understood Hiro's need to touch.

"Pretty cool, Honey Lemon," Tadashi smiled as he walked over. Seeing the mess on his brother's clothes, he tried to help him brush them off. "Though I wouldn't try that just anywhere. By the way, have you seen Fred?"

At that exact moment, the costumed mascot jumped out from his hiding spot, letting out a mighty roar.

Despite anticipating some kind of crazy entrance, Hiro was not prepared for the abrupt noise and almost jumped out of his skin. "Ow!" he called out, feeling his stitches pull uncomfortably. He bent over, clutching at his stomach, his teeth clenched against the unexpected pain.

Fred was immediately apologetic. "Sorry, little dude! I totally forget you just lost an appendix! You okay?"

Tadashi lifted Hiro's shirt before the boy could even think about responding. Luckily, the bandages remained white. "That's a relief," he sighed.

"It's okay," Hiro winced, pulling his shirt back down as he tried to not turn beet red. "Fred, right? I take it you're the school mascot?"

Fred backed up a few steps as he popped his head out of the creature's headpiece. He picked up a sign board as he went, twirling it with practiced ease. "Yep! By day and by night, though it would be so much cooler if I could be a superhero by night."

The mascot flopped down into a comfy chair, setting his sign to one side. "I've been trying to convince Honey Lemon to make a formula that can transform me into a fire-breathing lizard at will, but she says that's 'not science'." He added air quotes with his covered hands.

"It's really not," Honey Lemon piped up as she came around to join them. She was followed by Wasabi and GoGo, who followed more warily. It was almost like Fred was some kind of magnet pulling them all together. That or Tadashi was.

Here was Hiro's chance. Before Fred could launch into his continued ideas from science fiction and comic books, Hiro cleared his throat. "Maybe not, but there are ways around that."

All eyes turned to him at that announcement. Fred practically flew from his chair as he grabbed Hiro's hand and jumped up and down. "What exactly did you have in mind? I know! An animatronic suit!"

"Something like that," Hiro hedged, glancing around nervously. "Actually, if you like the idea of being a superhero, I could probably make a super suit for everyone here. What do you think?"

Fred danced up and down some more. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I would LOVE that!"

GoGo gave the school mascot an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Who would want to do that? Count me out."

"You mean go up against bad guys?" Wasabi asked. From his expression, chances were good he'd go into panic mode over the idea if it wasn't dropped quickly. "That will never happen." He folded his arms in finality, though it was also likely in part to keep himself from flying off the handle.

Honey Lemon bent down to give Hiro a hug. "As fun as that sounds, I'll have to pass," she apologized.

Tadashi had an incredulous look on his face. "When did you come up with that idea?" Clearly he wasn't impressed.

Hiro shrugged, trying to not look disappointed. They'd eventually have to come around. "Sitting in a hospital room for days with only superhero cartoons on TV, you'd find it a little hard _not_ to fantasize about it just a little. So I was bored and sketched a few ideas. So sue me."

"I would totally do it," Fred piped up, even though he'd already said as much. "I mean, how cool would that be? Fighting off super villains, saving the planet..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes as Fred went on, motioning for Hiro to follow him back into the hallway.

"It'll never happen," Wasabi told the jabbering mascot.

The rest of the conversation was cut short as the door closed between Hiro and the gang. He shook his head a bit sadly. They would come around. They had to.


	26. Chapter 26: It is okay to cry

**Chapter Twenty Six: It is okay to cry.  
**

"Over here," Tadashi called from across the hall where he held another door open to his lab. With the fiasco of introducing his friends to his kid brother, he obviously wanted to put as much distance between himself and the mess as was possible.

Almost absently, Hiro followed his brother into the familiar lab space, wondering how long the argument between the others about being super heroes would go on. Probably indefinitely. At least Fred was on his side. "Guess being a superhero isn't your thing," he sighed. Tadashi hadn't been around when the Big Heroes had been formed so it wasn't all that surprising. But he wished his brother had been more supporting when he'd presented the idea only moments earlier.

"Not really," Tadashi confirmed. "But I'll show you what is." He turned to his tool box, reminding Hiro of how he'd used duct tape to demonstrate the healthcare robot the first time around. He'd taken a piece of tape and stuck it to his brother's arm, before pulling it off like a bandage.

There was no way that was happening again, Hiro decided, and rushed forward. In his haste, he almost tripped over a stool that stood in the way. "Ow." And it really did hurt, making his stitches pull once more.

Tadashi turned at the sound, duct tape in hand. At the same moment, Baymax's case beeped, indicating the start of his activation process. He stopped halfway to Hiro as Baymax stepped free of his case and waddled forward, waiting to see what would happen. He had to resist the urge to make sure his brother was alright, knowing Baymax would tell him soon enough.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," the robot announced with a small circular wave. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'." Then his vinyl belly lit up with a projection of ten faces depicting the different levels of pain. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Unexpectedly, that question made Hiro think back to the nurse at the hospital and his response to her question. _Physical or emotional?_ They'd never gotten around to the emotional part. The nurse had been more worried about the physical. Hiro felt his throat constrict just a bit as he tried to fight down the sudden need to cry.

"I will scan you now," Baymax announced, despite not getting an answer to his question. "Scan complete."

Hiro looked up at that, having slipped back into dark memories. They were still very much there, just below the surface. A long line of successive failures. And, technically, casually convincing his not-yet friends to become superheroes counted as yet another one. A stray tear leaked from his eyes.

"You appear to have recently had your appendix removed," Baymax observed. "While you seem to be healing well inside, your incision has been stretched and should be checked for stress. I also detect a fluctuation in hormone and neurotransmitter levels. This indicates you are distressed."

He gave a valiant effort, but it didn't work. The tears leaked out of Hiro's eyes and a half hiccup/half sob escaped his throat as he stood helplessly staring at the soft white belly of the one constant in his life. Then he felt warm vinyl arms wrapping around him in a hug. He didn't even remember seeing the healthcare bot move.

"It is okay to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain," the robot said in a gentle tone, inviting Hiro to just let it all out. "It will be alright. There. There."

And Hiro did. The tears coursed down his cheeks, smudged by the soft body of the marshmallow robot. He hugged him back, skinny arms only partially wrapping around the massive belly, despite them sitting closer to the robot's armpits.

Tadashi hesitantly walked over, his expression filled with concern. "Hey, what's going on? You okay? Hiro?"

But Tadashi's concern only made the tears flow more freely. Oh man was that embarrassing! But he couldn't make them stop. It had been a long time since he'd last let himself cry like this and he really, _really_ needed it. And he knew that, somehow, Baymax understood that. Unfortunately, Tadashi didn't.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Hiro said, repeating it over and over like a chant. After repeating those words a few more times, the tears began to abate and he brushed them aside. He took a deep breath, giving Baymax one more hug for good measure before pulling back. A few sniffles lingers as he stood with slumped shoulders.

Tadashi, meanwhile, waited patiently for an explanation. Once he saw his brother had calmed down at least a little, he moved a little closer. "Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Hiro sniffled again, then wiped his nose on a sleeve, mostly because he didn't have a tissue. "Yeah. Sorry. I just felt a little... I flashed back to being in the hospital and..."

"Come here," Tadashi said, pulling him into a hug as well. "You gotta stop keeping all that stress inside, you know. One of these days you're going to just explode and either do something really stupid or just turn into a useless puddle of goo."

Hiro hung his head as he thought about that. Images of him sending Baymax after Callaghan filled his mind. Just as his brother had said, he'd let everything bottle up to the point of explosion. And he'd lost it, almost making his brother's creation a murderer in an explosion of fear, rage, and grief. He couldn't let that happen again. Ever.

Tadashi finished off the affection fest by giving Hiro a knuckle sandwich to his messy hair. "Just like Baymax said, it's okay to cry every now and again. So don't keep holding it all in, okay? You'll die before your time that way."

Giving a half-hearted laugh, Hiro nodded. He sniffled once more, accepting the handkerchief his brother held out. If only Tadashi knew.

"I can deactivate if you are satisfied with your care," Baymax said, reminding Hiro he had to pull himself together. The evening wasn't over yet. There would be one more visitor before the boy could let himself break down once more

"I am satisfied with my care," Hiro said rather dutifully. He watched as the robot shuffled back to his charging station and stepped inside before it folded back over the deflated form. Thankfully, he had enough time to dry his eyes and make himself look a bit more presentable before the door to Tadashi's lab opened once more.

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?"

"Oh, hey professor. I was just finishing up." Tadashi moved to turn off his computer. He didn't want to intentionally draw any attention to his brother, knowing it would only embarrass him more.

But Callaghan had already spotted the younger boy. "You must be Hiro," he said as he leaned against the door frame. "Bot fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do."

It was time, Hiro thought. Time to set the next step of his plan in motion. "Not anymore," he said as he moved towards the professor. "I've been thinking maybe I should look into other options. Maybe apply here."

That seemed to shock both Callaghan and Tadashi. Hiro wasn't sure, though, as he kept his gaze firmly fixed on the professor. But he did hear Tadashi's footsteps pause as he went to turn off a lamp.

Callaghan seemed to need a moment to re-calibrate his brain, blinking to take up the time necessary to get back on track. He'd really not expected that. "That's probably not a bad idea," he finally said. "Your age wouldn't be an issue. I can send you an application tomorrow morning, but we'd still need to see an example of your work. Your reputation alone won't cut it." He gave what was probably meant to be an encouraging smile but it fell flat.

Tadashi finished turning off his equipment and came over to rest a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "He could enter the student showcase," he offered. "That would give him enough time to come up with an idea. What do you think?" He turned to look at his brother questioningly.

Hiro had to lick his lips. His throat had suddenly gone dry. Here he was, about to embark on the next phase of his plan. But what if he was wrong again? What would that cost him? Resolve filled his mind and he clenched a fist hidden in his pocket. Baymax had been right the last time around. Entering SFIT _was_ a major milestone and this was the best way to achieve that. He could do this. "Sure," he shrugged to try and stay casual.

The smile his brother gave him almost broke his heart. "That's great! I know you'll come up with something amazing!"

"Yeah." Hiro smiled weakly at that, hoping the confrontation would just end already. He was more than ready to head back home and crash for the night. He'd had way too much excitement for one day, especially since he was still recovering. Not to mention he needed his beauty rest if he was going to go have his belly checked out. Fingers crossed, he'd be cleared for some serious heavy lifting because he had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

Callaghan offered a rather tired smile. "Well, in that case, I'd better not keep you. Coming up with ideas requires a lot of time and I'm sure you'd like to get started as soon as possible."

Thankfully, Tadashi started out the doorway, both Hiro and Callaghan following as the door closed behind them. Then there was the walk down the hall to the elevator, with Callaghan holding the doors open for one parting remark. "Good luck with the showcase." Then he was gone.

But Hiro didn't let himself relax until they got home. Part of him wanted to throw up in relief that it was over. But the other part of him just wanted to sleep, and the part that wanted sleep won out. He didn't even feel his brother tuck him in before dozing off.


	27. Chapter 27: A New Angle

**Chapter Twenty Seven: A new angle**

The next day brought a lot of uncomfortable poking and prodding as Hiro went for the dreaded follow-up appointment. Thankfully, Tadashi accompanied him so he didn't feel as bad. But it still wasn't fun. At least the stitches had come out, even though he'd been given some very strict instructions that Tadashi promised to make him follow.

"I can't believe they won't let me lift anything over two kilograms!" Hiro complained. "And not for the next three weeks! How am I supposed to work on my project if I'm not allowed to do any heavy lifting?"

Tadashi shook his head as they left the hospital. Technically speaking, Hiro shouldn't have done a lot of things he'd already done, but there was no use crying over spilt milk. "Cheer up," Tadashi admonished. "You'll think of something. You just have to look for a new angle."

Hiro rolled his eyes as he climbed into the back of his brother's moped. Aunt Cass hadn't joined them due to having to man the cafe. "Ha. Ha. The only thing that would help keep me on schedule is if I have a lot of help, which I don't see happening." He rather thought he'd burned a few bridges the night before with Tadashi's friends. They _had_ been rather cold about the whole super hero thing.

That earned him a chuckle from Tadashi. "I don't know about that. You did make some impressions last night. I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind helping you out, so long as you don't bring up the whole superhero thing again."

And that was the problem. Hiro sighed. Although Tadashi said it in a joking tone, Hiro felt sure he was serious about that. He doubted he'd made as big of an impression as his brother suggested.

Well, the night was young, as the saying went. He still had time. He just had to be careful how he went about it. In the meantime, there were other things to focus on, like convincing Tadashi to stop for some gummy bears on the way home. He'd been without the confectionery goodie for some time and was really craving them.

* * *

Hiro stared at the holographic projection of his microbots. Everything was ready: the design, the specs, everything. There was only one problem, the doctor's restrictions. He glared at the screen as if it were its fault he wasn't allow to do any heavy lifting.

Why did things have to be so difficult? Sure, he could get started, but he'd have to break everything to the smallest component. It didn't help that his incision still hurt, something he'd been told would happen. That didn't make it any easier. They'd also warned him that overdoing it could reopen the wound, which he definitely didn't want. He'd had enough of hospitals.

"You shouldn't make such a scary face," Tadashi admonished as he entered the garage from the outside. "You'll scare off the others."

That got Hiro to look up as he realized Tadashi wasn't alone. And who did he have with him? None other than the usual four Hiro had grown to know and love, just in a different lifetime.

GoGo sauntered into the space and leaned against the nearest worktable. She had her usual sarcastic "I don't give a ****" look on her face. "So Tadashi told us you need some help," she stated, chewing her usual pink gum. Once more, Hiro wondered at that, and why it was always pink. Maybe it was a flavor thing.

"He said you aren't allowed to do any heavy lifting just yet," Wasabi added as he walked in behind her. He folded his arms as he took up a position closer to one of the walls. "So we came to help with that."

Honey Lemon came next, giving a little wave, though Hiro noticed she blushed slightly when she accidentally brushed against Tadashi. "Just tell us what you need done and we'll do it."

And then there was Fred. "Yeah. Just let us know what you need, little fella." He moved towards the computer, looking like he was ready to play a video game instead of helping build something like a tiny robot.

Hiro smiled in spite of himself. He couldn't help it. This was so familiar, and it gave him the feeling that things would be okay. Besides, there was still time to implement the other part of his project, after he'd been cleared to lift more heavy items than his Megabot. They did have two months, after all.

Tadashi smiled encouragingly at Hiro as he continued to stare dorkily at his friends. "Hiro," he prodded. He cleared his throat when calling his brother's name didn't seem to do the trick.

"Oh. Right," Hiro said, coming out of his daydream. He took a moment to compose himself before going into lecture mode. "I'm working on making something I like to call microbots. They're these tiny robots," he pointed at the projection on his computer, "that I'll control with this." He brought up another image, this one of the transmitter. "It sort of works like a translator, turning my thoughts into commands the microbots can understand. I guess you could say it's kinda like a mental remote control."

Fred looked suitably impressed. And, thanks to the altered description of what he was doing, the mascot didn't go off on tangents about ESP, telekinesis or any of the other related pseudo-sciences. "With you so far. So, basically, you're just using your brain to change the channels."

Hiro nodded as he leaned back against his chair. Easiest explanation ever. "Yep." Only the science behind it was a lot more complicated.

Tadashi moved closer. "Looks like you've done a lot of work on it already," he commented. He sounded impressed, which meant a lot to Hiro.

The resulting shrug said it all, though. "I had a lot of spare time on my hands," Hiro confirmed. trying to not show any emotions. He wanted to act a bit tough, not like a dorky kid sucking up to his brother.

GoGo popped a bubble, her hands folded across her chest as she stared with as uninterested an expression as she could manage. Hiro didn't believe it though. "So, what do you want us to do?"

Hiro looked the group over. He didn't feel like giving them the same tasks he had the last go around, which meant he had to think about it for a moment. He'd learned a few things since then and wanted to test out a hypothesis. "Uh...GoGo, why don't you and Fred find me about a dozen clean garbage bins? I want to make a big splash so I'll need a lot of containers to put my microbots in." He rather suspected the adrenaline junky liked Fred and wondered what would happen if he gave them a project they could do together.

GoGo gave a mock salute as she pushed away from the workbench. She grabbed Fred by his shirt collar. "Got it. Let's go, Fred." She dragged him out of the garage, though he didn't look like he minded. In fact, Fred looked rather pleased with the idea and gave Hiro a thumbs up before they disappeared from sight.

Honey Lemon pushed up her glasses. "What would you like me to do?"

Hiro had to think about that one for a moment longer than the other two's assignment. He'd done this two times already now and should know the ins and outs, but he was having some difficulty thinking about giving her a task he shouldn't be doing. Not to mention one he hadn't asked her to do before. He already knew what he'd have Wasabi do. "Um...why don't you and Tadashi make sure everything's calibrated and ready to go? Mainly the 3D printer. I can't lift the material I'll need so I need you to make sure it's good to go."

Tadashi grinned at that as he moved to ruffle Hiro's hair. There was a faint hint of a blush there at being partnered with Honey Lemon, but he seemed pleased by the arrangement. "Sure. Let's go, Honey." The girl blushed at the way he said her name, but it was quickly hidden as she turned to follow her partner.

Then Hiro turned to Wasabi. "As for you, I need you to be my heavy lifter. Tadashi'll have kittens if I do any of the heavy lifting myself, so I'll need you to do that for me."

"You've got that right," Tadashi called from his post near the printer. He and Honey Lemon were already inspecting the machine.

Wasabi was about to protest when Hiro held up a hand. " _And_ I'll need you to do the welding for me. Apparently it's on my "no can do" list. But if I'm going to get the transmitter done, someone will have to do it."

"I can do that," Wasabi agreed. He glanced at Tadashi for a moment, then back at Hiro. "What are _you_ going to do?"

Hiro grinned. "I'm going to make sure I put everything in correctly. Even the smallest detail has to be insured or they won't work." That and he'd just remembered he needed to put in one feature to his design that he'd forgotten. His plan wouldn't work otherwise.

"You heard the man," Tadashi admonished in a joking tone. "Let's get to it!"

And just like last time, Hiro wondered if he could convince Fred to sneak him some gummy bears. He knew Tadashi wouldn't allow it.


	28. Chapter 28: Just Go With It

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Just go with it.**

With Hiro unable to do the majority of the heavy lifting, the manufacturing of the microbots went a bit differently than it had the previous few times. It also didn't help that Tadashi insisted Hiro actually sleep in his own bed instead of just dozing off on a random chair or the couch in the garage. He wasn't about to let his brother reopen his incisions by falling off a chair or moving in an unnatural way while he was sleeping.

But, thankfully, after a month, Hiro was cleared to go back to his usual activities, more or less. And that meant he could work on his other project while Tadashi thought he was asleep. Whether or not he was fooling anyone was anyone's guess, but at least the microbots were coming along nicely, and he could always use that as an excuse. After all, he did want to make a big bang.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Tadashi deciding he needed a break from everything with only one week to go.

One morning, after Hiro had stayed up most of the night working on his other project, Tadashi came down early. Hiro only had enough time to quickly hide what he was working on before his brother came into his impromptu lab space.

"I thought you were up to something," Tadashi admonished when he saw the dark circles under his brother's eyes. Fortunately, he only saw his brother working on some potential designs on his computer.

Hiro couldn't help but give his somewhat guilty smile. He never could pull a fast one on his brother. Tadashi just knew him too well, though there were decidedly some differences, what with Hiro having some advance knowledge of things to come and so forth.

Tadashi sighed. "I know the doctor gave you the go ahead, but if you don't take a breather, you're going to burn yourself out before the showcase. You need a break."

About to protest, Hiro only ended up closing his mouth when his brother gave him that one look. Instead, he pouted, arms folded in protest across his chest.

"Don't give me that look," Tadashi gently scolded. "I know you've been sneaking out of bed to work on things. You can't burn the candle at both ends. It doesn't work that way." He threw the spare helmet towards his brother.

It was only at that moment that Hiro realized Tadashi had his usual helmet under his arm. "I guess this means we're going somewhere," he said slowly, testing the waters. This was so totally outside the expected course of events that he wasn't sure what to think.

"Yep," Tadashi confirmed. "We're going to my lab again."

That made Hiro do a double-take. "Why would I want to do that?"

Tadashi shook his head in an exaggerated gesture. "Hiro, Hiro. Don't you trust me? There's a lot more than what you saw last time. That and Baymax asked to see you."

Hiro froze at that comment, his mouth hanging open in shock. "What?" _That_ had definitely never happened before.

His older brother chuckled. "Thought that might catch your attention. But it's true." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Actually, it is a bit odd. He's only really seen a handful of people. And I've never had him ask for someone specific before. For some odd reason, he seems to think you're his number one patient."

Blinking rapidly at that, Hiro pushed away from the computer. "But he only saw me the one time." In this lifetime, he amended mentally. But then, the thought that Baymax had seemed to remember him from the original timeline last time came to mind. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"I'm going to guess he wants to make sure you're okay," Tadashi commented wryly. "I was inclined to reboot his system, do a complete reinstall, but decided I'd just go with it."

Now that was something new. "You? Just going with something? You who carefully thinks out every little detail?" Hiro stared at him in utter disbelief.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, Hiro, I do occasionally do things on a whim."

Hiro resisted the urge to snort. "Sure you do. Name one example." He refolded his arms as he waited, a smirk on his face.

"Okay," Tadashi said, obviously thinking. "There was that one time I snuck you out of the house so you could see the fireworks after Aunt Cass said you couldn't go because it was past your bedtime, but you begged for me to let you go."

Giving his brother a look of long suffering, Hiro merely shook his head. "That was back when I was five. Can't you think of anything more recent?"

That seemed to stump his brother and he had to tap his chin as he thought about it. "Alright, Genius, how about last month when I detoured so you could have some gummy bears, against my better judgment I might add."

But Hiro just shook his head again. "Doesn't count. You were humoring me. You probably thought I'd had a rough go of things recently and wanted to make up for it." He'd hit it on the nose and he knew it as his brother spluttered.

"Okay, then. What about... I mean... There was that one time..."

Hiro stood and patted his brother on the arm. "It's okay. We all know I'm the reckless one who doesn't think things through. There's nothing wrong with being the orderly, caring, and sometimes over the top brother who would do anything to protect his younger brother and the people around him. I get it. But you really should let loose a bit every now and again. You know, have some fun."

Red had begun to tinge Tadashi's cheeks and ears. "I do have fun. It's just that my idea of fun isn't the same as yours."

"'I'll concede that point," Hiro allowed. "But seriously, you need to get out more."

Tadashi gave Hiro one of those looks. "Here I am trying to get you out more and you're giving _me_ the lecture that _I_ need to get out more? What is wrong with this picture?"

Hiro merely smiled as he settled the spare helmet over his head. "So, are we going to see what Baymax wants? Or are you going to sit here staring at the wall all day?"

The older Hamada gave out a grieved sort of sigh before putting his helmet on as well. "Come on, bonehead. Let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

Hiro couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious as he walked the hallways of the Ito Ishioka lab building. There were more students around than the last time he'd been there during the day. Of course, that had been a lifetime ago, and he'd come a bit later on in the morning. He rather thought a lot of students were working really hard to finish their showcase projects.

"Hiro," Tadashi called a bit impatiently, reminding him to not stare at other people's things and just get going already.

The boy sped up, going around a few college students in a bid to catch up to his brother on the way to the elevator. "Coming!"

Finally reaching the safety of the elevator car that would take them up, Hiro took a moment to catch his breath. Sure he'd been out and about, sort of, for a month, but he hadn't really been doing a whole lot of physically exerting exercises and he felt more than a little winded.

Tadashi smiled wanly at his brother. "Still not quite up to par," he noted to himself.

Hiro didn't comment as the doors slid open on the appropriate floor. He was the first out of the elevator.

Tadashi held back to watch him thoughtfully. There was decidedly something different about his younger brother, though he couldn't put his finger on it. That and it was very unusual for Baymax to request a specific person.

Having reached Tadashi's lab, Hiro waited patiently for his brother to unlock the door and let him in. He glanced at his brother when he seemed to take longer than necessary to pull out his key card. "Hey, you okay, Dashi? You seem like you're a million miles away."

The older Hamada absently opened the door, giving his brother a thoughtful expression. "Just thinking," he replied. The only thing he could do was wait and see what would happen.

Walking into the room, Hiro didn't notice too much of a difference, other than that Baymax's case was no longer up next the window. Tadashi'd moved it to sit closer to the middle of the room, near the wall opposite the one with the holographic computer. He strode over to the case and crouched to peer at it. "Well, this is awkward," he commented, not sure what to expect. Would Baymax remember their previous lifetimes or would he just be as he was when Tadashi first created him?

"It helps if you activate him," Tadashi teased as he set his cap on the lamp on the opposite wall. He leaned against the shelf there, waiting to see what would happen.

Hiro gave a sheepish grin. "Right." He licked his lips, not sure why he suddenly felt so nervous. He should be back at the garage, working on his "secret weapon" to combat Yokai's plans. But here he was, at the request of Baymax, who may or may not be what he remembered. "Ow."

The case beeped as the circular light lit up and the cover unfolded so the robot could inflate. Hiro took a few steps back so the healthcare companion could have plenty of room to step free of his case. He watched with a feeling of trepidation the entire time, each second seeming to take a minute or more.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." But then Baymax paused before adding anything else. He swiveled his head a little, blinking as his hyper-spectral cameras registered who all was in the room. "Hello Hiro. Thank you for coming."

Hiro wiped sweaty hands on his pants. "Uh, hi Baymax. Tadashi said you wanted to see me?"

Baymax shuffled forward until he was right in front of the boy. "Yes, I did. I felt concerned for your well-being. I will scan you now for injuries."

"Okay..." Hiro drew the word out, more than a little weirded out and far from sure about what to think. "But I haven't sustained any injuries recently."

His comment didn't deter the robot, however. "Scan complete. You have sustained no recent injuries. And you seem to have mostly recovered from your surgery. However, your neurotransmitter and hormonal levels are low, indicating mood swings."

Oh crap. Please don't tell me he's going to give me _that_ talk! Hiro thought at the familiar words. There was no way he was going to have _that_ talk in front of Tadashi. "I'm not having mood swings!" he protested. It was more likely that Baymax was picking up on his trepidation and misinterpreting it. Whether or not that was on purpose or not was anyone's guess. Maybe Tadashi _should_ do a hard re-install on his creation.

A soft snort came from Tadashi's side of the room as he folded his arms to watch the entertainment. This was getting interesting. Hiro was turning beet red.

"I also detect that you are not getting the amount of REM sleep recommended for your age," Baymax continued, ignoring Hiro's outburst.

That seemed to catch Tadashi's attention and he pushed away from the desk. "Hiro, I hope you haven't been spending all your time working on that project of yours. I know it's important, but so is your health. I'll have to talk to Aunt Cass if you don't-"

His words were interrupted when someone knocked soundly on the door. "Excuse me," he said as he walked over to see who was there. He talked to someone outside of Hiro's view, then nodded before turning back to the room. "I have to go take care of a few things," he said with a sigh. "Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone." With that, Tadashi left the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind him.

Baymax turned to stare at the door for a moment. "I began to wonder if my planned diversion had gone awry," he confessed as he turned back to Hiro.

"You planned that?" Hiro asked in incredulous disbelief. "Just what is going on?" Apparently Baymax had evolved beyond even what he'd thought possible. Of course, considering the robot did have the capacity to learn, it shouldn't be too surprising, but Hiro wasn't exactly thinking straight.

The robot leaned forward, giving the impression he was searching Hiro's face. "Have you figured out what you need to do yet about Tadashi and Professor Callaghan?"

That got Hiro's attention. He turned to look for the swivel stool he knew was there somewhere and sat down. "I think? I mean, it's not an exact science," he answered. "I figured I'd go ahead and let Callaghan steal my microbots, but I'd make sure the fire dies before Tadashi can get hurt in it. Then I can destroy my microbots so he can't use them. Callaghan is stopped and Tadashi doesn't die."

"You are forgetting something," Baymax stated. "Two things, to be precise."

Hiro scowled at that. "If you're talking about remaking Big Hero Six, I figured that didn't happen until after the fire. I've planted the seeds. There's plenty of time for that to happen."

But Baymax was not to be deterred. "That is only one of two things. You are forgetting something important."

The boy threw his hands up in the air. "What am I forgetting? Because I sure can't come up with whatever it is you think it is!"

Baymax turned his head to look at the ground, imitating a gesture he'd seen his human counterparts use many time as he shook his head from side to side. "You are forgetting about the portal," he stated.

"What about it?" Hiro looked at the ground as well, his fists clenched. He knew Baymax was right but he didn't want to admit it. There was that niggling feeling that he was forgetting something else on top of everything. Why was he always forgetting something?

The robot shuffled forward a few more steps to put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, are you sure you are going down the correct path? Remember why Professor Callaghan is doing this."

"Revenge," Hiro said, being stubborn.

Baymax's other hand went to Hiro's other shoulder. "Hiro, who did we find in the portal?"

Hot shame filled the boy as he was forced to think about that. "A-Abigail Callaghan," he said, his voice wavering a bit. How could he have been so stupid! He'd remembered, closer to the end, on the second go around. Why had he forgotten this time around? Oh yeah, he'd had a separate death between, scrambling his brain up a bit. Dying tended to do that to a person.

"Will your current course of action allow you to rescue Abigail Callaghan?"

The oval head was so close to his that it looked like Baymax was staring into his soul. It was not a comfortable sensation. When had Baymax gotten like this? And when had Hiro had such a lapse in mental clarity that he'd forget one of the most important things that had changed for him? Sure, defeating Callaghan had been a big deal, saving tons of human lives. But it wasn't until he'd made that decision to go into the Portal and save Abigail that he'd really understood why Tadashi had gone into the fire. _That_ had been a defining moment in forming who he'd later become. But all that was gone now. He just didn't understand why he hadn't realized that until now.

Hiro rubbed at one eyebrow. "I don't know. I figured maybe I could talk to Callaghan after I destroyed the microbots, find a way to stabilize the Portal and go in for her. I guess I really hadn't thought that far ahead."

Baymax's eyes seemed fathomless, until he pulled back enough that Hiro wasn't staring into them. "Perhaps that is a course of action you need to seriously consider," he said.

Before Hiro could comment on that though, the door to the lab opened and Tadashi came back in. "Sorry about that. One of the underclassmen needed some help with something."

Hiro didn't immediately respond. Instead, he stared at Baymax like he'd lost his mind. But the robot had a valid point. He couldn't just think about what he wanted. He'd reverted back to his rather self-centered self and that wasn't okay. Not if he ever wanted to be Big Hero One again.

"Hiro?" Tadashi moved to stand between Baymax and his brother, crouching to look him in the eye. "Hey, everything okay?" His face shown with concern. "Did something happen? You're not getting sick again, are you?" He pressed a hand against his brother's forehead for confirmation.

Before he could get an accurate read, however, the younger Hamada shook like a wet dog, dislodging Tadashi's hand and bringing his mind back to the present. "Sorry. What did you say?" His expression was still one of distraction but he tried to pull himself together, for Tadashi's sake.

Tadashi pressed his hand against Hiro's forehead once more. "You're not running a fever." He glanced back at Baymax for confirmation.

"I'm fine," Hiro interjected. "Just tired." He stood from the stool, pushing Tadashi's hand aside. "I think you're right about me not getting enough sleep. Maybe I should just head home and take a nap."

His brother didn't look entirely convinced as Hiro deactivated Baymax. His eyes looked too distant, almost haunted. "You sure that's all that's bothering you?"

A flash of temper filled Hiro's face but was quickly replaced with a worn out expression. "I'm sure. Can you just take me home now?"


	29. Chapter 29: Why are you afraid?

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Why are you afraid?**

Tadashi didn't say anything on the drive home, which suited Hiro just fine. He felt bone weary, like all the aches and pains from his previous incarnations had come crashing down on him. He almost drunkenly walked up the stairs once they were back at the café, flopping into his bed before even removing his shoes. He lay on top of the covers, staring off into space. The room seemed to spin slightly though, so he closed his eyes.

"You didn't tell me what Baymax wanted," Tadashi reminded, breaking the silence. He knew his brother wasn't really asleep. He could hear the difference in his breathing. That and he'd been watching him for several minutes, wondering what was going on in his brother's thoughts.

Hiro let out a sigh as he opened his eyes again. "Nothing much. Guess he really did just want to make sure I was okay."

"He didn't say anything against his programming? Nothing weird?" Tadashi pressed, trying to figure out why Hiro's whole demeanor had changed so drastically in the five minutes he'd been away from the lab. "Because you haven't acted your usual self since I came back from helping a fellow classmate. It's almost like someone told you that you got a failing grade or something."

Rolling to lie on his side, Hiro gave his brother an incredulous look. "No! My current mood has nothing to do with him. Everything just came crashing down, okay?"

Tadashi settled on the edge of Hiro's bed. "What all came crashing down?" he asked gently. "You really haven't acted like yourself lately and I'm trying to understand why but I can't if you don't talk to me. What's going on?"

Hiro idly toyed with the edge of his quilt. "Nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Tadashi sighed. "You know, there used to be a time when you'd tell me everything. I kind of miss that."

That comment caused Hiro to roll to a sitting position, legs crossed underneath him. "I do tell you things," he protested. "I tell you about a lot of things."

But Tadashi shook his head. "Ever since you got out of the hospital, maybe even a bit before, you've been different. More emotional. I don't know how to explain it." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's almost like something has shaken your confidence and you're desperately trying to compensate for it but can't."

Hiro was silent, his head slightly downcast. His brother was right. His confidence had been shaken. More than shaken. It had shattered. He kept going through the motions, hoping what he was doing would work out. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But how could he tell Tadashi that without having to go through the whole timeline thing? _That_ definitely wasn't going to happen. Like ever.

"I admit," Tadashi continued when it was obvious he wasn't going to get an answer, "part of me wondered if it wasn't puberty at first. But that somehow doesn't feel right. I guess it almost feels like you're afraid of losing me."

Hiro looked up, his whole body tensing at that, his eyes giving off the deer-in-headlights look he did so well when startled. "What?"

Tadashi moved closer. "I've heard you talking in your sleep, when you actually let yourself sleep that is. Sometimes you're almost screaming and I can't help but wonder if you'll wake up Aunt Cass. But you haven't. Yet."

"I've been screaming in my sleep?" Hiro didn't look like he quite believed that, though there was a decided shadow of doubt there. He'd dreamed of Tadashi dying in his other timelines, after all. "I don't remember doing that." But if he subconsciously remembered that, it would explain part of why he was afraid to go to bed. That was part of why he threw himself into his work with such abandon.

Hiro watched as his brother seemed to struggle with some internal conflict, wondering just what was going through Tadashi's mind. Had he said anything specific when he'd sleep-talked? He had no idea. "What kinds of things did I say?" The look in Tadashi's eyes almost made Hiro regret asking, but he had to know.

"It depends," Tadashi admitted. "Sometimes you say something about a burning building. Lately, you've been warning me to run, that someone was trying to kill me. But there's always one thing you say every time you seem to dream about something like that."

Hiro swallowed with difficulty. He really wasn't sure he wanted to know, but at the same time, he did. "What do I say?"

It was Tadashi's turn to show more emotion as he clenched one fist where his brother couldn't see it, his throat constricting a bit. "You keep begging me not to die."

Hiro felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. It was far from pleasant as the air literally escaped his lungs and he stared at his brother like a fish out of water. How had he dreamed about Tadashi dying over and over again and not been able to remember any of it?

Tadashi sighed again, releasing his clenched hand and shaking it out to relieve the cramping. "Maybe that's why Baymax wanted to see you. I admit, sometimes when I'm working on him, I can't help but tell him things. It's almost like he understands somehow."

The younger Hamada nodded at that. He'd used Baymax for similar purposes on many occasions. The robot didn't judge. He listened, then he offered useful advice.

"But I still don't understand," Tadashi admitted as he cupped the back of his neck. "Why are you afraid I'm going to die?"

* * *

Hiro stared at the ceiling, Tadashi's words echoing in his mind. _Why are you afraid I'm going to die?_ Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes, but he didn't move to brush them aside, because it was true. He was afraid, very afraid that he would fail. That Tadashi would die once more. And he wasn't sure he could live with that. He'd done it too many times already. A third time might just kill him for real.

When he'd been unable to give his brother any kind of answer, Tadashi had left. Hiro wasn't sure if it was because he needed time to himself or if he realized Hiro needed time. Or maybe it was a bit of both.

The sad thing was Hiro had allowed his fear of losing Tadashi again to cloud over everything else. Just as Baymax had said, he'd forgotten that he wasn't the only one who needed saving. Abigail Callaghan also needed to be saved. And he had to figure out a way to do that. But first he had to deal with the emotions he'd been running away from since he'd woken on that beach two lifetimes ago.

Unbidden, the words his brother had said back in the original timeline entered his head. Words he'd said after he'd died.

 _You've helped out a lot of people, you know. You're a hero, and I couldn't be any prouder._

But he wasn't a hero anymore. He was just a lost teenager, trying to figure things out. And he was failing.

 _But I have to tell you something. The entity promised to help you with something if you helped them. Don't ask them to bring me back, okay?_

Hiro closed his eyes. "Why, Tadashi?" he asked the air. "Why did you tell me that?"

He'd rather thought getting a second chance was a blessing. But now he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't really more of a curse. Everything he did seemed to go wrong. He was no closer to making things right than he had been the first go around. And he was even further away from remaking the team into super heroes, something he knew needed to happen. But he couldn't just give up, not now that he'd come so far.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Hiro barely remembered to go to the auditorium a few days in advance of the showcase to make sure his "safety measures" were in place. He'd finished them with only minutes to spare before his promised install date. And that had taken a lot more time than he wanted to admit, with him barely sleeping the entire time. Just enough to keep going. He was afraid of dreaming and that his brother would learn something new by listening to him. But at least his precautionary measures were in place. And he'd delivered the microbots in advance.

If anyone noticed a change in his behavior, however, they didn't say anything. Maybe they just figured he was getting nervous because of the showcase. Well, except for Tadashi. Hiro never could pull the wool over his eyes.

The night before the showcase, Hiro couldn't sleep, though not necessarily for lack of trying. He felt far too keyed up, even though he knew he needed the rest. Anxiety seemed to fill the gaps in his thoughts, telling him every possible thing that could go wrong. And he was no closer to figuring out what to do about Callaghan's daughter than he had been when Baymax brought it up a week ago.

"You should try and get some sleep," Tadashi admonished gently as he watched him nervously pace the room from his side of the screen. "If you don't, you're sure to flub your presentation." It was hard not to miss the look of strain on his brother's face, the dark circles under his eyes. He just wished he understood why Hiro was having such a rough time. It didn't help that his brother refused to talk about it.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair, pausing long enough to try and make his heart stop pounding. If he were being honest, he'd have to admit he felt more than a little dizzy. The lack of sleep was decidedly catching up with him, but his brain didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"You're going to wear a permanent hole into the floor if you keep that up," his brother joked as Hiro started pacing once more. Seeing he wasn't getting through to his brother, he got up from his bed and took Hiro gently aside, making him set on the edge of the other mattress. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. Promise."

But Hiro shook his head. "You can't know that. You don't know what's in the future. What if I mess up again? What if everything goes wrong?"

Tadashi pulled Hiro closer, wrapping one arm around him in a sideways hug. "Then you just keep doing the best you can with what you've got left."

"Is everything always that easy for you?" Hiro asked sharply, not sure if he really meant that or not. But the ease with which his brother seemed to do things, despite knowing how hard he worked, seemed forefront in his mind.

Hiro's brother sighed. "Nothing comes easy," he corrected. "You just don't get to see how I agonize over every little detail because I'd prefer you didn't. It might ruin how you see me. I know how much you look up to me," he added quickly, before Hiro could get in a word edgewise.

"I've always tried to make things as easy for you as I can, keeping you from seeing the gnitty gritty. I'd protect you from everything if I thought it a good idea, but I can't. I have to let you live your life, but I can do everything in my power to help you as much as possible. And if that means I pretend life is easier for me than it really is, well, I'll happily keep doing that. For you."

Hiro snuggled up closer to his brother, looking up in awe. "You'd do that for me?"

Tadashi smiled. The look of absolute trust in his brother's eyes reminded him of earlier days and he wondered if everything would go back to normal or not. Either way, he wanted to give his brother a sense of safety at least one more time. "Of course I would, bonehead." He felt Hiro's body begin to relax next to his, the boy's head sliding down his chest as sleep beckoned him to close his eyes. He tried to smooth his brother's messy hair, knowing it was a losing battle. "Anything for you," he whispered.

But Hiro was already asleep and didn't hear the last part. Letting out a bemused sigh, Tadashi turned down the covers and slid Hiro's legs underneath them before tucking him in. "Sleep well, little brother. You're going to do great tomorrow."


	30. Chapter 30: It's okay You're okay

**Chapter Thirty: It's okay. You're okay.**

In a moment of panic, Hiro had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was sitting on his bed while leaning against Tadashi's side. The next thing he knew, he was running as if his life depended on it.

His breaths came in panting huffs as he navigated a maze of blank walls, with no indication of the right way to go. There was always another corner to turn, another impossible decision to make. And somewhere behind him, something loomed, ready to devour him if he stopped.

It was in the shadows, just out of sight. He didn't even know what it was, just that it was there. And if he even paused to rest, to try and catch his breath, it caught up to him. And that was bad, very bad.

Overhead, the sky was dark, if it was sky at all. He could have been indoors or outside. There were no stars. No lights, just the dimness around him that made it difficult to see more than a few meters in any direction.

Up ahead, a sliver of light seemed to beckon to him and he put on a burst of speed, hoping to finally find the exit. But, instead of finding a way out, he almost fell into a pit of venomous vipers. He backpedaled for all he was worth. His chest heaved as he frantically looked around for a way around, any way around. But there was nothing. He was trapped.

And from behind him, down the long stretch of darkened alley, that _something_ he'd been running from slowly crept forward. Like a seeping blob of hot tar, it seemed to bubble as it oozed towards him. And each popping bubble held the sound of laughter, the kind that said whatever was behind it knew Hiro doomed.

He was on his last leg. He had nowhere to go. Before him sat his greatest childhood fear, something he still hadn't gotten over. And behind him, the unknown in all its inky darkness.

In a desperate bid to escape, Hiro tried to scale the brickwork walls, but only ended up sliding back down with a thud. The walls were covered with slime.

 _You betrayed us, Hiro_ , he heard GoGo say.

 _You left us behind_. That came from Honey Lemon

 _How could you even begin to think things would work out like this?_

But why? Why Wasabi? How could he say something like that? He hadn't done anything! He'd only tried to make things better. To fix things. Only they were worse, much worse.

 _We believed in you, but you let us down._

Coming from Fred, that hurt, hurt a lot. And Hiro couldn't help but allow himself to slide back to the ground as his body shook with sobs. How had he gotten things so wrong?

And ever closer, the thing in the dark loomed, a creature of blackest night. Slowly, it rose in height, ready to devour the exhausted teen the moment he closed his eyes...

Feeling something he couldn't see touch him, Hiro screamed.

* * *

Something grabbed a hold of Hiro's arm and he fought against it. He wasn't going to die. Not again. His foot impacted with something solid and he heard a grunt of pain as he continued to struggle against whatever held him.

Fabric twisted around his body, tightening with every move he made. And then there were those grabbing hands again, trying to restrain flailing arms. His breathing came in even shorter pants as he tried to fight off whatever was holding him down, his back against something firm.

"Hiro!"

That one word barked out like a slap to his face and he lay there, chest heaving, lost in a daze. Even with open eyes, he saw nothing. But he knew the voice that had cracked like a whip. And it didn't belong to nighttime monsters, or the disappointed version of his future friends.

Gentle hands unwound twisted bedding as he lay there like a dead thing, his chest still rising and falling rapidly in a bid to keep going. But his energy had fled. He couldn't fight anymore, even if he'd wanted to.

"It's okay. You're okay."

The final twist of bedding fell away from his body, the person who had removed it sitting on the bed. Hiro lunged for that person, wrapping his arms around his brother as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Tadashi stiffened in surprise as Hiro launched himself at him, but relaxed as he realized the boy wasn't trying to attack him anymore. He pulled his arms around his brother's shaking shoulders, holding him tight. "It's okay," he repeated. "You're okay."

It took nearly ten minutes before Hiro's tears finally abated and he no longer shook. Tadashi wasn't sure if the boy realized where he was during the entire time, or if he was truly awake. What he did know was that his brother had called out to him in the middle of the night, screaming his name.

In the initial moment of confusion, Tadashi had almost thought someone had broken in and was attacking his brother. But, upon waking up a little more, he'd realized his brother was caught up in some kind of nightmare, one that he couldn't easily get out of. The bruises on Tadashi's shoulder and upper thigh were proof of that. Oh, and the potential black eye on his face. Thankfully, Hiro'd missed the more sensitive parts when he'd been flailing around like some kind of drunken ninja.

Thoroughly spent, Hiro now lay limp in Tadashi's arms. His eyes were closed once more, as if his body had had more than enough and had simply shut down.

Tadashi shook his head, not sure why this had happened. He knew his brother had been having nightmares off and on since his appendix had gone south. But not like this. Nothing like this. What was going on?

He glanced over at the clock, realizing it was still in the middle of the night. It was a good thing Aunt Cass was usually a deep sleeper, at least at this time of night. Hiro's cries would have surely woken her otherwise. And he wasn't sure if she should know about this new development just yet. But something was decidedly wrong with his brother and he needed to find out what.

With as much tenderness as any older brother/surrogate father could manage, Tadashi set Hiro back on the bed and pulled the covers back over his body. Just to be safe, he felt Hiro's forehead, relieved there didn't seem to be a fever. But that only alleviated part of his anxiety. He'd have to arrange a visit with Baymax before the showcase. He knew Hiro wouldn't willingly visit any kind of doctor and Baymax was the next best thing. He only hoped he'd get some answers from the huggable robot before something worse happened.

* * *

Hiro woke with the worst headache ever. It throbbed right behind his temples, stabbing into his brain like a mad man was using his head as a pin cushion for an overly large ice pick. His stomach gurgled unpleasantly.

The moment Hiro's eyes opened, he felt the bed heave as Tadashi plopped down onto the mattress. The movement made the whole bed shake like a boat floundering in a storm. "Morning," Tadashi greeted as Hiro shaded his eyes against the light slanting down from the windows. "How you feeling?" He shifted to find a more comfortable position, making the bed move even more, only this time sending vibrations through the mattress.

Feeling the bed move like an earthquake, Hiro's head almost exploded. He saw white light and his stomach heaved. Without any further warning, he scrambled over his brother's lap and bolted for the bathroom.

Tadashi sat stunned for maybe a moment, but the sound of his brother puking brought him to his feet in a hurry. "Hiro?" He quickly moved to the bathroom to check on him. Realizing the boy hadn't bothered to turn on the light, he flipped the switch.

"Turn it off!" Hiro yelled before puking some more. His body curled around the toilet as Tadashi turned off the light, allowing only the illumination from the bedroom to spill in.

Moving into the room, Tadashi stumbled a bit over the rug. He reached out a hesitant hand, stopping short. "You okay? You don't look so good."

It was true. Hiro's usually vibrant face was pale, a sheen of cold sweat beading up on his skin. His hair lay more lank than usual. "I don't feel so good," he admitted as he rested his head on the one arm sitting on the toilet sit, only to stare miserably up at his brother.

Tadashi moved to his side, feeling his forehead once more. Instead of the expected fever, however, Hiro's skin felt clammy. "Does anything hurt?" he asked, expecting him to say something about his stomach. After all, it had only been a few months since he'd lost his appendix. Complications weren't unheard of.

"My head," Hiro groaned. At least the nausea had stopped. For now. "It feels like it wants to explode."

Feeling a bit surprised, Tadashi sat on the edge of the tub. "Could be a migraine," he mused. His thoughts traveled back to the night's occurrences. Part of him suspected night terrors. Those could be a trigger for migraines, though he rather thought stress was to blame for both.

"It might not be a bad idea to stay home tonight," Tadashi suggested. "The showcase is obviously stressing you out more than is probably healthy."

That comment brought up Hiro's head faster than a frightened cat could jump. He instantly regretted the motion though, as his nausea returned with full force. He dry-heaved over the toilet. "But I need to get in," he protested once he was done. His voice sounded more than a little raspy, his small shoulders heaving.

Tadashi shook his head. "There are other ways of getting into SFIT. It doesn't have to be through the showcase. You're obviously not okay. Besides, there's still plenty time to change the lineup. All things considered, no one would blame you. They'll understand."

The wheels in Hiro's head tried to turn. If they didn't go to the showcase, Callaghan wouldn't see Hiro's microbots. He wouldn't set the building on fire to steal them. Tadashi wouldn't die. But it would delay his chances of getting into the school. But he wasn't sure he was comfortable just going and confronting the professor about his daughter without being a student there.

Why had he gotten it into his head that he had to go to the showcase in the first place? Maybe because it had been the focal point of all the previous timelines. It _had_ been the one event that had changed everything. But what if he changed that? What if he took Tadashi up on his offer and looked for a different way to get into the school? Baymax had been right last time when he'd said that getting accepted was a big deal in Hiro's life. What would it hurt to delay it a bit longer? Everything had changed already anyway. Why not a little bit more?

Except for the fact that doing that somehow felt like a cop out, like he was avoiding the situation because he was scared of the outcome. Things could still go wrong at the showcase. Tadashi could still die. But he could also avoid that by accepting the offer. He knew Tadashi would stay home with him, just to be safe.

Hiro flopped backwards, narrowly avoiding hitting the tub. His head still pounded. All this thinking in circles didn't help matters. Why were things still so mixed up in his head? He had to calm down. He had to think things through, as much as the pain would allow him to, at least.

"Hiro?" Tadashi prompted when his brother didn't answer. He moved to accommodate his brother's change in position, keeping him from bashing his head into the tub's lip by placing himself between the two.

Hearing his name, Hiro looked up, only to realize there was something wrong with Tadashi's face. What was it though? "What happened to you?" he asked as he lifted one heavy arm to try and point at his brother's eye.

Tadashi absently felt at the tender area under his eye, debating on what to tell his brother. He probably had no idea it had even happened. But did he tell him the truth or try and spare his feelings? Honesty was always the best policy, he decided. "You had a nightmare last night. When I tried to wake you, you accidentally hit me."

The younger Hamada's face filled with horror, but it was quickly masked as he looked down, his hair shading his eyes from above. "I'm sorry," he said, his entire body seeming to go limp. "I don't remember that." He idly ran a finger down his bare feet, wincing at the tingling feeling that resulted.

With a sigh, Tadashi shifted to lift his brother. "I can't let you go anywhere in your current condition," he decided, taking charge. He tried to lift his brother as smoothly as possible so as not to jostle him any further, though chances were good nothing else would come up if he had to puke again. The last bout had consisted of dry heaves only. He doubted his brother had anything left in his stomach _to_ throw up. "You need rest. A lot of it. Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding it."

Hiro didn't protest. He was too busy clinging to his brother's pajama shirt as he was carried back to his bed. Besides, he was too tired to think straight anymore.

Tadashi set his brother down, then moved to close the blinds so the morning light wouldn't hit Hiro's face. The room darkened considerably. That taken care of, he returned to the bathroom for a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from his brother's skin. "You should probably drink something," he said, wondering if he should go for a glass of water. "You're probably dehydrated."

"Sleep sounds good," Hiro replied, his eyes already closed. "And something to stop the pain."

Setting the washcloth aside, Tadashi headed down the stairs to find something to ease his brother's headache.


	31. Chapter 31: In No Condition

**Chapter Thirty One: In no condition**

Aunt Cass looked up from the griddle sitting on one of the stove burners as Tadashi entered the kitchen. Several pancakes sat on a plate nearby, with two more sizzling on the hot metal. "Morning," she greeted her nephew. "Are you excited about tonight? I can't wait to see Hiro's invention!" She did a little happy dance as she grasped the spatula in one hand.

Tadashi rubbed at the back of his neck. "About that," he hesitated, "I don't think Hiro will be going after all. I think he has a migraine and I know he hasn't been sleeping all that well lately."

The spatula in Cass's hand lowered a bit as his words sank in. Sure, Hiro had been crazy busy trying to get his project done, and probably hadn't slept a lot as a result, but she hadn't heard that tone coming from Tadashi in a long time. And Hiro had never suffered from a migraine during any period of her guardianship over him. At least not as far as she could remember. "Is everything okay?"

She felt a bit guilty, focusing her attention on the café. It had seemed like the best course of action while her nephews were wrapped up in their projects. And Tadashi had been more than willing to step in when necessary... But she still felt bad that there was something she'd obviously missed.

Tadashi took a seat at the table, rubbing worriedly at his face as he rested an elbow on the hard surface. "I don't know," he admitted. "I probably should have told you this sooner, but I think Hiro's been stressing too much about something. I'm not sure if it's the showcase or something else, but it started about the same time he got his appendix removed. And it's progressively gotten worse."

Cass turned off the stove, moving the griddle to a cool burner before walking over to join her older nephew. "What do you mean? I know he's been worried about something, but you make it sound like there's a lot more to it."

The sigh Tadashi let out said more than words. "He's been having a lot of bad dreams lately," he confessed. "I don't think he even remembers having them. Night terrors, they call them. He'll just wake up screaming, but he's not really awake. And every time he has one, he calls frantically for me, like he's afraid I've disappeared or something. Sometimes he even talks about what he dreams."

Concern showed clearly on Cass's face as she listened. "You think he's afraid you'll disappear?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Not exactly."Tadashi took a moment to brace himself for what he was about to say, because part of him still didn't want to believe it. "I think he's afraid I'm going to die."

Cass sat back heavily in her chair. She seemed to think about those words, searching for some hidden meaning. The idea frightened her though, and it showed on her face. "Why would he fear that? It's not like you do anything dangerous. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tadashi's other elbow made its way to the table as he ran his fingers through his hair, head bowed towards the wooden surface. "I don't know. I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I had Baymax scan him a week ago and he told me Hiro was stressed. I have no idea why, but I figured it was because of the showcase. Now I'm not so sure. But he won't talk to me about it."

"He has been off since his surgery," Cass agreed. "Maybe that's part of it? I've heard things like that can be traumatic to younger people. Remember back in the emergency room? Didn't Hiro think you were dead? Could that be why?"

The light seemed to go off in Tadashi's brain as he recalled that moment. "You're right. That has to be it. Something has to have happened. Maybe something changed chemically in his brain that made him somehow think I died. And when he dreams, his subconscious can't help but let it leak out into his thoughts so the idea is reinforced. He probably doesn't even realize it's happening, which is why he keeps stressing about it."

"The question is what happened," Cass sighed as she looked at the clock. She needed to head down to the café and make sure the doors were opened sometime in the next ten minutes. "I think you're right though. I guess you've asked him to stay in bed?"

Tadashi shook his head. "There was no asking involved. He's in no condition to go anywhere, let alone do anything but curl up into a little ball. In fact, I'm supposed to be getting him something for the headache."

Cass went to the medicine cupboard and got him some painkillers to give his brother. "Here. Let me know if either of you need anything. And while I'm thinking about it, maybe you should put something on that eye? I'm going to guess Hiro gave that to you during one of his nightmares?"

"Yeah," Tadashi said rather sheepishly as he touched the puffy bruise. "Clocked me a good one, but it's okay. It doesn't hurt." He took the pills and got a cup of water before heading back up to his brother.

* * *

Hiro slept most of the day, leaving Tadashi to explain matters to the showcase committee and to their friends. But the older Hamada didn't mind. He just hoped his brother would be okay. After all, nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

When it became obvious his brother was out for the count, Tadashi headed back to his lab. He'd promised himself he'd help Hiro however he could. And the best way he had to help him was by using every means at his disposal to do just that. Besides, he'd already told himself he'd have the healthcare robot give his brother a look over.

The early afternoon found Tadashi with Baymax's case strapped securely to the back of his moped. It had taken some doing, as the vehicle wasn't exactly built to transport that kind of cargo, but he'd managed. And with Aunt Cass occasionally checking in on Hiro, he felt okay leaving him for the duration to make sure he could bring Baymax home with him. It probably would have been easier to ask Aunt Cass for the truck but he hadn't really been thinking straight when he'd headed out.

"Still asleep?" Tadashi asked his aunt as he carried the red case up to the second floor of the café.

Aunt Cass was just coming back down from checking on Hiro when Tadashi met her on the second-floor landing. "Yes. He hasn't so much as woken up once," she replied, pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I think he might be dreaming, though. He keeps tossing and turning." She pursed her lips, clearly at a loss as to what to do.

Tadashi set the case down long enough to give his aunt an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "It's okay. I got this. We'll figure out what's going on and we'll fix it. Okay?"

Tears glistened in Cass's eyes at his words. It was true she wasn't the best guardian, but she tried. And after ten years, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of attachment to her nephews, even if she didn't always understand them. She nodded as she brushed aside the moisture and tried to pull herself together. "Just take care of him for me," she requested before heading back down to work, putting on a brave face.

Seeing that look on her face, Tadashi couldn't help but feel old and tired. Sometimes he felt he supported more than just Hiro and himself. Sometimes he felt like he was the anchor that held the family together, and he wouldn't fail. He Would Not Fail.

Picking Baymax's case back up, he headed up to his and Hiro's shared room, hoping his brother wasn't suffering from another night terror.


	32. Chapter 32: I can't do this anymore

**Chapter Thirty Two: I can't do this anymore.**

It was dark by the time Hiro finally opened his eyes again. His headache had changed to a less intense throbbing above his ears and temples, though it still hurt. At least it didn't feel like someone was stabbing him anymore. It was nice to just lie there, though his bedding was, once again, twisted.

He had no idea what time it was, and part of him didn't even care. But another part of him said there was somewhere he was supposed to be, though he couldn't remember where. And that bothered him. In fact, everything felt rather bland, like someone had erased something important that he needed to know. He just didn't know what.

"You awake?" Tadashi asked in half a whisper as he moved into view. "How you feeling?"

Hiro groaned as he turned onto his side to better look at his brother. "I've been better. How about you?" Despite the low light, he could still see the discoloring around Tadashi's eye.

Tadashi carefully settled on the edge of the bed. "I'm okay," he answered. "You've slept most of the day away. Though I'm pretty sure you needed it."

That comment brought Hiro to a sitting position in a hurry. "What!" He scrambled to untangle himself from the bedding as images of the showcase shattered through the numbness he'd felt only moments before. "I gotta get to the showcase! They're expecting me! I gotta stop-"

The pressure of Tadashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him from giving away too much. "You're not going anywhere," his older brother admonished. "Besides, I already told the committee you couldn't make it."

"What!" The look in Hiro's eyes was almost frantic as the implications set in. "Why! I need to go to the showcase! I have to give my presentation!" As he spoke, he broke free of his brother's grasp, his gangly legs flailing in agitation. "I gotta stop the fire!"

Before he could get too far, though, Tadashi had grabbed him around the middle and pulled him back onto the mattress. "Hiro, you can't."

Hiro sobbed in his brother's arms, too worn down to apply the proper care to his thoughts or words. "But I gotta protect you! I have to keep you from going into the fire! I can't lose you! I can't lose you! Not again!"

Despite the fear that clenched his heart, Tadashi remained calm. "There isn't any fire, Hiro," he said. "You're just confused, mixing dreams with reality. But it's okay. I'm going to help you figure this out."

Hiro squirmed as the sobs continued to shake his body. All filters were gone now, pure instinct kicking in. "But I have to stop Callaghan!" he protested. "He's going to steal my microbots and set the showcase building on fire! And you're going to run in to save him when he doesn't need saving! And he won't even care!"

Tadashi held his brother more tightly, ignoring his flailing arms and legs. "Shh," he tried to soothe. "Callaghan isn't going to do anything. No one is going to steal your project. And I'm not running anywhere."

The small boy's body continued to shake, though he'd stopped fighting to get free. "But you're going to die! I know you are!" He hiccuped between sobs.

The older Hamada took a deep breath, closing his eyes while he exhaled. "Everyone dies eventually," he said softly, not sure if his brother heard him or not. After all, their parents had died early on. It was all just a matter of time, really. And it wasn't fair for him to promise something he knew would happen eventually. "But I don't plan on dying any time soon," he said, settling on the best answer he could come up with.

"But you will," Hiro said, his voice almost a whisper as the tears continued to flow. He seemed to shiver in his brother's arms, despite still wearing his flannel pajamas. And his breath felt hot against the older Hamada's skin, even though he'd somehow managed to curl up like a pill bug in his lap. His arms had drawn up against his chest, his knees doing the same as he basically sat in fetal position.

Going on impulse, Tadashi moved a hand to feel his brother's forehead. It felt warm against his skin. Too warm, actually. "Do you have a fever?" He turned the boy so he could better feel his heated skin. "You _do_ have a fever."

Hiro shook his head, not denying anything, just oh so confused. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered, still fighting against the tears. "I can't keep fighting against it. I can't... I'm sorry." His breathing seemed more shallow than before.

Tadashi's eyes widened, panic beginning to surface. He looked around the room, stopping at the sight of the red case he'd plugged into the far wall. "Ow," he said loud enough to activate the robot within. "Baymax! I need you right now!"

The robot seemed to inflate much faster than usual, though it still seemed like an eternity as Hiro lay curled up in Tadashi's arms. The boy's breathing was labored despite its shallowness, and he didn't seem fully conscious anymore. Had he really been awake to begin with? Or was this another sleep terror? It was hard to tell.

"Hello. I am Baymax," the robot began but was quickly cut off by a gesture from his creator.

"Baymax, I need you to scan Hiro. Now." He was tempted to move, set his brother down on the bed, but couldn't seem to get his fear frozen muscles to work.

Baymax waddled closer, moving to stand in a better position to scan the semi-conscious boy. "Beginning scan. Scan complete."

Tadashi's heart beat at least fifty times between the moment Baymax announced the start and end of his scan. His heart beat almost a thousand times before the robot said anything else.

"Hiro appears to be suffering from a high fever," the robot announced. "My scans are unable to determine the cause."

The older Hamada looked up sharply at that admission. "What do you mean you can't determine a cause?"

Baymax shuffled a little closer. "I do not detect any signs of infection," he replied. "However, Hiro's blood pressure is elevated. I also detect abnormally low neurotransmitter levels. This indicates he is experiencing intense distress. Diagnosis, psychogenic fever."

Tadashi had never heard of such a thing before and quickly questioned the healthcare robot about what that meant. It wasn't too surprising to note the condition was associated with high levels of stress, but an explanation that finding the root cause was paramount in curing the condition definitely caused more trepidation.

"I know he's been stressing a lot about the showcase," Tadashi admitted. "That on top of his recent surgery, I suppose it's not entirely surprising. What are the recommended treatments?" He braced himself for the answer.

The robot seemed to contemplate this for a moment before answering. "Suggested treatments include sedatives and anti-anxiety drugs to help calm the patient. Other treatments include therapy and talking to loved ones about the stress-inducing elements."

Double-strike there, Tadashi thought. There was no way he was going to get Hiro anywhere near a doctor to prescribe any such drugs, let alone to a therapist. If he thought doctors were bad, Hiro would definitely not like the idea of going to a counselor and spilling his guts out to them. That left talking to loved ones, but would Hiro let him in? So far, that hadn't really happened.

Shaking his head, Tadashi moved to set Hiro back against the bed. It was a bit difficult as he'd somehow wrapped his arms around the one Tadashi still had around his middle, but he managed. The boy's eyes had closed again, though he wasn't sure if Hiro was really asleep or not. "What brought him to this?" he wondered aloud as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Can you think of anything that Hiro may have mentioned recently that might induce a high-stress state?" Baymax asked as he tilted his head to one side, blinking at the overwhelmed college student.

Thoughts of the past few months filled Tadashi's mind, memories of his brother crying out in his sleep. The things he'd discussed earlier with their aunt... "Only the things I've already told you," he finally answered, then paused. "Well, that and he had a severe migraine this morning. I also know he hasn't really slept lately, so that doesn't help."

Another thought struck Tadashi as he contemplated the changes in the past week. "Actually, I think this might have something to do with him talking to you a week ago." He looked pointedly at the robot.

Baymax blinked, straightening his head to look directly at Tadashi. "I do not have any memory of this encounter," he stated, somehow managing to sound confused.

Tadashi almost stood, his arms gesturing his denial. "That's not possible," he protested. "I was there when it happened. Well, when most of it happened," he added thoughtfully. "A fellow student called me out into the hall for a few minutes, but I know you talked to Hiro. You requested it after I told you about his recent behavior."

"I do not have any memory of this incident," Baymax said as he blinked. "I do not recall requesting to talk with Hiro."

That comment brought Tadashi to his feet as he shook his head to deny the possibility once more. "I know what I heard and saw," he insisted. "Either you really do and can't remember because of some malfunction, or someone messed with your programming."

He began to circle the robot, as if he could find the answer by looking at his outer frame. "But I can't find that out unless I run a diagnostic, which I can't do without the program. This means I'd have to either take you back to my lab or go there and download the program and bring it back here. But, in the meantime, I can't leave Hiro alone. And I can't involve Aunt Cass in this just yet. She's got enough to worry about with the shop."

Baymax blinked at that, offering no suggestions.

Tadashi glanced at his brother to make sure he was still there. He hadn't so much as moved since he'd set him down. Someone was obviously playing a cruel joke and he didn't like it.

"I will run a self-diagnostic now," Baymax announced as he seemed to straighten. Several seconds passed before his head tilted downward to look Tadashi in the eye. "Diagnostic complete. I seem to have several gaps in my memory that I cannot account for."

Tadashi stared at the robot in surprise. He hadn't programmed him with a self-diagnostic tool. It was something he'd thought about doing but hadn't gotten around to just yet. But hearing there were bits of his memory missing was even more disconcerting. "What's going on?" he asked the air.

"I do not know," Baymax answered, even though he wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not. "May I suggest deactivating me for now, then retrieving the diagnostic programming for a more in-depth examination? If my protocols have been violated, I would prefer to not have them violated again while I am caring for my patient."

That brought a thoughtful nod from Tadashi. "I agree. The sooner we get to the bottom of this the better. I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax turned and shuffled back to his case, deactivating as Tadashi contemplated the situation at hand. Aunt Cass would likely come and check in on Hiro if he asked. He knew that if she could, she'd pull away from the café while her employees took charge. He wasn't sure if that was completely necessary, seeing as how Hiro seemed rather out of it again, but he'd feel better about things if someone was there to keep an eye on him. And not just an intermittent one.

An idea came to mind and he wondered how it would go over. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving Hiro alone, not knowing something was terribly wrong. He made the call.

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Tadashi said as he closed the door. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Honey Lemon gave a rather timid smile as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know I'd do anything for you," she said as she followed him up the flight of stairs that led to the living level of the café. She'd only been there once, though entering from the private entrance was a little weird.

"My aunt's busy with the café downstairs," Tadashi continued as he moved up the second flight of stairs. "And I wouldn't ask just anyone to keep an eye on things, but I felt it would be better this way. I don't know if you'd noticed, but Hiro's not doing so well."

The chemist nodded, even though Tadashi wasn't looking her way. "I wondered," she said. "I mean I don't really know him all that well yet, but it did seem like something was bothering him. I'm only happy to help."

Tadashi continued up the second flight of stairs, feeling a little embarrassed to be taking her to his room, even if it was for a good reason. "Hiro was asleep last I checked. I don't expect him to give you any trouble, but I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone while I go and get what I need from the lab. I just don't know how long it'll take me."

Honey Lemon put a reassuring hand on Tadashi's shoulder as he paused at the top of the stairs. "It's okay," she smiled. "I know Hiro means the world to you. And after helping him with his microbots, I'm sure the others feel the same. He's a great kid."

"Thank you," Tadashi said again as he gave her a hug. He hadn't told her part of the reason he'd asked her to come was to make sure nothing weird happened with Baymax, though he hoped she'd call immediately if anything did. With the robot's report of missing memory data, he knew someone was tampering with his project. He had to find out who and why. Because whoever had tampered with Baymax was messing with Hiro and that definitely couldn't be allowed to fly.

A bit surprised, Honey Lemon returned the hug, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, though it was hard to see because the light was turned off. "I'll call you if I need anything," she assured him.

Taking one last look back, Tadashi headed back down the stairs. He hoped he was making the right decision.


	33. Chapter 33: No Easy Way

**Chapter Thirty Three: No easy way  
**

The trip back to the Ito Ishioka lab felt a lot longer than it had the last time he'd gone there earlier that morning. Maybe it was because Tadashi knew a lot more was at stake this time around. Things were getting more than a little confusing and he wanted answers.

Parking his moped, Tadashi raced up the stairs to his lab, forgoing the elevator. The thing had been acting up lately and he didn't want to risk getting stuck between floors.

He was a little out of breath by the time he slid the card key and opened the lab door, but it was worth it. He hadn't had a good run in a while and the endorphins from doing it helped clear his head just a little. After all, he had to keep a calm head if he was going to do things right.

A flick of a switch turned the lights on, sending inviting warmth into the room the darkness had seemed to take away. That also helped. For some odd reason, he felt darkness was cold, though he wasn't sure why. It had never bothered him before.

The program Tadashi wanted was stored on the holographic computer so he booted up the system. While waiting, he searched through his cabinets for an empty data chip, the one with the largest capacity he could find. He also located some cables he knew he'd need to hook Baymax up to the computer in the garage, once he'd installed the program there.

With the computer on, Tadashi inserted the data chip into the appropriate port and began copying the necessary programs. Since there was a lot of data, it would take a while so he settled down to wait. He tried to think of anything else he might need to fix the problem, then decided it would be wise to make a copy of the master program for Baymax's healthcare protocols, just in case he had to do a complete reinstall. It wasn't optimal, but a possibility.

While looking for another data chip, the strangest sound filled the air. Tadashi looked up from the drawer he'd been searching in, only to see blue light pulsating in the middle of the room. This was shortly followed by the appearance of a blue box that looked like an old-fashioned phone booth mixed with a large crate. And across the top was painted the words "Police Public Call Box".

Not sure what was going on, Tadashi closed the drawer by pushing against it with his back. It was always possible that whoever this box belonged to was the person messing with his robot, and, in turn, with Hiro. He grabbed the first thing that came to hand in case he needed to defend himself, which happened to be part of a failed frame for another project.

As soon as the noise subsided, and the light stopped flashing, the door to the blue box opened just a crack. Tadashi tensed, ready to use the length of metal as a club if necessary.

Two people exited through the door, entering the lab. One was male and had brown hair that was almost as messy as Hiro's, only nowhere near as long. The other was female, with long blond hair.

"Please tell me this is going to work this time," the blond said to her companion as she glanced at his face. "I don't know how many more times I can handle doing this."

The man nodded as he rubbed at his nose, pushing up a pair of glasses. "Hopefully this will be the last," he replied, probably trying to reassure her.

Tadashi decided he'd waited long enough. They obviously hadn't seen him or they'd have said something, though he couldn't be sure about that. They did seem rather intent on conversing with each other instead of looking around though. He took a step forward, metal rod at the ready. "I want to know who you are and what you're doing in my lab right now."

Almost absently, the man turned to face Tadashi, a mild look of surprise on his face as he noticed the improvised weapon in his hand. But then he smiled. "Well now, if that isn't handy!" he said, addressing his companion with a big smile. "Looks like we won't have to wait this time around."

"I asked who you are and what you're doing here," Tadashi said, his voice firm, his expression echoing the tone of his voice. There was decidedly something odd about this pair and how they'd appeared in his lab. There had to be some kind of trick to it. And if there was a trick, that meant they were potentially dangerous. He had to know.

The man cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, I suppose it's only natural for you to have questions," he replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If a strange man with a blue box appeared in my lab, I know I would. But try not to be alarmed. I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help."

* * *

Honey Lemon looked at the clock, wondering what was taking Tadashi so long. She knew he had to go to his lab and get a few things, but he hadn't been very specific about how long it would take. And his aunt was still busy with the cafe downstairs. She paced the floor in front of Hiro's bed, wondering if she shouldn't go downstairs.

Just as she began to head towards the landing, Hiro began to mumble in his sleep. It wasn't the typical kind of sleep-talk, sounding more like a nightmare. Hesitantly, Honey moved towards the bed to see Hiro start tossing and turning as he moaned.

She reached out a hand to touch his arm, hoping that small amount of contact would bring him out of whatever dream he was in. But it didn't. Instead, she felt skin that was far too hot to be normal. She glanced over at Baymax's case, debating with herself. Tadashi had told her not to activate the robot. She wasn't sure why. But if Tadashi said not to, there had to be a good reason.

"No," Hiro said as he rolled to one side, pulling the quilt with him. He was sweating enough to make his hair damp. And his breathing came in short huffs of exertion.

"Hiro?" Honey called out, not sure what to do in this situation. "Can you hear me?"

But Hiro didn't respond to her voice. Instead, he continued to groan, occasionally mumbling something she couldn't understand. And he wouldn't stop moving, even when she moved to restrain him. This continued for several minutes, with Honey trying to wake the boy without any success.

Just as she was about to go call for help, Hiro sat up, his eyes wide open. "Tadashi! Tadashi!" he called out frantically. "No!" Tears rolled down his face and the Latino student couldn't find it in herself to abandon him for even a moment.

Not sure what else to do, Honey Lemon moved onto the bed and took Hiro into her arms, holding him as tightly as she could, despite his continued attempts to flail around. "It's okay!" she hushed, hoping her voice would soothe him back to complacency. "It's okay, Hiro! Tadashi's coming. He'll be here soon!" She just hoped she was telling the truth.

* * *

Tadashi stared at the two obvious foreigners in his lab. The metal rod in his hand hung uselessly in front of him simply because he wasn't sure how else to react. He wasn't a violent person by nature, and, so far, the two strangers hadn't made any threatening moves.

"You're Tadashi, right?" The one who'd called himself the Doctor asked. "Tadashi Hamada? You have a little brother named Hiro?" He held out his hand in a placating gesture as he took a step or two closer to the college student.

The question seemed to shake Tadashi back into the present. "How do you know my name?"

The Doctor paused as he held his other hand out in a placating manner, almost as if he wasn't sure how the college student would respond. "I'm not going to hurt you. As I said, I came to help you. Well, to help you and your brother, actually. You see, things have gotten into rather a mess and I'm doing my level best to try and fix things, but I can't do that without your help. So why don't you put that pole down and we can talk."

Hand wavering, Tadashi lowered the metal rod and set it down on a workbench. If worse came to worse, he did have his karate to fall back on. He didn't want to, but he could use it.

"That's a lad," the Doctor encouraged. "Now, you might want to find somewhere to sit down because what I'm about to tell you is not going to be pleasant."

Still wishing to maintain some semblance of control over the whole situation, Tadashi chose to stand, backing up just a little more to press his back firmly against the drawers behind him. "What do you need to tell me? I don't have a lot of time. I need to get back to my brother. He's sick."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh I know. And believe me when I say I've tried to keep this from happening, several times, in fact. But he is one stubborn boy."

Tadashi couldn't help but let out an almost bitter laugh. "I know." The energy seemed to drain from him, making him wish he _had_ sought out something to sit on. "What did you mean by several times? And keep what from happening? Hiro getting sick?"

But the Doctor shook his head as he moved his hands back into the pockets of his long brown coat. "Everything," he answered. "I think this is the third or fourth time I've attempted to stop it from happening. I'm not honestly sure, though. But this is the first time I've arrived immediately after things didn't end up happening as they should. As for the other times, well, I arrived either too early or too late. Let's hope I arrived right on time this time."

Tadashi shook his head. "You're not making any sense." He glanced over to the computer as it announced the completion of the file transfer.

The Doctor let out a heavy sigh. "I guess there's no easy way to do this, and we're not exactly flush with time, so I'm just going to have out with it." He squared his shoulders as he stared intently at the older Hamada, everything about him spoke of a level of seriousness that brooked no arguments.

"Tadashi Hamada, at exactly nine fifty seven pm this very night, after your brother was accepted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, you were supposed to hear the sound of a fire alarm and go to investigate. Upon reaching the scene of the fire, you were supposed to go into the building to try and help anyone who might still be inside. You were supposed to die in that fire. But, because your brother did _not_ follow the original course of events, this was prevented from happening. You lived."

Mouth hanging open, Tadashi couldn't help but look at the man as if he were crazy. "Hiro didn't go to the showcase tonight because he's not feeling well and I told him to stay home," he countered. "There's no way any of what you said could be true. Besides, how could my not dying in a fire be a bad thing?" But even though he'd said that, flashes of memory filtered into his mind, Hiro telling him he had to go to the showcase to stop him, to save him. It couldn't be coincidence, could it?

"It's true though," the blond spoke up as she moved to stand by the Doctor. "I've watched you and your brother die several times now. Neither time happened as it was supposed to. And believe me when I say it wasn't pretty."

Tadashi's mouth couldn't have dropped open any further as he focused on the girl with disbelief. "You saw us both die several times? That's not possible."

Both strangers looked dead serious though, without an ounce of insanity between them. "I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I'm so sorry but you probably don't remember because each time history failed to repeat itself, as it should, things reset, giving your brother another chance to fix things. The problem is that _he_ remembers. And that's part of what's making him so ill."

Tadashi stepped forward, waving a hand to silence them. "A chance to fix what? My brother hasn't broken anything! Sure he can be reckless and not think things through, but he hasn't done anything like what you're hinting at!"

"It wasn't on purpose," the woman said defensively. "He was dying, so he made a wish, the only real desire he's had since your death in the original time line. And because he helped a very powerful species, he was granted the opportunity to see what would happen if he changed history, _his_ history."

The Doctor took one hand out of his pocket as he moved closer to the older Hamada. "Allow me to explain. You see, what most people don't realize is that time isn't one long line. No, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff. It interconnects in a giant tangle of events. While some of those events are completely changeable, others are not. Those fixed events in time are there for a reason. If one of them is tampered with, it throws the entire universe out of sync. Futures that were supposed to happen are completely erased. People who were supposed to live end up dying. And people who are supposed to," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "die, end up living instead. The very fabric of the universe begins to unravel."

Tadashi couldn't help but put a hand to his temple as a headache began to form. "I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me that my death is a fixed event in time? That I was supposed to die tonight in a fire? You're telling me that the dreams my brother has had aren't just dreams but memories of things that should have happened but didn't?" It sounded crazy. There way it could be true.

With a nod, the Doctor confirmed what he'd already gathered. "Yes. Well, mostly. He's also dreaming about his failed attempts. As I said, part of the problem is that he remembers each time he tried to 'fix" things. The dreams that don't exactly wake him at night in a state of mental anguish are memories of his failed attempts to save your life. What most people don't realize is that the human brain wasn't meant to process that kind of information. Humans weren't meant to continually relive a segment of time, over and over, even with changes between.

"What your brother is suffering from is an overlapping of different layers of time stored inside his brain. As smart as he is, he wasn't meant to handle that kind of strain. And it's burning him up from the inside out. He hasn't seemed to realize just yet that by continually trying to save your life, he's ruining his own. If you live, he can never do the things he's supposed to do to save countless _billions_ of people's lives. And he will never be free from the cycle of trying."

"I don't believe you," Tadashi said as he stumbled towards the closest chair. "I _can_ 't believe you. I've always known my little brother was someone special, but I can't believe he won't achieve his full potential unless I die. I can't believe he's tried countless times to keep me alive. I just can't. My brother is sick and I need to find out why. I'm going to do that by fixing the robot I made for him and then everything will be fine."

"Tadashi," the woman spoke up, holding out a hand. "Your brother is sick because he knows, somewhere deep down inside his heart, that he has to let you go. He knows that. He just doesn't want to accept it yet. And it's killing him."

The college student stood to go to his computer, ejecting the data chip from the access port. Maybe if he pretended none of this was happening it would all go away. "I can't accept that," he said as he leaned against the computer desk. "It's just not possible. The only way you could possibly know any of that is if-"

"We could travel in time?" the Doctor finished for him.

Tadashi spun around again, taking a moment to calm himself. The way the man had known what he was going to say was uncanny. "Exactly. And there's no way anyone could possibly do that."

The expression on the Doctor's face was thoughtful but almost pensive at the same time, a dangerous kind of glint in his eyes. "Oh yes there is," he said quietly. "And I can prove it to you by showing you the future Hiro is supposed to have, the one he's _meant_ to have."

With that, the Doctor strode forward to take Tadashi by the hand, leading him inside the blue box before he could protest. The blond followed behind them as she closed the door. An almost high pitched whine filled the room as the light on top of the box began to pulse, then the box disappeared as if it had never been there to begin with.


	34. Chapter 34: A Temporary Solution

**Chapter Thirty Four: A temporary solution**

Hiro lay limply in Honey Lemon's arms, completely spent from the most recent night terror. His chest rose and fell with an effort, as if his body wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. But at least the tears had ceased, even if his body still shuddered from the wracking sobs that had filled him only minutes before.

She pushed a damp strand of hair from his face as she slid him back into the mattress. It was incredible that such a young boy could have such intense dreams. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and a little scared. She rather thought she understood how Tadashi felt about him.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

Honey Lemon turned at the sound of Cass Hamada's voice. "Oh, hello, Ms. Hamada," she greeted as she stood from the bed. "Tadashi asked me to keep an eye on Hiro for him while he went back to the school for something. I hope you don't mind."

Cass moved into the room, looking around. "You must be Honey Lemon," she said as she held out a hand. "I remember seeing you help my nephew with his project, but I don't think we were ever properly introduced."

The chemist nodded. "He's sleeping right now, but I think he just had a night terror," she confessed. "I've never seen one before and it was a little scary."

That brought a look of concern to Cass's face. "Tadashi said he'd been having them but I haven't seen one yet. Was it bad?"

Honey Lemon nodded. "Nothing I did seemed to wake him and he just wouldn't stop crying. He kept calling for Tadashi though, so maybe he could have done something different."

But Cass shook her head. "I don't know. Even Tadashi seems to have had trouble. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"That makes two of us," Honey Lemon sighed.

* * *

Tadashi exited the TARDIS on rather shaky legs, stumbling as he did. His face was more pale than usual as he found the nearest seat and sank into it. It happened to be the swivel chair next to the holographic computer. "Now I know where he got the superhero idea," he said in half a daze.

The Doctor moved back into the lab space, hands stuffed in his pockets, thoughtful expression on his face. "He became a superhero to honor your memory," he said as his blonde companion joined him. "He wanted to be like you, adopting the mantra that 'someone has to help'."

"He looked so different," Tadashi said in awe. "I almost didn't recognize him. And it wasn't just because of how much older he was either."

Nodding in understanding, the Doctor closed the door of his blue box. "Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

Tadashi rubbed absently at the back of his neck. "I don't know. I have more questions than answers. Even after what you've shown me, it still doesn't make any sense. And it still doesn't tell me how to help Hiro."

"You're right," the Doctor acknowledged as he moved over to the holographic computer. "There are things I'd like to have answers to as well. You mentioned your healthcare robot requested a visit with Hiro but has no memory of it. That bothers me. From what I know about him, he's supposed to record all interactions. Someone must have tampered with his memory. The question is why."

The look Tadashi gave him said _that_ was an understatement. "Whatever Baymax said to Hiro during those five minutes probably didn't help. Maybe they even made things worse."

The Doctor took off his glasses and put them in a pocket. "I'm inclined to agree. Finding out what happened during those few minutes might be crucial. However, there is something you _can_ do in the meantime. I'm pretty sure that in Hiro's current condition, as you've described it, he won't be doing much of anything. We have to change that."

The older Hamada gave him a rather helpless look. "How are we supposed to change that when we don't even understand what's going on in the first place?"

Clapping his hands together, the Doctor moved back to the TARDIS. "The best thing to do at the moment is find a way to reset his brain so that it doesn't continue to overload. That's half the problem right there. Like I said, human minds weren't meant to process the kind of information his is. There's actually something inside here that can do just that, reset things that is. Just give me a minute." With that, he reopened the box and stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

Tadashi glanced over at the blond; whose name he'd learned was Rose. "This is all a bit overwhelming," he admitted. "I think it might take a while for it all to sink in. If it _can_ sink in. I'm still not sure if I believe any of this."

"Yeah," Rose agreed as she found a worktable to lean against. "But then it's almost always like this when you travel with the Doctor. He's not like any other person I've ever met."

The college student couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "This is just all happening so fast. My head's still spinning. Part of me wants to believe all this is real. But another part can't help but think it's some kind of stress-induced dream."

At that moment, the TARDIS doors opened once more as the Doctor came out. "Found it," he announced as he held up two items. The first was a small metal disk. The second was a small bottle filled with greenish-yellow liquid.

Tadashi couldn't help but stare in disbelief. How were a silver dollar-sized metal disk and a bunch of green liquid supposed to help his brother? The disbelief must have been clear on his face because the Doctor moved to quickly place those items on the desk next to the data chip he'd forgotten was there.

"That disk is an inhibitor," the Time Lord announced. "I have my suspicions about who tampered with your robot and that should keep it from happening again. It will at least give you the chance to figure out what's going on. Just attach it to him anywhere you think is appropriate. It doesn't matter where, though closer to his central processing unit would be best."

The college student nodded. It made sense to try and keep someone from messing with Baymax again, especially if whoever had done it had caused Hiro's current condition. Or contributed to it. "And the liquid?"

This time the Doctor scratched at the back of his head. "About that, Hiro's technically had it before, though this one has a bit of extra oomph to it, if you know what i mean." He paused at Tadashi's confused expression. "Just think of it as an over the top energy drink and you'd be pretty close. He won't like it, but it should shock his system enough to at least give you both some time to figure things out. Tastes really nasty though. That's part of the shock factor so he'll just have to deal with it."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Tadashi admitted. "If it will help Hiro, I'm willing to give it a try."

But the Doctor held up a finger. "I do have to warn you, though. There may be some interesting side effects. This is basically a means to chemically reset his brain so one of three things will likely happen during that time. One, he may become incredibly loopy. Two, he might become emotionally unstable and cry inconsolably for the duration of the reset. Or, three, he might become extremely moody, possibly bordering on aggression or extreme violence. It's hard to say which will happen, if not all of them, but I thought you should know. And no, I don't have any idea how long those side effects will last either so don't ask. Could be minutes. Could be hours. It's different for every person."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide at this admission, making him wonder if it was really worth it. He eyed the small bottle of liquid like it might grow arms and legs and try to strangle him. "I'm not sure I like any of the options," he admitted. The idea of seeing Hiro lose it again was not high on his priority list. And he definitely didn't want to see him become aggressive. Moody didn't sound too bad, but not violent. Of the three, he hoped his brother would simply be loopy and rather out of it.

"An unfortunate side effect of cognitive re-calibration," the Doctor shrugged. "It's either that or watch your brother burn up from the inside out while his brain tries desperately to understand everything that's going on, with whatever added anxiety his impromptu interview with your possessed robot gave him. I'm absolutely positive that has something to do with it, whatever it is. Either way, the outcome isn't going to be pretty."

Both options were, understandably, not desirable. But if he had to pick the worst of the two, Tadashi was decidedly leaning more towards the potential of violent mood swings over his brother's brain melting. "I guess there's really not much of a choice is there?" he sighed.

The Doctor gave a nonchalant gesture. "Well, I suppose that depends on how you want this to end. In Hiro's current state, he'll likely burn up within the next seventy-two hours, if not sooner, which will effectively reset the loop. And, without having anything to zap him back into a decent mindset, he'll just keep going until he's completely burned out, with no more chances. And that would be a very bad thing."

Tadashi felt his shoulder sag, realizing the Doctor was probably right. As Hiro's older brother, and sworn protector, he had to do something. "That still doesn't explain how to fix things. This sounds more like a temporary solution."

"Oh it is," the Doctor confirmed. "But, if you can somehow manage to convince him that your death is imperative, he'll hopefully understand what he needs to do. There's really no easy way around it. You _have_ to die. But it has to be in the _exact_ same way as the original timeline or everything else will fall apart. There's just one catch, though."

Tadashi looked up at that, feeling more apprehensive. How many more catches could there be? He could count half a dozen already. "Do I even want to know?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, you do. You see, it's best if Hiro doesn't know I'm involved. Yes, he's met me once before, but if he knows I'm involved, it might complicate things in a way we really don't want. So you're going to have to find another way of convincing him to do the right thing. That and just let things play out. You can't purposely create scenarios that will force a restart either. Either something has to happen organically, or Hiro has to decide to end the cycle. Those are the only ways."

Mouth open in shock at the idea of doing something artificial to end things, Tadashi couldn't help but stare. "I'm not about to commit suicide," he protested. "Nor is my brother. But what if it takes a whole lifetime for Hiro to decide to change things back to how they were supposed to be? Do you honestly think I can live a lifetime knowing I can somehow fix this but not being able to do anything?"

The Doctor winced at Tadashi's choice of words. "I'm not asking you do to anything against your better judgment," he admonished. "But don't put yourself purposely in danger either. I know you'll figure out a way to help him understand without doing that. And he _needs_ to understand. If it takes a whole lifetime, then so be it, though I rather doubt he'll have that long before things reset. The serum I gave you won't last forever. Think of it as more of a stop-gap measure. Just don't give him too much now in case you need it later. You're clever, though, so you'll figure it out. And hopefully he will too."

Rose pushed away from the workbench at that moment, glancing at the watch on her wrist. "We should get going," she reminded. "He has somewhere he needs to be soon or people will begin to wonder."

Reminded of his prior obligations, Tadashi almost jumped from his chair. "That's right," he remembered. "I still need to get this stuff back to the café." He waved idly at the collection of wires and other equipment he'd gathered before the Doctor and his companion had arrived. "Though I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to get this all back home on my moped."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged glances, the Doctor smiling. "I think we can help with that."


	35. Chapter 35: I'm trying to fix it

**Chapter Thirty Five: I'm trying to fix it.**

Honey Lemon paced Hiro and Tadashi's shared room. It was decidedly getting late. And even though Hiro hadn't had any more episodes, she couldn't help but worry about him. He still breathed like he couldn't get enough air, or like his lungs had decreased in size and had to somehow make up for the difference.

She wasn't prepared for the sound of something bumping into the wall and quickly spun around, hand to her heart. It took her a moment to realize Tadashi was back, a cardboard box in his hands. "You startled me," she admitted, giving a shy little smile.

"Sorry," Tadashi said as he put the rather full box down. "I guess I should have put this in the garage. I just wasn't thinking. How's Hiro doing?" He walked over to his brother's bed to place a hand on the boy's forehead.

Honey followed behind him. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "He had a really bad dream earlier, sobbed for a good ten minutes. He's been asleep ever since."

Tadashi nodded. "Sounds about right. But, hopefully we can get to the bottom of this." He turned towards the red case against the wall. "Ow," he said, activating the robot inside. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small metal disc the Doctor had given him while he waited. When the robot had fully inflated, he quickly moved forward and stuck the disc to the side of Baymax's head.

"What's that for?" Honey Lemon wondered as Baymax stepped free of his case and began his customary introduction.

Baymax tilted his head as he realized Tadashi had put something on him. Because of where it was, however, he couldn't see it. "I would also like to know what you have placed on me."

Tadashi took a step back. "It's an inhibitor. You said there were parts of your memory that had been tampered with. I wanted to make sure no one else has the opportunity to do it again."

The robot seemed to accept this as he blinked at his creator. "Before I was deactivated earlier, you mentioned running a full diagnostic on my system. Would you like to do that now?"

Honey gave Tadashi a rather confused look. "Why would you need to run a diagnostic on Baymax? What's going on?"

With a sigh, Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Someone violated Baymax's healthcare protocols and he has no memory of it happening. I have to find who or what did it and how to fix the problem. If it can be fixed. The inhibitor is just a short term solution."

"And what about Hiro?" Honey asked, gesturing to indicate the sleeping youth. "You can't tell me this is normal. Something is decidedly wrong."

"I know," Tadashi said. "And I'm trying to fix it."

* * *

It had taken some doing, but Tadashi had managed to move everything he needed to the garage, with Honey Lemon's help of course. Once she'd found out the basic gist of what was going on, she'd insisted on staying. And Tadashi wasn't about to tell her no.

Finally situated, Tadashi let out a bit of a yawn. It was well after midnight now. "You can call it a night if you want," he told his female companion. His day had technically lasted longer than the typical, thanks to the Doctor's intervention. It was unfortunate he hadn't been able to take a nap, but at least the Doctor had brought him back a little earlier than he would have been otherwise.

Baymax was hooked up to the computer, the diagnostic program running. Since there was a lot of data to go through, the process would take at least a few hours. Knowing it would take a while, Tadashi didn't want to impose on Honey Lemon any more than he already had.

"I'm fine," Honey replied as she scrutinized the screen in front of her. It was actually quite fascinating to get a general idea of how and why Baymax worked. She pushed up her glasses, refusing to look at the watch loosely hanging from her wrist. She wanted to help figure things out just as much as Tadashi did. After all, Hiro was a special kid. Even she could see that. It was just too bad he'd managed to alienate GoGo and Wasabi by showing off during their first meeting. But they'd still helped the boy when Tadashi asked. And Fred, well, he was still stuck on the idea of becoming a super hero.

Tadashi gave an appreciative smile. "Why don't I go upstairs and make some coffee?" he offered, wondering if there was time for a shave while the drink brewed. His face was a bit grizzled.

Honey nodded, her eyes practically glued to the information scrawling across the visual display. "Sounds good." She was so focused on the raw data she didn't notice Tadashi leave.

"Tadashi appears to have feelings for you," Baymax observed from his charging station. His creator had deemed it a good idea to keep the robot docked, partly because the charger also had to be tested, and partly because it would retard any actions he might take should the inhibitor fail. It just made it easier that way.

A light shade of pink showed on Honey's cheeks and she subconsciously pushed back a strand of hair that didn't need moving. "I don't know," she hazarded. "He's just concerned about his brother. It's kind of nice, really."

Baymax remained silent on that point. He had a lot more information on the matter than she realized, though he'd never tell her as much. "I would like to thank you for your help," he said instead.

Honey looked up at that comment. "You're welcome, I guess," she replied, not sure what to make of this development. She hadn't thought Baymax capable of that kind of thinking. At least Tadashi hadn't eluded to it. But then this was one of Tadashi's creations. He was nothing if not thorough. She'd seen the initial specs and knew he'd aimed for an artificial intelligence.

"Hiro is my patient," Baymax explained. "His health is my current concern. However, if I am unable to function properly, I would like to know why."

"So would I, buddy," Tadashi said as he came back into the room, his face a bit less hairy. He carried two mugs of coffee, one of which he handed to Honey. She took it gratefully, while he glanced at the screen to see the progress. Noting the changes, he moved towards the couch pushed back into the far corner of the garage. "This just might take all night," he moaned.

Honey followed him over, setting her mug down on the nearest clean surface before sitting next to him. All things considered, the garage was a lot cleaner than it should be. Hiro's bins of microbots weren't in the garage. They'd taken them over to the showcase the day before the event, just to make sure they were there. It left a lot more room than she'd grown accustomed to seeing.

"We'll figure this out," she reassured, putting one hand on his knee.

Tadashi leaned back against the cushions, hat pulled low. "I know. We have to. It's just I can't help but wonder what will happen in the meantime. There's so much on my mind right now that I'm not even sure which way is up or down. Maybe that's how Hiro feels." He said this last part more to himself, not sure if Honey heard it or not.

Thinking of Hiro, Tadashi's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out the small bottle of green-yellow liquid. He held it up so the light shone through it, as limited as that light was. He hadn't bothered turning the overhead light on earlier, relying on the light from the computers.

"What's that?" Honey asked, leaning forward. It didn't look like any chemical formula she was familiar with, though that wasn't saying a lot. Despite chemistry being her life's work, there was still a vast chunk of it she didn't know yet.

Tadashi shifted to look at Honey, still holding the bottle up. "It's something for Hiro," he answered. "A friend of mine gave it to me. He thought it might help."

"May I?" Adjusting her glasses, Honey gently took the bottle from him and studied it. "What exactly is it?"

Her companion shook his head tiredly. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. But it's supposed to help end his night terrors."

Honey bit the inside of her lip. "Do you trust this friend of yours? After all, this is your brother we're talking about."

Tadashi let his head lull back against the couch once more. "I know. I know! But yes, I think I can trust him." He looked back at her, almost with a pleading expression. Or perhaps with desperation. "I have to."

Knowing better than to comment on that, Honey simply moved closer, taking Tadashi's hand in hers. "Okay."

Baymax watched from his spot on the other side of the garage. He blinked, recording the two as their bodies gradually relaxed against the couch and sleep claimed them both.


	36. Chapter 36: We don't have a choice

**Chapter Thirty Six: We don't have a choice.  
**

Hiro knew it was morning when he opened his eyes. He knew he'd slept. He also knew there was something he should have done but hadn't, though he couldn't remember for sure what it was. He felt incredibly hot. His skin felt raw. And if that wasn't enough, his throat was as dry as a desert.

Sitting up, he felt as though his body was comprised of boulders grinding together. Perhaps this was what a hangover felt like. He wasn't sure. What he was sure about was when he looked over towards Tadashi's side of the room, he didn't see Tadashi.

Something painful tore in his heart as too many realities overlapped. But when he blinked, it seemed the world had gone out of focus, like someone had placed two or more overlapping images in front of him, each wavering and circling around the others so that nothing fit together correctly. It left him feeling nauseous and weak.

"Tadashi," Hiro croaked. Something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't know what just yet, but it was. The room seemed to heave as he slid his feet to the ground. Almost drunkenly, he staggered into the swivel chair in front of his computer.

Wincing, the boy tried to stand upright but couldn't. The world was spinning and he was spinning counter to it. But he wasn't about to give in. He pushed away from the chair he'd been holding on to for balance, a precarious thing at best as it kept moving, but it had been something.

Hiro blinked, trying to clear his vision. Where was Tadashi? Where was Aunt Cass? Baymax? Anyone? He stumbled forward once more and managed to run into the dresser before sliding to the floor. The piece of furniture shook with the impact, sending the lose items on and around it tumbling to the floor, some hitting against his body.

A soccer ball bopped Hiro on the head and he winced again. A choked sob escaped his throat as he slowly pushed up from the floor. He would beat this. Whatever it was, he would beat it. But he was oh so dizzy, and his head felt like it wanted to implode. Or was it explode? It was hard to tell.

Somehow, he managed to claw his way back up, using the dresser he'd bumped into to get back to his feet. Some of the drawers were slightly open, making that point a bit easier. Had he been drugged? Was this what it felt like to be high? If so, he felt sure he never wanted to do it again. Ever. But he had to find help, any kind of help. And that meant going downstairs since no one was in his room.

But the stairs looked so far away. In reality, they were only a meter or two distant from where he stood. But, in his current state, they might as well have been halfway across the planet. He tried to reach them anyway.

Moving like someone who had barely anything left in them, Hiro staggered in a manner that might be considered comical if it wasn't so serious. Bent half over, his arms went out at all angles, his legs threatening to buckle under him at any moment. He was so engaged in trying to reach his goal he didn't realize there was something else in his way until it was too late. He didn't even have enough in him to realize what it was, a discarded box.

Almost instinctively, Hiro curled his body into a modified fetal position as he went down. But the momentum didn't stop there. Instead of landing just short of the stairs, he tumbled down them. Luckily, his arms and legs were tucked in enough that he didn't sustain too much damage, but the sound he made coming down seemed to echo throughout at least the one level as he came to a rather grinding halt at the bottom, his face planting firmly into the floor of the second level. He had no idea how long he lay there, unable to breath from the impact.

Footsteps pounded from the floor below, slowly growing louder. In reality, they came faster than his brain could currently fathom, but that didn't matter as he saw not one pair of legs, but two.

"Hiro!"

Two voices called out his name, one male, one female, but his vision swam too much to tell who the voices belonged to. They could be anyone and he wouldn't care so long as they could somehow help him.

"Honey, help me!"

The male voice was frantic as Hiro felt strong hands touch his raw skin. He couldn't help but let out a cry of pain as he was gently rolled onto his back. His breath came in short gasps, trying to recapture the air that had been knocked out of his lungs only moments before. "So dizzy," he complained, his hands involuntarily going to his head. "Can't. Stop. Spinning." He coughed. He couldn't help it. His throat felt so dry. "It hurts."

"Here," the male voice commanded, though Hiro doubted it was directed towards him. "Prop him up."

Then there was the feeling of someone pressing something cold against his forehead. Hiro couldn't help but try to look up at whoever was hovering near his head. But his vision continued to swim and tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm so thirsty," he complained. "So thirsty."

"Tadashi, he's burning up. We should take him to the hospital."

Was that Honey Lemon talking? But why was she there? Hiro couldn't process. His brain felt like it was melting. "So hot," he complained, weakly trying to lift one arm to tug at the collar next to his neck, as if that would help ease his discomfort.

Another face swam before his vision. "It's going to be okay," the face said. "Honey, I need you to tip his head back so I can give him this."

Something yellow and green glinted like a jewel in Hiro's vision. He had no idea what it was. It almost reminded him of a wavering glow stick because of the way it seemed to move.

The other person leaned forward. "Tadashi, are you sure about this? I mean, I know you said you think you trust him, but do you really?"

The frustration rolling off of the male was obvious. Who was he again? Hiro felt he should know but couldn't bring up a name. It hurt to think. "We don't have a choice," he heard the male say. "Please!"

There was a moment of hesitation, then Hiro felt gentle hands cup around his scuffed up face, though it left his skin feeling more like it was on fire than anything else. Then he felt his head tilt back against his will. And that sensation made the dizziness worse. He couldn't help but close his eyes to try and keep out the twisting reality before him.

Mouth partially open as he panted, Hiro almost gagged as he felt something wet slide under his tongue. But he was parched and somehow knew he needed water. He swallowed without thinking, and then he _did_ gag.

Hands pushed at the hair around his face, almost as if they were trying to press everything back together that Hiro knew was flying apart. Even with that small insight, he couldn't help but cough. The liquid they'd put in his mouth was vile. He couldn't help but shake with the motion either, almost convulsing.

"Come on, little bro," the male said and he felt arms sliding underneath his body as he was picked up.

 _That_ was not a good idea and Hiro made it known with a cry of shock and pain.

"Are you sure you should be moving him?" Honey was decidedly nervous. He could hear it in her voice.

The world moved as he was lifted into the air, tilting at odds with everything in his head.

"We have to. I can't risk Aunt Cass seeing Hiro like this. She should be waking up soon. Besides, I promised I'd take of things and I'm going to."

They began to move. Each step felt like an earthquake, sending anguish through Hiro's body and mind. He cried out in pain once more.

"I still think we should take him to a hospital," Honey insisted, decidedly following them up the stairs. Her footsteps sounded like throbbing drums beat too loudly.

"No," the other voice countered. Tadashi, wasn't it? "Not yet. Wait. We need to wait."

Hiro felt himself move at a downward angle as the person carrying him tripped over the box he'd stumbled over only minutes earlier. It was almost worse than being picked up. If he really was that far gone, why wasn't Tadashi the one insisting they take him to the hospital? This wasn't like him. It wasn't like him at all.

But his brother didn't say another word as he continued on towards the bed, setting his brother down on the cool sheets. He pulled away, almost as if insure of himself.

Pain tore through Hiro at that moment, unendurable pain, right through his head and heart, like someone had pierced him through with liquid flame. He couldn't help but let out a scream.

* * *

Tadashi stared at his brother with large eyes as he lay there on the bed, his entire body trembling. He didn't think this was how things were supposed to go, but he had to believe that what the Doctor told him was true. This was going to help his brother. Maybe he just hadn't had enough serum yet. He was about pull the bottle out again when his brother let out the most awful sounding scream he'd ever heard in his life.

He fluttered uselessly over Hiro as the boy spasmed and jerked on the bed, sweating up a storm, his breathing neigh unto hyperventilation. This couldn't be healthy. If something didn't happen soon to calm this raging turmoil, he knew his brother's heart would explode from the strain. "Please!" Tadashi begged. "Please work!"

The sad thing was that if it hadn't been for the tumble Hiro took down the stairs, Tadashi wouldn't have realized just how far gone his brother was. It was almost a blessing, if they'd gotten there in time. He'd been so worried about figuring out what had happened to Baymax that he'd almost forgotten to check in on Hiro. That and he'd been oh so tired. It had been nice to let himself doze off while sitting next to the girl he loved.

Hiro's back suddenly arched, like someone had shot a jolt of electricity through him. He let out another partial scream, though nowhere near as loud as the one before. He'd clenched his jaws together, cutting it short, making Tadashi wonder if he wouldn't either bite his tongue or crack his teeth. Then he was on his side, arms and legs bending behind him as he continued to arch his back as if in agonizing pain.

"I can't watch this," Honey Lemon sobbed as she turned away, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

For the briefest of moments, Tadashi wished he'd brought Baymax back up with him, but the diagnostic protocols were not quite finished. If he'd unplugged the robot now, he'd have had to start all over again. "Come on, little brother," he urged, his entire body tensing as he waited to see what would happen next. "You can do this. Come on!"

Hiro continued to writhe in intense agony, his teeth all but grinding together under the strain. Whatever was in the serum the Doctor had given him, it was certainly doing something. Tadashi just wasn't sure if it was something good.

"I'm going to call for an ambulance," Honey stated as she pulled out her phone. But just as she was about to dial, Hiro gasped like a drowning man taking his first real breath once back on dry land, then his body went still. She turned as her fingers paused over the keypad, the hand holding the phone slowly lowering to assess the situation.

"Hiro?" Tadashi reached out a hesitant hand towards his brother.

Hiro had rolled onto his back again and was staring at the ceiling, his chest not quite heaving. But there was a look in his eyes that Tadashi couldn't identify. It was almost as if he saw a different reality, or like he wasn't staring at anything at all.

Still not sure if his brother was back to normal or not, Tadashi continued to inch forward, his hand outstretched to gently touch him on the shoulder.

The bed seemed to erupt as Hiro somehow flipped to a crouching position. "Don't touch me!" He slapped Tadashi's hand aside. "Don't you dare touch me!" He growled, baring his teeth.

Tadashi stared in shock, his hand stinging from the blow. Something was decidedly wrong. "Hiro." He reached out his hand once more, not quite bringing it as close as before. "I'm not going to hurt you."

But Hiro didn't seem to listen as he backed up against the window behind him. "I said don't touch me!" He looked almost feral as he stared first at Tadashi then at Honey. "Leave me alone!"

Tadashi couldn't help it. Moisture misted up in his eyes as he looked at Hiro with disbelief. This was not his brother. His brother would never act like this. "What have I done?"

A funny sort of giggle escaped from Hiro's lips. He had an almost giddy look on his face now, even though he was still crouched like he was ready to spring. "What have you done?" He laughed again. "You were supposed to die! That's what you've done! You didn't die! Why didn't you die?!"

Honey edged closer to Tadashi, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Tadashi..." She bit her lip, phone still in one hand. "Just what was in that formula you gave him? Because I think it may have made him go crazy."

Tadashi reached back with one hand, taking hers into his. "It's going to be okay," he said slowly, trying to keep his voice calm. "I was warned this might happen. We just have to wait it out." But, even as he spoke, he edged away from the bed, backing towards the far wall like he wasn't sure just what his brother would do next.

"That's right!" Hiro almost crowed. "Back up! Way up! Don't come near me!" Another nervous laugh escaped his lips. "Don't come near me," he echoed, more quietly this time. "You're supposed to be dead. You should be dead..." Then a giant sob tore from his throat.

Tadashi almost moved forward again but held back. He wasn't sure just what stage his brother was going through. He might still be considered dangerous, not that Tadashi thought Hiro could actually hurt him, though it was possible. At least he couldn't hurt him seriously. The older Hamada was twice Hiro's size, which helped, but he didn't want to press his younger brother any more than he had to.

"You should be dead!" Hiro sobbed. His limbs seemed to suddenly lose the ability to hold him up and he fell forward onto the bed, looking more like a bundle of sticks than a human boy. "I saw you die!" His entire body shook as giant tears wet the bed like rain. His hands clenched around fistfuls of bedding. "I saw you die! I saw you!"

Realizing the worst was over, Tadashi let go of Honey's hand and slowly approached his emotionally broken brother. "It's okay," he soothed. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out."

As Tadashi moved towards his brother, and gathered him into his arms, Honey Lemon put her phone away. She couldn't help but stare at the spectacle before her. It was all just so bizarre. Hiro had literally gone through the extremes of emotion right before her eyes, and in only a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro continued, now sobbing into his brother's shoulder. "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" His body shook with each in-drawn breath. "I'm so sorry!"

Tadashi tried to smooth his brother's hair as he held him tightly with the other arm. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed again. "It's okay. We'll work it out. We will. I promise."

His brother curled up in his arms, like he used to as a much younger child after a really bad dream. "I thought you were dead," he whispered, his body spasming with a hiccup.

Gradually, Hiro's tears slowed as Tadashi gently rocked him back and forth. "It's okay," he hushed. "It's going to be okay." It took him a moment to realize Hiro had fallen asleep in his arms.


	37. Chapter 37: trying to Reboot

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Trying to reboot  
**

"Okay, big guy," Tadashi said as he pushed himself and the swivel chair away from the computer in the garage. "What do you think?"

Baymax shuffled forward, now free of the cords that had previously connected him to the computer. "I am a robot. I do not believe I am qualified to make a fair assessment of my programming's condition."

Tadashi let out a sigh at that. It wasn't an unexpected answer. "That's not exactly what I meant," he admonished. "Do you feel you are back to operational capacity?"

The robot swiveled his head from one side to the other. "I appear to be fully functional. Have you determined why my memory appears to be faulty?"

Shaking his head, Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "I still have to go through all the data, but it looks like there was some kind of energy surge during those periods. I'm not sure what caused it though."

Baymax blinked at that statement. "Is it possible the energy surge was low enough that most scans would not detect it if they were not properly calibrated?"

Tadashi couldn't help but straighten up at that question. "It's possible," he said hesitantly. "Baymax, do you know something I don't?"

Seeming to look around, Baymax observed Honey Lemon was still upstairs with Hiro. That was a good thing. "Before I answer your question, I request you answer one of my own."

Almost too tired to realize this was an unexpected response for a robot, albeit one with an artificial intelligence, especially since he'd not been operational long enough to really develop a personality of his own, Tadashi just went with it. "Shoot." He would sort it out later when he was more awake.

"Last night you attached a small device to my skeletal structure. You said it was some kind of inhibitor. Where did you acquire it?"

Tadashi debated. Baymax had decidedly advanced far more than he'd ever thought possible already. He was thinking independently, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though it was something he'd hoped would happen in the long run. He also knew the robot would know if he was telling the truth or not. "I met a man last night back at the lab," he answered. "He called himself the Doctor."

Baymax tilted his head to one side and blinked. "Did he travel with a female companion?"

Thinking about it, Tadashi had to nod. "Rose Tyler," he replied. Then the implications settled in as he straightened in his chair. "Baymax, do you know them?" He waited on what felt like tenterhooks as the robot seemed to debate on how to best answer that, much as he'd debated on how to answer the previous question.

"Yes."

Tadashi couldn't help but go to his feet, all but grabbing the robot by the shoulders. "Tell me, Baymax. This could be important. It might be part of why Hiro went downhill so fast."

"How is Hiro?"

At that question, Tadashi ran a hand through his hair before replacing his cap. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But I promise I'll take you upstairs to check after you answer my questions."

Baymax seemed to nod at that. "If you have met the Doctor, you should be aware that Hiro has been reliving the same segment of time over and over in a loop. Is this correct?"

The inventor nodded. "Yes. He said this was the third or fourth time. And that it's burning Hiro up from the inside out. He can't take too many more repeats before his mind and body basically shut down for good." The worry in his voice was so evident it made him look even more tired than he was.

The robot accepted this. "In the original timeline, Hiro encountered an alien race comprised of energy. They requested his help."

As the robot continued with his tale, Tadashi settled back onto the swivel chair, listening in awe.

* * *

Honey Lemon faced the stairs as she heard two sets of footsteps coming up them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Tadashi with Baymax in tow. She wasn't sure how she'd answer if it had been Cass. The last time she'd seen the shop owner had been the night before when she'd told her about the night terror Hiro had suffered.

"How is he?" Tadashi asked before she could say anything.

Honey pushed up her glasses. "Still sleeping," she answered as she glanced over at the bed. At least Hiro seemed to be resting more peacefully this time. "I can't help but wonder, though, just how long he's going to sleep."

Baymax waddled forward to contemplate the boy. "I will scan Hiro now," he announced as he began the procedure. "Scan complete. Hiro's vital signs have stabilized since my last scan. Neurotransmitter and hormonal levels have also stabilized. However, he still has an elevated temperature of 37.7 degrees Celsius."

"That's an improvement," Tadashi commented. "Any idea on when he'll wake up?"

The robot seemed to consider his patient for a moment. "I detect brain activity that suggests the possibility of a re-calibration of neural synapses."

Honey blinked at that. "What does that mean?"

"It means Hiro's brain is trying to reboot," Tadashi answered before the robot could. "It's also probably trying to repair any damage inflicted by the recent fever. Best thing to do is let him sleep it out. Baymax, why don't you stay here and keep an eye on him?"

Baymax gave a tilt of his head. "Of course. Hiro is my primary patient."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile at that as he patted him on one vinyl arm. "Thanks." He glanced at the clock and groaned.

"What is it?" Honey asked, looking at her friend with concern.

Releasing his held breath, Tadashi let out an expression that was almost a pout, but not quite. There was too much exhaustion in it. "I promised Callaghan I'd help clean up after the showcase. He'll be expecting me in less than an hour."

Honey walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Why don't I go with you?"

Tadashi gave her a grateful smile, knowing she was probably just as tired, if not more so, as he was. "I'd like that." He turned to Baymax. "Let me know if anything changes, okay?"

"I will contact you immediately," Baymax agreed.

* * *

Blue and red flashing lights met Tadashi and Honey Lemon as they drove up to the auditorium housing the showcase. Tadashi parked the moped, his expression one of confusion as he took off his helmet. "What in the world is going on here?"

Honey wasn't far behind him as she moved towards the building. "Looks like something must have happened."

Police tape cordoned off the area, keeping the idle curious from getting too close. Police officers seemed to be everywhere, though there were really only a handful actually present. But there were also several professors in the area, including Callaghan. And they all had the same expression on their faces.

"Professor!" Tadashi called out as he waved to get the man's attention. "Professor Callaghan! What's going on?"

By the time Callaghan turned around, he had an expression of pure exhaustion and defeat. "Mr. Hamada," he greeted without any real enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

Tadashi stepped up to the police tape separating him from his teacher. "I came to help clean up as requested. Thought it looks like that might have to wait. What happened?"

Callaghan glanced back at one of the officers for permission before lifting the tape to let both Tadashi and Honey Lemon inside. "Late last night, someone broke into the showcase and stole some projects."

Honey registered shock as she followed the two men towards the main doors, wondering if she knew any of the affected students.

Something heavy dropped into Tadashi's stomach. "Whose projects?" Even though Hiro had been unable to present, his microbots had been stored inside, along with the neurotransmitter that controlled them.

Callaghan let out his breath. "I was actually just about to call your brother. His was among the five whose projects went missing."

Tadashi stopped in his tracks halfway up the front stairs, his expression mirroring shock and confusion. "Oh no." He shook his head, wanting to deny it. Something in the back of his mind begged for attention.

 _I have to stop Callaghan!_ Hiro had protested only last night when Tadashi had told him he was staying home. _He's going to steal my microbots and set the showcase building on fire!_

But it couldn't be true. Callaghan wouldn't be there if he'd stolen the projects. And there hadn't been a fire, at least not that Tadashi could see. It had to be coincidence. It had to be. His brother was mistaken. Callaghan wouldn't, _couldn't_ do something like that.

Honey almost bumped into Tadashi as he paused, though she immediately stopped as soon as she realized he had. "Poor Hiro," she said, her thoughts instantly going to the sleeping boy. He really was having a rough go.

"I was hoping to let him know before the police did," Callaghan continued, starting to move forward once more. His shoulders sagged, like he was carrying a heavy weight.

Taking the hint, Tadashi followed. "Hiro's still not feeling well," he admitted. "He was asleep when I left this morning."

Now inside the building, Tadashi headed directly towards the area where they'd stowed the twelve bins full of microbots. They were all gone. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but now couldn't deny it. He covered his face in his hands. "What am I going to tell Hiro?"

Honey put a comforting hand on Tadashi's shoulder. She knew Hiro would be devastated. It wasn't hard to see how much he'd invested in his project by how he'd thrown himself into it, especially the last few weeks.

"Who else?" Tadashi asked as he put his hands down. "Who else had their projects stolen?" There had to be proof, any proof, that his professor wasn't the one who'd taken the tiny robots.

The professor listed off the names, none of whom Tadashi was acquainted with. "And no two experiments were the same," Callaghan added. "The police aren't sure if there's any real connection between them or if they were picked at random."

One of the cops came over just then, asking who they were. When he learned the situation, he had Tadashi fill out a statement since Hiro wasn't there to do it, that and Hiro was still a minor. Once that was taken care of, he asked Tadashi to leave his contact information, then escorted them out of the building.

Honey watched Tadashi as he stared back at the auditorium. She wasn't sure how to read the expression on his face, but felt it wasn't a good one. "What do you plan on doing? Hiro will have to be told sometime."

Tadashi took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "I know," he said heavily. "I just don't know what it'll to do him though. I mean he's still recovering from whatever happened yesterday. I just don't know how to break it to him without causing more problems." One thing he didn't plan on doing was giving fuel to the theory that Callaghan was behind the theft. It just wasn't possible. He could only hope that Hiro had forgotten that bit of mad rambling.

"Yeah," Honey sighed. But she followed his example and put on her borrowed helmet. The drive back to the café would be a long one.


	38. Chapter 38: Just Like That?

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Just like that?**

Baymax contemplated Hiro as he watched him sleep. The boy had decidedly had a rather rough go lately. It would be a lie to say otherwise. And now that Tadashi knew some of their secrets, it would make life even more interesting for him.

The robot wasn't sure just how much Tadashi knew, though he was aware that the older Hamada had met the Doctor. What the Doctor had told him was still a mystery, one the robot would not contemplate at the moment. There were enough things to worry about without adding to the list. That and Tadashi had requested he not tell Hiro about his having met him. Ever.

The good news was that Hiro did seem to be improving. Whatever the Doctor had given Tadashi for Hiro seemed to be doing a world of good. After several hours, his neurotransmitter levels were closer to normal than they had been in some time. He still detected some anomalies, but that was not unexpected.

Hiro stirred in his sleep, causing the robot to refocus his attention. Brain activity suggested the boy was in REM sleep. That was good. It would help him process everything that had happened so far. And maybe it would stave off the inevitable. The robot didn't need the Doctor to tell him the kind of toll repeating timelines had on Hiro's mind and body. He could see it for himself and wondered if that was part of the reason the energy entity had sent him back with him.

Baymax was only mildly surprised when Tadashi returned more quickly than anticipated from the SFIT campus. He greeted the inventor in a quiet voice, then noted his mental and emotional state. "You seem distressed. Did something happen at the showcase?"

Tadashi went to his side of the room and hung up his cap before sitting heavily on the edge of his bed. "You could definitely say that."

The robot waddled closer to the older brother and contemplated him. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Tadashi suddenly felt glad he'd taken Honey Lemon home before returning to the café. He wasn't sure he could have this conversation otherwise. After all, she didn't know just how advanced Baymax was. Just to be safe, he glanced over at Hiro to make sure he was still asleep. Running a hand through his hair, Tadashi slouched. "Someone broke into the showcase last night and stole several projects. Hiro's was among them."

Baymax blinked at this revelation. "Are you debating the best method to tell Hiro this news?" He tilted his head quizzically to one side.

Tadashi let himself fall back against the bedding. "Yes," he admitted. "I just don't have any idea how this will affect him. After everything that's happened, I mean."

At that moment, Hiro groaned as he rolled over, causing both robot and brother to move so they could see him. When the boy continued to move, Tadashi got off his bed and walked over.

Hiro went to rub at his eyes, feeling rather stiff. He blinked his eyes open, a dull throb pinging at the back of his head. And there was the most unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Tadashi greeted affectionately. "How you feeling?" He held off getting too close, just in case Hiro's mood had swung to an extreme again. He didn't want to end up with another black eye.

The boy sat up, working his mouth and tongue to try and displace the awful taste. "Stiff," he answered, groaning as his muscles protested. "Sore. And a whole lot of thirsty." He paused, looking confused. "Why does my mouth taste like I drank a survival pouch from Davish Seven?"

Tadashi let out a chuckle. "I'm not sure about the survival pouch, but I did give you something to break the fever. Do you remember any of that?"

Hiro blinked a few times, slowly shaking his head. "No? I mean, I don't think so? I did have a fantastic dream about falling down the stairs though."

"That wasn't a dream," Tadashi informed as he reached a hand to feel Hiro's forehead. "It's probably why you're sore now. But at least the fever's gone, so that's an improvement."

Hiro looked mildly alarmed. "So I really did fall down the stairs?"

"Yep," Tadashi confirmed. "Face-planted on the next floor down." He ruffled his brother's hair as he sat on the bed. "Luckily, you didn't do too much damage."

During their conversation, Baymax managed to shuffle down the stairs and now returned with a glass of water. "You are dehydrated," the robot informed his patient. "I suggest drinking clear liquids to compensate."

Hiro gratefully took the offered cup and sipped at it. "Thanks, Baymax." The wheels in his head began to turn while he drank They felt feeling rusty and unused. "What about the showcase?" he asked his brother. He vaguely remembered Tadashi forbidding him to go because he was ill. "Did anything exciting happen?" _Like a fire?_

Stealing a glance at Baymax, Tadashi prepared himself for what was coming next. "Actually," he hesitated, "something did happen after it ended."

Hiro couldn't help but lean forward, his muscles tense. That didn't do his body any favors, but he had to know. "What happened?"

Tadashi rubbed at the back of his neck. There was no easy to way to say it. Might as well just do it quick, like pulling off a band-aide. "Someone broke in and stole several experiments, yours included."

It seemed as if a weight briefly settled over Hiro, but was just as quickly displaced as the boy let out his held breath. "Did they get my transmitter too?"

Tadashi's nod was enough to confirm things, but instead of looking devastated, Hiro seemed to shrug. "Okay," the boy said. "I guess it could have been worse. At least no one set a fire to the building."

 _At exactly nine fifty seven pm, you were supposed to hear the sound of a fire alarm and go to investigate. You were supposed to go inside. You were supposed to die._

The Doctor was right, Tadashi thought. And Hiro was still trying to save him. The man had been right all along, which meant the other things he'd said had to be right too. He had to find a way to help his brother understand that changing history was a bad thing. He just had no idea how.

"Hey," Hiro said, breaking into Tadashi's thoughts. "Are _you_ okay?"

Tadashi looked up with a decided air of distraction. "Hmm?"

Hiro gave him a knowing look. "You have that 'lost in thought' look on your face," he clarified. "You know, distracted. Need a sounding board?"

Quickly pulling himself back together, Tadashi stood. "No. I'm good. It's just been an interesting past day or two. Honestly, I'm a little surprised you're taking the theft of your microbots so lightly."

The boy almost rolled his eyes, but how was his brother supposed to know? "About that, it's really not that big of a deal. I mean, I can just activate the kill switch and there's no problem. The circuits will fry and no one can use them. In fact," and he moved towards his computer, scooting around Tadashi to do so, "I think I'll do that now."

Tadashi couldn't help but look on in a disbelieving manner. "Just like that?" Obviously his brother had gotten to a point where his inventions didn't seem to mean much. At least as far as the microbots were concerned. Just what all had happened during the previous timelines? he wondered.

Hiro accessed the program he'd build for such a purpose and put in the destruct code. He hit the enter key with a little ceremony, his finger hovering momentarily over the button before pressing it. "And with that, it is done." He flopped back into his swivel chair, allowing his body to go limp. It felt liberating but like he'd cut off his big toe at the same time. He'd survive, but the lost appendage wouldn't.

When had his brother changed so much? Tadashi wondered. And how had he missed it? He supposed it was easy, given the boy had had a rather rough go as of late. Perhaps he'd simply not noticed because he wasn't willing to acknowledge the difference, but he had to now. "So, now what are you going to do?"

The chair swiveled from side to side at Hiro's biding. "I don't know," he admitted, arms slack on the rests. "I didn't really think things past the showcase. I mean-" he stopped suddenly, realizing he'd almost revealed his time traveling to his brother. That was a big no no.

Tadashi gave him a questioning look. "I suppose you were hoping to get into the school and start right off the bat," he supplied for him.

"Something like that," Hiro admitted, though he wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. He'd only gotten past the whole microbots being stolen thing without Tadashi dying in the fire one time. And that hadn't ended well. But now the microbots weren't a factor and that changed the entire game.

Before the older Hamada could question further, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this," he said as he stood to go to his side of the room. Once past the screen, he answered his phone. "Hey professor. What can I do for you?"

* * *

At Tadashi's insistence, Hiro took the next three days to recover. He didn't like it, but he had to admit his brother had a point. Having tumbled down the stairs, he had several decent bruises. And, after his fever, he did feel a bit weak. So he hung around the garage while his brother went to school.

"This sucks," Hiro told Baymax, who Tadashi had left to keep an eye on him. "Not only am I _not_ supposed to set foot out of the house, but Tadashi leaves me with a babysitter!"

The robot merely blinked at him. They'd had a similar arrangement before, after all, just in a different timeline. "Tadashi only cares about your well-being," he reprimanded the small boy.

Hiro spun on his swivel chair. He'd pulled up the schematics on the holographic computer for his super suit, wondering if there were any ways he could improve upon the design. Of course, if Tadashi saw him doing that, he might be in an even bigger kettle of fish. The last time he'd brought it up his brother had shut him down pretty quickly. Of course, that was before his super migraine and fever.

"I am curious," Baymax interrupted his musing, "what do you intend to do with the fire suppression bombs you left at the showcase building?"

The boy had almost forgotten he'd made and installed the devices all over the auditorium prior to the showcase, in the event that Callaghan went ahead and set fire to the place. Apparently they were no longer needed. "Leave them there, I guess," he replied with an air of distraction. "It's not like they won't eventually be useful. And no one's seemed to notice them there, so why not?"

Baymax agreed. An ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure. "What will you do now?"

Hiro pulled up the schematics for Baymax's armor. "I'd like to rebuild this," he said. "You reminded me, maybe a few weeks ago, that Abigail's still in the portal. Maybe if I go find it, I can fix it and bring her back. Callaghan won't have a reason to go after Krei anymore. And, maybe, just maybe, I can get the team back together."

"I do not remember having this conversation," Baymax declared. "When did it take place?"

Still intent on the designs, Hiro only paid half attention. "A week before the showcase," he replied, sending a command to the 3D printer.

The machine began to hum as the arms inside recreated the first segment of a chest plate. Hiro walked over to retrieve it, pausing to send more data to the printer. "You asked for me to come see you at Tadashi's lab."

Baymax watched the boy thoughtfully as he worked. Thanks to this new tidbit, he had some idea of what might have triggered Hiro's downward spiral. "I see. Did I say anything else?"

Still distracted, Hiro merely shook his head. "I don't remember." He fitted the next few pieces together, removing them from the printer as they finished. Baymax's armor came first, then Hiro's.


	39. Chapter 39: Our Primary Objective

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Our primary objective  
**

By the time Tadashi's stipulated three days were over, Hiro had completed both his and Baymax's suits. If his older brother noticed anything though, he didn't say much about it. In fact, Hiro rather thought he'd been home a lot less lately.

When Tadashi returned late for the fourth night in a row, Hiro couldn't help but be curious. He watched his brother hang up his helmet and goggles as he sat on his bed and tossed a ball into the air over and over again. "What've you been up to?"

Almost guiltily, Tadashi started as he turned to face the room. "Hiro! Don't do that!" he admonished. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," the boy apologized. "That still doesn't answer my question." He sat up, setting the ball to one side. "You're not usually out this late."

Tadashi crossed the room to his side as he took off his hat and fumbled in the dresser for his pajamas. "I'm working on something with one of my professors," he replied. "But don't even bother asking what. I don't have permission to talk about it yet."

That made Hiro even more curious, but he knew asking anything else would shut his brother down faster than a failing motherboard. He decided to change gears. "Any news about the project thief?"

Shaking his head, the older Hamada came back around the dividing screen, already wearing his night clothes. "Unfortunately, no. The police think someone just wanted to strip them for parts."

So much for that, Hiro sighed. Not that anyone could get anything useful from his destroyed microbots. "That's too bad. I was hoping they'd found something."

Turning off the light on his side of the room, Tadashi ventured far enough to ruffle Hiro's hair. "Try not to worry too much about it," he advised. "Besides, it's getting late. You should head to bed before Aunt Cass comes up to check on us."

Aunt Cass had checked in on Hiro as often as was possible over the past few days. Not that anything had happened to cause alarm. But Hiro knew Tadashi was right. He didn't want Aunt Cass coming up to check on him. Not tonight.

"Good night," Hiro called to his brother as he switched off his lamp. All he had to do was wait until his brother fell asleep, then he could sneak down to the garage where Baymax was waiting. Assuming Aunt Cass didn't stay up too late either.

* * *

In the end, Hiro had to wait for over an hour before the telltale sounds of Tadashi's snoring had evened out. Figuring his brother had finally drifted into a deep sleep, he flung off the covers and quickly headed for the stairs.

Being as quiet as he could, Hiro crept downstairs to the garage. Thankfully, the light to his aunt's room was off, indicating she'd gone to bed as well. Sometimes she stayed up late watching old-school horror movies with Mochi. He paused only long enough to grab a high powered flashlight from the hall closet, hoping his aunt really was asleep and not just reading or something.

Once inside the garage, he called Baymax out of the far corner where he'd hidden in full armor. It would have taken too long to put it on after the others had gone to bed, the boy had reasoned. And, luckily, there was a niche big enough for the robot to hide in should someone come down to investigate.

Carefully, Hiro attached his own bits of armor, then secured his helmet in place. "You ready?" he asked the healthcare bot as he made some final adjustments.

"I am ready," Baymax confirmed and moved to open the garage door, ducking under the frame because his suit gave him several more feet to his original height.

Hiro closed the tilting door with a tug on the rope intended for that exact purpose. It wouldn't do to leave the room open to potential looters. Then he circled around to the robot's back to climb on. "First, I want to check out the warehouse," he instructed as he made doubly sure he had the heavy duty flashlight secured to his belt. He'd need that for later.

Baymax activated his thrusters and they were soon on their way to the warehouse district. With the robot's enhanced boosters, they were there in no time at all.

They landed near the alley leading to the open front. From there, they moved cautiously forward. As had happened several lifetimes ago, Baymax kicked open the doors of the warehouse in question with a shower of splintered wood. But if Hiro was hoping to find anything there, he was sadly mistaken. Just to be safe, he had the robot scan the area, with no results.

"Strike one," he sighed, not sure if he was really disappointed or just mildly surprised. "Guess that means we head to the next stop, Akuma Island."

* * *

Hiro had never traveled to the island at night. The last time he'd been there was almost at twilight, with the sun's light barely visible in the background. It made him doubly glad for Baymax's night vision and the added function on his own helmet.

Things were eerily quiet as they landed just outside the door Wasabi had cut through in the first time line. Having anticipated the possibility of having to do that again, Hiro had brought along a few tools, but they weren't necessary. Someone had already broken the bolt on the door and it hung open like a gaping mouth of some creature waiting to eat them.

"That doesn't bode well," Hiro gulped, wondering if they'd run into anyone or not. "Baymax, can you detect anyone around?"

Baymax looked into the open maw of the doorway. "This structure is interfering with my sensor," he informed.

Hiro almost smacked himself for having forgotten that detail. The walls were likely lined with lead, which would definitely cause problems. He pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. "Okay, let's just take a quick look inside, see if anyone's messed with things. You remember our primary objective?"

Baymax followed the boy as he moved inside. "Our primary objective is to secure the portal," he stated as he held one hand in the air, finger pointing up.

"Exactly." Hiro continued cautiously forward. Part of him wished he'd stayed on Baymax's back, but he wasn't about to complain. He wasn't really a fighter, just a genius with way too much time on his hands. But part of him felt he'd at least feel a little better about the whole situation if he'd stayed docked on Baymax's back. That way they could make a hasty exit if necessary.

Without realizing it, he began to hum the song Fred had made up the last time they were there. He stopped the moment he realized what he was doing, going silent. A dull ache filled his chest, almost winding him and he had to take a moment to catch his breath, pausing in the corridor.

Baymax paused the moment he realized Hiro wasn't moving. A quick scan indicated the boy was under emotional distress. "It will be alright," he reassured, correctly guessing at the cause.

Hiro licked his lips, his flashlight wavering. "Yeah. I just didn't expect for it to keep hurting this much. It shouldn't hurt like this. Not after all this time. Maybe I _am_ doing something wrong."

The robot blinked at that, then turned to face a sliding door. "This is the entrance we used to reach the portal chamber," he reminded.

Pushing back the desire to cry, Hiro slid the door open. Upon initial inspection, the room looked much the same. The second portal lay in all its ruined splendor. The tracks were in the same state of disarray. And next to it...

Hiro went down to his knees with a dull thud. His eyes went wide in shock as he stared. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. But it was. The portal was gone.

* * *

Hiro didn't know how long he sat there, staring into space, mouth hanging open in shock. It wasn't fair. After all his hard work... After all he'd been through... Things were still not working out.

Baymax surveyed the room. "It would appear we came too late," he observed.

"You think?" Hiro slowly got back to his feet and turned to the control room to his left. Slowly, like someone who was at the end of their strength, he made his way up the stairs. He had to hold to the railing to keep the dizzy feeling growing at the back of his head from overwhelming him and toppling him back down.

More devastation waited inside the control room. Someone had removed several control panels from the front area. The only station left intact was the giant monitor at the back.

Almost hopefully, Hiro made his way to the screen and instructed the computer to rewind the tape. When he pushed play, he only saw the same footage from his original timeline. He fast-forwarded just to be sure. If the cameras had recorded anything after that, the data had been erased, along with any clue as to who had scavenged the failed experiment.

Hiro slammed his fists against the console. "No! It was supposed to be here! I was going to fix it! Now what am I supposed to do?"

Baymax reached his arms around the small boy. "You will think of something," he said. "For now, I suggest returning home and getting rest."

Head downcast, Hiro moved away from Baymax's arms and headed back to the platform in front of the destroyed portal. If he tried, he could imagine his friends fighting off Yokai as they tried to stop him from taking the last segment of the machine. Had Yokai beaten him there? Or had someone else scavenged the place before he'd had a chance? It didn't really matter. The portal was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Besides, the event he was remembering had turned into a huge disaster. His friends had been injured, royally trounced by both the microbots and a berserker Baymax. Again, something that was his fault. Why did he keep making so many mistakes?

The ache in Hiro's chest tightened. Why had so many things gone wrong? And why did they keep going wrong? Why couldn't he do anything right? Even having Tadashi back was starting to feel wrong.

* * *

The flight back to the Lucky Cat Café was a quiet one. Hiro didn't feel much like talking. Baymax was willing to let him remain silent.

As soon as they arrived back home, Hiro almost mechanically stripped Baymax of his armor, stowing it out of sight. He then proceeded to change back into his pajamas, stowing his gear alongside Baymax's. He wasn't sure if he'd ever use it again. What was the point anyway?

When he stumbled going up the stairs, Baymax gently took him in his arms and carried him the rest of the way up to his room. Once there, he put the boy to bed, then went to his charging station to wait for the morning.


	40. Chapter 40: A Difference in Perspective

**Chapter Forty: A difference in perspective  
**

Tadashi woke to the sound of his alarm going off. He was so tempted to just hit the snooze button but didn't. He had classes to get ready for. That and he had a few things to take care of at the lab. He couldn't let his classmates or his professors down.

Groaning, the older Hamada got up and showered. The hot water woke him up, though he was still more than ready to head back to bed. He decided he'd have to catch a quick cup of coffee on his way out.

"Good morning, Tadashi," Baymax greeted from his charger as the man finished dressing. "You do not appear to have received the recommended amount of sleep."

Tadashi pulled on his shoes and reached for his hat. "Probably not," he sighed as he glanced over at Hiro who was out like a light. "But I have things to do. Professor Callaghan has me working on a special project for him. That and with all of my classes... well, it doesn't leave much time to do much of anything, really."

The robot stepped from his case as Tadashi neared the stairs. "If you have time, I would like to talk to you about Hiro," he announced. "It is important."

Hearing that, Tadashi paused, hand halfway to his helmet on the wall. "What about Hiro?" He glanced back at his sleeping brother, wondering if something else had happened. "Did something happen?"

"You spoke to the Doctor about Hiro's attempts to change certain events," Baymax reminded, getting a nod in reply. They'd danced around that topic when the robot had told him about his encounter with the alien entity. "Hiro is becoming more confused about what he needs to do in regards to this matter. I do not believe he can withstand much more. Something must be done soon or he will revert back to his previous state."

Tadashi released a sigh. The Doctor had already told him as much. And he still hadn't figured out a way to tell Hiro his quest to save him was doomed to fail. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea. No one liked being told they had to die, no matter how good the cause.

"Would it help if I were to give you more information?" Baymax inquired with a tilt of his head.

The inventor stared at Baymax with a partially open mouth. He took a moment to process what the robot was offering, then nodded. If he was going to make time for anything, he would make time for that. "Yes. Yes, I would. What do you know?"

* * *

It was noon by the time Hiro woke up. He pushed back the covers, wondering if it was worth the effort. He still felt the same hollow sort of ache in his chest from the night before. Sleep had not lessened it at all. And his dreams hadn't helped either.

When he got up, he realized Baymax's case was empty. The robot wasn't in the room either, which left him wondering. Pausing to take care of some rather urgent business, Hiro headed downstairs to the main living area. There, he found Baymax sitting on the floor with Mochi the cat in his lap.

"Good morning, Hiro," the robot greeted as he petted the cat. "How did you sleep?"

The boy gave an absent nod as he headed back to the kitchen area. "Okay, I guess." Once in the kitchen, he scrounged around until he came up with some fruit and a muffin. He wasn't sure he could handle more than that. His stomach felt too out of sorts to contemplate really eating anything but he knew he needed to eat something.

"Your aunt requested that I tell you to bring down your laundry," Baymax related, still entertaining the cat.

Hiro carried his food to the table and sat down. "Okay. Laundry. Sure." He picked up the muffin, crumbling it up between his fingers with such an air of distraction that he didn't even seem to realize what he was doing.

Baymax stood, causing Mochi to protest, but the robot didn't heed it. "You seem to be unusually preoccupied. Would you like to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?" Hiro shrugged, his fingers paused in their work of destruction. "Everything I do ends up going wrong. Every time I try to change things, I make an even bigger mess. It's like the universe is laughing at me, daring me to keep going. And I'm stupid enough to accept. I just don't know what to do anymore."

The robot shuffled towards the table, stopping a meter or so away from the piece of furniture to better observe his patient. "Admitting you do not know what to do is the first step in finding what you are supposed to do. It allows your mind to open up to other possibilities."

After having talked with Tadashi earlier that morning, Baymax had come to some hard conclusions. First, Tadashi was in no emotional state to help Hiro. And second, if someone didn't, Hiro would only continue in a downward spiral. And there was no guarantee that the Doctor's serum would help him out of it a second time.

Hiro gave half a snort before resting his elbows on the table, head cradled in his hands. "What other possibilities? I'm stuck in the same cycle of trying to save Tadashi, failing, then starting all over again. It never ends. I can't keep doing it. I can't make myself stop. I mean, part of me thinks maybe it was a bad idea to begin with. But another part of me can't help but try, knowing I was given the opportunity and that I have to see it through, no matter how much it hurts me in the long run."

The younger Hamada turned his head so he could look at Baymax. "Does any of this even make any sense? I just feel like I keep going around in circles. Maybe the universe _is_ laughing at me."

Baymax leaned to once side so he was more at eye level with Hiro. "Do you remember asking me if your wish had been granted by the alien entity?"

Hiro sat up a little straighter at that question, wondering where his robotic friend was headed with this. "Of course. You said the entity told you I needed a companion."

"That is correct. It told me you would figure it out but that you might need a companion to help you," Baymax continued. "However, I am not sure I am qualified to help you with this task. It is an impossible scenario."

A sigh escaped Hiro's lips and he picked up the fruit, a strawberry, only to put it back down. "I take it whatever is I'm supposed to be figuring out doesn't include a way to save Tadashi's life."

"I can neither confirm nor deny this theory."

The boy flopped back against the chair. "Thanks a lot. The sad thing is I'm still not any closer to figuring out what it is I'm supposed to be figuring out than I was when I was trying to figure it out the first time!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "And now I sound like I'm going crazy. Maybe I should just call it quits."

Baymax returned to his normally upright position. "You are not going crazy," he corrected. "You are, however, confused. This is not uncommon for individuals who have suffered recent trauma."

"Boatloads is more like it," Hiro griped. "More than anyone deserves, in fact."

Mochi chose that moment to twine himself around Hiro's legs. The boy picked the cat up and let him sit on the table. The feline licked at the crumbled remains of his muffin. Hiro did nothing to discourage him either.

"I do not believe muffins are an acceptable dietary choice for felines," Baymax observed.

Hiro couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at that. "No, not really, but I'm not going to eat it, so why not?" He got up from the table, taking his plate to be rinsed off, much to Mochi's disappointment. "Maybe I'm just looking at things the wrong way. Maybe I need to look for a new angle."

The healthcare robot waddled after his young charge. "A difference in perspective may bring clarity of thought. Might I suggest a change in your environment? Sometimes it is helpful to change one's location in order to gain a different perspective."

"Not a bad idea," Hiro had to agree. "A change in my surroundings."


	41. Chapter 41: Figuring Things Out

**Chapter Forty One: Figuring things out.  
**

Having taken Baymax's advice, Hiro decided to go for a walk. Since he wanted some time alone, he left the robot back at the café. The healthcare bot didn't seem to mind as Mochi reclaimed his spot in his lap.

Free from the usual concerns of hiding his emotional state from others, Hiro chose to walk the system of alleys and backstreets. It probably wasn't the safest, but it was the most out of the way. He was less likely to run into someone he knew that way.

And just for something to do, he took his soccer ball with him. There were a few places he could go where he felt sure no one would disturb him. He'd used those places many times in the past, back before he'd graduated high school. He could go there and just think, sure that most kids his age, or older, wouldn't disturb him. At the time, that's all he'd ever wanted. That and to be just like Tadashi.

Now he kicked his ball against the brick wall of the open square, hands in his pockets as he tried to reason out everything swimming around in his head. The unfortunate thing was that nothing seemed to move at the same pace in his thoughts. Like the feeling of having his mind blended up, he still wasn't sure how everything fit together.

Despite this sensation, there were a few things Hiro was sure of. One, his current attempts to save Tadashi's life had basically failed. The only exception was the current timeline, and that was still up in the air. Two, every time he messed up, he somehow ended up dying. Three, every time he died, he came back to life in a new timeline, a little more worse for wear than in the previous incarnation. Logic dictated that if this cycle continued, he'd eventually be unable to do anything but melt into a useless puddle of goo, like some kind of ameba. He couldn't allow that to happen.

Hiro felt fairly sure about one more thing. He was doing something wrong. He just didn't know what yet.

The soccer ball rolled to one side as Hiro stared at the wall. His chest tightened. All he'd ever cared about was Tadashi. Hadn't he? Saving him had been his objective. And now he felt like he'd betrayed his brother by even thinking, for the smallest of moments, that he wasn't worth saving.

No. That was wrong. It wasn't that Tadashi wasn't worth saving. Everyone was worth saving. Being a Big Hero had taught him that. _Everyone_ was worth saving. But not everyone could or should be saved. And he wasn't the one who got to make the call.

If experience told him anything, Tadashi was worth saving. But experience also told him that by trying to save Tadashi, he kept messing up. It was only a matter of time before things blew up in his face once more. And the idea terrified him.

Hiro went down to his knees, heedless of the grit that dug into his exposed skin. Something ripped painfully inside his chest, like someone had taken red hot pincers and pulled his very soul apart. Without realizing it, Hiro screamed in anguish as he folded over, head pressed against the ground, arms wrapped around his chest.

Behind his closed eyelids, images flashed like fireworks. Tadashi's face as he realized he heard the sound of the fire alarm, his eyes large in worry and concern. Tadashi as he gave Hiro that one look before plunging into the burning showcase building. The look on Tadashi's face as he realized Hiro was in the warehouse with Callaghan, even though Tadashi was the one being held at gunpoint. The cries of pain his brother made as he fell to the ground when Callaghan shot him through the leg, then the shoulder.

It hurt. It hurt so much Hiro wondered if his heart would just give out. Sobs tore through him. He couldn't save Tadashi. No matter what he did, he couldn't do it. Tadashi couldn't be saved.

 _Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help._

Those words shocked Hiro into some semblance of calm, though it was more like an exhausted one. He lay still, his back against the cement as he stared blindly up at the sky. Somewhere above, a bird called out. A few clouds passed overhead, momentarily shading him from the harsh sun.

 _You are lost. You are in pain._

The entity had told him that in a dream, using the voice of Baymax. And it was true. He'd wanted to deny it at the time, but it was true. He was lost. He was _still_ lost. And he was in pain. "Why, Tadashi? Why? Why does it hurt so much?"

For the briefest of moments, Hiro thought he saw his brother standing over him. But it couldn't be real. It had to be part of the dream he was experiencing as he tried to figure things out. There was no other explanation. Tadashi didn't know about this location. He never had, despite all the older Hamada's attempts to find his brother when he was younger; Tadashi had never found this place. But there he was, bending over him.

 _You've helped out a lot of people, you know. You're a hero, and I couldn't be any prouder. But I have to tell you something. The entity promised to help you with something if you helped them. Don't ask them to bring me back, okay?_

Hiro remembered those words. He'd heard them while in another dream, sitting somewhere with Tadashi. And he remembered his response just as clearly as if it were happening all over again.

 _What?! Why not! All I ever wanted was to have you back! Don't take that chance away from me!_

Once more, Hiro felt his brother's hands settle on his shoulders. _Hey, I already told you. I'll always be right here._ Hiro felt Tadashi's hand touch him just above his heart, just like he had that one time. _Isn't that enough?_

 _The boy shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. "It's never enough," he sobbed. "I miss you so much. I don't ever want to lose you again."_

 _"Even at the expense of what you have now?"_

 _Hiro looked up at that comment. "What do you mean?"_

 _Tadashi removed his hands and cupped his neck as he sighed. "You can't have it both ways, you know. Someone I once met told me that some events are set in time, that stopping them would unravel the fabric of time itself. They're set for a reason. My death is one of those times."_

 _"No!" Hiro protested, throwing himself at his brother's chest. "No!"_

 _"Hey," Tadashi soothed. "It's okay. Just think about it for a moment. If I don't die, would you be who you are now? Wouldn't that change things?"_

 _Sniffling, Hiro had to nod._

 _"Don't be sad," Tadashi continued. "You'll get through this, one day at a time. I know you will. You're strong. Just remember that everything I did, I did for you. Make that count. Don't dwell on the past."_

Don't dwell on the past. The realization hit Hiro like a ton of bricks. That's what he'd been doing, dwelling on the past, wishing to change things that shouldn't be changed. Tadashi _had_ been right. If Tadashi hadn't died, where would Hiro be? Right where he found himself now.

Thinking about it, the gang had only helped him with his microbots this time around because they'd felt bad for him. And probably because Tadashi had asked them to help out. He'd done a pretty good job of acting like a techno-snob when it came to being introduced in this timeline. And Hiro's attempts to get them interested in being superheroes had been an epic fail. They just weren't interested and nothing he could do would change that. Because Tadashi was alive. They had no rallying cause. Why had he not seen it before?

He'd forgotten about more than just Abigail Callaghan, though she was decidedly a major person to remember. Saving her had been a turning point for him. But she was not the first person all these events had saved. They had saved _him_.

After Tadashi's death, Hiro hadn't been the same. But, in some ways, he hadn't really changed. He still closed himself off from others. He had no desire to really apply himself. It was thanks to Tadashi that he'd wanted to join SFIT. It was because of Tadashi's death-he had to pause to swallow hard—that he was able to find friends of his own. And it was because of the manner of Tadashi's death that they were able to form the Big Hero Six and save thousands of lives. And all because Tadashi died.

The pieces began to fall into place in Hiro's mind. Every little detail of his previous life had a purpose. Every single one. Even being arrested for bot fighting. And the balance had changed when the smallest possible event had changed. Things had to happen the way they had, down to the last detail, or he wouldn't become who he had that first time, who he _needed_ to be to save the countless lives counting on him in the future.

Hiro continued to lay on the ground, stunned by the realization. Baymax had been right. He needed to figure out the real reason, and boy had he ever. He just wasn't sure why it had taken him so long. Okay, maybe he did. He was stubborn. The idea that he could save Tadashi had been too strong a temptation, even now that he remembered his brother had warned him against it. Why hadn't he remembered the parts about fixed events in time before? It was something the Doctor would say.

It didn't matter. What mattered now was trying to find a way to go back and fix things. There was only one problem. He had no idea how to do that. Each previous reset had been preceded by his dying. Short of doing something incredibly stupid, Hiro didn't see that happening any time soon, which meant he was stuck yet again. How did he fix this?

"Hiro?"

The boy blinked. Tadashi was still standing over him, bending over him, actually. But wasn't that just a figment of his imagination? Hadn't he just hallucinated seeing him earlier as he remembered that one conversation he'd had while dreaming? It didn't make sense.

"Come on," Tadashi said, further proving Hiro wasn't entirely with it as he reached for his hand and pulled him up.

That was when Hiro realized he wasn't seeing things. "Tadashi. How did you know where to find me?" Now that he thought about it, he felt rather hot and dry, parched actually. How long had he been lying out in the sun anyway?

Tadashi gently scooped his brother up into his arms. "Baymax," he replied, glancing off in the distance.

Hiro followed his gaze to see the giant walking marshmallow standing off to one side. "Oh."

"'Oh' is right," Tadashi admonished. "What were you thinking? Going off on your own like that? Not telling anyone where you were going? You've been out here lying in the hot sun for hours. You probably have heat stroke or something."

But Hiro didn't care as he let himself settle against his brother's strong chest. "I had to figure out a few things." Now that he thought about it, he did have a headache. And the sun did seem overly bright in his eyes. He held up a hand to shade his face. "Ugh, I think I got sunburned."

Tadashi made a disparaging noise. "That would be an understatement. You're almost as red as a tomato." He began walking towards the healthcare robot.

It took Hiro a moment to realize Tadashi had driven Aunt Cass's truck and that it was parked just outside the alley. "You borrowed the truck?"

The older Hamada had to rest Hiro against the side of the vehicle briefly as he opened the passenger-side door. "There was no way I could fit Baymax, you, and myself on that moped," he admonished. "By the way, Aunt Cass is probably going to ground you for a week for disappearing like that. She's still worried about that fever you had a few days ago, which might be back, I might add."

Hiro slid onto the seat and buckled in while Tadashi helped Baymax inside the cab, albeit deflated. "I didn't realize I'd been gone so long. How long was I gone, exactly?"

"You have been gone for approximately five hours and thirty seven minutes," Baymax answered as Tadashi got in on the driver's side, slamming the door behind him. "When you did not return after one hour, I informed Tadashi of your absence."

Hiro blinked at that. "It took you three hours to find me?"

Tadashi put the truck in gear and headed out. "No, bonehead. It took a couple hours for me to get the message because I was in class. And of course you'd go out during the hottest part of the day. Good thing the sun's about to set now. And an even better thing that Baymax was able to find you. You weren't in any of the usual places."

Hiro hung his head. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea, but he'd needed time to figure things out. And boy had he ever. He just didn't know what to do with things now that he had.

The rest of the drive back to the café was silent. By the time Tadashi pulled into the usual parking spot, Hiro was asleep. The older Hamada let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

With Baymax's help, he got Hiro upstairs, where he slathered him with aloe for his sunburn. He debated dunking him in a tub of cold water but decided to hold off for the time being. Going from one extreme temp to another couldn't be a good thing. Besides, he didn't want to wake his brother. He'd been through enough for one day.

Instead, Tadashi found a light sheet to use as a blanket instead of the usual heavy quilt and tucked his brother into bed. Then, leaving Baymax to keep an eye on him, he headed back to the school. He had a few things to finish up. But when he got back, he and his brother had to talk.


	42. Chapter 42: I know what you're going to

**Chapter Forty Two: I know what you're going to say.  
**

Hiro was getting sick and tired of waking up feeling like crap. Not only did he have a raging headache, but he felt like someone had put him under a heat lamp from one of the local fast food chains and left him there. Not fun. His skin hurt, stinging like someone had slathered him with chili peppers and bleach. And it was far from pleasant.

"Hello, Hiro," Baymax greeted. "Would you like a drink of water?"

Boy did he ever! Hiro thought as he struggled to sit up. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the customary pajamas, but an oversized t-shirt and shorts, covered with a sheet. Okay, that was not cool. And his skin felt sticky, like someone really had slathered something all over it. Probably aloe, if he knew his brother. "Yeah, water would be good," he managed, coming back to the present.

Baymax handed him a partially filled glass of what looked like a sports drink. That wasn't surprising, since he probably needed to re-balance his electrolytes. At least that's what he figured the robot would tell him. It wasn't the first time he'd come up dehydrated. Then his mind hit the pause button as he remembered the recent taste of a survival pack with the most awful flavor. He eyed the cup suspiciously.

"Do not be alarmed," Baymax said, correctly guessing at his hesitancy. "It is not a survival pack from Davish 7."

A little reassured, Hiro took a sip. And found Baymax wasn't lying, not that he thought he would lie, but still. It had a lemon-lime flavor to it, though, which wasn't exactly his favorite, but he wasn't going to complain. "I gotta stop waking up like this," he moaned as he set the cup down.

Tadashi was right. He was just about as red as a tomato. Thankfully that was only true of parts of him, mostly his arms and lower legs. And his face. Totally not cool. But at least he wasn't burned where his clothes had covered him. All the same, it sucked.

"You are lucky you did not suffer from heat stroke," Baymax observed. "However, you are dehydrated and have sustained first degree burns on your arms, legs, and face."

Hiro let out a weighted sigh as he slid his feet to the floor. "Tell me something I don't know. At least I think I've figured out what I was supposed to."

Baymax moved back a few paces so the boy could get up. "What do you believe the alien entity was trying to tell you?"

Knowing the robot would hear him, Hiro headed towards the bathroom to change into something a little more his style, taking care of some business while he was in there. "Tadashi has to die," he said with a hitch in his breath. "But it can't be in just any old way. It has to happen like it did the first time. Everything has to happen like it did the first time. If it doesn't, well, I'm not sure what will happen."

Hiro reentered the main room with the bottle of aloe, which he took to his computer desk. He wished there was a way to make his sunburn heal faster but slathered on the sticky stuff anyway. It made him twitch a bit, though.

"And have you discovered a way to reset the timeline so that you can return things to how they were?" Baymax moved to watch the boy's applications, not offering to help. Hiro seemed quite intent on doing it on his own.

Leaning back against the backrest, Hiro shook his head. "No. Short of doing something really stupid, I have no idea."

Baymax seemed to consider that for a moment. "It would be wise to not do anything reckless," he agreed. "Perhaps Tadashi can be of assistance in this matter."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "And tell him what, exactly? That I'm a time traveling idiot who needs to go back to the beginning to fix a problem that will lead to his death? He'll think I'm crazy."

"He will not think you are crazy," Baymax reprimanded. "Tadashi is both logical and adaptable. He will understand."

Shaking his head, the boy stood once more, pausing to pat the robot's arm on the way towards the stairs. "I appreciate your optimism," he said with a half smile. "I really do, but somehow I don't think he'll understand."

With that, Hiro headed down the stairs to find some breakfast.

* * *

The garage felt relatively cool in comparison to the rest of the house, even though the air conditioning was pretty good. After all, hot air rose, cold air fell. And the garage was the perfect place for the cooler air, especially since it was also usually in the shade, thanks to neighboring buildings. Not to mention that its location was ideal for being alone without making people worry their little heads off. Hiro knew if he wandered off again, both Tadashi and Aunt Cass would have kittens, or worse.

Aunt Cass hadn't grounded him, so there was at least that, though she'd been understandably upset when Hiro finally showed his face in the café. He'd felt obligated to check in with her and she'd pulled him to the back, out of earshot from the customers, to give him a lecture about wandering off without telling anyone where he was going. It wasn't like he hadn't done it hundreds of times before, but he could see she was worried about him and took it like a man. At least it had been a short lecture. She had to get back to work, after all.

But sitting at the holographic computer, staring into space... well, that wasn't helping. He was still no closer to figuring a way out of this whole mess than he had been upon waking. Hiro spun the holographic image of Baymax he'd called up onto the projection area. It was a basic image of the robot in his normal form, no armor. That way if Tadashi, or anyone else for that matter, were to invade his space, they wouldn't see anything too out of the ordinary. And he rather thought he'd be seeing Tadashi before too long. After all, his older brother had to get his licks in too. He wouldn't put it past Baymax to contact him, telling him his little brother was awake.

The door separating the garage from the rest of the house opened and quiet footsteps sounded from behind Hiro. But he refused to turn around and see who it was. He could tell by the sound that it wasn't Aunt Cass. And it definitely wasn't Baymax, which left Tadashi. "I know what you're going to say," he sighed, bracing himself for the worst.

"Oh you do, do you," Tadashi said in an amused tone. "Somehow, I don't think so." With that, he closed the distance between him and his brother. With a smooth motion, he turned his brother's chair around to face him. "But we do need to talk. I think it only fair you should know that I know you aren't from this timeline."

"What?" Hiro stared in shock. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear coming from his brother's mouth. And yet, there it was, hanging in the air like a banner.

Tadashi pulled over a stool and sat down. "Look, I'm not going to tell you how I know, but I know. So don't deny that it happened. This isn't your original timeline and I'm okay with that."

Hiro's brain had encountered a fatal error and he couldn't help but stare at his brother like an idiot. His mouth hung open and he felt sure the blue screen of death had replaced his eyes. All Tadashi had to do was look to see that.

"I know this comes as a bit of a surprise," Tadashi continued, maintaining a level gaze on his brother's face. "But it came as a surprise to me too."

What was the command for a restart? Hiro knew he should know that one. What was it again? That's right. Control. Alt. Delete. All at the same time. Sometimes the sequence had to be repeated before a restart occurred. He mentally saw himself pushing those three keys over and over again. Why wasn't the darn thing restarting? Oh. Right. Wrong operating system.

Tadashi leaned forward, elbows now on his knees. "I also know I was supposed to die about a week ago, but I didn't."

Something in Hiro's head moved, a gear perhaps, or possibly a circuit trying to do its job. "You know?" The question came out sounding rusty, like his voice hadn't been used in years. He blinked, his brain finally rebooting.

The nod Tadashi gave him was solid confirmation. The real question, however, was just how much did he know? Did he know why Hiro kept repeating timelines? Did he know why he was supposed to die? And by whose hands? But, more importantly, who had told him?

Hiro licked his lips. They were still dry after his bout in the sun. He wished he'd thought to bring some water down with him but hadn't. Or maybe, heaven forbid, some lip balm.

Tadashi sighed. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me."

Hundreds of different reasons scrolled through Hiro's head, like binary code, and just as impossible to put into words. "I thought you'd think I was crazy," he said before he could come up with anything else. It was close enough to the truth to count.

A hint of chagrin touched Tadashi's grimacing expression. "You're probably right about that," he admitted after a rather long pause. "But I promise I don't think you are now. Reckless, yes, but not crazy."

Hiro's brain had finally finished its reboot sequence. He blinked almost experimentally. "Yeah, I am a bit reckless," he agreed.

Tadashi looked like he was going to comment on that but changed his mind. "But it does explain your weird behavior when I introduced you to my friends. You'd probably done it so many times you had the sequence memorized."

"K-kinda," Hiro shrugged. "Each time was a little different. Some things were the same, but others weren't. Part of that depended on what things I changed, though. Or what someone else changed." He shook his head. "I'm still trying to sort it all out."

Tadashi moved his stool closer so he was sitting right in front of his brother, close enough to reach out and touch him. "How did you die? The first time, I mean," he clarified. "I know you had to die to restart the sequence."

Hiro thought he'd feel a sense of fear, maybe panic, at that question. Instead, he only felt sad and a bit tired. "I was shot in the chest by a madman who wanted to blow up a hospital."

His older brother's eyes widened at that. "Hiro, that's a whole lot of dangerous! What were you thinking, taking on someone like that? Any number of people could have been killed!"

The younger Hamada gave an amused shake of his head. "The funny thing is that wasn't the even the most dangerous mission we've been on. I wanted to give him a chance to back down and got shot instead. Strange world."

Tadashi looked appropriately horrified. "Just how many times have you put your life on the line?"

Hiro couldn't help but grin at that question, knowing the answer would more than make Tadashi uncomfortable. "I honestly don't know. We've been doing this for a little over a year now and I kind of lost track. But, if you want, I can tell you about a few."

* * *

Several hours later, both Hamada boys sat on Hiro's bed as he related more of Big Hero Six's many adventures. The only one he refrained from mentioning was the one that gotten it all started. He couldn't bring himself to tell Tadashi that his favorite teacher was a murderer.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot going on," Tadashi commented as Hiro finished the latest tale. "I now understand why you wanted the others to become superheroes in _this_ timeline. Something like that could get addicting."

It was true, saving people _was_ rather addicting. The adrenaline rush of danger was no exception. And while he'd indeed given his brother many instances, he'd left out the most dangerous ones. He did briefly go over the incident with the Doctor and Ms. Smith, but didn't get into details. And he definitely didn't mention anything about dreaming about his brother during the whole ordeal. That was a private memory.

"Yeah," Hiro said in response to Tadashi's comment. "But I've since realized that probably won't happen in this timeline. But I'm okay with that," he added hastily at the look Tadashi gave him. "Promise. It's not like I was a glowing success at convincing them anyway."

The alarm on Tadashi's watch beeped and he looked down in almost resignation. "Looks like I need to go. I've got a time-sensitive project I'm working on."

Hiro sat up at that. "Do I get to know what it is or is it a secret?" he teased.

Shaking his head, Tadashi gave a bemused smile. "Maybe. But not today. I really do need to get going." He checked his watch one more time to confirm the hour, then retrieved his helmet before heading down the stairs.

Hiro watched him go. It had been nice to share some of his stories with someone who wasn't there and who could appreciate the danger involved. No judgment. He felt a little less heavy because of it. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly. Not having much to do, and remembering Aunt Cass forbidding him to leave the café, Hiro worked on tightening up his superhero suit. It wasn't that he thought he'd use it again, but it was something to do.

Baymax observed his activities, charged with making sure he didn't leave the house. It wasn't strictly being grounded, but close enough. He occasionally reminded Hiro to take a break for food or water. And he reminded the boy to apply more aloe when necessary.

When Hiro grew bored with tinkering, he went up to the café to help out. There, his aunt put him to work washing dishes in the back until dinnertime, with Baymax helping.

Tadashi came home in time for dinner. He looked rather tired, Hiro thought, but didn't comment on it. Instead, they enjoyed a family meal in silence.

After dinner, Hiro deactivated Baymax for the night. Despite not doing much physically, he felt exhausted. Maybe it was the sunburn, but he was asleep before Tadashi finished doing his homework.


	43. Chapter 43: Not Like This

**Chapter Forty Three: Not Like This**

It was well after midnight when Hiro woke to the sound of a phone ringing. It took him a moment to realize what was going and he absently reached for his phone. But, after listening a bit longer, he realized the tone wasn't coming from his cell. It rang a few more times before Tadashi answered it in a rather groggy voice.

"Tadashi speaking."

There was a moment of silence as whoever was on the other end spoke. That silence was broken when Tadashi assured them he didn't mind being woken up. More silence followed and Hiro strained to listen.

"No!" Tadashi shouted, almost giving Hiro a heart sat up in bed, phone pressed firmly against his ear.

Hiro rolled into his side, pretending to still be asleep, just in case his brother looked his way. With wide eyes, he strained to hear every word possible, still only hearing his brother's side of the conversation.

"You can't do that!" Tadashi threw his bed covers off and got out of bed.

Hiro was tempted to peek over and see what was going on but decided that wouldn't be a good idea. If his brother saw him still awake, complications might arise.

"Just don't do anything until I get there!" Tadashi said urgently as he emerged from behind the dividing screen. He was already dressed.

The phone snapped shut with an audible click as Tadashi pocketed it. He dashed for his helmet, all but yanking it off its hook. He didn't even look back as he ran down the stairs.

Cautiously, Hiro looked up, realizing his brother was gone. Not even bothering to dress, he threw on his shoes and ran after his brother.

* * *

It was hard to keep up with a man on a moped, especially one in a hurry, but somehow Hiro managed. If nothing else, his brother could be counted on to obey the speed limit. The chase felt more like when he'd gone after Baymax that first time he'd visited the warehouse. He was a good couple of steps behind, but still managed to figure out where his brother was going. His year of training as a superhero was decidedly paying off.

What was strange was where his brother headed. It wasn't the fact that he went to the school. What was strange was that he didn't go towards the lab building as expected. If this was indeed about the project he was working on with a professor, shouldn't he go into the lab building? Instead, Tadashi went to an area off to the side, where a concrete embankment blocked the way.

Hiro watched as his brother uncovered a keypad and typed in a bunch of numbers. He was careful to observe the sequence so he could use it once things were clear. He was even more surprised when a door opened in the cement wall and his brother went inside. What was going on?

Double-checking to make sure no one else was around; Hiro raced up to the spot where Tadashi had been standing. He found the keypad with ease and only had a moment of hesitation as he tried to remember the exact numbers his brother had pushed, along with the correct order. But he managed to remember and punched in the code, making the door slide open once more.

A long tunnel met his gaze, with minimal lighting. It, too, was made of concrete. And there was nothing to indicate where it led. He'd have to thrust forward and hope he didn't get himself into too much trouble.

Some kind of whirring sound filled the air as Hiro moved forward. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but came to a starting realization. It couldn't be! He ran forward, stopping as light illuminated the end. He crouched, tiptoeing forward to peer around the open doorway, not sure what to expect.

Ahead sat a large chamber, the ground sunken down at least one story, maybe two. A track of sorts acted like a bridge from one end to the other down the middle, while metal walkways spanned the walls. And at the far end sat a very familiar giant circle in a cradle specially made just for it.

"No," Hiro whispered in dread. "No. No. No!"

He looked around, realizing the equipment he'd noticed missing from the island was in this large space. Someone had rebuilt the portal control room and track. The whirring he heard was the sound of the activated portal. He could see the swirl of energy in the middle.

"No! No! No! No!" Hiro pulled back, knowing this was very wrong. How on earth had it gotten there, and who had brought it? This couldn't be happening. But, more importantly, what was his brother doing in a place like this and just where had he disappeared to?

Not seeing anyone, Hiro moved forward into the room. He pulled up short the moment he realized there was someone there after all, just at the other end where the impromptu control booth had been constructed. And that very familiar figure stood at the controls. Yokai.

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro yelled to be heard over the maelstrom created by the activated portal.

The man looked towards him, kabuki mask firmly in place over the dark hood. His eyes seemed to glow yellow as he adjusted something on a control panel and the whirring sound increased in pitch.

Part of the railing separating the catwalk from unwary feet began to shake. A piece of one section flew free and got sucked into the portal.

It was happening all over again. Callaghan had somehow transported the portal to another location and was trying to make it work. What wasn't clear was why. Had he figured out his daughter was still in there? Or was he trying to make it strong enough to pull all of Krei Tech into its alternate dimension before unleashing it on the city? Either way, this was not good.

"Professor!" Hiro called out again. "You need to stop! This isn't going to end well!" He had to brace himself as the pull of the portal threatened to knock him off his feet.

But Yokai didn't seem to heed him. In fact, he merely adjusted another control, making the portal's force even stronger. "More power!" he yelled. "I need more power!"

The force of the vacuum the thing created pulled Hiro into the railing with a jolt. He cried out as his hip rammed into the metal.

"Hiro!"

The boy looked up to see Tadashi running towards him, white lab coat flapping behind him. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in bed!"

Hiro couldn't help but show wide eyes and an expression of shock. "You're working _with_ him?" But before he could ask anything else, the portal yanked him off his feet and would have sucked him in, except Tadashi grabbed his hand at the last possible moment, pulling him back over the railing.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" Tadashi yelled over the sound of the machine.

The look Hiro gave his brother didn't have a name, but it conveyed all his fear, doubt, and incredulity at what he was hearing. "But you're working with the man who _killed_ you! It was because of him that you died in that fire! Why, Tadashi? Why!"

A look of determination crossed Tadashi's face. "Not here. Not now," he called out. "Come on. I've got to get you out of here." He sheltered his brother from the force as he moved towards the hallway.

But before the older Hamada could get proper footing, the portal's force pulled him towards the railing, his back smashing against the metal before going over. This time Hiro grabbed his hand to keep him from being sucked in. "I'm not letting you go!"

Tadashi gave a rather sad smile, realizing something had broken inside him. He could feel a sense of pain near the middle of his back, but below that was numb. "Hiro, you knew it was only a matter of time before this happened," he reminded. "You've got to let me go. You still need to figure out a way to reset things so you can fix your timeline. You can't do that if you keep holding on to me like this. You have to let me go."

Tears leaked out of Hiro's eyes, splashing against Tadashi's face like rain. "Not like this!" he protested. "Not like this, Tadashi! For once, I just wanted to grow up with you being there! Is that too much to ask? Please! Don't give up! Come on! You gotta fight this!"

Tadashi reached out a hand as if to try and wipe the tears away from his brother's face but grabbed Hiro's hands instead. "It's okay, bonehead. I know. But you know you can't have it both ways. Besides, I'll always be there for you. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"But I don't want to live without you!" Hiro bawled, his face a blotchy mess. "No matter what anyone says, you _are_ worth saving! Tadashi! Please! Just this once, let me save you!"

The older Hamada gave him a sad smile, his face at peace. "Not this time." With that, Tadashi pushed Hiro's hands away from his own. "Goodbye."

"No!" Hiro tried to grab his brother once more but couldn't. He'd already been pulled too far towards the portal. "Tadashi! No!"

The force of the machine began to drag Hiro back to the brink as his brother disappeared. He tried to grab onto the railing, but it snapped under his fingers from the strain. He was going to die there, just like his brother. Was it such a bad thing, he wondered. It was one way to restart the cycle. He knew it had to happen at some point. But he wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't sure if he'd ever thing straight again.

"Hiro."

Hiro turned at the feeling of soft vinyl holding onto him by the wrist. When had Baymax gotten there? He didn't remember activating him. "It's okay," he tried to tell the robot. "If I go in, it should restart the cycle. I can finally fix things. Tadashi's sacrifice won't be in vain."

Baymax blinked at him as he stared intently into the boy's face. "This is not how it is supposed to occur," he said as he pulled Hiro closer.

Hiro shook his head as he felt the pull of the portal calling to him. If he went now, maybe he could still see his brother. Maybe he could still save him.

"You must fight against it," Baymax ordered in a tone he never used. "Do not give up."

But Hiro didn't have time to head his words as he saw Yokai coming up behind the robot. And he knew the professor held something heavy in his hands. He had enough time to scream as the man brought the long pipe to bear, knocking it into the boy's head, sending both him and the healthcare robot over the railing. Hiro had enough time to see the mask glaring at him before his world went dark once more.


	44. Chapter 44: Prepare Your Bot

**Chapter Forty Four: Prepare your bot**

Bright light. Noise. So much noise. And what was that clashing sound? It was almost mechanical. It didn't help make his head feel any better. Why did his head hurt again? Oh yeah, Yokai had bashed him with a pipe. But he wasn't in that lab, and he wasn't inside the portal. Where was he?

A crowd was cheering and he could feel the press of bodies close by so he opened his eyes. He'd been here before. Where was it again? Then the sound of a saw cutting through metal filled his ears and he realized he was holding something in his arms. A robot. Megabot. He'd done it. He'd reset the timeline. Now he just had to make sure he did it right. And, for the first time since he'd gone back in time, his brain didn't feel jumbled. Perhaps he had the Doctor's toxic serum to thank for that. He hoped to never need it ever again.

"Winner, by total inhalation! Yama!"

The crowd cheered and bets were exchanged. A girl with spiky hair walked dejectedly into the crowd, the remains of her severed robot in her hands. She still looked rather shocked she hadn't won. Hiro knew better, though. Yama didn't play fair.

"Who's next?" a voice boomed into the crowd. "Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?"

Crap! That was his cue! Hiro began to push his way through the crowd, hearing the sound of someone popping gears on another robot as Yama's hulking form grinned. Now how did it go again? Oh yeah. He pushed past the last few people, pasting on his hesitant look, which really wasn't all that hard. The whole situation seemed like something out of a dream.

"Can I try? I have a robot. I built it myself." Hiro's heart pounded as he waited to see how events would unfold. Would they go on as they had before, or would something change once more? He wasn't sure he could handle any more surprises.

The crowd seemed to laugh at him, like they were enjoying a really good joke at his expense. Well, he'd show them. What they didn't know would, well, take them totally by surprise. In fact, now that he thought about it, he was rather looking forward to it. One last time.

The long skinny lady who called the fights all but got in his face, her ceramic pot tightly lidded in her hands. "Beat it, kid. House rules. It's pay to play."

Hiro reached into his pocket for the small wad of cash he knew would be there. "Oh. Is this enough?" It wasn't hard to fake the innocent expression, not with the headache finally subsiding behind his eyes. Besides, he was an expert at this tactic. He knew exactly what to do.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama grinned at him like a predator staring down an easy kill.

Well, that was okay too. Hiro already knew this fight's outcome. Why not play it up a little? Surely that wouldn't hurt. "Hiro? Hiro Hamada?" He was more than appropriately the scared little boy up against a giant, with only a small robot as a weapon against the hulking mammoth. He was a midget up against a god. And he knew he would win.

"Prepare your bot, Zero!"

Gingerly, Hiro moved to the vacated mat across from Yama, trying his best to imitate the man with his scare tactics, cracking joints with loud pops, only Hiro had to supply his own sound effects. And all the while, he maintained the deer-in-headlights look. Since he was still a bit disoriented from the restart, it wasn't hard to pretend.

Then the lady with her umbrella was announcing the fight and he stole a peek at Yama, eyes appropriately wide as he took in the man's confident grin. Okay. Play it easy. Let him win the first round. That's how you reeled them in, with a false sense of security. Then you went in for the big prize. And he did. He let Yama trounce his robot, cutting it apart like butter. It was super easy to do, especially knowing how his bot was made.

The look on Yama's face when he laughed at Hiro and his "broken" bot was more than enough incentive for the boy to offer another round, faking shock that he'd lost, then slyly offering a bigger bribe to allow the next fight. And the greedy Yama couldn't resist. He never could.

The lidded pot snapped as it closed, Hiro's roll of bills nestled up against Yama's like they were good friends. This was going to be way too easy.

"Fighters ready! Fight!"

After that, it was all over. Everything else was just for show. And when he totally destroyed Yama's saw-armed robot, he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. It was short lived, of course, but it was still just as awesome as it had been the first time. He didn't even mind being tossed into the back alley, his robot being torn from his arms as Yama ordered his men to teach him a lesson.

His memory had come back much more quickly this time. And he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that before he'd gone to that particular bot fight he'd left his computer monitor turned on, directions to the fight on the screen as clear as day.

So, when Tadashi came speeding up on his red moped, he wasn't the least bit surprised. "Hiro! Get on!" his older brother called out, tossing him the spare helmet.

His brother's panic was obvious, though Hiro didn't share it. In fact, he felt rather amused. "Tadashi! Good timing!" He got on the bike as his brother shot off before Yama's men could lay a finger on him. Now that was a nice change from previous timelines.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi's tone conveyed all the fear and worry he'd felt in the original timeline.

Hiro'd been anticipating this question. And he couldn't help a euphoric smile as he answered. "Yeah." He even had Megabot back, which was totally awesome. The robot had come at his call.

But Tadashi wasn't satisfied. "You're not hurt?"

The smile turned into an all out grin. "No," he answered quickly, thrilled to realize it was true.

"Then what were you thinking, knucklehead?" Tadashi admonished as he raced towards the far end of the alley, where he had to turn around due to a chain-link fence blocking the way.

Hiro didn't mind the brief punishment of his brother trying to smack him from his position on the front seat. It was small compensation for the craziness he'd been through lately. And it didn't leave any lasting marks.

"You graduated high school when you were thirteen and this is what you're doing?" Tadashi looked up at that moment, realizing Yama's men were still after them. "Hold on!" he called out as he hunkered down to lower his center of gravity.

Flying into the air after going up the makeshift ramp had made it all worth it as Hiro called out in his excitement. It felt just like flying, which was the best sensation in the whole wide world.

"Bot fighting is illegal! You're going to get yourself arrested!"

But Hiro shook his head, more amused than anything. Dutifully, however, he informed his brother that bot fighting wasn't illegal, though betting on them was, albeit very lucrative. He even pulled out a wad of cash to emphasize his point as Tadashi continued forward. "I'm on a roll, big brother! And there's no stopping me!" The bravado was easy to fall into, just as it had been before.

But Tadashi pulled up short as a swarm of cop cars filled the gap leading out of the alleyways. "Oh no." Someone had tipped them off about the underground bot fight.

Okay, so that part wasn't so much fun. But, like before, they'd put him in a separate cell, away from the others. Only because he was a minor. It didn't even matter that they'd taken his money and his Megabot. He knew he'd get the bot back later. Of course it sucked that he was technically booked and put on probation and that Tadashi had to share his fate, but he knew it wouldn't last long. The money was of small consequence. It was only a part of his stash.

Then Aunt Cass came to get them. Even her reprimand wasn't so bad, though her pinching his ear didn't hurt any less than it had the first time. He couldn't help but feel amused at her speech about parenting; though he managed to show an appropriately chagrined expression, gulping at the face she gave them as she unlocked the café door. She'd missed out on some good money to bail them out. One day, he'd have to thank her for that. Just not today.

* * *

Upon returning to his room back at the cafe, Hiro flopped into his swivel chair and immediately turned to the computer. If he remembered correctly, he was at least supposed to pretend to want to go to another bot fight. It was a natural course of events, wanting to recoup the money he'd lost when getting arrested.

"You'd better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café," Tadashi admonished as he put his helmet away, ready to call it a night.

"For sure." Hiro answered with an air of distraction as he pulled up the location of the next bot fight. He knew his brother wouldn't like it, but he had to maintain the timeline.

Tadashi moved further into the room, perhaps a bit warily as he realized his brother was at the computer and only half paying attention. "And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead."

Hiro turned away from the computer with a pseudo look of innocence on his face, with just enough of a hint of guilt to make his brother question. "Absolutely." He'd purposely left his monitor on so his brother could see that no, no he hadn't learned his lesson and yes, yes he was going bot fighting again.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?" The look of incredulous disbelief and hurt on his brother's face almost made Hiro pull back but he didn't. He couldn't purposely change the timeline.

The younger Hamada stood and headed across the room. "There's a fight across town. If I book, I can still make it." He grabbed Megabot from the small filing cabinet where he'd stashed him. He continued on the way to the stairs, only to be stopped by Tadashi grabbing his hoodie and admonishing him about doing something useful instead of being reckless. "When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Hiro almost missed the look of concern his brother flashed him.

And, of course, Hiro had to retort in kind, using the exact same words he'd said the first time. "What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?" He knew it was a low blow the second the words left his mouth and he mentally cringed. But it had to be said. Man, in retrospect, he'd been a total jerk.

Tadashi looked understandably shocked and distressed. "Unbelievable." He rubbed his face with his hands in despair. "What would mom and dad say?"

Hiro had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat at this part of the conversation. He knew his next few words would be like a slap to his brother's face, and an insult to his entire family. He'd had a lot of time to think back on that conversation and had come to the conclusion that it really was as insulting as his brother had made it out to be the first time around.

"I don't know," he said in a devil-may-care tone, wishing he could omit this part, knowing he couldn't. It had been the part that motivated Tadashi to take him to his lab. "Th-They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?"

And Tadashi did not disappoint, looking suitably shocked, saddened, and disappointed all at the same time. Hiro had to quickly turn away in pretense of heading back to the stairs, but turned quickly around when his brother called out. "Hey."

Hiro turned in time to catch the helmet his brother tossed him, looking more than a little surprised and upset. Was this really how things had gone the first time? If so, it really _did_ suck.

"I'll take you," Tadashi said as he walked past him, pushing affectionately against Hiro's head as he reached for his helmet hung on the wall.

"Really?" Hiro felt just as surprised this time around as he had the first time, and it showed. But he couldn't help but feel a small sense of thrill at the idea of having Tadashi saying he'd go along with things, even though he knew it was a false pretense.

Tadashi sighed. "I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own." He flipped his helmet between his fingers like it was a frisbee, then headed downstairs.

"Sweet," Hiro replied with half a shrug as he followed his brother down the stairs.


	45. Chapter 45: Every Little Detail Is Impor

**Chapter Forty Five: Every little detail is important  
**

It had taken some creativity to show the appropriate expression, already knowing what was going to happen, but somehow Hiro managed it. He even managed to show the right amount of horror at the change of course Tadashi decided upon once they were outside on his moped.

Driving past the SFIT campus sign, Hiro couldn't help but give the older Hamada a smack to the shoulder, really playing on the confused brother routine. "What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro tried to put in all the horror and outrage he could into the comment, knowing he had to sell this or there would be problems.

Then Tadashi parked his moped and took off his helmet, leaving Hiro sitting on the back. "Gotta grab something."

It wasn't hard to remember his irritation when Tadashi basically ignored him so he followed him inside. "Is this going to take long?" Hiro asked as he carried Megabot in one hand, looking very much like a kid dragging around his favorite teddy bear.

But Tadashi was smiling. "Relax, you big baby." Hiro could hear the smile in his voice, even though his brother was ahead of him. "We'll be in and out. Besides, you've never seen my lab."

"Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab." He played up the body language as he stepped through the door of the open lab space Tadashi had walked through.

It was all happening so fast, much faster than he remembered it as he was almost mowed down by GoGo's bike. He was still surprised when GoGo confronted him when he inspected her bike. He didn't have to pretend his emotions when she turned on her usual charm, welcoming him to "the nerd lab" with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Then, of course, there was Wasabi's introduction. And this time he didn't butcher it, teasing the man about his OCD tendencies until GoGo messed up his perfectly arranged tools and Honey Lemon interrupted with her giant ball of tungsten carbide.

Before Hiro knew it, he was watching Honey walk him through the steps of making her formula before spraying the giant ball of metal and turning it pink. Unlike last time, however, he let her do the exploding, though he didn't have to pretend his awe. It was cool no matter how many times he saw it.

"Chemical Metal Embrittlement," Honey announced with pride.

"Not bad, Honey Lemon," Tadashi smiled and Honey smiled back, with a hint of a blush underneath the pink matter on her skin. Hiro didn't need to read their body language to know the two had a thing for each other. He'd seen it too many times in the past cycles.

Of course, he couldn't help but rib his brother a bit about everyone's nicknames, trying to not sound too incredulous about them. After all, that's how he knew the gang, by their nicknames, not that he didn't know their real names, because he did.

"Fred's the one who comes up with all the nicknames," Tadashi responded to his comments, shortly after Wasabi left the room in a huff.

"Who's Fred?" He looked around, half expected the man to jump from the ceiling. Even if it wasn't strictly by the script, it was still within the realm of possibility.

And no matter how many times he'd lived through this, or similar moments, Hiro jumped as Fred came up behind them. "This guy right here!"

Hiro couldn't help but look suitably impressed at Fred's sign spinning skills as he explained who he was. And of course, he couldn't help but feel amused at the usual declarations about becoming a fire-breathing lizard and various things not being 'science'. He probably could have stayed there, listening longer, but Tadashi called for him so he followed his brother back into the hall.

He did catch the tale-end of Fred's comments as he entered Tadashi's lab and asked his brother what he was working on. And, unlike in the last timeline, he was still riding on the wave of amusement when Tadashi pulled out the roll of silver tape from his toolbox. He'd already delivered his snide remark about how duct tape had already been invented the moment he realized what is brother was doing. He had no more than half a second to brace himself. All the same, it still hurt when the older Hamada pulled the tape off his arm.

"Dude! Ow!" His look of incredulous hurt was decidedly not faked. How could his brother do that to him? Again?

The telltale beep of Baymax activating filled the silence before Tadashi proudly indicated the robot. " _This_ is what I've been working on."

Hiro watched as the robot moved the swivel stool to one side once he was free of his case, Tadashi looking more than pleased with himself. He had a moment of potential panic as the robot began to introduce himself, wondering if Baymax would remember the previous timelines or if he'd be just like he was the first time they'd met. But he had to play the part, either way. Chances were good he'd never know.

Focusing on his brother's antics helped keep his incredulous skepticism on his face. And from there, it wasn't hard to be a smart mouth when Baymax asked him about his pain levels. It was worth it, though, to see Tadashi's semi-pouting expression. Man how he'd missed that!

Then, with his treatment complete, and "testing" the robot's abilities when confronted about allergies out of the way, he did the obligatory walk around of the robot, expressing his awe at Baymax's construction. After all, Tadashi had done some amazing work and there was no harm in letting him know it.

He couldn't resist the quip about super capacitor batteries either, just before Callaghan showed up. He still didn't know where Baymax kept his lollipops though. And that was an amusing thought all on its own. He hadn't found anything about that feature in his rebuild efforts, though the candy had to be stored somewhere.

But then Callaghan was there. And that part was much harder. He knew who the man was, what he'd do. And pretending to not know was even harder than he thought it would be.

"Bot fighter, right?"

Hiro had to steel himself for the inevitable asking of his permission to check out his fighter bot, which he had in one hand. Part of him didn't want this slimy man anywhere near his stuff, but he had to follow the course. He had to make sure he didn't fail this time. Something told him that if he didn't, there wouldn't be another chance. He had to get it right. He set the sucker down Baymax had given him, forgetting where he put the moment it was out of his hands.

"May I?"

A bit reluctantly, Hiro handed his Megabot to the professor. "Uh, sure."

Callaghan inspected the bot with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm. Magnetic bearing servos."

Okay, so his sense of pride about his fighter bot wasn't an act. He couldn't help but be proud of his creation. "Pretty sick, huh? Want to see how I put 'em together?" he asked as he followed the man into the hallway.

Then Tadashi knocked on the window of his lab, making it transparent. "Hey genius, he invented them!"

 _This_ was the hard part. Once upon a time, he'd hero-worshiped this man. He probably had a poster of him somewhere in his room, though that wouldn't be staying there long. "You're Robert Callaghan," he said with appropriate chagrin and awe, wincing a bit as he couldn't help but remember just what this man was capable of doing. He said the rest without even thinking about. "Like, as in,  
the Callaghan-catmull spline, and Callaghan's Laws of Robotics?"

"That's right," Callaghan said, giving Hiro his bot back. "Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue."

Tadashi came out from the lab at just that moment, which was probably a good thing. Hiro was about ready to scream. "Oh, I don't know. He's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting." And, of course, it was a brotherly jibe to get his goat. Hiro knew that.

All the same, Hiro couldn't help but stutter as he retorted. "Well, k-kinda serious."

But the two adults continued to discuss him as he walked behind them towards the elevator. With Callaghan commenting on how he could understand why, what with his robot being able to blow the competition out of the water. But his crack about needing luck with the bot fights... _that_ was low, even for him.

Hiro's ears turned slightly red as he forced himself to look more shocked than outraged. He knew what the professor was doing. It was designed to get him to want to do the opposite of his initial plans. Classic reverse psychology. It was a challenge. And Hiro couldn't back down. But he had to follow the course of events.

Calm thoughts, he told himself as the elevator went down to the first floor. Calm thoughts. Act excited. You need this. Tadashi needs this. Give him whatever happiness you can before the end.

So when Tadashi pulled his moped forward, expecting Hiro to be right behind him, he was able to throw his brother off a little by staying near the middle of the building's stairs. Though Hiro rather thought Tadashi knew what was coming anyway.

"We gotta hurry if you still want to catch that bot fight." Did Tadashi sound a bit smug? Why hadn't he caught that tone before?

But Hiro had to force the excitement build for a few more seconds before he turned around. "I have to go here!" he exclaimed. "I-if I don't go to this nerd school, I'm going to lose my mind! How do I get in?"

And Tadashi's smile was more than ample reward for his playacting. His expression had been a dead giveaway that this was the desired outcome of the evening's activities. The pride in his eyes more than made up for the inconvenience of having to go through it all over again, even having to pretend to still be awed by Robert Callaghan. If nothing else went right, he would remember that.

* * *

With a new morning arriving, Tadashi stapled the Showcase flyer to the ceiling of their bedroom where Hiro couldn't help but see it every day while the boy in question sat in his swivel chair, sucking on his fingers as he watched. "Every year, the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's got to be great," Tadashi challenged.

Hiro smirked from his swivel chair as he turned to face the poster. "Trust me. It will be." He cracked his knuckled and pulled out a fresh notebook, sharpening a pencil to perfection. In his mind, he could hear the song "The Eye of the Tiger" playing in the background. He was about to put graphite to paper when he realized he'd almost started out with the designs for his microbots. And he definitely could not do that.

Every little detail is important, he told himself. And, if he remembered correctly, he had at least twelve hours of "trying" to come up with an idea to get over with before he could move on. Which meant he had a lot of doodling to do. Now how was he supposed to do that, when he already knew what he was going to end up making in the long run?

His pencil hovered over the paper as he contemplated on whether or not it would mess things up too much if he just sketched out the idea over and over again until the time was over. Then decided against it. Tadashi might look at his crumpled papers later on, realizing he'd been messing around the entire time. He had to do this by the numbers, even if it meant he had to pretend to be an idiot for those twelve plus hours.

And they were the longest hours of Hiro's life as he doodled then crumbled up countless numbers of paper, turning his area into an avalanche of paper snowballs. Finally sick of pretending, knowing the sun had gone down for the night, he began pounding his head against the desk, just like he had that first time. His frustration was easy to bring to the front. He was ready to move on already.

"Nothing! No ideas! Useless empty brain!" And he left his forehead against the desk as he waited in continued frustration for what he knew would come next. But why was it taking so darn long?

"Wow. Washed up at fourteen," Tadashi said from his side of the dividing screen, where he'd been reading a book for the past hour. "So sad." He sounded nowhere near sad about it though. More like teasing. He was obviously laughing quietly at his brother's apparent "mental block".

Hiro came up for air. "I got nothing!" And it was sort of true, he thought as he painted on a somewhat sad but panicked face. "I'm done! I'm never getting in!"

But Tadashi wasn't having any of that as he walked over and turned Hiro's chair around as he practically got into his brother's face. "Hey. I'm not giving up on you."

Hiro let out a half scream as Tadashi grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him from the chair, hoisting him up over his shoulders with ease. Had Tadashi really been that strong? Then Tadashi was bouncing him around the room, his head flopping against his older brother's legs in panic, wondering if he was going to be sick.

"What are you doing!?" Hiro called out in protest.

And, of course, Tadashi gave a few more shakes, just for the fun of it. "Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!"

"What?"

Tadashi was so obviously smiling that Hiro couldn't help but be a bit upset as he took advantage of his brother's sudden end to moving him around like a rag doll, letting his arms dangling like a dead thing.

"Look for a new angle," Tadashi admonished, amusement still lacing his tone.

Hiro let himself fall back in frustration, then remembered Megabot was sitting just in view. Okay, gotta keep all the details, he thought as he tried to move to one side to look. "Huh." Oh yeah, that's how he'd gotten the idea. Maybe Tadashi's methods hadn't been such a bad idea after all. And maybe, just maybe, he'd tell him that sometime. Maybe.


	46. Chapter 46: My name is Hiro Hamada

**Chapter Forty Six: My name is Hiro Hamada.  
**

The garage was as clean and ready for use as it always was, which meant there was some mess, though not a lot. And, just like the previous times, Hiro plunked down his Megabot for inspiration, where he could see it without any problems. The first task was to clean up the work area, which he accomplished with ease. The mess wasn't too bad. The second step was to put the schematics from his head into the computer, also done with ease. He _had_ done this a few times before, after all.

The first thing he started working on was the neurotransmitter. With the design put into the computer, he was able to 3D print the basic components. And with a lot more work, he got the basic designs created and installed on the headband. While he was adding more components, however, he managed to drop one of his tools and had to reach down for it.

A full day had passed and he paused to play with Mochi, using a laser pointer to make him run, er walk, around the empty garage floor. Gotta take breaks, after all. He'd already been working on things for a solid twelve hours.

After playing with the cat, Hiro continued to work on his transmitter, coding the programming it would use, installing more components. This continued well into the night and he only paused for short naps. Even though he'd done this before, it was still delicate work and he had to make sure everything was done correctly. The smallest discrepancy could, and would, change the outcome of the project.

Aunt Cass brought him breakfast bright and early, along with a few other meals throughout the course of construction. Hiro took breaks to eat and use the facilities before getting back to work, this time with wiring. He spent a lot of time making sure he'd gotten all the wiring done correctly.

Now Hiro was losing track of days. They all seemed to blend into one another, though there were the occasional interruptions. One being Tadashi. He came down to watch his brother work and ended up chilling on the couch with a box of pizza, where he eventually took a much needed nap. But Hiro kept working, even when Tadashi played a movie on the second screen of the far computer.

When the first microbot prototype was finished, Hiro couldn't help but let out a cheer. After all, he had to make sure he'd done everything by the numbers. And he distinctly remembered making at least one prototype, which Tadashi had also cheered over. His brother had even rewarded him with a slice of his precious pepperoni pizza.

After that, building the microbots went a lot faster and Hiro had to acquire his first blue bin to start collecting them in. He continued to work on the bots, interspersed with programming and quality checks, spending several days in doing so. The burgers and other food his aunt and brother brought were more than enough to keep him going.

Now that things were really cooking, Hiro ended up welding into the night, making sure every detail was perfect. And just as before, he made sure to play around with his designs on the holographic computer, digitally taking apart Megabot. It was more for kicks and giggles than because he needed to see how the individual components would work when linked together.

Probably more than a week or two into the project, Hiro finally succumbed to lack of appropriate sleep. Sure he'd dozed off a few times here and there, but he hadn't really slept and he couldn't help but doze off on the computer chair while messing with the schematics. He slept for at least twenty-seven hours, the earth rotating around the sun a bit over one full rotation. But he was more than ready to get back to work, after waking up by falling out of the chair and landing on the hard floor with a thud. And yes, a few bruises resulted.

With more connection ideas swimming in his head, Hiro managed to fill another bin, finding a third to start filling up with the microbots as well. It didn't help that Mochi decided to park himself on top of the third bin, until Hiro managed to shoo him off, with much hissing and growling on the cat's part.

Soon, a fourth bin was needed. Hiro was going for a big splash and knew this was just the beginning. But, after having worked another day or two, he decided it was time to take a break so he pulled out his old RC SWAT car and made it zoom around the empty spaces still available. Man was that fun. He hadn't played with the thing in quite some time. However, he had to be mindful of his time and got back to work.

The 3D printer hummed as he instructed it to keep going until he had to let it cool down. At that point, Tadashi brought over the gang and they all had pizza. Fred decided to face-plant in the pepperoni box and got toppings all over his face. GoGo couldn't help but give him a disdainful look, though Hiro and Wasabi seemed to both think it amusing. At least Wasabi was smiling, which was something.

Honey Lemon chose to hang with Tadashi near the back couch, where they chatted until the rest of the gang convinced Hiro to take another break. Having his undivided attention, they proceeded to tease each other, sharing stories from their lives, and having contests to see who was the best at doing random things.

When the pizza was all but gone, Tadashi teased Hiro with one of the last pieces, dangling it above him, just out of reach. That wasn't something the boy thought was too funny, but he endured it. After all, this was how things had gone the first time. And he did get his piece of pizza, so all was well.

Once the gang had left, Hiro took a much needed rest, lying upside down on the couch. He didn't mean to sleep another day away, but it happened. He must have been more tired than he'd realized. But hanging out with his once again friends had been super nice, and he'd definitely enjoyed it.

Back to work, Hiro had now managed to fill six bins full of microbots. With a nice break, the 3D printer was more than up to the challenge of going and going and going. Hiro only had to pause every now and again to let it cool down and to add more material for it to print with. And he had a lot of welding to catch up on as well.

Several more days passed and the gang came back to check on him, making sure he wasn't over doing things. Fred brought a comic book and sat on top of one of the bins while the others checked out Hiro's design ideas. The mascot even went so far as to hide inside the partially filled bin, trying to scare Hiro, though that didn't work out too well on his part. But it was a nice distraction.

Bin number eight followed once Hiro was working solo once more. Sometimes it was easier to get things done when he didn't have others under foot, though it was nice to have the occasional distraction, pulling him away before his brain overloaded from the amount of work he was doing. And the added reminders to get some sleep, eat something, take a breather, were nice as well.

With about a week to go, Hiro couldn't help but wrestle against the arm bot he had hanging around. That reminded him of some ideas he'd share during the showcase, mainly making the microbots turn into a hand shape. He didn't know how he'd forgotten about that but he had. And it was fun to play around a bit with the idea.

When Mochi decided to take up residence on Hiro's keyboard, however, he was less than amused. Once again, the cat took some convincing to find a different sleeping spot so Hiro could do the finishing touches on his program. He now had twelve bins full of microbots and knew it was time to stop. When Tadashi came down to check on him, he proudly held up the lid to one of the bins so his brother could see inside. The fist bump that followed was epic. And, just like before, he'd finished just in time for the showcase. It was a good feeling.

* * *

Small blimps circled the main floor of the SFIT auditorium, their little propellers pushing them around the room's main area. Excitement filled the air as Hiro and his small group made their way inside, each pushing a blue trash bin. The crowd was encouraging, with many students, parents, and just curious people wandering around.

"Wow, a lot of sweet tech here today," Tadashi commented as they walked past a man in a tank of water, peddling a bike with some kind of breather apparatus stuck in his mouth. "How you feeling?" he nudged his brother with an elbow.

Hiro couldn't help but allow some bravado out. "You're talking to an ex-bot fighter," he bragged. "It takes a lot more than this to rattle me." But inside, he was already starting to panic. He knew the dreaded moment was coming. And no matter how much he'd thought he'd prepared himself for it, he knew it wasn't anywhere near enough. No amount of time ever would be. He'd been so busy making his microbots that the time had just flown by, but harsh reality kicked him in the teeth as everything caught up with him.

"Yep, he's nervous," GoGo quipped in a bored voice as they continued forward. And when the rest of the gang joined in, well, he had to protest, even when Honey told him to relax and that he'd be amazing.

"Stop whining. Woman up."

Then Wasabi was delivering his, by now, infamous lines about breath mints and underpants. But Hiro was getting so nervous he didn't really follow the conversation. He only looked up when Fred started on about his underwear habits, thankful when his name was announced.

He was starting to feel really nauseous now, knowing that in less than an hour, give or take, his brother would run into the burning auditorium and never come back out. But before he could get too far into such thoughts, Honey was gathering everyone together for one last photo before he climbed on stage.

"Everybody say Hiro!"

Then the camera flashed, momentarily blinding the boy as he tried desperately to not lose his dinner on Honey Lemon's shoes. It made him look like a deer in headlights, but that was unavoidable.

Once they'd all offered their own forms of encouragement from "don't mess it up" to "break a leg", they were gone, leaving Hiro alone with his brother.

This was it. The big moment. Okay, not _THE_ big moment, but it was still pretty big. He was about to go up there and present his project. Once he did, he'd have a momentary feeling of euphoria. It had happened the first time around and he felt sure it would happen again. And then the world would come crashing down on him again. It was not an encouraging thought.

"All right, bro, this is it," Tadashi said as he held out his fist, waiting for Hiro to respond in kind.

But Hiro couldn't. His mind had already jumped to what would happen after the presentation and Callaghan and Krei's confrontation. And he was not sure he was ready for that again. In fact, he knew he wasn't. He couldn't do this.

"Come on. Don't leave me hanging." Tadashi said, circling around as Hiro turned to face the stage, the younger Hamada's face looking almost alarmingly pale. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, more than a little concerned.

Hiro took a deep breath, willing the nausea back down. Swallowing, he didn't even look into his brother's eyes as he gave the best excuse possible, "I really want to go here." Then he looked up to see what his brother's expression was, hoping to convey to him every thought in his head, his confusion, fear, and love for his brother.

Tadashi gave him an encouraging yet understanding smile. "Hey, you got this," he said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Hiro wished he had more time. If he could, he'd take that moment to tell his brother everything, but he knew it wasn't possible. The judges were waiting for him so he gave a sort of half nod. Then Tadashi watched him as he climbed the stairs to the stage, nervously clutching a microphone in his hands.

"Uh, hi. My name is Hiro-" Squawk! Even Hiro winced when the speakers gave him feedback. "S-sorry! My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it."


	47. Chapter 47: Fading Into The Background

**Chapter Forty Seven: Fading into the background**

As expected, the presentation of his microbots went well. Once Hiro had managed to breath. Thanks to Tadashi's encouragement, he regained his confidence, swallowing down any vomit that wanted to come up. It was unfortunate that one person had walked away at the get-go, but he recovered. If nothing else, he was good at moving on. He had to. Every conversation he'd ever had about this came to mind, along with the realization that if he didn't go on, his life would be over.

The looks of surprise and awe on the audience's faces were fuel enough to keep him going through the planned presentation. He was in his element now and he knew it. And the best part was the high five he got from Tadashi while hanging upside down from the ceiling as the microbots traveled across one of the light tracks. And then it was over. Without thinking, Hiro threw the transmitter to the stage one last time, his excitement more than enough to keep him following the natural course of events as his friends came to congratulate him.

He was still riding the wave of euphoria when Alistair Krei came along to offer his own congrats, requesting to see his microbots. Hiro threw him one without too much hesitation, though just enough as he realized how close he was to the end. the euphoria had pushed the trepidation aside, but it was coming back.

Then Callaghan came, once Krei announced he wanted Hiro and his bots at Krei Tech. It was a moment Hiro understandably didn't want to relive, but he managed to hold his tongue and just watch in growing fear as the whole event unfolded once more. He even momentarily forgot Krei had his microbot until Tadashi called out to the departing businessman.

"That belongs to my brother," Tadashi said, a look of hesitation and incredulity on his face. But Krei returned the microbot, with only some amount of a huff, and things were back to normal.

And when Callaghan gave Hiro his letter of acceptance, no one could have been prouder. Until they met up with Aunt Cass on the other side of the stage and showed her the letter.

Aunt Cass led them towards the doors, though she slowed to allow Hiro and Tadashi's friends to go ahead of her as both Tadashi and Hiro hung to the back. "All right, let's feed those hungry brains! Back to the café! Dinner is one me!"

Fred jumped in excitement, and the others looked suitably impressed with the offer, already heading towards the parking lot.

"Aunt Cass, we'll uh, we'll catch up, okay?"

Before Hiro could even think about protesting, Cass Hamada was hugging them and telling them both how proud of them she was. Then she was off to let the others into the café, prepared to serve them whatever they wanted.

Hiro watched them leave with some trepidation, swallowing hard. Part of him really wanted to join them, to forget the whole thing. He was so tempted, but when Tadashi nudged him, he knew he couldn't risk it. Not if he was going to fix things. So he turned to follow his brother as he led him to the bridge overlooking the Ito Ishioka building.

Tadashi leaned against the bridge, staring happily into the sky, probably imagining how he would soon be going to classes with his brother. And Hiro didn't have the heart to tear that happiness away from him.

"I know what you're going to say," Hiro boasted as he joined him, trying to lighten the darkness he felt inside. "I should be proud of myself cuz I'm finally using my gift for something important." He couldn't help but say the last part in a tone that was meant to sound like Tadashi but didn't. He'd forgotten what exactly came next in the dialogue and wasn't prepared for what his brother said in reply.

"No. No," Tadashi smiled, looking away. "I was just going to tell you your fly was down for the whole show."

"Hah. Hah. Hilarious" Hiro said, not believing him, until he looked down and realized his brother was right. "What!" He zipped up his pants and gave his brother a jab and a glare, but Tadashi seemed more amused than anything.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd," Tadashi said, obviously proud of his brother's accomplishments.

Hiro couldn't help but smile, ducking his head a bit. This was his last change to convey everything he wanted his brother to know. He didn't want to mess things up, so he did his best to infuse his words with everything he wanted to tell his brother. "Hey, I uh, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." In more ways than one, he thought. "So y-yah know, thanks for not giving up on me." He ended his words with a bit of a smile, though, inside he felt like dying all over again.

And his words meant so much more than he could ever tell him. Not only had his brother not given up on him the first time around, but each time thereafter. And especially not the last time. He'd tried to save him, to keep him from flying into the portal. His brother's attempts had failed in the end, but the fact remained. Tadashi had tried to save _him_ , and that meant the world to Hiro.

Tadashi smiled with pride at that, nodding a bit. But before he could say anything, the sound of a fire alarm broke the silence and he looked up with alarm. He briefly scanned the area, bouncing on the balls of his feet as if anxious, then took off towards the showcase when he realized that was where the sound was coming from.

Hiro took a moment before he followed him, not sure he could do this again. Anything but this. Not the part he'd been dreading the entire time. But he had to. So he ran after his brother, going against the press of the people trying to escape the burning building.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, stopping one of the professors who had judged Hiro's presentation.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, a bit breathless. "But Professor Callaghan's still in there!" She continued on moments after delivering her damning words.

Tadashi looked up like he was about to have a heart attack, or maybe a mild panic attack. It was the same look he'd given Hiro when he knew he was going to be sucked into the portal. He ran towards the building, his fate more than sealed.

Hiro ran after him. A few paces short of the stairs, he couldn't help but grab his brother, every line on his body disapproving and pleading all at the same time. He couldn't do this! "Tadashi! No!" He added a silent please as his brother turned to look at him, fear written all over his face.

Then Tadashi looked back at the building, debating with himself. Stay there with Hiro or go after Callaghan? Hiro could see the debate in his eyes. And he already knew what choice his brother would make.

"Callaghan's in there," Tadashi said with urgency. "Someone has to help."

With those words, Hiro let his brother go, the horror and fear etched deeply into his face as he watched his brother finish running up the stairs and towards the building. Those four simple words contained the core of who Tadashi was, and what Hiro would become. But it still hurt and he almost went after him again, his heart pounding, his breath coming in short spurts as his brother's hat flew from his head towards him. Tadashi had made his choice and there was nothing he could do to change it, no matter how many times he tried. His brother had to die. He still couldn't do it.

Hiro looked around, as if there might be someone there to help, someone who could stop his brother from going inside the fire, even though he knew it had to happen. He saw the hat on the ground and ran for it, picking it up. By the time he'd done that, his brother had already gone inside.

In a moment of determination, Hiro decided he didn't care anymore. Even if it messed things up... even if it changed the timeline... he had to try. He had to do something. So he started for the doors. But at that exact moment, a series of explosions ripped through the building.

The sheer force of the explosions threw Hiro backwards and he landed on the sidewalk, hard. His vision swam from the impact, the flames dancing before his eyes. And in those flames flew a multitude of images.

 _They were at the funeral; umbrellas lifting into the air as the rain came pouring down._

 _Aunt Cass was trying to convince him to come down from his room, a place he hadn't left for weeks after Tadashi's death._

 _Baymax pulling him from the cramped space between his bed and wall, telling him it was okay to cry._

 _Baymax standing in front of the warehouse where Callaghan was mass-producing Hiro's stolen microbots._

 _The car chase with his friends. "There are NO red lights in a CAR CHASE!"_

 _Creating the Big Heroes. "Can you feel it? You guys, you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're going to be superheroes!"_

 _Infiltrating the secret base on Akuma Island. "Six intrepid friends led by Fred, their leader, Fred..."_

 _Confronting Yokai. "P-professor Callaghan? The explosion. You died."_

 _Baymax showing him the video recordings of his creation. "Tadashi is here."_

 _Hiro realizing why Callaghan was taking the Portal. Why he was doing this. "The Pilot was Callaghan's daughter!"_

 _Hiro confronting Callaghan about his plans. "This won't change anything. Trust me. I know."_

 _Baymax hovering over Callaghan after they'd defeated him. "Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being, but we'll take_ that _."_

 _Hiro realizing Abigail was still inside the Portal. "She's alive in there. Someone has to help."_

 _Hiro telling Baymax goodbye. "I am satisfied with my care."_

 _The rebuilt Baymax as he activated for the first time. "Hello Hiro."_

 _Christmas with his friends, and the gift from Fred._

 _The man with the blue box. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."_

 _And being shot before everything went dark._

 _Hiro!_

Hiro!

Was that someone calling his name? Why was someone calling his name? Where was he? He couldn't remember. What had happened?

Oh yeah. He'd been thrown back after the explosion at the showcase. But no. that wasn't right. He'd seen his life flash before his eyes. Maybe that was why he felt so confused. Or was it? Just where was he?

That's right. The madman at the hospital. Something had told him it would be a good idea to go in more prepared than usual. Without the others knowing, he'd somehow managed to fortify his armor. He'd used the liquid metal Honey had created from the asteroid they'd discovered when they'd first met the Doctor. And he'd coated a bullet-proof vest he'd smuggled in. Thankfully, it covered more than just his chest and back.

"Come on, Hiro. Answer me!"

Was that GoGo calling him? But shouldn't she be taking out the bad guy? Hadn't that been the plan? If Hiro's attempts at reasoning failed, GoGo was supposed to take out the guy before he could blow the place up while Wasabi went in search of the bomb. But why wasn't she doing that? Had they failed?

It felt so nice to just lie there, minus the shaking, of course. It hurt less when he wasn't moving. Things hurt more than enough without that. He felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to his body, though not strictly true, he imagined it was about the same.

Hiro's chest felt like it was on fire, the pain puncturing through his brain like a lightning bolt. Had it really hurt this much the first time around? He couldn't remember. Then again, he'd had worse pain before. He was just having a hard time remembering from where.

"Breath, already, will you!"

Oh yeah, that's why someone was pounding on his chest. It reminded him of drowning on the beach. Only he hadn't drowned on the beach. He'd been shot by Callaghan. No, that wasn't right. He'd died from anaphylaxis after taking a beating from Yama's men. No, getting beaned on the head. Okay, that wasn't right either. Had he really died? Or had that all just been an incredibly awesome, albeit terrifying dream?

Hiro felt someone's mouth pressing against his, air being forced into his lungs. His eyes flew open and he gasped as the person over him pulled back. Why did he have to wake up to _that_? And why was it GoGo he saw bending over him? His chest heaved as it tried to catch up with the need for oxygen. His heart raced, almost in defiance of what had happened.

GoGo stared down at him with a mix of worry, fear, and outrage. This was his fault, after all. If he hadn't decided to try at diplomacy, he wouldn't have ended up getting shot. It was all his fault and he didn't blame her for glaring at him.

"The police are infiltrating the building," Baymax announced as Hiro tried to sit up. "I suggest we move Hiro from this location for medical treatment. I have already managed to contact Dr. Jones."

Hearing those words, and trying to sit up too quickly, Hiro couldn't help but drop back to the hard floor. He winced as his ribs constricted. He knew this feeling. He'd felt it before. At least one of his ribs had to be broken. And that sucked.

"Come on," Fred urged, his costume-covered hands making an urgent motion as Baymax, with Wasabi's help, got Hiro into his arms. "We gotta go!" He flipped his mask back into place, recreating the illusion that he was some kind of fire-breathing lizard from a comic book. It's what he'd wanted.

Had Wasabi been there a moment ago? And where was Honey Lemon?

Hiro had a moment of clarity as the pain momentarily subsided. "What about the madman?" he gasped, the pain shooting up again.

"GoGo knocked him out no more than a second after you got shot. You gave her the distraction she needed," Honey announced from somewhere he couldn't see. She made a running vault onto Baymax's back. "While that was happening, Wasabi managed to find and deactivate the bomb. We did it. "

"Glad to be of use," Hiro tried to joke.

GoGo joined Honey on Baymax's back. "It would have been easier to just go with my plan instead of getting yourself shot," she retorted. "You know you don't always have to play the hero."

Hiro had to laugh weakly at that, resisting the urge to cough once more. At least it wasn't blood gurgling up in his throat. Or salt water. Why was he thinking about weird things like that?

But they were moving, Baymax parallel to the ground as he activated his thrusters, heading for the same window they'd come through when it all started. Fred jumped out right after him, Wasabi following not far behind. It wouldn't do to be there when the cops stormed the place. This was one case they'd been asked to stay out of, after all.

Fred radioed Heathcliff, asking him to come around and meet them. It would be easier to transport at least half the team that way. The others could go ahead and get Hiro back to the mansion. After all, the robot had already called one of their secret keepers, a necessary addition to the invisible team behind Big Hero Six. They all knew Baymax wasn't a medical doctor, just a healthcare companion, albeit a good one.

"Back to base!" GoGo commanded, taking charge. And Baymax was more than willing to listen as he activated his boosters, shooting them up into the air before changing course to head to their destination.

* * *

Sometime during mid-flight, Hiro lost consciousness again. He woke to the unpleasant sensation of someone prodding his sore ribs. His eyes flew open and he almost flew off the table, but didn't thanks to the restraining hands of Baymax.

"Please be still while your injuries are treated," the robot implored, indicating Doctor Jones. A friend of the Doctor's, she'd more than come in handy after their encounter with the alien. And she'd been more than willing to help out when needed, provided she had access to some of the same tools Jack Harkness employed, allowing her to travel thousands of miles in the blink of an eye.

"It's a good thing you thought to reinforce this," Dr. Jones said, holding up Hiro's bullet-proof vest. "If you hadn't, that bullet would have torn right through you and you wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

Honey Lemon and GoGo exchanged looks. "You could have told us you'd done that," GoGo complained, moving closer so Hiro could see her.

Hiro looked up as the doctor slathered something soothing across his bare chest. Despite the added layer of protection, he still had some massive bruises, and the cooling gel Dr. Jones applied helped numb the pain. "I wasn't thinking," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

Dr. Jones nodded to Baymax, who helped Hiro sit up. "I've done about all I can for now," she admitted. "You've got a few cracked ribs and a lot of heavy bruising, but you should recover in a few weeks' time, provided you take things easy. I'm going to prescribe some painkillers and antibiotics, just in case, and I want you to practice deep breathing to keep off the potential of pneumonia."

"Just don't give me anything with sulfa in it," Hiro requested. "I may be allergic to that."

Baymax blinked at that announcement. "Are you certain of this? My previous scans only indicated a mild allergy to peanuts."

Hiro thought about the crazy dreams he'd had while unconscious. A small part of him whispered that those weren't really dreams, though he wasn't sure if he believed that. They were too fantastical to be otherwise. After all, who repeated the same timeline over and over again, unless they were a character in a movie? "Either way, I'd rather be safe than sorry," he admitted.

"I will perform a basic allergy test," Baymax announced before scanning the boy. He gave an almost puzzled-looking tilt of the head once finished. "You are correct. Not only do you have a mild allergy to peanuts, but you also appear to have an allergy to sulfa-based drugs. I do not understand how I did not detect this before."

Hiro gave the robot a pat on the arm. "It's okay, buddy," he assured. "I didn't know either."

That comment earned him an incredulous look from just about everyone in the room but he wasn't about to explain himself. After all, the memories of his incredible dream were beginning to fade. He wasn't sure he could tell them all even if he'd wanted to.

"So..." GoGo said slowly, popping her gum, "I guess this means Hiro's out of commission for a while."

Dr. Jones confirmed this with a nod. "Until his ribs have fully healed, I really don't suggest he go about doing any hero work. Doctor's orders."

And with that, Hiro knew Baymax wouldn't allow him to do anything either. "Doctor's orders" had become a code of sorts for "don't let Hiro get away with doing anything he'll regret later." This could also be translated into, "Hiro's been grounded," but he hated to think of it like that. Either way, he knew Baymax would follow any instructions given for his patient's care, including restraining him if necessary.

Hiro let out a sigh, then winced as he put one hand around his chest. This was going to suck. But at least he wasn't doing it alone. And, with luck, it would be over quickly, leaving him feeling like it had all just been a dream, like the strange memories fading into the background.


End file.
